Dime quíen eres
by LizaMalfoy
Summary: ¿Que pensarías si la persona que creías conocer es, en realidad ,todo lo que no te esperabas?.
1. Cuando todo comenzo

Dime quien eres.

Capitulo 1.

Caminaba por los corredores con prisa, llegaba tarde a la clase de transformaciones y no quería que mi primer día de clases comenzara mal. Recuerdo que una vez mi madre me había contado que mi padre llegaba tarde a todas las clases y junto a Harry, mi tío, terminaban casi siempre castigados. "Casi siempre" porque mi madre los salvaba. Recuerdo también que mi padre se había enojado con mama un día porque decía que era mentira y que solo quería dejarlo como un vago. Siempre terminábamos riendo junto a Hugo por esas peleas menores. Doble en una esquina con prisa y los últimos pasos los corrí tratando de llagar al aula sin perder un segundo más. Me acomode el uniforme y colgué bien mi mochila, trate de peinar mi cabello sin éxito y golpee la puerta para luego entrar. Varias cabezas (casi todas) giraron para ver quien era la que llegaba tarde, y en efecto, era yo. La profesora me miro unos segundos y me hizo señas con una mano mientras que con la otra hojeaba unos papeles.

-¿Por qué llega tarde señorita Weasley?

Trate de respirar. Me ponía nerviosa que me llamaran por mi apellido. Mientras daba pasos cortos hacia el frente buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

-Por que me perdí.

Muchos chicos rieron, otros comentaban en murmullos poco disimulados.

-¿Por qué llega tarde?-Asentí-Bueno… trate de hacerse un mapa. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Las risas fueron apagadas por los alumnos de la casa y algunos me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Localice a Albus en la multitud y me senté junto a el. Con un nudo en el estomago saque mis pergaminos de la mochila y la pluma. Sentía nervios y vergüenza. Bien, en mi primer día habían descontado cinco puntos a mi casa y me sentía la peor compañera.

-Bueno… hoy vamos a ver algo básico. Antes de comenzar con la clase voy a presentarme, aunque ya algunos me vieron por ahí.

Algunos chicos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Hermanos de alumnos graduados.

Luego de la presentación y dar el tema de ese día comenzamos con la teoría. Ese día veríamos y luego practicaríamos el hechizo _duro_, con algún objeto a preferencia.

-¿En verdad te perdiste?-Mire con el ceño fruncido a mi primo y asentí-Perdona.

Pasamos el resto de la hora tomando apuntes y practicando la manera correcta de pronunciar el hechizo. Una hora después caminábamos hacia la salida y al cruzar la puerta, una voz desconocida pronuncio mi apellido. Frene junto a un grupo de chicas que también salían y se quedaban mirando al chico que había hablado.

-Weasley…-Un chico rubio, de un rubio brilloso e intenso, lacio y que caía a un costado, con una ropa que parecía ser la mejor y una sonrisa… bonita me miraba burlón. Los chicos junto a el, cuatro para ser exactos me miraban también con la misma sonrisa inquietante-Te pareces a tu padre…

-¿Quién te hablo Malfoy?

Malfoy, ese era su apellido y me resultaba familiar. Lo había oído en las reuniones en la madriguera y en mi casa, mas en mi padre. Cuando lo hacia se le ponían rojas las orejas.

Ignoro a mi compañero y me miro borrando su sonrisa.

-Tenes que tratar de no ser tan despistada, podrían descontarle más puntos a tu casa y eso seria otra derrota más.

No dije nada, lo mire nerviosa. Una sensación rara corría por mi cuerpo y me dolía el estomago.

-Vamos Rose.

Lo observe por ultima vez y di media vuelta sintiendo que no podía hablar por un rato. Albus iba a mi lado con los puños apretados y volteaba la cabeza cada dos segundos como si tuviera un tic nervioso.

-El debe de ser igual a su padre.

-¿Mm?

Intentaba concentrarme en lo que hacia, caminaba junto a mi primo por los pasillos entre los alumnos que iban y gritaban. El me miro y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-El tío Ron me dijo que no debemos fiarnos de el, que es un completo entupido como su padre y que si…

-Yo no creo que sea así… es decir, uno se cría de la manera en que lo educan y…

Mude, habíamos llegado a los jardines y nos acercábamos al lago para disfrutar de unos segundos de aire calido hasta que llegara el otoño. Los días comenzaban a ser cada vez mas fríos y a Albus parecía afectarle eso.

-No. El ah sido criado en una familia de gente rara, con un pasado tenebroso y…

-No tenes que guiarte por lo que digan nuestro padres Albus-Me miro con el ceño fruncido-Quiero decir que tendría que ser comprendido en ese caso… seria difícil crecer…

-Ya no quiero hablar contigo.

Me dejo allí parada, con una sensación de confusión y vació. Lo vi. alejarse hasta perderse entre la multitud de alumnos y mire mi reloj de pulsera, faltaban cinco minutos para la próxima clase: Herbologia, luego de eso seria la hora del almuerzo.

Camine hasta los invernaderos por el pasto verde, que se tenía a un verde claro, el tiempo pasaría mucho más rápido que la estación (yo me entendía). El grupo de alumnos que compartirían clases conmigo eran como yo, algunos tímidos, otros eran solitarios y no conversaban mucho. Preferían mirarse unos a otros y no romper el silencio. Junto al grupo, alejado de los demás estaba el chico rubio que se había burlado de mi, Malfoy. Lo observe unos segundos, mientras el reía junto a sus compañeros. Al verlo reír sentí un nudo en el pecho y las mejillas comenzaron a arder. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, nunca antes había sentido esas cosas, si quiera con mi cantante favorito: Eros Ramazzoti, un cantante muggle que era italiano y que tanto le gustaba a la abuela Jean. Pero eso no lo sabía el abuelo. Lo mire mas de un minuto, hasta que corrió la mirada y se fijo en mi dirección, tratando de buscar un punto en donde hundir los minutos que quedaban sentía que su mirada me atravesaba como cuchillos, pero no lo miraría, no otra vez para que se burle de mi. Vi llegar a Albus, con paso enérgico y se paro a mi lado mientras observaba el lugar.

-¿Ya se te paso el enojo conmigo?-negó y yo me di por vencida, cuando era testarudo era testarudo y nadie podría decirle lo contrario. El profesor nos dio el paso a entrar y todo comenzamos a explorar el lugar, macetas, bolsas de estiércol y alimentos raros colgaban y estaban apoyadas a un lado de las mesas. Las mesas, largas y anchas estaban vacías.

-Buen día clase, soy el profesor Longbottom.

Lo conocía, mi madre hablaba mucho de el igual que la tía Ginny. Había ido a casa un par de veces a cenar y a pasar las tardes. Era divertido y amable-Por favor presten atención, voy a explicarles en que consiste la materia.

Así paso la hora, nos contó en que se basaba el estudio de la Herbologia y cual seria el plan de estudio del año, los exámenes y los deberes. Me sentía bien, la idea de pasar el año aprendiendo de las curaciones a base de plantas, me hacían sentir libre y sana. ¿Por qué?, no lo se. Solo yo me entendía y tampoco quería que alguien más lo hiciera.

Tomamos apuntes de algunas plantas que el profesor nos mano a investigar y a hacer un pergamino de cada una analizando propiedades y hábitat.

Cuando salía de los invernaderos junto a Albus oí a un grupo de chicos maldecir al profesor, fruncí el entrecejo. Si ellos consideraban al profesor Neville como "Loco de remate" era por que nunca lo había conocido realmente, pues claro, pensé: ellos no habían pasado su infancia junto a el.

Caminamos hasta llegar a los pasillos y fuimos hacia el Gran Salón.

-¿Qué te pareció la clase Albus?-Nadie contesto-¿Albus?

El no estaba a mi lado, había desaparecido y me alarme. ¿Cómo?, si estaba junto a mí dos minutos antes. Lo busque con la mirada pero no estaba, así que camine sola junto a los demás compañeros. Cuando crucé las grandes puertas camine hacia mi mesa y me senté en el lugar mas apartado, sin atreverme a hablar con nadie. Deje mi mochila junto a mis pies y me serví puré de papa y una porción de pollo. Me sentía como un bicho raro, todos charlando y riendo mientras yo, bueno yo tenia hambre. No se que fue lo que me hizo levantar la mirada, pero mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Malfoy, y sentí otra vez un nudo en el estomago. Aparte los míos rápidamente para encontrarme con una chica.

-Hola-Sonrió- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Asentí sonriendo de lado mientras intentaba comer el puré que me había llevado a los labios para ignorar al chico rubio.

También de Gryffindor, por los colores de su túnica me hicieron aliviar. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes y nariz redonda, no muy alta, solo me llevaba unos centímetros y tenía la piel tostada.

-Soy Tatiana.

-Soy Rose, un gusto.

Luego de la presentación nos dedicamos a comer, ella saco de su mochila un pergamino y comenzó a escribir algo a lo que no le preste atención, tampoco era de mi incumbencia. Una vez mas, mis ojos involuntariamente se desviaron a la mesa de Slytherin en busca de algo o alguien, pero ya no estaba allí.

Fruncí el entrecejo, ¿Por qué miraba tanto hacia allí y sentía que las manos me sudaban? ¿Desde cuando las manos me sudaban? Toque la palma con la yema del dedo y trate de ignorar el detalle.

Tenia que hablar con Madame Pomfrey con urgencia.


	2. Buscando mi lugar

**Como soy nueva hoy publico dos capítulos ya que, también el anterior era corto. Entiendan mi nerviosismo es que es la primera vez que publico una historia de HP… ¡Gracias por leer! (Los títulos del capitulo tienen un significado a lo largo de la historia, tal vez no se entienda pero al final los personajes serán distintos a lo que ellos creían ser)**

Capitulo 2.

Buscando mi lugar.

El primer día había pasado rápido, mucho mas rápido de lo que yo había pensado. Luego del almuerzo fui a clase de encantamientos y vimos el hechizo de levitación. Fui una de las primera que lo logro y conseguí diez puntos para mi casa. Me sentía mejor, suponía que eso compensaría lo cinco que me habían descontado en la mañana. En la tarde me propuse conocer la biblioteca y algunos pasillos. Por suerte no había vuelto a cruzarme a Malfoy, excepto en la cena. Pero cuando lo veía no experimentaba las sensaciones de la mañana así que supuse que ya me había curado y además, me sentía mejor.

El sol entraba por la ventana y alumbraba la esquina de la habitación. Mis compañeras dormían profundamente y se oían las respiraciones. Frote mis ojos y me desperece. Camine hacia mi baúl y saque el uniforme, en secreto, me gustaba tenerlo puesto, era como remarcar a donde pertenecía y porque.

Peine lo mejor que pude mi cabello pero al tercer intento y al sentir que no podría sacarme el sepillo de los nudos opte por dejarlo suelto. Debería buscar una solución para eso, pero luego, los libros son más importantes que la estética.

Baje las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas y me encamine al retrato de la dama gorda. Salí por al hueco en la pared y encamine hacia la biblioteca, mire la hora.

No era malo levantarse dos horas antes para comenzar a hacer el trabajo de Herbología. Trate de recordar con éxito el camino que había echo la tarde anterior y no me costo encontrarla, satisfecha con paso decidido fui hacia los estantes y busque en el inicio algo que se asemejara con el tema a desarrollar. Una vez que lo encontré me senté en una mesa junto a una ventana, frente a una estantería de libros y saque de la mochila el material.

Nada más confortante que recibir la mañana con una larga lectura.

Habían pasado varios minutos, muchos creo, cuando un ruido a mi espalda me hizo dar un respingo.

Espere encontrar algo al recorrer las mesas y los demás estantes con la mirada, pero nada parecía raro. Volví a terminar el primer pergamino y estaba por comenzar el segundo cuando el ruido, otra vez me hizo dar un respingo. Y estaba cerca.

Corrí a silla y camine con lentitud hacia el centro de la habitación. Pero al asomar la cabeza no vi nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí Weasley o me ayudaras?

Una voz que provenía de algún lugar me hizo dar un gritito y taparme la boca con una mano.

Malfoy, estaba a pocos centímetros de mi pero en el suelo, en cuclillas juntando los libros que se le habían caído. Me agache y lo ayude en silencio. Cuando se los devolví acomodo su cabello con un movimiento de la cabeza. Eso hizo que un nuevo nudo se formara en el pecho y me impidiera respirar. Me estaba asustando.

¿No era que había desaparecido?.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano …-Inclino la cabeza mirando hacia la mesa en donde estaban mis apuntes y sonrió de lado volviendo a poner sus ojos grises en mi, unos bonitos ojos-… haciendo eso que estas haciendo?.

Trate de sonar fría, lo mas fría que podía. Si el iba a tratarme de manera descortés, también lo haría. Pero luego recordé que mi madre me había enseñado buenos modales y que si los suyos, no había echo lo mismo era su problema.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-Baje los ojos y sonreí- Y de nada.

Di media vuelta y camine nuevamente hacia la mesa.

-Como si me importara sa…

-¡Señor Malfoy!.

La voz de Jenny la bibliotecaria hizo que parara y girara observando al chico rubio mientras este trataba de parecer calmado.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí tan temprano?.

-Bueno… yo señorita estaba…

¿Señorita?, era un completo tonto.

-Estaba tratando de ayudar a mi compañera a encontrar un libro.

-¿Cuál compañera?.

¿¡QUE!?

-Weasley señora.

A perfecto, había cambiado señorita por señora y me hacia a mi parte de su disculpa.

Divise el rostro de la bibliotecaria y su ceño fruncido asomarse por la estantería repleta de libros. Suspire tratando de respirar, algo me dolía en el interior y eran los nervios que ocasionaban los profesores en mi cuando me pedían una explicación.

-¿Es verdad eso? … ¿el te estaba ayudando?.

Dude antes de responder, podía sentir los ojos grises analizar mi expresión, esperando las palabras que sabia, iba a decir.

-S…si- Asentí tratando de convencerme a mi misma que ese chico me pagaría por lo que había echo: mentir.

-Escuche a la castaña, es verdad señorita.

Había vuelto con lo de señorita. ¿Castaña?, ¿me había dicho castaña?

-Bueno… en ese entonces sigan con lo que están haciendo.

Trate de volver en si. Malfoy siguió con la mirada a la bibliotecaria y sonrió de lado cuando me miro. Arqueo una ceja.

-Trata de peinarte Weasley la próxima vez, pareces un arbusto mal podado.

Además de no tratarme con respeto se había vuelto a burlar de mí. Toque mi cabello al recordar sus últimas palabras. Anotaría buscar un hechizo para arreglármelo antes del anochecer. Volví hacia mis apuntes y trate de terminar el trabajo, pero fue imposible.

¿Por qué imposible?

Porque recordaba los ojos grises de Malfoy en cada palabra que intentaba escribir.

Decidí darme un recreo en el desayuno y luego a terminarlo en la sala común.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Albus caminaba hacia mi con el ceño fruncido y con libros debajo del brazo, los dejo en la mesa con un golpe ocasionando que varios chicos levantaran las miradas, se sentó junto a mi y me miro.

-Estaba en la biblioteca… tratando de…

-¿Sabes a quien me encontré?, al profesor Henman y te asombrara lo que alguien con autoridad puede hacer…-Lo mire inquieta-¡Le descontó a Gryffindor cinco puntos por que tenia los cordones mal atados! ….

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y luego recordé los diez que le habían dado a la casa por el encantamiento. Adiós los cinco que quedaban. Comió una cucharada de avena y se rasco la nuca mientras negaba furioso.

-¡Hablare con el jefe de nuestra casa!, es into…

-¿Algun problema?.

Un profesor, alto con nariz de cerdito y ojos negros nos miraba con una expresión de triunfo e intriga.

-No-Mi primo comenzó a temblar-Ninguno.

Con un gesto de la cabeza dio a entender que estaba bien y comenzó a caminar ondeando su túnica azul marino y Albus lo vio marcharse. Cuando cruzo la puerta dio un puñetazo a la mesa haciendo que sus libros hicieran un eco.

-Cálmate Albus…

Puse una mano en su espalda tratando de darle ánimos y levante la vista para encontrarme con los ojos de Malfoy.

Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que fruncí el entrecejo y agarre de un cuenco un bollo de frutos. El humor de mi primo no era muy distinto al mió en aquel momento.

Luego de desayunar caminamos en dirección a pociones, en las mazmorras.

-Es solo el comienzo, puedo asegurarte que si le das una oportunidad va a caerte mejor y no te olvides que lo tendremos mucho tiempo…

-¿Están hablando de Frank, Frank Henmas?-Un chico moreno, caminaba a nuestro lado. Nos sacaba dos cabezas y dolía levantar el mentón para tratar de localizar sus ojos. Debía de ser del tercer año.

-Es uno de los profesores más desagradables e insoportables de los últimos diez años… después de Severus Snape claro.

Ese nombre lo conocía… lo había escuchado.

-¿Tu eres?-Albus arqueo una ceja.

-Jeff-Sonrió

En su túnica un tejon sobresalía de ella, era de Hufflepuff.

Llegamos junto a los demás alumnos, entre ellos, el entupido de Malfoy. Jeff se despidio de nosotros y nos dejo en el mas frió silencio.

¿Quién era Severus Snape?, lo único que recordaba era la imagen de un hombre con cabello negro y una larga nariz, en una foto que mi padre guardaba en su armario.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió y una fría y ronca voz llamo desde adentro. Localizamos nuestros lugares y me senté junto a Albus, en los bancos del medio, detrás mió y para mi desgracia el incompetente de Malfoy.

-Bueno, esto es pociones, aunque no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo-Ojeo el salón y puso sus ojos en Albus.

-Vaya, pero si es el hijo de Harry Potter.

Mire de reojo a mi primo, sabia que debajo esa expresión serena y tranquila su cien iba a estallar en cualquier momento y el labio comenzaría a temblarle para no contestarle.

Trate de susurrar o murmurar alguna palabra que lo tranquilizara, pero ya era tarde.

-Me llamo Albus , no el hijo de Harry Potter.

Muchos chicos entreabrieron la boca, otros miraron al profesor Henmes, detrás oí la risa de Malfoy y la de sus amigos.

-¿Disculpe?...

-Que me llamo Albus, profesor.

Miraba alternativamente al profesor y a mi primo, debajo de esa maraña de pelo también veía el ceño fruncido y poco a poco sus manos se transformaban en un puño.

-Albus…-Susurre-ignora toda…

-Profesor, disculpe… pero es que aquí detrás no logro escucharlo y mucho menos verlo… una cosa rara y fea me estorba la vista.

Malfoy hablo con vos potente y lo vi por el hombro, sonreía burlón y detrás de esos ojos grises podía ver el goce de mi humillación. Sabía que hablaba de mí.

-¿Qué dice señor Malfoy?.

-Que no logro…

-¡Ya lo escucho!-Albus había gritado-¡Dice que no lo ve por culpa del cabello de Rose!.

-¿Quién es Rose?.

Malfoy volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Poco a poco y con otro nudo en el pecho levante poco a poco la mano para indicar que estaba alli.

-Yo profesor, soy Rose Weasley.

-¡Una Weasley! … si, se te nota por las manchas en la cara…

Esta vez Malfoy no oculto su risa y sentí que la vergüenza se apoderaba de mí.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por la insolencia de Potter… y Weasley, córtate el cabello, molestas a tus compañeros.

Trataba de no oír la risa de Malfoy, ni la risa de los demás alumnos de Slytherin ni nada por el estilo… trataba de ignorar todas las cosas que podrían pasar luego. Si mi año iba a ser así no se como lograría sobrellevarlo. Mi primo no estaba en una situación distinta, el estaba peor y sabia que gritaría en cualquier momento.

Lo hizo cuando doblamos la esquina luego de salir e la clase.

-¡Es inaguantable!.

No dije nada, solo recordaba las burlas del chico sentado detrás.

-Voy a hablar con…

-¿Con quien vas a hablar Potter? … ¿con tu padre?, tienes que recurrir al elegido... ¿Verdad?.

¿Como sabia Malfoy lo del tío Harry?… seguro que lo había leído de algún Profeta, o su padre se lo había contado en alguna cena familiar. Albus volteo lentamente y lo miro sonriendo de lado.

-¿A ti que te importa a quien le hablare Malfoy?, no soy como tu que tienes recurrir a sus parientes obscuros para amenazar a alguien…

El Slytherin cambio su expresión de la cara y lo miro con desafió, sus otros tres amigos que eran desconocidos para mi, miraban a primo con la misma expresión.

-Cállate Potter.

Lo siguiente fue confuso. Albus y Malfoy yacían en el suelo, unidos entre si imposible de separar, muchos alumnos se habían acercado haciendo un circulo y alentaban a la disputa. Corrí hacia ellos soltando mis cosas y empujando a los espectadores, trate de separarlos antes de que llegaran a mayores. Pero todo fue presenciado también por un hombre con nariz de cerdito.

-¡Potter … y Malfoy a mi despacho!, ¡ya!.

Dicho esto, se perdió la túnica azul marino en la esquina del pasillo.


	3. Cuando te vuelva a ver

**Disclaimer: Los capítulos anteriores y los siguiente: Los personajes son propiedad de J. y el propósito de esa historia es entretener. **

_Capitulo 3:_

_**Una semana Después:**_

_Tía Ginny:_

_No te preocupes por Albus, el ya tubo su"tunda"_ _de parte mía, lo obligue a estudiar mas de la cuenta y también tiene castigos con Malfoy, el profesor Longbottom se encargara. Prometo mandarte alguna noticia cuando pueda._

_¡Besos!_

_PD: ¡Dale dulces a la lechuza por favor!_

Cuando la lechuza tuvo atada a la pata el pergamino y me disculpe por no darle algo antes del viaje se marcho volando, perdiéndose en el cielo azul de ese día, sin una nube. En los jardines había aroma a rosas, y el viento era calido y suave. Sentía que acariciaba mi nuca y que dejaba al viento los rizos color castaño y pelirrojo heredado de mis padres. Mientras disfrutaba de cada paso y de cada bocanada de aire al bajar de la lechucearía pensaba en la semana complicada que había pasado. Del castigo y la frustración de Albus por tener que soportar a Malfoy y de la arrogancia que mostraba cuándo le pedía ayuda. Aunque frente a el lo apoyaba y lo entendía, aquel rubio me parecía algo mas que osco. Sabía que detrás de esa dureza y de su frialdad había alguien esperando por salir.

¿Pero que estaba pensando?

Era el chico que se había burlado de mí, de mi aspecto y de mi postura. Era el compañero más insoportable que había conocido en esa semana y sabia que lo seria por el resto de mis años en el castillo. Pero de algo estaba segura, jamás, pero jamás… lograría hacerme enrojecer las orejas. No seria tan obvio como papa.

-¡Rose!... ¡Rose!.

Alguien gritaba mi nombre y cuando pude ver a Tatiana agitar una mano junto a un grupo de chicos me acerque a ella dando grandes zancadas.

A su lado, un chico con cabello negro y ojos verdes, iguales a su hermana nos miraba una a una. Su piel era tostada como la de mi compañera, y por su escudo pude ver que pertenecerá a Ravenclaw.

-El es mi hermano Bruno.

-Hola.

Le estreche la mano y le sonreí de lado mientras volvía a mirar a Tatiana.

-¿Paso algo?

-¡No!... pero tenia pensado que podemos hacer juntas el trabajo de Historia de la magia… ¿Qué te parece?

-Claro-Asentí sonriendo mientras subía los escalones de piedra y entrábamos por uno de los corredores.

Cuando Bruno también había participado de la conversación y pude conocer su voz, habíamos llegado a una de las escaleras del tercer piso, pero mas haya de mis acompañantes y de mi interés por contestarle a la pregunta de si las motonetas eran peligrosas un joven rubio bajaba por los escalones con uno de sus amigos, Brad. Cuando clavo sus ojos en mi fui consiente que me había quedado con la boca entreabierta y subía con una velocidad reducida los escalones, Malfoy cruzo sus ojos con los míos por unos segundos, y poco a poco fuimos perdiendo la conexión de la mirada y del recuerdo de sus ojos en mi retina.

_**Dos años Después**_

-No puedo creer que ya estemos en tercer año… ¿no cambio mucho verdad?.

Tatiana leía el profeta con atención mientras Albus intentaba resolver un crucigrama muggle que mi madre le había regalado y que el abuelo Arthur quiso robarle. Lily jugaba con una pelota verde que había encontrado en el despacho de Malcolm. No quiso dar ninguna explicación de cómo la saco de allí pero dijo que se divirtió haciéndolo. Cuando abrí los labios para contestarle a mi compañera Albus levanto la mirada confundido y susurro:

-¿Lo vieron a James?

Lily rió por la cara de su hermano y negué, mientras Tatiana lo miraba de reojo. Algo iba mal por esa mirada…

-Yo lo eh visto hace un rato cuando volvía del baño del segundo piso.

Murmuro y continúo leyendo clavando sus ojos detrás del profeta. Unos segundos después James cruzaba por el retrato de la dama gorda y se acercaba sonriendo.

-Gente que pierde el tiempo… -Nos miro uno a uno y cuando vio el profeta que ocultaba a nuestra compañera sonrió de lado y miro hacia la pared. Fruncí el entrecejo y Albus lo miro.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?.

-Estaba dando un paseo…

Miro inconscientemente hacia el periódico otra vez justo para cruzarse con el rostro rojo de Tatiana. Doblo el profeta en dos y lo dejo en el brazo del sillón mientras ella también trataba de ignorar la situación.

-¿Alguien sabe… quien fue el pintor que se corto una oreja en el siglo veinte?.

Lily dio un grito ahogado y James abrió los ojos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Albus?.

-Un entupido crucigrama que me dio la tía Hermione pero no puedo resolverlo.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio se cortaría una oreja?-Susurro Lily para si misma.

-Se llamaba Vincent Van Gogh..

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Lily me miro tirando la cabeza hacia tras haciendo que sus ojos color miel quedaron a corta distancia.

-Por que leo Li…

El retrato había vuelto a abrirse y un pequeña de primer curso que había ayudado a localizar la sala de profesores la tarde anterior me miraba y se acercaba con paso decidido hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Tu eres Rose verdad?-Asentí atenta mientras ella sonreía poniendo una mano en su pecho-Te he buscado por muchos lugares… la profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas te busca, creo que se llama Eleonor.

-Si es ella. ¿Me busca solo a mi?-Asintió mientras yo me levantaba del sillón de un salto y me tapaba el cuello con una bufanda y me ponía unos guantes.

-Ah también un chico te espera afuera… -Me quede a mitad de vestimenta.

Supuse que detrás de mi nuca, seis ojos se fijaban en lo que aquella chica acababa de decir.

-¿A mi?, ¿un chico?- La chica volvió a asentir y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Di media vuelta para encontrarme con las miradas de mis compañeros y encaminar hacia el hueco en la pared.

La profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas me buscaba, genial ,¿Por qué?.

-Hola Rose.

Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un respingo y encontrarme con los ojos de Bruno.

-Perdón creo que te asuste.

-No no me asustaste. ¿Me estabas buscando?.

-Si.

Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando estuvo apunto de decir algo me tomo de la mano y me tironeo por la escalera mientras corríamos hacia los pasillos de la planta alta. No pude decir nada, el solo echo de correr ya era un esfuerzo mayor y tampoco sabia que decir. Llegamos a una parte del castillo en donde la oscuridad de la luna apenas alumbraba el oscuro lugar y por las ventanas veía la parte trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid y el bosque prohibido. Dejo de correr y se acerco a una de ellas mientras ponía sus manos en el alfeizar de la ventana y yo, presa del calor dejaba a un lado los guantes y la bufanda.

-¿Dónde estamos?... ¿O por que me trajiste aquí?.

Bruno suspiro y dándose vuelta me miro, con esos ojos verdes que tanto se parecían a los de su hermana. Había crecido, mucho y había dejado de ser aquel chico tímido que conocí en primer año. Su personalidad, junto con su alegría era lo que mas me atraía de el, lo que me hacia sentir bien.

-Tenia ganas de invitarte a la salida a Hogsmeade que se hará este fin de semana… nunca eh ido y quiero que alguien me acompañe.

-Yo… yo tampoco eh ido.

Nos miramos unos segundos y con las manos en la espalda se balanceo hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-¿Entonces... aceptas mi invitación?

-Si claro-Asentí sonriendo de lado y la cara del Gryffindor se ilumino.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos en silencio y luego de haber caído en la cuenta de que el celador nos podía ver decidimos volver hacia el centro del castillo y se ofreció a acompañarme a la sala común, pero el horario del almuerzo había empezado y le propuse ir hacia el gran salón.

En la puerta nos saludamos con un gesto de la mano y cada uno, con disimulo fue hacia la mesa que le correspondía. Me senté junto a Albus que tenia aun en sus manos el crucigrama.

-¿Todavía no lo has terminado?-Negó.

-Ah estado con eso desde que te fuiste… no habla, no dice nada.

Albus miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y volvió a concentrarse en el historiador que hacia rato buscaba. Luego de beber jugo de calabaza y morder una porción de tarta de pollo me dispuse a buscar algún motivo para no sentirme mal.

Hacia varios días que en mi interior pasaban cosas… cosas que solo ocurrían cuando recordaba dos ojos grises.

Scorpius Malfoy reía por el comentario de Brad Parker mientras buscaba con su mirada, en la mesa de Gryffindor una cabellera castaña, y allí la encontró. Tan seria, tan reservada y tan divertida… tan bonita como siempre.

Malfoy no podía estar diciendo que Rose Weasley era bonita… pero mas de lo que el podía evitar, era querer olvidar. Quería olvidarse de aquellos ojos marrones que en ese momento, se cruzaban con los de el y le sostenían la mirada.

Un nudo en el pecho se le formo al joven Slytherin y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.


	4. Cuando se cruzaron con los míos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. , la intención de la historia es entretener.**

**Ok, a partir de ahora la historia comienza a tomar un nuevo rumbo, Rose esta creciendo y junto a ella, su mundo. **

Capitulo 4:

Tenia los ojos cerrados y aun me sentía dormía, podía sentir el sol en la habitación y el aire frió que entraba por el hueco de la puerta.

Me cubrí un poco más el cuerpo con la manta roja característica de mi casa y deje al descubierto la nariz para respirar. Luego de unos minutos volví a hundirme en ese sueño del que no quería despertar.

_Caminaba por un jardín frondoso, lleno de plantas de mucho colores, con muchos frutos y muchas hojas. El aroma llegaba desde los bosques cercanos y del mismo césped húmedo y frió que se sentía debajo de mis pies. Estaba descalza. Levante la mirada para encontrarme con una mansión, una grande y bella mansión. Se oía ruido desde adentro, se oía ruido desde afuera. Camine con paso sigiloso con miedo de que alguien pudiera verme, o escucharme, ni hablar de encontrarme. Llegue a bordear el jardín y divise en una de las ventanas del segundo piso la figura de un chico adolescente, rubio y con nariz respingada y cuando quedo frente a la ventana… ojos grises. El no me vio y, no pudo darse cuenta que estaba allí ya que alguien lo llamaba desde la casa. Se aparto de la ventana y desapareció junto a toda esperanza de volver a verlo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió de aquella situación, era que después de unos segundos de tener la mirada clavada en el suelo de aquel enorme jardín, el joven rubio estaba frente a mí. Poco a poco se acerco y cuando quedo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y susurro:_

_-Sabía que vendrías._

Desperté más alterada de lo que imagine, sudando frió y logrando que por el movimiento de mis brazos y mi cabeza los rizos pelirrojos quedaran en mi cara. Sentada en la cama poco a poco los corrí de mis ojos y respire hondamente mientras observaba la habitación. Tatiana dormía profundamente y en la cama frente a ella, a mi izquierda dormía Aly. Las dos camas restantes estaban vacías y supuse que las gemelas Madison habían ido al gran salón. Camine hacia mi baúl y saque el uniforme junto a otro saco mas por el frió de ese día. Me vestí, me lavé y peine sin éxito el enredado cabello. Opte por dejarlo en una media coleta y salir de la habitación en dirección a la biblioteca para buscar un libro sobre Adivinación. Una asignatura que reprobaba antes de entrar al colegio, mi madre se había encargado de hacerme entender que aquello era tiempo perdido y que era preferible estudiar runas antiguas. Mi padre, en cambio decía que sus horas eran para recuperar el sueño perdido, como un bono extra. Como siempre acababan discutiendo prefería dejarlo solos y elegir yo las materias a seguir.

Mientras subía las escaleras al tercer piso y tomaba el recorrido con calma una voz no muy lejos de mi hizo que diera un salto y mi mochila cayera al suelo.

-Que raro verte por aquí Weasley-

Malfoy sonreía irónicamente y me miraba con fastidio. Trate de devolverle la mirada pero sabia que aquello era imposible así que me limite a ignorarlo y seguir caminando. Pero para mi desgracia me siguió y entramos juntos otra vez a la biblioteca. Salude a la bibliotecaria y fui hacia los libros de adivinación con la esperanza de que desaparezca, y la ilusión vivió unos segundos cuando no lo vi detrás mió, pero al darme vuelta estaba frente a mi sonriendo con gracia.

-¡Casi me matas del susto Malfoy!- Con el entrecejo fruncido camine hacia la misma mesa donde leía todas las mañanas. Me senté en la silla y abrí el libro en el índice recorriendo los títulos indicados para leer.

Cuando encontré uno ideal y del que había hablado con mi madre me dispuse a leer, pero una voz detrás de mi espalda confundía mi concentración.

-¿Sabes leer Weasley? … yo creía que eras como tus primos. ¿Ninguno sabe contar después del diez verdad?

Cerré los ojos respirando hondo y los volví a abrir para concentrarme.

-Puedo apostarte que tardas mas en terminar de leer ese libro a lo que yo puedo atrapar una snitch.

Sin pensarlo largue una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Por favor… ¿tu jugando al quidditch? …

-¿Te parece raro?

Me levante de mi asiento con enojo y aunque en aquellos ojos grises vi el fin del habla y del poder respirar, tome aire y susurre:

-El día que tú entres en el equipo de Slytherin será el fin del deporte en este colegio-Agarre el libro en un movimiento brusco con el brazo y colgando la mochila en mi hombro volví a mirarlo.

-Le echaras una maldición al capitán de tu equipo para que te elija.

Pase por su lado y no camine mucho cuando oí algo salir de sus labios, no pude escuchar con claridad que pero basto para darme vuelta y fruncir el entrecejo.

-Dime las cosas en voz alta.

-No necesito hablar contigo… yo tengo amigos que no son precisamente mi familia, si fuera como tu creo que me mataría.

Con una mirada de profundo odio desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca no sin antes empujarme al pasar a mi lado. Sentía un dolor en el estomago, muy distinto al que siempre sentía cuando lo veía pasar por el corredor o en clase, cuando hablaba o sonreía. Sentía un nudo por algo mas intenso. Algo que no sabía que era. Me quede con esa sensación de soledad unos segundos, de vació y vergüenza de mi misma, pero luego decidí bajar a desayunar al gran salón.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Tatiana tapo el bostezo con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía el vaso con jugo de manzana.

-Fui a la biblioteca a leer.

Albus caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras, con el cabello despeinado, los ojos hinchados y un humor que no era muy distinto al mió. Se sentó junto a Tatiana y dejo la mochila en el suelo mientras se servia en el plato pan con mantequilla.

No me atreví a preguntarle que le pasaba, porque sabia que necesitaba silencio. Me dedique a tomar el tibio té mientras pensaba en las palabras de Malfoy, en su mirada y en sus ojos… y sentía que el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta cada vez que lo veía no iba a impedirme ser cruel con el.

-No logro saber quien canta "_dime, dime sabor a miel_"-Oí a mi primo murmurar entre dientes.

Mientras miraba el plato vació y con los brazos cruzados sin ganas de desayunar pensaba en Weasley, en su entupida manera de querer hacerme sentir mal. Levante la mirada hacia la mesa de los leones, y mis ojos, una vez mas como otras tantas, se cruzaron con los marrones de Rose… y recordé la primera vez que los míos se cruzaron con los de ella.

_Estaba parado en la estación de King Cross con mis padres, recorriendo cada baúl y cada mascota con la mirada. Me sentía emocionado, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo iría al famoso Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Mi padre me había dicho tantas cosas de aquel colegio que cada vez que pensaba que eran mentiras me decía a mi mismo que eran verdad. Muchas anécdotas de cómo una sala se lleno de fuego y como lucharon contra gigantes. Pero había algo raro en las historias que papa me contaba… el nunca se extendía mucho y terminaba contando las cosas por la mitad. Mama decía que era la memoria y que cuando las personas crecen van perdiendo recuerdos. Pero no era así… yo no los perdía, y sabia que los de papa estaba presentes y mas vivo que nunca. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que me contara muchas cosas que yo no sabia. Junto a una columna, cerca de una de las primeras puertas del tren estaba una familia de pelirrojos, charlando animadamente y dándose los últimos abrazos. La mujer que debía ser la madre de esos dos chicos abrazo a su hija que sujetaba un bolso con miedo, como si temiera perderlo. Le devolvió el abrazo a su madre y recibió un fuerte beso de su padre. Colorada como un tomate y poco probable de ocultarlo debajo de sus pecas trato de encontrar un punto en donde sus padres no pudieran avergonzarla más. Y fue cuando sus ojos de un color marrón, se cruzaron con los míos, de un gris frió._

_Nos miramos un tiempo, un tiempo que para mi fue eterno. Porque jamás había sentido lo que sentí cuando mire a aquella niña. Su cabello rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros, pelirrojo y alborotado. Desvió la mirada no sin antes sonreír de lado y bajar la mirada. Algo me estaba pasando, sentía que hacia calor y en la estación corría un frió que helaba la sangre._

_-Ya tenes que marcharte hijo._

_-Si, lo haré. Adiós mama._

_Abrasé a mi madre que con un pañuelo de seda se secaba las lágrimas._

_-Adiós papa._

_-Cuídate Scorpius._

_El beso en la cabeza de mi padre hizo que se me erizara el pelo de la nuca. Con ayuda de ambos subí el baúl al tren y me despedí con la mano y una sonrisa, mientras que con un hondo suspiro, comencé a buscar un compartimiento. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que pude localizar uno, vacío y con una gran vista. Deje el baúl en uno de los asientos y me senté en frente, dándole la espalda a la multitud de gente._

_Cuando el tren comenzó la marcha y las personas se despedían de sus familiares comenzó un murmullo atroz en el tren. _

_Minutos después se silencio y la puerta del compartimiento se abrió haciendo que diera un salto y mirara hacia ahí._

_La chica pelirroja, la que había sonreído estaba parada con el bolso colgado en el mismo lugar y sujetándolo con fuerza._

_-Lamento haberte asustado._

_-No me asustaste._

_Me levante con cuidado y me acerqué a ella._

_-Perdí a mis primos al subir al tren y… no se donde quedarme, todos los demás están llenos. Es hasta que los encuentre._

_-Claro, no hay problema. Te ayudo con el baúl_

_Entre los dos entramos el baúl y lo dejamos junto al mió, se sentó de frente, agitando su cabello y dejando al descubierto mas pecas en su cara. Las marcas más bonitas que alguna vez había visto._

_-Eres nuevo veo…-Arquie una ceja-Digo no tienes una mascota… yo me comprare una en las vacaciones de navidad._

_Sorprendido, caí en la cuenta que no había comprado un animal para llevar como compañía._

_-Creo que yo tendré que hacer lo mismo… que olvidadizo._

_La chica sonrió de la misma manera que en la estación y una sensación en el estomago me había comenzado a asustar. Tenia las manos unidas y entrelazadas entre si sobre su regazo, apretando con fuerza su bolso. Me miro a los ojos y tragando saliva susurre._

_-Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy._

_Extendí una de mis manos y ella me estrecho la que dejo libre._

_-Soy Rose Weasley._

_Otra vez la puerta se había abierto y esta vez los dos dimos un salto asustados._

_-¡Hasta que te encuentro!, ¿me dices porque no nos dijiste que estarías aquí?_

_Un joven con cabello negro, ojos verdes y ceño fruncido miraba a la chica a los ojos, luego percatándose de que había una segunda persona me miro con desconfianza._

_-¿Tu quien eres?_

_-Scorpius Malfoy._

_Algo en el tono de voz de ese chico no me caía bien, no me convencía._

_-Yo te conozco… has aparecido en el periódico._

_Sentí que las mejillas comenzaban a quemarme, como en la estación. Pero no por mi aparición en el periódico si no por la mirada de unos ojos marrones._

_-¿Tu padre es Draco Malfoy verdad?_

_-Eso a ti no te importa._

_Me había levantado con los puños fuertemente cerrados y cara de pocos amigos. Sorprendido el chico me miro unos segundos y tomo a Rose del brazo._

_-Vamonos de aquí._

_Arrastro el baúl de la chica hacia fuera del compartimiento, salieron hacia el pasillo pero cuando pensé que la cabellera de la pelirroja había desaparecido se asomo por la puerta y sonrió de lado._

_-Gracias por dejarme pasar Scorpius. Nos vemos en el colegio._

_Dicho esto desapareció tan rápido como mis ojos asimilaron las palabras y su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa._

_La sonrisa más linda que había visto. Y cuando me senté nuevamente en el asiento y contemple el paisaje, de unos mantorrales con un cielo cubierto de nubes. Me sentí libre como el viento._

_Aquellos ojos marrones habían vuelto a aparecer en mi mente, como si tuviera a su dueña en frente. _


	5. Gryffindor vs Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es solo para entretener. **

Capitulo 5

Había llegado el sábado y con el, la primer salida a Hogsmeade. No había nada de emocionante excepto el hecho de que iría con Bruno al pueblo a ver las nuevas tiendas que habían abierto al comienzo del año escolar y algunas tan antiguas como las criaturas del lago. No sabía que iba a decir, que me iba a poner, que temas de conversación sacar. Fuera del comienzo, admitiendo con vergüenza y sin ella, era una muggle que jamás pudo relacionarse si no era con sus primos. Arrugue el entrecejo mientras buscaba en mi baúl ropa abrigada por recordar las palabras de Malfoy_: "Si fuera como tu me mataría". _¡Rubio insoportable!, ¡serpiente arrogante!_._

_El se había encargado al pasar por mi lado de hacerme pasar vergüenza a cada segundo. Comentarios como: "¿Esa ropa era de tu madre Weasley?, porque te queda enorme y esta sucia", "Péinate Weasley","larga vida a la Spattergroit". _Por suerte, en esas veces iba sola y me limitaba a ignorarlo o fulminarlo con la mirada cuando quería decirle algo, pero en mi, en la rose Weasley que jamás quería llegar a la violencia le dolía. Le dolía su falta de respeto y la humillación que ese rubio estúpido le hacia a mi orgullo y mi vulnerabilidad. En otras iba con Albus y tuve que rogarle que no hiciera nada para que no lo volvieran a castigar.

¿No les conté?, Albus Severus Potter se iba a perder la primer salida a Hogsmeade por culpa del profesor Henmas. El profesor Longbottom les hubiera pedido que lo ayudara con las Mandrágoras pero el profesor de pociones se encargado de vigilarlo de cerca. Pero lo mas divertido de la situación era que Malfoy estuvo la ultima semana con humor de perros y cada vez que nos veía se callaba y se iba. Se iba a perder la oportunidad de atacar a los alumnos por la espalda.

-¿Estas lista?.

Tatiana me miraba de la puerta, apoyada en el marco y con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. Estaba colorada, muy colorada.

-Casi.

Murmure volviendo a buscar ropa en el baúl. Me decidí por un pantalón negro de jeans y una camisa negra y azul. El pelo no tenia solución, bueno nunca lo tuvo. Así que volví a recordarme que tenía que enviarle a mama una lechuza. Ella me contó que en cuarto curso hubo un baile de navidad en el que ella, fue con un hermoso vestido y peinado. Mi padre, el Ron Weasley mas grande, el padre de familia se ponía colorado y sus orejas adoptaban el mismo color que el fuego de chimenea en el invierno, decía que era verdad, pero no quería recordar nada más.

-Te espero abajo.

Asentí sin mirarla y oí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Entre al baño y estuve poco tiempo, tratando de hacer cosas con la varita y desenredando los nudos que por ella se me habían formado. Por eso después de diez minutos el cabello estaba más enredado y su tono pelirrojo combinaba con mis mejillas. Lo ate en una cola y baje a la sala, en donde me encontré a Tatiana hablando con James, muy cerca. Ninguno oyó cuando baje, pero ambas se separaron como si hubieran sido repelados cuando vieron que me sentaba en la butaca frente al fuego y trataba de que las llamas me consumieran ahí, por entrometerme en cualquier charla que ellos hubieran estado teniendo. Ambos se habían comportado raro. Casi no se hablaban y cuando uno llegaba al rato el otro se iba. Ambos desaparecían para el horario de la cena y el almuerzo y en el horario de clases se miraba con nervios e inquietud.

Fruncí el entrecejo al recordar el encuentro con "Malfoy arrogancia al cien por siento" del día anterior, a la salida, ya que ambos teníamos transformaciones.

_-Weasley._

_Malfoy estaba parado contra la pared del pasillo esperando que mi cuerpo cruzara la puerta y cuando eso paso se acerco con aire frustrado y una mueca de rechazo en el rostro. Lo mire de la misma forma, o trate, o hice lo mejor que pude… ¡yo no podía ser así frente a el! .No me pregunten porque._

_-Tengo algo para ti._

_Mi corazón sufrió un giro de trescientos sesenta grados al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras._

_-No me mires así… no es nada fuera de lo normal para ti._

_Saco de su túnica un papel enrollado y me lo extendió. Lo mire unos segundos tratando de recobrar la respiración y que mi sangre volviera a fluir cuando el, suspiro y me agarro por la muñeca haciendo que la palma de mi mano libre quedara hacia arriba y pusiera el pergamino sobre ella. Conciente de que no podía quedarme así lo apreté con los dedos mientras el sonreía de lado._

_-Vuelve a la realidad Weasley._

_Parpadeé unos segundos asimilando lo que dijo y levante la mirada con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Qué es?._

_Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado._

_-La profesora Donell me pidió que te lo diera-Paso por mi lado cuando gire la cabeza para verlo y el ya estaba dado vuelta y con una sonrisa estúpida, que mostraba burla y desinterés. Como tantas veces en las últimas semanas me había mirado. _

_-y… ¿me crees Weasley capaz de interesarme en algo tuyo?... prefiero buscar gusarapos con tu amigo el gigante._

_Dicho esto se alejo con las manos en los bolsillos y con paso prepotente._

_Con el ceño fruncido apreté la hoja en la mano y me fui detrás de el hacia la biblioteca. _

Me levante de un salto recordando la nota que no había visto de la profesora de criaturas mágicas y corrí hacia el dormitorio de las chicas para entrar haciendo un ruido ensordecedor y abrir el baúl en donde había dejado la túnica. Si hubiera visto el desorden que deje en aquel mueble me hubiera muerto pero era mas importante encontrar a la profesora Eleonor y preguntarle que era eso que quería decirme-Baje las escaleras de salto en salto dejando detrás de mi las miradas de algunos chicos que se dirigían al gran comedor y los gritos de Tatiana y James. No me importo demasiado encontrarme con un prefecto, aunque el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Al doblar en una esquina no calcule la velocidad y choque con un chico corpulento que ocasiono, cayera al suelo de cola. Me levante frotando mi pierna derecha mientras oía las disculpas de Bruno.

-Lo lamento Rose… ¿estas bien?-Asentí y lo mire respirando hondo. El tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y con compañía. Un chico que había visto junto a el en mas de una oportunidad, también de Ravenclaw. Se llamaba Federic Bailey.

-Si estoy bien- mire al chico de refilón y sonreí-¿Qué haces por acá?.

-Bajaba a los jardines… ¿por qué estas tan agitada?

Supe al instante que mis mejillas se volvieron rojas.

-Estaba tratando de encontrar a la profesora de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-No esta en el castillo… oí a la profesora Bertrom contárselo al profesor Longbottom que se marcho a Hogsmeade por asuntos personales.

Federic me sonrió de lado y Bruno arqueo una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Federic miro a su amigo y rió dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Cuando salimos del gran comedor pasaron junto a nosotros… pero yo no miraba para todos lados buscando algo. O a alguien…

Me miro unos segundos y luego a su amigo inclinando la cabeza en un amague de irse.

-Yo volveré entonces a mi sala común… adiós. Ha y gracias Federic.

Cuando estaba a punto de perderme en el pasillo contiguo Bruno me agarro de la mano y me hizo girar, por lo que quede a pocos centímetros de el.

-¿Nos vemos luego verdad?... digo para ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué?-Lo mire sin entender pero luego abrí los ojos-¡Si claro!... nos vemos en la fila en un rato.

Me perdí de sus brazos, de mi cara, de la vergüenza por estar tan colorada en los siguientes pisos tratando de controlar mi respiración y dejando de correr me apresure a ir al retrato de la dama gorda. Una vez en la torre y frente a ella la mire esperando que me hiciera la pregunta. Me miro atenta unos segundos y luego con voz queda, y con un tono de molestia murmuro:

-¿Dinosaurio bonachón?

-Malintencionada tu observación.

El retrato me dejo pasar y cuando estuve dentro encontré la sala común atestada de chicos y chicas, desde primer curso hasta los de séptimo, incluido los prefectos reír y hacer apuestas que no tenían sentido para mi. Pero cuando me acerque y vi dos cabelleras unidas entre si el calor se hizo mas insoportable en la habitación.

-¡Tatiana!

Mi amiga estaba con las manos en la campera de una muchacha mayor a ella, Laura Wood de quinto mientras que la rubia había sujetado por el pelo a la Gryffindor y la había tirado al suelo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Mis gritos no se oían por el bullicio que la pelea estaba haciendo en mis compañeros. Albus estaba sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y murmurándole cosas a Lily, que detrás de el miraba por el costado detrás de su espalda la escena. James miraba con el ceño fruncido y con la boca entreabierta la pelea de sus dos compañeras mientras intentaba decir algo-¡James!.

Empuje a toda persona que estaba cruzada en mi camino y al llegar a mi primo lo mire a los ojos color verde.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Sorprendido mi primo se puso rojo como un Weasley y negó rascándose la nuca.

-Wood encontró a James y a Tatiana besándose en los pies de la escalera de las chicas y… -Ante la mirada de James su hermano se callo y siguió murmurándole cosas a Lily.

-¿Besándose?.

Intentado evitar mis palabras, mi sorpresa y supuse su rostro color de las ciruelas se acercó como pudo a Tatiana y Laura y las intento separar. Pero su existo no funciono porque en el intento de alejar a Laura de los pelos de Tatiana esta le había arañado la cara haciendo que este diera un grito y se hubiera arrojado lejos de ellas.

-¿¡Ustedes no harán nada!?

El grito que di lo oyó más de toda la escena, y los prefectos, dándose cuenta que me refería a ellos se pusieron serios, erguidos y se acercaron a las chicas.

Cuando estuvieron separadas y mirándose frente a frente con reproche uno de los prefectos, Arnold miro a Tatiana y luego a Laura alternativamente. Al mirarla a la rubia platinada este murmuro.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La mayoría de los alumnos presentes dieron gritos de reproche pero Arnold sonrió de lado y negó con ímpetu.

-Si quieren descuento más y hablo con la profesora Aline.

Caminaba junto a mi amiga en un incomodo silencio. Ninguna dijo nada luego de lo ocurrido en la sala común pero podía oír la respiración de la morena. Estaba enojada, fastidiada y tenia vergüenza de si misma. Las marcas que habían quedado en su cara le daban aspecto de luchadora pero tampoco me detuve a analizarle el rostro, porque no quería, porque no me sentía en condiciones y porque habíamos llegado al hall.

-¡De a uno, de a uno!

Malcolm tenía una expresión de odio en su rostro y eso hizo que sonriera con gracia.

-¡Rose!, ¡por aquí!

Bruno agitaba una mano al comienzo de la fila y me acerque junto a mi amiga hacia donde el estaba. Cuando este vio a su hermana frunció el ceño y me miro. Negué tratando de que Tatiana no viera mi gesto con la cabeza y moviéndole los labios le indique que luego le contaba. Este asintió con un movimiento seco y su hermana, presa del bochorno saco de su bolsillo la hoja de la autorización.

Pero cuando solo faltaban las gemelas Madison entregar el papel, una figura rubia me miraba desde la puerta del gran comedor. Tenía los ojos grises fijos en mí, las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada agria, explosiva y sobre todo… tibia en sus pupilas. Un nudo me impido darme cuenta que el sonreía de lado y que luego levanto una mano hacia su pecho, como un saludo cordial. Sonreí al notarlo y el cambio de postura y me observo atento volviendo a guardar su mano en la protección de la tela de sus vaqueros.

Albus había pasado por las puertas y con una intención que no correspondía lo empujo de espaldas haciendo que Malfoy diera vuelta y quedara mirando hacia la pared en donde un cuadro lo miro con burla.

-¡Potter!

Se perdió de escaleras arriba hacia el primer piso y lo v alejarse en busca del inmaduro de Albus.

-¿La autorización?

Seguía mirando hacia las escaleras esperando que la figura rubia volviera pero una mano fría y huesuda me saco de las mías la autorización y Malcolm, asintiendo con reproche me empujo por las espaldas para salir.

Fuera del intento de seguir mirando hacia el interior del castillo seguí a Bruno por el camino de piedra y tome la marcha junto a el mientras ambos, en un incomodo silencio veíamos alejarse a Tatiana, sola y moviendo sus brazos. Parecía que no estaba bien, que estaba llorando y aunque mis intentos de seguirla eran más fuertes no sabía si ella quería mi compañía. Bruno murmuro entre dientes:

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Me encogí de hombros y me quede parada esperando que se me ocurriera algo que decir, que hacer, pero sabia que no ocurriría. Por eso me sorprendió cuando oí el suspiro del Ravenclaw y este me hizo dar la vuelta tomando mi mano. A pocos metros de Hogwarts.

-Ve con ella… pronto nos veremos otra vez.

Dicho esto me beso en la mano y luego en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Sonrió con pena y se marcho.

No pude reaccionar hasta que el estuvo a cierta distancia, no sabia que era lo que tenia allí, lo que me impedía avanzar. Pero luego de ver a mis compañeros desaparecer por la colina y mi intención era buscar a mi amiga, me despedí del lugar con un suspiro y una enorme confusión. Había sentido que el beso era mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, pero no había sentido algo más que un cosquilleo.

La vi alejarse en dirección opuesta a Sheeran con una autentica cara de sorpresa, y aunque en mi interior sabia que me alegraba de que ella no se hubiera ido con el moreno con cara de nada… me sentía confundido. Porque Rose Weasley había sentido en sus mejillas unos labios que no eran los míos, que eran ajenos, y que eran los auténticos besos de alguien que solo quiere algo con ella. Subí las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y entre a un aula vacía.

Me acerque a la mesa del profesor y deje que el peso de mi cuerpo se apoyara sobre ella. Me sentía raro, angustiado, frió, sin nada mejor que hacer o pensar en nada. Pensar en todo, pensar en ella… pensar en Weasley. Mis manos comenzaban a sudar y en el estomago comenzaba una batalla de furia y rencor. Maldita Wealsey, maldito Sheeran y maldito Potter, que impidió que pudiera seguir mirándola a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones que me tenían… ¿enamorado?


	6. Te diré adiós

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como fin entretener.**

Capitulo 6:

Caminaba por el corredor del quinto piso con Marcus. Brad había decidido quedarse en la sala común terminando el trabajo de Historia de la magia que teníamos que entregar en dos días. No me sentía de ánimos para solo mirar el fuego de la chimenea y además, el estomago me molestaba por eso junto a uno de los hermanos Flint decidimos ir hacia allí. El no era muy parecido comparado con su padre. Tenia el cabello negro pero con reflejos marrones lo que lo hacia atractivo, los ojos grises y el mismo aspecto rudo que mi padre dijo que tenia el de el cuando iban a Hogwarts. A pesar de que este siempre fue tosco el no se asemejaba a las sombra del ejemplo mayor.

-Scorpius.

-¿Mm?.

-Te noto ausente desde hace un tiempo… te quedas callado, serio. Antes de salir de la sala común Loran te dijo que tenías la misma cara de Pevees… y lo ignoraste. ¿Te sentís bien?

No había oído nada de lo que dijo Marcus, nada… solo habían llegado a mis oídos la pregunta de si estaba bien pero… ¿yo la sabia?, no. La noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en las cosas que me había preguntado a mi mismo, a mi subconsciente y a mi cordura. No sabía que me estaba sucediendo. Yo, Scorpius Malfoy se había transformado en la sombra de Lunatica Lovegood, una conocida que había ido al colegio con mi padre.

Mire a mi amigo que me analizaba la mirada y negué sonriendo de lado con ironía.

-No soy el que tiene la misma cara que Pevees… ¿te miraste en un espejo Marcus?

Sonrió de lado y me golpeo en el hombro para seguir caminando ya que nos habíamos quedado parados en medio del pasillo cuando dos pelirrojos llamaron mi atención.

-¡Si, le enviare una lechuza a mama para decirle que compraste estas pastillas salta clases!.

-No, Rose espera.

Weasley mayor iba echando chispas por el corredor sin darse cuenta que no estaba sola, se paro frente a su hermano y amenazándolo con un dedo se acerco poco a poco a el. En ese momento, admiraba la valentía del pelirrojo menor y admitía que no me hubiera gustado ser el.

-¡Es la ultima vez que te veo con esto irresponsable!... y hablare con la abuela Molly también.

Cuando se dio vuelta apartando la cara de su hermano y comprendiendo que estábamos ahí, Marcus y yo se paro en seco y entreabrió la boca. Poco a poco sus mejillas se pusiera del color de su cabello y el pequeño Weasley aprovecho para robarle de la mano la bolsa que ocasiono un ruido tintineante cuando salio corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de su hermana.

-¡Hugo!, ¡Hugo!

Dio unos pasos detrás de el pero se paro frente a nosotros en el momento que la risa del hermano menor se escucho. Me miro con sorpresa, reproche e indignación. La mire arqueando una ceja y Marcus pareció ser el único que siguió el recorrido del Weasley menor.

-¿Ves lo que ocasionaste?

-¿¡Yo!?-Di una carcajada que resonó en el pasillo y negué mirándola con recelo-Mi culpa no es que seas tan estúpida de no poder controlar a tu hermano.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-Frunció el ceño y metió una mano dentro de su túnica para sacar la varita. Pero Marcus fue más rápido y agito la suya pronunciando un fuerte _"Expelliarmus"._

-¡Dame mi varita!-Miro a mi amigo con la cara roja como un tomate y extendió una mano para que este, luego de sonreír con gracia se la devolviera y ella, presa de la histeria y de la vergüenza volviera a mirarme y con un fingido desprecio murmurara:

-No vuelvas a decirme estúpida sin antes atenerte a las consecuencias.

Suspire mirándola a los ojos, a esos ojos marrones que no me habían dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche y sin ser conciente de mis propias palabras la hice enojar mas.

-¿Cómo preferís que te diga? … ¿comadreja, fea, nerd, sabelotodo o desperdicio de dragón?

Levanto su varita hacia la altura de mi corazón y sin mover un solo dedo deje que sus ojos marrones, en donde se percibía una llama ardiendo se clavaran con los míos. Y supe, al igual que ella que el hielo de mi mirada apago su ira y mi malicia.

-Preferiría ser mil veces estiércol de dragón a fingir algo que no me corresponde ser.

Marcus nos miraba en silencio, con la cien palpitándole a cada segundo y preso de la incomodidad.

-¿Algo que no me corresponde ser?... vamos Weasley, si te gusta que hablen a tus espaldas y digan que te jactas de ser la sobrina del _Elegido._

Sabía que me había ganado un año entero de su más profundo desprecio, y si una bofeteada me dejaba la cara morada no debía quejarme. Sabía que ella se defendería.

Pero no fue así, se quedo en silencio, mirándome con… desilusión. Y poco a poco, para mi humillación sus ojos se cristalizaron y se bañaron en lágrimas. Pero antes de que una de ellas cayera salio corriendo pasando por mi lado y se perdiera en la esquina del pasillo donde un tiempo atrás, su hermano se había ido. Un silencio torturante se profundizo en la oscuridad de aquella parte del castillo y Marcus me miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Ignorando eso seguí caminando en dirección opuesta y con las manos en los bolsillos. Flint me siguió en silencio bajando escaleras y recorriendo pasillos, ignorando fantasmas y cuadros insoportables.

Estaba enojado, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Rose Weasley iba a odiarme y ¿todo por que?, porque había sido un maleducado, un egocéntrico que solo le importaba su puesto y aborrecía que alguien mas lo ignorara o humillara. Pero lo que Rose no sabia era que un Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy, no quería hacerle mal. Pero si mantenía su papel de Slytherin frente a los demás y antes su abuelo, este podría olvidar sus errores del pasado al no poder respetar el nombre de su casa. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del gran comedor entre sin atreverme a mirar a la mesa de los leones y fui directamente a sentarme junto a la menor de los Parkinson, que al verme sonrió de lado y sus mejillas se pusieron de color rosado.

-¿Estas bien Scorpius?, te noto enojado.

Marcus se sentó frente a mi y clavo sus ojos en los míos, haciendo que me temblaran las piernas. Aparte la mirada de Flint y bebí jugo de calabaza mientras, inconscientemente y con un nudo en el estomago miraba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Pero no estaba ahí. Solo Potter menor y Potter mayor, junto a la amiga morena y la Weasley menor. Todos reían animadamente sin pensar siquiera donde estaba su prima. Incompetentes. ¿Dónde podía estar Rose? . Comencé a desesperarme.

El aula estaba vacía, no había ruido en los exteriores del castillo y eso le daba tranquilidad a esa parte en especial. El único ruido que se oía era el aleteo de los pájaros que habían salido de mi varita y giraban entorno a mí. Sentía como sus alas se agitaban y sus picos iban a y venían buscando algún lugar donde posarse a admirar a su creadora. Aquel hechizo me lo había enseñado mi madre, apenas fui conciente de mi magia, para enojo y reproche de mi padre. La varita se movía en mis dedos y en el aire haciendo espirales mientras mi mirada estaba perdida en la pared y en la luz que entraba por la ventana. La luna brillaba y el cielo, sin una nube dejaba apreciar las estrellas que parecían tan pequeñas y reales como mi voluntad.

Tal vez, si las fuerzas fueran como una varita mágica nadie tendría desánimos. Pero yo no estaba en una buena situación y no iba a estarlo en horas. Mis rodillas estaban juntas, a la altura de mi rostro por estar sentada en uno de los pupitres. Mis pantalones estaban húmedos al igual que mis mejillas y en ese momento, cuando pensaba que no tendría voluntad de pararme algunas mas se ahogaron en mis pestañas. No podía oír nada, no quería oír tampoco. No quería pensar en las cosas que Malfoy me había dicho, por que si las recordaba era como oírlas otra vez entrando en mis tímpanos. Si el me conociera, si el supiera la mitad de lo que soy se lavaría la boca. ¿Yo, alardear de mis padres?, ¿de mi tío Harry?. Eso seria ridículo, estúpido y arrogante de mi parte luego de saber lo que el trío vivió años atrás en este mismo lugar, donde yo estaba sentada. Y su padre… tal vez era el quien le decía esas cosas tan típicas de un Malfoy, y poco a poco las palabras de mi padre vinieron a mi mente el día que estaba por tomar el tren en la estación. El día que los ojos de Malfoy se _cruzaron con los míos. "Tienes que superarlo Rose". _Si superarlo se trataba de ignorarlo, entonces haría lo mejor que estaba a mi alcance para hacerle saber a Malfoy que Rose Weasley no necesitaba de un apellido conocido para ser quien era. No como le ocurría a el.

-¿Rose?

Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo dar un respingo y agradecí que estuviera oscuro para que me permitiera secar mis lágrimas antes de que Bruno se acercara.

-Si, soy yo.

El moreno Ravenclaw se acerco con paso lento hacia mi y se quedo parado de frente mientras yo estiraba la cabeza para poder verlo un poco mejor. Al darse cuenta que no iba a levantarme se puso en puntas de pie y su rostro quedo esta vez mucho mas abajo que el mió, por eso tuve que bajar la mirada. El frunció los labios y apoyo una de sus manos sobre el asiento y la otra quedo apoyada en su rodilla, cayendo como si no tuviera movilidad.

-¿Por qué estas acá?

Me encogí de hombro tratando de encontrar una respuesta que no fuera mentira, pero tampoco que contara toda la verdad.

-Quería tomar un poco de aire.

Bruno miro alrededor analizando la habitación y vio a los pájaros ir y venir por el aula. Luego se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a girar sobre mi cabeza. Bruno sonrió mirándolos y luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿En esta parte del castillo?-Asentí mientras era yo la que comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?... quiero decir, ¿sabias que estaba acá?-Negó y un suspiro de alivio se ahogo en mi interior.

-No… le pregunte a Tatiana cuando salíamos del gran comedor si te había visto pero ella me dijo que no. Y luego me alarme al no verte por los pasillos cerca de tu torre… así que supuse que estabas sola leyendo, ya que te gusta leer-Sonreí de lado al mirarlo y encontrarme con sus ojos verdes, que apagaron la tormenta que se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

-Que observador.

Rió mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban a pesar del color de su piel y me miraba respirando hondo.

-Soy observador… pero mas si te trata de ti.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y su mano se acerco a la mía, la que estaba apoyada sobre el pupitre y sentí, como un malestar la dormía. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos murmuro:

-También se que no estas bien… y me gustaría hacer algo, no importa si no queres contarme… pero me sentiría mejor si eso hace que te olvides de lo que fuese que te esta pasando.

Trate de respirar y mirándolo aun a los ojos asentí.

-Puedes hacer algo-Sonreí de lado-¿Puedes abrazarme?

Ante mis palabras se quedo petrificado, y luego asintiendo con un entusiasmo disimulado se puso de pie y yo lo imite. Mis piernas se tambalearon pero poco a poco recuperaron el calor y lo mire a los ojos. El se acercó a mi y rodeo mis hombros con su cuerpo, mientras yo suspirando me abrazaba a el suavemente y entrelazaba mis manos en su espalda mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y el apoyaba su pera sobre mis rizos alocados. Los pájaros, atentos a la escena comenzaron a girar entorno a nuestras cabezas mientras el susurraba cerca de mi oído.

-¿Los pájaros solo vuelan no?

Aquello ocasiono una risa sincera.

Sheeran abrazo a Rose, Sheeran abrazo a Rose. Ella rió, ella rió. Esas palabras atormentaron mi cabeza como flechas que cruzaban el umbral de mi furia. ¿Cómo pudo ese Ravenclaw abrazar a Rose?, a mi Rose. ¡Si! ¡si! ¡si!... ella era mía en lo mas profundo de mis pensamientos. Pero no podía atreverme a seguir mis pensamientos porque perdería todo lo que estaba tratando de lograr. ¿Qué había logrado?. Mucho. Mantener a la Weasley lejos de mi perdición y de mis sentimientos. Mucho más importante era eso, mis sentimientos. ¿Y que era Weasley? Nada, ahora no era nada, por que la rabia me había borrado todo trato cordial con ella.

Llegue al muro de la sala común y con un profundo enojo e ira murmure la contraseña: _Llamasverdes. _Que estúpida contraseña, pensé. Para mi total sorpresa y agrado la sala estaba casi vacía, excepto por Parkinson. Que leía un libro de cuero marrón muy atenta. El cabello negro le caía en el hombro y en la cara impidiendo verme. Pero cuando me oyó sus ojos se fijaron en mi y su cara se ilumino. Me quede parado en el primer escalón antes de llegar hacia donde ella estaba, en un silencio tenso, lleno de preguntas y de incomodidad. Me miro a los ojos, de un color verde agua y mi cuerpo sintió la necesidad de acercarse, pero ese sentimiento solo era enojo. Ella suspiro y con el libro en sus manos dio unos pasos para alejarse del sillón. Abrazo el libro contra el pecho y entreabrió la boca para alcanzar a susurrar:

-Marcus te estuvo buscando pero no te encontró y me preocupe… te espere por…

Me había cercado a ella para acortar la distancia y sujetando sus mejillas en mis manos la bese. La bese como si necesitara de ese beso para apagar la rabia y el dolor que sentía en mi mente y en el pecho. Ella, sorprendida correspondió al beso permitiendo que mis labios exploraran algo mas que un intento de acercamiento, y correspondió por mucho tiempo, acariciando mi hombro con la mano libre. Su cabello negro se mezclo con el mió de un color rubio que ardía. La chispa que se había prendido y que hizo que besara a Parkinson me hizo olvidar el deseo de no querer ver a Weasley por el resto de los días.


	7. Soñando con la Serpiente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es solo para entretener.**

Capitulo 7:

_**Dos meses después: **_

_Mama:_

_Estoy bien, no se porque te empeñas en creer que no lo estoy. Hugo esta teniendo problemas en defensa contra las artes oscuras y Pociones… pero: ¡entiéndelo!, el profesor no es muy cortes y hace que el pobre se sienta peor en cada clase. ¿Recuerdas el color de las orejas de papa?... las de Hugo son peores. Lo se es divertido pero lo ayudo en lo que puedo, también trato de no ahogarme con los deberes y estoy ayudando a Hagrid antes de que se vaya de vacaciones. Si, a mi también me sorprende. _

_Bueno, creo que ya te eh contado muchas cosas. Los extraño. ¡Nos vemos para navidad!_

_PD: ¡Dale dulces a la lechuza!_

Cuando la lechuza se perdió en el cielo de un color gris ya estaba bajando las escaleras de la lechuceria. Mi madre me había mandado una carta preguntando como estaban las cosas por el colegio y yo, respondiéndole con honestidad remota le hice saber que no tenía que preocuparse de nada. Pero no era tan así. Aun sentía en mi interior un malestar que no me dejaba tranquila, que me impedía sonreír en ocasiones, cuando me debería de sentir feliz. El colegio parecía estar eufórico con la llegada del invierno, con la navidad, con las vacaciones. Pero a mi no me daba felicidad ni nada por el estilo. No quería irme de Hogwarts, no quería desperdiciar tres semanas lejos de mi tan amada biblioteca. Pero extrañaba a mi familia y eso ocasionaba que se me debatiera en el interior que hacer.

Cuando llegue a suelo firme y sentí el frió césped que comenzaba a helarse me sentí segura. Camine en dirección al castillo con paso rápido, si es que no quería llegar tarde a Encantamientos, cuando una voz a mi espalda me hizo detener en seco y voltear lentamente mientras mi amiga y mi primo pasaban caminando de la mano. Aquella escena me dejo en sorpresa, porque luego de aquel escándalo en la sala común ambos habían decidido separarse. ¿No les conté?. Si, mi amiga había quedado un poco deprimida desde aquel día. Ignoraba a James olímpicamente y trataba de evitarlo en cada parte del castillo.

James jamás nos contó que había salido con Laura y parece que ella era un poco… obsesiva y no quería separarse de el, por eso se mantenían en secreto. Una telenovela muggle.

Sonreí al pensar en eso y volví a girar en mis talones para subir de un salto lo escalones y entrar en un corredor del castillo. Iba con paso decidido atenta a todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, tratar de oír todo lo que podía oír. Mis clases habían mejorado, me sentía mucho mejor desde aquella vez en la que intente no ponerme mal por las miradas atentas de algunos compañeros que murmuraban a mis espaldas. Parecía que las palabras del Slytherin significaron algo, porque luego de eso medio Hogwarts se paraba a preguntarme si era pariente de los Weasley. Con timidez asentí a las primeras persona que se atrevieron a hacerlo, pero luego cuando los fulminaba con la mirada se iban. Siempre ocurría con los de primero y segundo. De las tres casas que tenían una relación cordial. Las verdes criaturas de la maldad jamás se acercarían a mí, a una Weasley, a una pelirroja, a una nerd con cara de poca cosa.

Mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas y al darme cuenta que había llegado a la mitad de un corredor atestado de alumnos, una figura rubia caminaba hacia a mi y se paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta a quien tenia en frente. Nos separaba una distancia considerada, pero nuestras miradas estaban atentas a cualquier gesto del otro. Scorpius Malfoy no dio señales de reconocerme, de querer darse cuenta que era a mi a quien estaba mirando con esa mirada. Pero algo más interesante paso luego. Parkinson, nuestra compañera en casi todas las asignaturas paso a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Suspiro al seguir caminando y sin tener la vista en frente se choco conmigo, porque en parte de culpa, yo no había dejado de mirar al rubio platinado.

-¡Hay!-La chica me miro con el ceño fruncido y suspiro mientras pasaba por mi lado y seguía caminando. Sin decirme ningún insulto. No me atreví a voltear la mirada, porque Malfoy seguía mirándome. Pero poco a poco camino hacia mí y al quedar a corta distancia susurro:

-Permiso weasley.

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire pasar a mi lado. ¿Desde cuando Malfoy pedía permiso?. Desde cuando me hablaba, si en el último tiempo no lo había echo.

-¡Rose!

Albus corría con el pelo al viento y empujando a cada alumno pequeño que veía. Me acerque a el con prisa y cuando freno se sostuvo de mi tomando aire y trato de recomponerse. Cuando pudo hablar lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado y arqueando una ceja susurro:

-La profesora Eleonor te busca Rose.

Dicho esto reí y agarre la hoja que tenia en la mano.

-¡Albus!.

Lily estaba parada en la esquina del pasillo con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo y miraba a su hermano con la cara roja, como toda una Weasley.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir.

Cuando intento marcharse se lo impedí y lo agarre de los brazos haciendo que quedara frente a Lily y ella, conciente de que podía escaparse corrió hacia nosotros y se paro frente a su hermano.

-¡Devolveme lo que me sacaste!.

Albus trataba de soltarse mientras negaba y en un grito que ocasiono que varios alumnos giraran para mirarnos le contesto a su hermana:

-¡Yo no te eh quitado nada!

-¡Si que lo has hecho! ¡Jenny vio que lo hiciste! ¡Dámelo!.

Saque mi varita de la túnica en el preciso momento que iba a irse, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Me miro con el ceño muy fruncido y saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones con nervios una rana de chocolate.

-¿Se están peleando por una rana de chocolate?

-No es cualquier rana-Se defendió Lily arrebatándole a su hermano la rana de la mano y guardándola en la mochila-Me la regalo Este…

Mi prima enmudeció en el preciso momento que se colgaba la mochila al hombro y cruzaba por nuestro lado, perdiéndose de mi mirada de intriga y la de su hermano.

-Muchas Gracias Rose Weasley. Mi madre no me deja comer ninguna y tú tampoco.

-¿Por qué la tía Ginny no te deja?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

Paso por mi lado también con aires de enojo y suspire tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado en ese corto tiempo.

El encuentro de mis primos, la amistad de James y Tatiana, los ojos de Malfoy y el beso de Parkinson. Inconcientemente fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de lo que había echo. Camine hacia el aula para no llegar tarde tratando de apartar de mi mente ese pensamiento y ese gesto.

Dos horas después caminaba junto a mi primo por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor con varios alumnos siguiéndonos el paso. Me sentía molesta, muy molesta. ¿Por qué?, no creo que merezca contarlo. Bueno si merece el tiempo que tengo para decirlo en mi interior. La chiquilina insufrible de Parkinson miraba a Scorpius a cada segundo cuando el profesor se daba vuelta. Ocasionando que en mas de una situación mi cuerpo se tensionaran. La escena estaba frente a mí. El tenía la mirada clavada en un punto de la habitación que no tenía nada interesante pero sabia que era para evitar mi mirada. Por que en mas de una ocasión lo había visto suspirar y fruncir el entrecejo y mirarme con reproche. Mientras que su compañera, amiga, novia, o lo que sea que se llame le hablaba animadamente y en ocasiones escribía una que otra frase en sus pergaminos. Cuando estuve dispuesta a dejar de presenciar la relación romántica algo me impedía hacerlo, y sabia que eso no era nada parecido a los celos. Era solo la falta de concentración que me impedía la risa de la Slytherin enamorada. ¿Parkinson enamorada de Malfoy?. No.

-Rose…

Ella era la menos indicada en enamorarse. Una Slytherin no tiene sentimientos.

-Rose…

Un slytherin no tiene sentimientos.

-Rose…

Scorpius Malfoy no tiene sentimientos.

-¡Rose!.

La puertas del gran comedor quedaron dibujadas en mi cara. Por el estruendo que esto produjo la mitad de los alumnos comenzó a reír y la otra mitad a murmurar que era una Weasley y que era normal.

-¿Estas bien?.

No, no lo estaba. Podía sentir las miradas de gracia y la mía de bochorno. Me había puesto de un color morado que ocultaban mis pecas. La mitad de Slytherin decía comentarios groseros mientras sentía muchas preguntas a mí alrededor. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía un liquido caer por mis labios, que apretados contra mis dientes eran lo único que impedía gritarles que se callaran.

-¿Rose estas bien?

-¡No, no lo esta Albus tiene sangre en la nariz!

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

Sentí que cuatro brazos me agarraban por los hombros y me guiaban por una escalera grande y rocosa. Algunos cuadros gritaban exclamaciones de compasión mientras que otros decían que debía ser una pastilla sangra narices.

-¡No es nada de eso!- Lily había comenzado a pelearse con una bruja un tanto anarquista que decía que era la rebelión de los enfermos.

-¡Lily ayúdame!

Al subir dos escaleras mas y llegar a un lugar en donde las voces ya no se sentían y el murmullo había cesado sentí la voz de una mujer conocida. La señora Pomfrey que al ver que tres alumnos entraban a su lugar de trabajo se sintió alarmada, pero luego de haber visto el liquido rojo en mi nariz se acercó con miedo y empujo a los hermanos Potter.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?.

-Me golpee con una estatua-Mentí.

Sabía muy bien que no había sido así, pero si me preguntaba que me había llevado a golpearme las puertas iba a tener que contarle la verdad, y la verdad era eso. Una verdad que debía transformarse en mentira. Lily arrugo el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos mientras Albus miraba a la señora Pomfrey.

-Voy a haceralgo muggle. Es efectivo en estos casos pero un tanto ridículo. Necesito eso blanco … ¿Cómo se llama?.

-¿Algodón?-Ella sonrió de lado y abrió un mueble de madera haciendo mucho ruido con botellas y cajas. Lily se sentó en una silla junto a mi mientras Albus se quedaba parado escrutando mi mirada, luego en el borde de la cama abrió un paquete de grageas haciendo que la enfermera diera un grito ahogado y lo levantara con un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Eso no esta permitido en mi enfermería muchacho desubicado! ¡Fuera, fuera, fuera de aquí!-Albus corrió hacia la salida mientras que madame Pomfrey se dirigía a Lily-¡Y tu también pelirroja, ¡fuera!

-Pero yo me…

-Ella se quedara conmigo. ¡Fuera!.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera madame Pomfrey se encargó de curarme la dolida nariz. Me baño con algo llamado alcohol e ignorando mi suplicas de que usara solo un poco ocasiono que mi uniforme quedara con una pestoso olor. Luego coloco algodón y limpio con la varita el resto de la sangre que había quedado en mi barbilla.

-Bueno… puedes quedarte un tiempo más si queres Weasley.

-No ya estoy bien-De un salto baje de la camilla y la mire sonriendo-Eh perdido una hora de clases. Muchas gracias señora Pomfrey.

-Por nada hija.

Cuando camine dos pasos el grito que pego hizo que diera un salto y girara bruscamente para ver si no había un monstruo en la habitación. Pero solo estaba ella con una botella de un líquido blanco y con los ojos fuertemente entrecerrados.

-Y dile a Potter que tiene la entrada prohibida a este lugar si no es de vida o muerte.

Sonreí de lado y me dirigí a la salida de la enfermería. Cuando abrí las puertas y di unos pasos la sorpresa que me llevo a quedarme allí de pie no me dio tiempo a pensar o a preguntarme que hacia el allí.

Scorpius Malfoy había dicho una excusa, Scorpius Malfoys había mentido por algo antinatural. Malfoy había ido a ver a Weasley. ¡Un Malfoy estaba preocupado por ella!, ¡Scorpius sentía nervios por Rose!

-¿Malfoy?

Gire automáticamente la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y suspire tratando de cambiar mi expresión. Tenía una bola blanca dentro de su nariz y aunque aquello me parecía divertido no dije nada. Había visto algo parecido en un libro muggle que mi padre tenia escondido en la biblioteca de la casa y que el abuelo Lucius jamás supo de sus gustos por esa clase de medicina.

-Hola Weasley.

Dos palabras, era todo lo que podía decir, era todo lo que iba a decir porque no tenia nada mejor en que pensar. No sabia que excusa le diría a ella sin sonar descortés pero si sincero. Y la sinceridad era fuerte, había ido allí por ella.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo acá?

Arquee una ceja en señal de rechazo y suspire. Ella supuso que había ido ahí para burlarme porque cerró la puerta que había dejado abierta de le enfermería y dejando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo susurro:

-Si has venido a burlarte no te lo permitiré. Por que no estoy de humor y por que no quiero. De hecho no quiero aguantarlo. ¿Comprendes?.

Paso por mi lado y en un arrebato de desesperación le tome la mano y la hice girar. Haciendo que abriera aun mas los ojos y se cruzaran con los míos, de un gris opaco y helado.

-No eh venido por eso.

-¿Entonces?

¿Cómo decirle a Weasley que me habia preocupado por ella?, ¿Qué le había mentido a medio Slytherin?... que todo lo que quería era verla bien, sin ninguna herida que opacara sus pecas de un color natural. Sus pecas, esas marcas tan bonitas.

-Por que el profesor Longbottom me mando a ver como estabas-Mentí.

Ella permaneció en silencio y dio un hondo suspiro. Parecía desilusionada y eso hizo que me doliera el estomago. ¿Por qué había mentido?, si esa no era la verdad.

-Bueno… gracias por tomarte esa molestia. Podes decirle al profesor Longbottom que estoy bien.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar haciendo ondear su cabellera rizada. Ese cabello que tanto había mirado en clase. Desde primer año. Suspire viéndola alejarse y me apoye contra la pared, con la cabeza en la fría piedra y trate de asimilar las palabras y mis pensamientos.

-Pierdes tu valioso tiempo Malfoy. Olvídala.

Sabia que no había ido por el profesor, sabia que había ido a burlarse de mi como tantas veces lo había echo. ¿Cómo olvidarme de la vez que me grito en medio salón de Pociones que tenia Spattergroit y que era contagioso acercarse a mi?. Toda el aula de primero se burlo de mí y eso ocasiono que Albus le rompiera un diente en el jardín cerca del lago. Acabo castigado una semana por eso pero dijo que ninguna satisfacción fue tan grande como ver a Malfoy tan asustado. ¿Cómo olvidarme de la vez que hizo que mi caldero explotara por que le agrego vayas negras y eran blancas? ¿Cómo olvidarme de cuando ato mi pie a la silla en clase de Transformaciones en segundo año haciendo que al pararme para salir del aula al tocar la campana cayera al suelo con todos mis libros abiertos y rotos. ¡Maldita serpiente ambiciosa de dolor ajeno!

¿Y como olvidarme que después del encuentro en aquel pasillo me decía comadreja y desperdicio de dragón cada vez que podía y me encontraba sola?

Sin ganas de querer encontrarme con nadie que pudiera preguntarme como estaba fui hacia la torre Gryffindor y entre a la sala común esperando que estuviera vacía. Y lo estaba, casi. James estaba semi dormido en un sillón con la cabeza colgando a un costado y la boca abierta. Sonreí de lado y subí las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas para recostarme al menos unos segundos antes de mi siguiente clase. Me preocupe por mis pertenencias solo unos segundos hasta que recordé que Lily las había recogido, o eso pensaba. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me acerque a mi cama y corrí las cortinas, ocultándome del mundo exterior.. Al sentir la fría y suave almohada cerré lentamente los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del silencio y de la paz.

Y antes de quedarme completamente dormida, recordé la sonrisa de Malfoy. Y con ella soñé, junto a sus ojos, junto a su rostro, junto a su piel… junto a todo lo demás.


	8. Bajo cero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es solo para entretener.**

Capitulo 8:

_**Un mes después: **_

-¿Qué dijo de las salamandras?

Frunciendo el entrecejo camine con paso rápido por el pasillo del cuarto piso tratando de no tirarme sobre mi primo y ahogarlo con mis propias manos. Iba caminando con dificultad con sus apuntes en la mano tratando de escribir con la pluma la información que la profesora Eleonor nos dio ese día sobre esos animales tan comunes y ausentes. Albus no vio a una niña de primero a la que tiro al suelo y ocasiono que se le cayera el jarrón con escarabajos.

-¿Por qué tienes escarabajos ahí?-Saque mi varita y la agite en el aire mientras murmuraba:

_-Reparo_. Eso a ti que te importa Albus.

Ayude a la niña a levantarse mientras mi primo aprovechaba la situación para seguir llenando sus apuntes.

-Préstame tu resumen-Reí mirándolo con el ceño muy fruncido como hacia mi madre cuando se enojaba con papa y negué mientras nos alejábamos de la Hufflepuff de primero.

-No te prestare nada.

-¿Por qué?-Me encogí de hombros y mire el cielo con aire interesado.

-Por que no tengo ganas… además si esa clase tan aburrida te pareció un poco complicada no quiero saber cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a los dragones.

Una armadura se había vierto dando paso a un pasillo vació, oscuro y rocoso que dejaba entrever la figura de un muchacho rubio saliendo de ahí.

-¿Malfoy?-Albus arqueo una ceja al ver el estado del muchacho. Tenia el cabello revuelto, le caía en la cara en todas direcciones no de manera prolija como siempre la tenia y a juzgar por el frió su vestimenta no era la mejor. Tenía la camisa torcida, la corbata mal anudada y la túnica se la había puesto del lado del revés. Se quedo tan sorprendido y estupefacto al vernos ahí que no se percato de que la boca entreabierta le iba a dar a una mosca la oportunidad de alojarse ahí. Suspire hondamente imaginando lo que podía llegar a salir de allí, si no se había quedado dormido no. Eso esperaba, que de aquel pasillo no saliera una cabellera negra.

En efecto, cinco segundos después de mi pensamiento una Slytherin que conocía bien, de haberla juzgado ella tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones ya que tenia la camisa mal abrochada, la túnica tapándole indiscretamente todo su cuerpo y el cabello parecía el nido de pájaros alborotados.

-¿Qué hacen acá?-La pregunta que Malfoy pudo murmurar de manera tan nerviosa hizo a Albus largar una carcajada, mientras que yo, bueno yo tenia ganas de abalanzarme sobre Parkinson y dejarla sin cabello.

-¿Eso te importa?, ¿o te preocupa?... bueno… veo que estabas mas ocupado en explorar otras cosas que en interesarte quien iba y venia por aquí.

-Cállate Potter.

Malfoy empujo a mi primo en el pecho haciendo que este se trastabillara y cayera en un ruido seco, tirando sus apuntes al suelo y su mochila se abriera por la rajadura de la tela.

Samantha Parkinson, la insufrible y enamoradiza Slytherin de tercero se había reído de la caída de Albus y de cómo este, con esfuerzos trataba de que la hoja del apunte no se le perdiera.

-¿Esa es tu manera de defenderte Malfoy?, agrediendo a los demás?-Malfoy me miro sorprendido, como si no me hubiera visto ahí, como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez. Pero yo sabia que el me estaba evitando, por que no quería cruzarse con mis ojos marrones. La Slytherin me miro apretando los dientes y yo sonreí de lado mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Yo que vos no me reiría Parkinson, tu estado es lamentable… ¿tenes varita?. Tómalo en cuenta antes de salir de esa manera a algún lugar-Mire a Mafoy fulminándolo con la mirada y en un susurro que pudo oírlo todo Hogwarts me desahogue:

-Y no utilices a los niños de primero para hacer tus cosas Malfoy.

Esos ojos grises se clavaron en los míos. No había mucha distancia entre nosotros y podía sentir su respiración muy cerca, calentando mis pulmones, sintiendo como aliviaba el ardor que en ese momento me quemaba el pecho. Había soñado con el en mas de una ocasión en ese mes. De muchas maneras, de muchas formas. Y lo que más rabia me daba era que cada vez que me despertaba sentía una liberación inigualable, inexistente en mí. Sentía que no quería nada más que seguir durmiendo abrazada a la almohada que me devolvía el aroma de su cabello.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Weasley.

Dicho esto paso a mi lado empujándome con el hombro mientras, pateaba la mochila de Albus al pasar, la que había logrado arreglar con la varita y ordenar su contenido. Los cuadernos quedaron desparramados otra vez por el suelo. Riendo de su actitud Samatha "anti feminidad" se alejo detrás de Malfoy riendo. Albus estaba arrodillado en el suelo con aire de pocos amigos mientras sacaba nuevamente su varita. Pero el odio que se me estaba formando en el interior me hizo agarrar sus cosas con violencia, olvidando que tenia un instrumento mágico que usar y guarde sus apuntes con desorden. Mi primo tenia los ojos tan abiertos que no dijo nada, supuse porque mis pecas tenían el color de las orejas de Hugo en ese momento. Y cuando Rose Weasley perdía sus pecas no era conveniente acercarse. Mi primo sin atreverse a hacer algo se paro y extendió una mano cuando yo le ofrecía su mochila en peores condiciones que al principio. Un nudo se me había formado en el pecho y necesitaba con todas las fueras, salir de allí. Mire inconscientemente la armadura abierta y con un suspiro la serré con la temblorosa mano derecha. Saber que de allí había salido Malfoy, junto a la Slytherin mas estúpida me hacia sentir un cero a la izquierda. Pero si yo no lo soportaba, si no lo aguantaba, si me daba rechazo. ¿Por qué cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos sentía crecer las ganas de perderme junto a el?

Cruzábamos las puertas del gran comedor con un incomodo silencio. Luego del encuentro con las serpientes habíamos ido a la biblioteca cada uno, a terminar sus deberes. Albus estaba sumido en un incomodo silencio, mientras movía la pluma aquí y allá haciendo que el rasgueo me penetrara la cabeza como un taladro. Sentía ganas de salir de la biblioteca. Pero tampoco quería salir corriendo para no encontrarme a nadie.

-Hola Rose. ¿Por qué tenes esa cara?-Lily me fulmino con la mirada mientras me sentaba frente a ella y negaba sin atreverme a mirarla. Sabia que mi cabello iba a consumirse por las llamas-Albus… hoy en la mañana me llego una lechuza de mama. Dice que quiere saber si iras para navidad.

Me quede en silencio, mirando a mi prima con la sal en la mano. Faltaba una semana para la navidad y no me había enterado, no me había percatado de la fecha. Mire hacia el cielo y vi que por el caían copos de nieve de todos los tamaños. La profesora Eleonor estaba adornando uno de los árboles cerca de la mesa de profesores y recordé el pedido que me había echo durante los cuatro meses desde el inicio de clases-También me pregunto si iras tu Rose… la abuela Molly preparara una cena grande y quiere contar a los presentes.

-No lo se… creo que no iré.

Albus y Lily me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Seria la primera vez que faltaría a una cena de la abuela ya que me gustaban demasiado sus tortas de moras y calabazas.

-Tengo mucho frió.

Mi hermano caminaba con paso lento y con dificultad hacia donde estábamos nosotros, se abrazaba el cuerpo, temblando y totalmente empapado.

-¡Hugo!, ¿Qué te paso?

Varios alumnos voltearon las cabezas y otros murmuraron por lo bajo.

-Un chico de Slytherin de primero, Harold Zabini me tiro agua en los jardines… y no se dio cuenta el muy idiota que esta nevando.

-Estas temblando...te llevare a la enfermería-Cuando Hugo pudo terminar la frase Albus se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, fingiendo que no había escuchado ni visto nada haciendo que Lily se pusiera colorada.

-No, estoy bien… tengo hambre, luego iré para que me de a… ¡Rose!

En el momento que se iba a sentar junto a Albus lo empuje por la espalda dándolo vuelta y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada del gran comedor con paso firme.

-¡Te dije que estoy bien!

-Cállate.

Mi hermano no podía estar más rojo, y a pesar de que temblaba como una hoja de papel y su cara era del mismo color sus orejas parecían ser lo único que recobraba la temperatura. Lily llego corriendo a mi lado en el preciso momento en el que subía las escaleras para la ir a la enfermería.

La mesa de Slytherin era un bullicio insoportable. La mayoría de los de primero reían y se pasaban los apuntes por debajo de la mesa mientras que los de segundo trataban de ver que hacían los de quinto de las otras casas Los de tercero parecíamos ser mas serios, pero eso era limitado.

-No, eso es hacer trampa. Tenes que tirar el cuatro de espadas y yo tiro el dos de copa.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

Marcus y Brad, uno enfrente del otro tenían cuatro cartas cada uno entre las manos y un montoncito en el medio, junto al plato de papas asadas.

-No, yo cante que era serpiente voladora y vos me dijiste que era lombriz de colorado.

-¡No pedazo de idiota!-Marcus agarro las cartas y comenzó a mezclarlas, buscando una en particular con violencia. Cuando la encontró la dejo sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe y miro a Parker apuntándola con un dedo.

-Esta era, esta.

-¡No te estaba entendiendo, podrías haberme explicado mejor el juego!.

Se pusieron serios otra vez y el suspiro de Samantha hizo que la mirara.

-Han estado con eso todo el día… la sala común fue un escándalo desde que se despertaron. Parece que a Marcus le apasionan los juegos muggles y lo combino con cartas explosivas de animales fantásticos.

-Cierra el pico Parkinson.

Ella sonrió de lado divertida y me miro a los ojos, haciendo que me pusiera nervioso unos segundos, hasta que la voz de dos chicos de primero que había visto a menudo en el campo de quidditch observando el entrenamiento pasaban por donde estábamos nosotros.

-Si… y el pobretón de Weasley quedo completamente mojado… espero que se haya congelado, un pecoso menos para que no nos contagie.

-Eres increíble Zabini.

Automáticamente gire mi cabeza hacia la mesa de los leones y en efecto, Rose miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y asustada. La pelirroja de los Potter salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta y pude ver como se perdía unos segundos antes sus primos. Me levante de un salto mientras oía a como Parkinson se alarmaba.

-¿Dónde vas Scorpius?-.

-¡No Parker!, el tres de oro es para matar a la salamandra violeta.

Pensé unos segundos la mejor opción para liberarme de la morena y susurre:

-Tengo que ir al baño.

-¡Te daré un puñetazo en la nariz si no me explicas sin gritarme!

-¡Cállense!

Aproveche el enojo de Samantha y los gritos de los dos Slytherin que ocasionaron la atención de toda la mesa para salir semi corriendo del gran salón y buscar a los Weasle y a Potter. Si no hubiera sido por la pelirroja menor no hubiera podido saber a donde iban, aunque me suponía que a la enfermería, por eso al verla perder en una escalera contigua corrí detrás de ella, pero antes de eso agite la varita y me hice invisible, un hechizo que me había explicado uno de los hermanos Flint.

-No entiendo como no hiciste nada Hugo, podría haberte pasado algo, podrías haberte congelado en los jardines.

-¿Que… que querías que-que hici-ciera Rose?… ¡e-estaba solo y… y vos me… m-e enseñaste a no seguir la vi-violencia!

-No me importa lo que te haya dicho. ¡Bueno si importa!, pero esto es diferente.

-¿Diferente?, siempre te peleas con Malfoy en cualquier parte del castillo.

Al oír mi nombre abrí la boca sorprendida pero la tape por si hacia algún ruido. La mayor de los Weasley fulmino a su prima con la mirada y negó con los puntos apretados, cruzada de brazos mientras el pecoso iba detrás tratando de seguirle los pasos. Subieron la escalera del segundo piso mientras me apresuraba y quedaba junto a ella. Pudiendo ver así, su expresión y sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos.

-Eso es lo distinto, es un completo insoportable con cara de nada que lo único que sabe hacer es desquiciarme por que no tiene vida propia.

Fruncí el entrecejo y estuve a punto de hacerle ver a la Weasley que yo estaba ahí y que no le convenía decir esas cosas.

-Pero si tanto te molesta deberías ignorarlo… lo que no entiendo es por que la tiene contigo. Digo… a nosotros no nos molesta como a ti.

Note como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sonreí de lado al admirar su perfil. No dijo nada, se quedo en un profundo silencio mientras que lo único que se oía era la ropa mojada de Hugo Weasley y el castañar de los dientes. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la enfermería y para que el hechizo deje de surgir el efecto.

-Bueno… ¿entonces porque no iras a la cena de navidad?. ¿Pensas quedarte tres semanas acá sola?.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y tuve que agarrarme de una de las estatuas para no caerme. Rose Weasley se quedaría en Hogwarts tres semanas, sola, completamente sola (los Weasley se iban en manada a su casa de sus abuelos paternos para toda celebración, según mi padre) y nadie estaría con ella.

-Si… la profesora de Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas me pidió si podía ayudarle con unos asuntos personales-Ante la mirada de su prima de incredulidad Rose asintió con enojo-Bueno esta bien para ayudarla con las clases por que dice que desde que Hagrid se fue le hace mucha falta.

Evite reír. Una profesora pidiéndole un favor a una alumna y encima por la angustia de la ausencia de alguien como el guardabosque con olor a estiércol.

-Bueno… trata de avisarme pronto… debo contestarle a la abuela Molly.

Rose asintió y en el momento que entraban a la enfermería y cerraban las puertas el hechizo dejo de invisibilizarme y la figura de mi asombro quedo contemplando las puertas de madera. Rose Weasley pasaría las navidades en un desierto Hogwarts.

Sabía que debía hacer ante la invitación de mis padres a ir a Holanda a pasar las fiestas.


	9. La magia es amor

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es solo para entretener.**_

Capitulo 9:

_**Dos de diciembre**__._

_Mama: _

_No, no iré a la cena de navidad. Pero no te alarmes, no hay nada que quiera mas que ver a todos los Weasley pero tengo que ayudar a una profesora que me pidió ayuda y ella es muy buena conmigo y con todos. Espero que me entiendas, pídele perdón a la abuela Molly y ¡dile que quiero un caldero de calabaza! Los quiero y los veo pronto. _

_Saludos, Rose._

_PD: ¡Ya le di dulces a la lechuza! _

Cuando el pergamino estuvo atado a la pata de la lechuza saque del bolsillo de mi campera unos dulces rojos y verdes y se los acerque al pico del ave. Ululó contenta y me miro con sus enormes ojos negros.

-Luego no te quejes.

Le toque las plumas como un saludo cordial y la vi tomar vuelo en el frió cielo.

Caminaba por en el nevado jardín temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Aunque tenía toda la ropa puesta seguía sintiéndome pesado, helado, y vació. ¿Vació por que?. Por la pecosa Weasley estiércol de dragon.

Al llegar a la lechuceria me alegre de no haber cortado camino por el este y subí los escalones, mientras me aferraba a la baranda para no terminar con la cabeza rota en el hielo. Maldije a mi padre en un silencio ahogado por el bao que salía de mis labios por no permitirme tener una maldita lechuza. Según el no hacia falta y era ahorro de equipaje. ¿Falta?, yo no era un cartero para ir y venir esperanzado en encontrarme un ave sin importar que fuera ajena sobrevolando el castillo. Pensando en el momento en que volviera a ver a mis padres les exigiría ir al Callejón Diagon una cabellera pelirroja me hizo parar en seco en la puerta y quedarme quieto, sin poder hablar o respirar el frió aire.

Estaba apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana, observando el cielo sin mover un músculo. No escucho mis pasos al entrar al lugar pero si lo hizo cuando las estúpidas aves comenzaron a chillar y a aletear mirando mis ojos grises. En ese momento muy despacio volteo la mirada y se encontró con mi pálido rostro, ambos de frente no dijimos nada. Sabia que me ignoraría, como lo había echo en las ultimas dos semanas desde que me encontró con Samantha detrás de la estatua con forma de mago aburrido. Respiro hondo y desvió sus ojos hacia fuera para intentar cruzar por mi lado y que el aroma a vainilla que despedía su cabello me hiciera cerrar los ojos. Cuando estuvo afuera y a punto de perderse por la escalera corrí hacia ella y me pare dándome de lleno con el frió y húmedo vació.

-Weasley.

De espaldas a mí murmuro:

-¿Qué necesitas Malfoy?

Maldito aroma a vainilla. Mire sus rizos pelirrojos y me rasque la cabeza para ordenar las ideas y buscar una excusa por ahí.

-¿Cómo esta tu hermano?

Se giro de pronto, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos marrones se _cruzaron con los míos_ como la primera vez en King's Cross. Subió unos escalones sorprendida hasta quedar a mi altura y di unos pasos hacia atrás para que pudiera subir del todo. Cuando lo hizo ambos estábamos de frente, distanciados por unos centímetros.

-¿Hugo?-Asentí mientras con nervios y esperando que ella no lo notara, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder-Bien… Malfoy, ¿por qué me estas preguntando eso?

Me encogí de hombros más nervioso y adoptando una mirada hostil susurre:

-Para decirte que cuides de tu hermano. Mi casa no esta dispuesta a dejar de jugarle bromas a un pelirrojo medio squib.

Frunció tanto el entrecejo y me miro con tanto odio, que no dijo nada. Solo hizo una bola de nieve que junto del suelo con sus manos y la dio de lleno en mi cabeza y en mi rostro. Sentir su mano caliente con el frió hielo hizo que me olvidara de lo que había echo. Pero cuando la cara comenzó a endurecerse me saque la nieve y la vi alejarse por las escaleras con prisa y con los puños apretados.

-¡Weasley!, ¡Weasley!

Entre a la lechuceria alterado, enojado, molesto, histérico y con frió. Tenía las manos entumecidas alrededor del papel que iba a enviarle a mi madre y para más nervios, las lechuzas seguían enojadas.

-¡Cállense!

Me acerque a una que parecía ser la mas tranquila y sacando un dulce que parecía una piedra chamuscada pareció amigarse. Se acomodo en la baranda que colgaba del techo y levanto una pata. La ate como pude haciendo que el ave temblara por el frió de mis manos y la mire a los ojos, que me penetraban las pupilas amenazando con herirme las manos si no le daba el estúpido dulce.

-Te daré esto con la condición de que me traigas todo lo que dice ahí. Si no te da el diario quiero que los piques, los lastimes y que los molestes a cada hora. ¿Entendido?

La lechuza movió su cabeza y di por sentado que me escucho. Tomo el dulce en su pico y tomando velocidad volvo como una flecha por la ventana.

Suspire al recordar las excusas para no ir a la mansión Malfoy en navidad y sonreí de lado al recordar también porque motivo.

_**Veinticuatro de Diciembre. Navidad:**_

El gran salón estaba desierto, solo diez chicos aproximadamente en cada mesa, excepto en Gryffindor donde había solo dos. Tenía el plato con estofado pero no quería probar bocado. Estaba demasiado aburrida y no tenia ánimos de nada. Todos los Weasley junto con los Potter se había ido a la Madriguera a pasar las fiestas y yo me había quedado a organizar las clases de sexto y séptimo año de la profesora Eleonor. Pero me hacia sentir bien el echo de que entre todos sus estudiantes me haya escogido a mi. Lo único que pedía era que la jefa de Gryffindor, Aline no se enterara. La mesa de las serpientes era una de las que estaba más vacía. Mientras bebía jugo de calabaza y suspiraba frotándome los ojos vi pasar por las enormes puertas una figura rubia con una túnica con la serpiente brillándole en el opaco negro. Lo mire sorprendida mientras se sentaba en su mesa, pero frente a mí. No dio señales de haberme visto pero yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué hacia Scorpius Malfoy en Hogwarts en navidad?, cuando había gritado a los cuatro vientos que se iría con sus padres a Holanda a un museo de magia. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando caí en la cuenta que tendría que aguantarlo y en el momento en que me miro mi corazón comenzó a latir. Su mirada era agria pero detrás de ese aire altanero había una luz escondida, una luz que había visto en el cuando me saludo en el compartimiento el primero de Septiembre. Inconscientemente agache la mirada y le sonreí a mi plato con carne. Cuando volví a mirarlo el tenia su vista en el cielo y la mía también observo como los copos de nieve caían ficticiamente sobre nosotros, sin mojarnos, sin enfriarnos, sin acumular montañas bancas en ningún lado. Cuando volví a mirarlo el ya tenia sus ojos grises como hielo mirándome y en el momento que logre respirar una figura se había sentado frente a mi, un moreno con ojos verdes.

-Hola Rose.

-¡Bruno!.

Sonreí muriéndome de vergüenza tratando de encontrar la mirada del rubio platinado por detrás de el.

-¿Qué… que estas haciendo en el colegio?, pensé que te ibas.

-Si, eso estaba por hacer. Mi hermana me esta esperando en el despacho del profesor Henmas para irnos por la red Flu, pero no quería irme sin saludarte.

-Que tierno eres.

Suspiro y me miro a los ojos. Luego los debió hacia mi mano y acerco la suya acariciándola con suavidad. Volvió a mirarme y el mismo tono en sus mejillas apareció, un rosado mezclado con tostado.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Rose Weasley.

Se acerco con prisa y me beso en la mejilla, mucho más cerca de los labios que aquella vez en el aula vacía, donde había encantado a los pájaros. Sin atreverse a mirarme se levanto de un salto y corrió a la salida, perdiéndose entre los duendes que en ese momento entraban por la puerta del gran comedor con bonetes verdes y rojos. Sabía que mi cara era mucho más roja que un tomate y que mis pecas no existían. Pero no me atreví a mirar nada, a nadie. Miraba la mano que segundos antes el Ravenclaw había acariciado.

_-¡Si de alguien te quieres enamorar, lo tienes que buscar!_

Un duende se había parado frente a mí, sobre la mesa y tuve que inclinar la cabeza para verle la nariz curvada, los ojos hinchados y un entero que en el mundo de los muggles tanto como en el de la magia, era horrible.

-_Veo que tus ojos son marrones, ¿pero porque veo reflejos grises?_

Abrí los ojos incomoda y me levanté de un salto frunciendo el ceño_._

_-Toma niña, una serpiente de caramelo. Para que te enamores del más sincero._

-¡Aléjese de mi!

Salí del gran comedor más histérica, colorada, avergonzada y confundida de lo que había estado en toda mi vida.

Tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa mientras trataba de dejar de temblar. El idiota de Sheeran la había besado, la había besado y no sabia porque. ¡Estúpido Ravenclaw, prefecto y capitán del equipo de quidditch!. Si hubiera tenido la varita un _obliviate _hubiera sido mi mejor opción. Rose se fue echando chispas del vació salón mientras un duende, parado sobre la mesa iba a molestar a una niña de primero que estaba sentada a solos unos lugares lejos de Weasley.

Para mi desgracia un duende se había parado frente a mí, pero en el asiento de enfrente y con una melodiosa voz canto a los mil vientos para que todas las casas lo oyeran.

_-¡Tu amor por el rojo supera tu voluntad y debes encontrar algo mas! ¡Dile tu espíritu aventurero y ella corresponderá tu amor verdadero!_

La mesa de Slytherin estaba muda, me miraban con confusión y al duende con risa. Lo fulmine con la mirada y susurre:

-Lárguese.

No me escucho, me ignoro y saltando hacia la mesa comenzó a zapatear moviendo sus brazos.

-_Gryffindor es amor y tú eres su perdición_.

Le di un puñetazo al duende en el medio de la cara y salí con prisa de la mirada atenta de todo Hogwarts. Subí las escaleras, camine por pasillos, les grite a los cuadros y a las estatuas encantadas que a dos voces gritaban en melodías villancicos que tanto detestaba.

Cuando doble en una de las esquinas cercanas a las mazmorras me choque una figura que callo al suelo igual que yo. Me toque la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor y vi a Weasley sentada en el suelo, tocándose un tobillo con expresión de dolor.

-Weasley… ¿estas bien?

Me levante con el dolor aun en la cabeza y la mire. Ella tenia los ojos humedecidos, como si se hubieran cristalizados y temblaba. Extendí mi mano y ella la tomo sin dudar. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi brazo haciendo que me asustara y diera un salto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Estaba enojada y saltaba en un pie mientras trataba de alejarse de mí.

-Espera Weasley.

Apoyo una mano en la fría pared y giro para mirarme.

-No podes quedarte con el pie así… te ayudare, ¿Vamos a la enfermería?-Negó en el preciso momento en el que me acercaba y al mirarla a los ojos quedaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Scorpius Malfoy, si, yo, estaba sintiendo que iba a rebosar de alegría por tenerla tan cerca. Pase una mano por su cintura y ella rodeo la mía con su brazo derecho. Permanecimos en silencio, en un incomodo pero lindo silencio mientras recorríamos los pasillos con la melodía de fondo, lo villancicos que no me parecían tan malos después de todo.

Me habia chocado con el arrogante del rubio platinado cerca de su sala común y yo no tenia una explicación. ¿Por qué Rose fuiste allí? .¿A buscarlo a el por lo que te dijo el duende?. ¿A buscarlo a el para acusarlo de que fue quien le dio la idea al duende para que me cantara?. Eso no era así, Hogwarts siempre lo hacia desde que mis padres iban allí y era una tradición de espíritu. Maldito espíritu. Pero lo que menos me dolía de mi pie era que sentía la mano de Malfoy en mi cintura, rozando mi camiseta muggle por debajo de la capa de Gryffindor. Sentía cosquillas, calor, bochorno. Todas esas cosas juntas que jamás había sentido, en el lugar donde Malfoy me estaba sujetando. Y yo sentía como la mano que me sostenía de el me picaba como si tuviera alergia, esas cosas del mundo muggle.

-¿Aun te duele?.

Su pregunta me sorprendió y resonó en todo el pasillo.

-No… mucho no me duele-Logre susurrar.

El sonrió de lado, como nunca antes lo había hecho y yo supe que mi dignidad iba a quedar guardada en la estatua de la bruja jorobada que en ese momento había comenzado a cantar:

-¡_El amor enfrente batallas e ideales, pero en Hogwarts las diferencias se desasen!_-Ambos miramos con el ceño fruncido a la bruja y ella riendo nos canto mientras nos perdíamos de su vista-¡_El amor, el amor en Hogwarts es magia!_

-A nadie le gusta que esas estúpidas cosas hagan eso… ¿Por qué las hechizan?

Lo mire de reojo tratando de asimilar sus palabras y sentí como ambas manos me sujetaban de la cintura para bajar las escaleras. Sentí su aliento en mí oído al susurrar que tuviera cuidado y en ese momento el hielo que solo se veía afuera congelo la sangre que fluía por mi cerebro.

Cuando fui conciente que habíamos llegado a la enfermería abrí la puerta y salte mas rápido con el pie con el único fin de alejarme de el y de la sensación de excitación que recorrió mi cuerpo por su aliento.

-¿¡Que quieren!?

Madame Pomfrey apareció saliendo de su despacho, con una bata de dormir y una taza de café y expresión de enfado.

-¡Usted otra vez Weasley!-Dejo la taza en la mesa junto a la camilla en donde me había sentado y miro como me tocaba el tobillo-¿Qué le ocurrió?

Mire a Malfoy con enfado y luego madame Pomfrey fulmino con la mirada al Slytherin, que no se habia dado cuenta de la mirada de la ella.

-¿Usted?, ¿que quiere?

-Yo…-Entreabrió la boca pero madame Pomfrey ya lo estaba sujetando de la mano y lo estaba sacando afuera.

-¡No pienso tolerarlo!, ¡ya tengo suficiente con usted también señor Malfoy!. ¿Cómo puede ser que cada vez que Weasley se accidenta usted este aquí!. ¿Recuerda cuando le dije que ella no tenia nada y me insistió por saber que tenia?, ¡era solo una herida en la nariz!. ¿Y la vez que Hugo Weasley estuvo aquí congelado?, ¡fue por culpa de los mocosos de su casa!. ¡Fuera!.

Dicho esto cerro la puerta en el momento que volvía echa una furia por el mismo camino que había tomado antes. La mire con los ojos muy abiertos y mientras la enfermera saca de su alacena cotidiana un frasco con algo rojo le susurre a su espalda.

-¿El estuvo aquí… cuando me lastime?

Ella asintió mientras vertía el líquido en un vaso y cerraba la tapa de la botella. Me acerco el liquido rojo morado y lo tome en mis manos mientras asentía agarrando la taza de café y bostezando.

-Si… estuvo media hora intentando averiguar como estabas, hasta que le dije que no había sido nada grave y se marcho. Ese muchacho ha estado aquí casi siempre que estuvo señorita Weasley.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y poco a poco, mientras me tomaba el líquido asqueroso, sonreí.


	10. Regalo de navidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tienen como único fin entretener.**_

Capitulo10:

_**Veinticinco de Diciembre: Navidad con Malfoy**_

_**Parte1.**_

Sentada en la desierta habitación, sobre mi cama, tapada hasta la nariz, observando las llamas danzar en esa chimenea pensaba en mi soledad, en la soledad de aquel día. Me sentía la persona mas olvidada del mundo. Ni un regalo, ni un mensaje, ni una felicitación por las notas, ni un solo caldero de la abuela Molly. ¡Sabia que estaba enojada!. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer si ya tenía un compromiso con la profesora? Nada, solo suspirar y suspirar como un escreguto de cola explosiva. Poco a poco baje los pies a mis pantuflas y cuando ate la bata que cubría mi cuerpo, con paso lento y aburrido baje hacia el centro de la sala común para cambiar de calor y ambiente. Los elfos domésticos habían dejado adornado las escaleras, las barandillas y los rincones más pequeños. Un árbol de navidad junto a un retrato de unas ancianas bebiendo cerveza de manteca llamo mi atención. Era pequeño, adornado con ángeles que danzaban y Papas Noel que decía _"Ho Ho Ho"_ cada cinco segundos.

Una montaña de regalos de muchos tamaños formaba pilas bajo el pie de ese árbol verde. Corrí con una sonrisa en el rostro y me arrodille frente al fuego y junto al sillón donde dejaba los obsequios cuando los abría. _Tío Harry y tía Ginny: Un libro sobre quidditch y como saber si tenes alma de buscador_. _Mama y papa: Un libro sobre runas antiguas y costuras muggles y (de parte de mi padre) un falsoscopio y un encendedor_. ¿Un encendedor?, mire con extrañeza entre los dedos aquel objeto azul, pero me dispuse a analizarlo mejor luego. _El abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly: Lapiceras de colores, un suéter color rojo y ¡Dos calderos: uno de calabaza y otro de mora con nueces! Tío George: una caja con sortilegios Weasley con una nota de tía Angelina que decía ("tu tío George esta muy arrepentido con el regalo", detrás de la tarjeta una letra pequeña y negra decía "No, no lo estoy"._ Reí con ganas al saber que había ocasionado un enojo en el matrimonio y vi un regalo oculto en lo más profundo del árbol. Tuve que agacharme un poco para verlo, pero cuando rompí el envoltorio y abrí la caja, un par de guantes, un gorro y una bufanda, todos de color naranja me sorprendieron. Y una nota en el suelo que decía:

"_Señorita Weasley: le deseo una tranquila Navidad, en nombre de todos los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Nuestro regalo simboliza el afecto que le tenemos a usted, a su familia y a su madre. La señorita Hermione Granger, ahora casada con el amo Weasley nos libero de las ataduras de nuestro propio castigo y nos enseño que el verdadero respeto y la lealtad honesta esta en las acciones. ¡Estamos para servirle!_

_Los elfos de Hogwarts. "_

Los ojos se me habían cristalizados y se habían llenado de lagrimas. Mire la nota por más de dos minutos y me jure recordar mandarle una lechuza a mama. Me levante mucho más emocionada de lo que había estado en todo el año escolar y junte mis regalos para subir a la habitación de las chicas y guardar todo con mucho cuidado. Cuando ya estuve cambiada, peinada y abrigada de color naranja camine hacia el hueco en la pared. Pero otra vez algo me sorprendió en el árbol. Sobre los pies, donde no había nada minutos antes un paquete negro llamo mi atención. Me acerque para fruncir el ceño y observarlo con inquietud cuando abrí los ojos sin entender. Una M de color verde adornada con perlas plateadas me hicieron dudar si eso era mió. Superpuesta a la M había una "S" y mi corazón dio un giro haciendo que me faltara el aliento por unos segundos. Podía saber de quien se trataba pero… ¿Qué hacia en la sala de Gryffindor?

Salí al desierto corredor y baje las escaleras con lentitud, como si quisiera retrasar mi desayuno. Cada cuadro al que me cruzaba les deseaba felices fiestas y coreaba con las estatuas los villancicos tan horribles. Me sentía feliz, porque mi familia no se había olvidado de mi y además, porque la abuela me había mandado mi dulce favorito. Tenia bajo el brazo el paquete que había encontrado en la sala común pero no quise prestarle atención, solo esperaba encontrarme a Malfoy y dárselo, por si creía que se lo había robado.

Entre al Gran comedor con un malestar pero otra sorpresa mas me llevo a quedarme quieta en el umbral. Hogwarts estabas más hermosa que nunca. Muñecos en trineos subían y bajaban por las paredes y los duendes que habían cantado el día anterior (para mi suerte) estaban petrificados contra la pared y movían los ojos y las manos para estrecharlas con los alumnos. Me acerque a la mesa donde la niña de primero estaba sentada sola, con desánimos, como si estar allí fuera obligatorio. Fruncí los labios y con una sonrisa de lado me dispuse a cambiarle su humor.

-Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme?

La niña de cabello rubio, nariz redonda y pestañas largas, sorprendida y con la boca abierta me miro asintiendo y se corrió un poco del asiento, como si no hubiera espacio. Deje el libro a un costado del plato y la mire.

-¿Estas sola?

Volvió a mirar el plato de torta de chocolate y ladeo la cabeza, tome eso como un si.

-Bueno… desayunemos juntas entonces y me contas porque te quedaste en el castillo.

La Gryffindor pareció más animada, sabiendo que no estaría sola en Navidad.

La mesa de Slytherin era un infierno. Los de primero reían y se gritaban cosas mientras que los de segundo apostaban quien comía más. El único de tercero era yo, que intentando pasar el tiempo miraba con disimulo las puertas por si veía pasar una figura pelirroja. Los de cuarto y quinto se pasaban los trabajos por la ausencia de profesores y los de sexto y séptimo se habían perdido hacia dos días, todos con parejas.

-¡Teo, Teo, Teo, Teo!-Golpes en la mesa.

-Mat, Mat, Mat, Mat!-Gritos en mi oído.

Mis ojos grises concentrados en la puerta.

-¡Teo, Teo, Teo, Teo!-Golpes en la mesa.

-Mat, Mat, Mat, Mat!-Gritos en mi oído.

Mis ojos grises concentrados en la puerta.

-¡Te…!-

-¡BASTA!

Mis puños apretados, mi mirada fulminando a los de segundo, la cara colorada y todos con comida en la boca hicieron que medio comedor se quedara en silencio.

En ese preciso momento, cuando mis ojos grises volvieron a la puerta una melena rizada se movía en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y el mundo se paro cuando se sentó junto a una mocosa de primero. Estaba mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba.

La veía sin disimulo, evitando poder apartar la mirada. Reía junto a la chica rubia mientras que sus mejillas coloradas combinaban con la tarta de ciruela. No tuve apetito en todo el desayuno, no tuve apetito por toda la mañana. No tendría apetito en toda la semana.

Algo llamo mi atención junto a su plato, un paquete negro, del tamaño de un cuaderno estaba quieto, como si no quisiera que desapareciera. Fruncí el entrecejo y en el preciso momento en el que ella se levantaba y lo agarraba entre sus manos vi una "M" y una "S" en verde.

-¿Puedes enseñarme?-Asintió sonriendo-Bueno… en ese entonces te espero en la sala común.

-Primero tengo que buscar a mi hermana.

Apurada corrió hacia la mesa de los tejones. Una figura rubia estaba parada en la mesa de Slytherin, que era un caos con el ceño fruncido. Abrí la boca sorprendida y con miedo a que me armara una escena por el paquete salí con paso apresurado por la puerta mientras corría las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Pero no tardo mucho para que escuchara mi apellido mientras subía las escaleras del segundo piso.

-¡Weasley, Weasley!

Cuando me pare en seco, tomando aire y respirando con dificultad en la esquina de un pasillo no logre hacer que pasara por mi mente la idea de estar cerca de un choque. Malfoy se dio de lleno con mi pecho y cayendo al suelo sobre mí hizo que sintiera todo su cabello en mi rostro. El paquete dio un estruendo fuerte y quedo a varios pasos de mi cabeza.

-¡Quítate!-Tratando de apartarme de el sus ojos ocasionaron una patada en mi pecho. Su perfume me llegaba a lo más profundo de la nariz y de mi sentido. No quería lograr enamorarme de esa mirada, de su cabello cayendo de manera desordenada en un flequillo perfecto y en su piel pálida pero con las mejillas ruborizadas-¡Quítate!

Cuando pude separarme y mirarlo a los ojos con enojo me sorprendió ver que el estaba en peores condiciones. Agarre el paquete con una mano y trate de no sucumbirme en la vergüenza

La mirada de Weasley me inquietaba, me alarmaba. Veía en mi algo que yo no podía y eso me estaba haciendo enojar. Una voz masculina que llegaba de un cuadro a mi derecha me hizo enrojecer de furia.

_-¿Usted es el hijo de Draco Malfoy? ¡Vaya!... pero si es mas feo de lo que pensé._

Tome a Weasley del brazo libre y di unos pasos apartándome del cuadro y la mire a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones que no me habían dejado dormir otra noche.

-¿Qué es ese paquete?-Abrió los ojos sorprendida y con aires de orgullo susurro.

-Lo encontré en mi sala común.

Arquee una ceja cruzándome de brazos.

-¿En tu sala común?. ¿En Gryffindor?... ¡eso es imposible!

-¿Me estas diciendo mentirosa Malfoy?-Negué-¿Me vas a decir que soy una ladrona también?

Respiro agitada y negué, sintiéndome incomodo.

-No Weasley yo no creo que seas una ladrona solo…

-¡Si que lo estas pensando!, puedo jurarlo.

-¡Que no!

Mi ira estaba creciendo a cada palabra que decía y un profundo silencio se torno frente a la estatua de la bruja jorobada que hipaba como si estuviera ebria. La mire a los ojos y luego recordé el accidente del día anterior, el mismo choque que habíamos sufrido.

-¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?

Abrió los ojos y se miro el pie, se encogió de hombros y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono mas claro. Sonreí de lado para hacerle ver bien que no quería una guerra. Si no que quería recuperar mi paquete. Ella sonrió de lado también y mordiéndose el labio me extendió el bulto bajo su brazo.

-Yo lo encontré en el árbol… no se como llego ahí pero te estaba buscando para dártelo. Créeme Malfoy.

Sujete con las manos temblorosas el paquete y mirando al suelo susurre:

-Gracias.

La mire luego de unos segundos para comprobar que ella también lo estaba haciendo.

-Feliz navidad.

Protegiendo sus manos en guantes naranjas las guardo en los bolsillos y antes de que se pierda en la esquina por donde había llegado corriendo encontré una excusa para retenerla.

-¿Te gustan los Chudley Canonns?

Se paro en seco sorprendida ante mi pregunta y girando de a poco mi corazón salto de alegría al verla sonreír de aquella manera. Nunca antes había sonreído así.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Me encogí de hombros tratando de no sucumbir a la risa y ella asintió dándose la razón- ¿Por esto?

Saco de los bolsillos las manos, y se miro el gorro alzando los ojos. Fue inevitable no reír y respirando hondo la mire a los ojos.

-No creo que me hayas robado Weasley-Alce el paquete y respire hondo-Feliz Navidad.

Hizo una mueca con sus labios que interprete como "_todo esta bien"_ y la vi dar la vuelta. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo me estuviera dando la oportunidad de pensar si quería quedarme solo en aquel pasillo. Solo con el cuadro y con la soledad. Su cabellera pelirroja era lo que veía, y recordé por en ella la primera vez que olí la vainilla. Con el paquete en la mano, y completamente confundido sentí la necesidad de correr tras ella y eso hice.

-¡Weasley!

Al oír que la llamaba giro con preocupación por mi tono de voz y arrugo el entrecejo cuando vio que dejaba el paquete en el suelo y corrí hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?

Fue lo último que pudo decir, que quise oír, que me atreví a sentir. Me pare frente a ella, y ya que era un poco mas alto tenía pleno contacto con sus ojos y respirando hondo, sin morirme de los nervios y de la vergüenza rodee su cuello con mis manos y la bese.

Scorpius HyperionMalfoy estaba besando a Rose Weasley, y no estaba arrepentido. Estaba besando a Rose con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte y apunto de salirse de mi pecho. Y ella… ella estaba respondiendo a mi beso. Nada podía empeorar ese momento, nadie podría meterse y arruinar mi felicidad porque sacaría la varita y petrificaría a todos. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y no pude sentirme mas libre. Poco a poco su respiración se mezclo con la mía, junto con los latidos de su corazón, que podía oírlo con claridad. Sus labios me estaban dando la oportunidad de sentir como mi piel, pálida, se volvía roja por el calor y la felicidad. Guiándola hasta la pared me atreví a rodear su cintura con mis brazos y abrazarla a mi pecho, y ella no se resistió. Acaricio la coronilla con sus delicados dedos haciéndome sentir una corriente por todo el cuerpo. No me importaba si el día terminaba, o si la mañana comenzaba, o si estábamos en un desierto Hogwarts en navidad. Pero la ausencia a Holanda me había dado la oportunidad de demostrarle a Rose Weasley, a mi pecosa, que había soñado con ella… más de una vez.


	11. Mi regalo de navidad Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. **_

Capitulo 11:

_**Veinticinco de Diciembre: Navidad con Malfoy.**_

_**Parte2.**_

-¿La contraseña?... ¿la contraseña?, niña tenes que decirme la contraseña…. ¡la contraseña!

El grito de la Dama Gorda hizo que volviera a la realidad, a mi ficticia realidad.

-¿Cómo me dijo?

-Me tenes que decir la contraseña o no te dejare entrar. Y créeme que no me dará pudor-Fruncí el entrecejo tratando de recordarla.

-¿_Caramelosdejupiter_?-Negó-Em… ¿_basiliscodefebrero?_-Negó

-Esa es de hace un mes-suspire con fastidio

-¿_Lunesdemarzo_?-Volvió a negar y di un grito que pudo oírse hasta en el bosque prohibido-¡Usted me conoce!, ¡déjeme pasar!

-Solo porque es Navidad… ¡por cierto!, tengo que ir a saludar a mi amigo el costurero.

-En Hogwarts tendrían que cambiar más de una regla, remplazar cuadros que cumplieron un siglo por nuevos por ejemplo.

-Muchacha maleducada, ¡respeta a tus mayores!... y la contraseña es _elamoresmagia_

-¿Me dejara pasar?-Asintió con aire ofendido y entre por el hueco en la pared mientras sonreía al recordar que la canción que canto una de las estatuas encantadas el día anterior, había sido esa, "_el amor es magia", _cuando iba abrazada al rubio. Recordé ese abrazo, recordé a Scorpius, y recordé el beso que me acababa de dar.

_No podía creerlo, ¿Malfoy besándome?... la tierra se estaba volviendo loca, el se había vuelto loco. ¡Yo me estaba volviendo loca!... sus manos en mi cintura me hacían sentir segura y fuerte, pero sus labios, sus tibios y suaves labios hacían que mi corazón no pudiera controlarse y saltara en mi pecho. Olía el perfume que salía de su cabello, por el que abrazaba la almohada al despertar. Sus mechones rubios cayendo sobre mis mejillas hacían que las cosquillas fueran evitadas por el ardor que sentía. Me estaba besando, Malfoy me estaba besando por primera vez. Y no me sentía mal, no me sentía rara, me sentía anonadada. Cuando ambos nos separamos luego de aquel hermoso momento, que duro horas para mi ninguno dijo nada. Quedamos a pocos centímetros concientes de lo que acababa de pasar. Respire tratando de recobrar el aliento y en algún rencor del pasillo, las palabras. El también pareció quedarse vació por que miro alrededor con aire distraído, tratando de buscar algo que le diera la valentía para expresarse. Me sostuve de la pared tratando de encontrar un motivo para no sonreír o enojarme. Pero no hubo ninguno. ¿Enojarme con el?, porque... si me había fascinado. ¡Pero no debía fascinarme!, me había torturado desde el primer año en Hogwarts y ¿yo que había echo?... había correspondido a su beso. Debería haberlo empujado, debería haberle pegado, gritado y amenazado con la varita. Pero solo pude sostenerme de mis inútiles piernas y lograr tener un poco de vergüenza para ponerme mas colorada de lo que era. Mis pecas ya no existían, se habían ido, no volverían porque me quedaría así toda la vida. Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con el lado ridículo de Scorpius. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba un punto en la pared tratando de perderse por ahí, formar un agujero negro o tener algún tipo de reloj del tiempo. Pero se que el, al igual que yo hubiera repetido una vez mas el beso. Se acerco poco a poco al paquete y lo agarro entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada, reflejándome en los ojos grises hielo de su hermoso rostro. No quería salir de allí pero quería irme sin volver a verlo. Pero algo me aferraba al suelo, como si estuviera clavada con clavos de acero. Respiro hondo y luego miro al suelo dando un paso y luego otro. Juntos emprendimos el regreso a una parte que ninguno sabia pero que queríamos dejar la tensión. Al caminar oía su respiración y lo veía de reojo, pero nada bastaba para dejar de sentirme feliz y completa. Habían pasado cinco minutos en el que baje escaleras y recorrí pasillos para ver la entrada de la sala común a los lejos. En el momento en que frene y me perdí con la mirada oí un suspiro. El me miraba con aire compungido, sin atreverse a hablar pero con la intención de decir algo. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno respiro por quince segundos. Me tocaba las manos con nervios, retorciendo mis dedos para liberar mi incomodidad, y el hacia lo mismo con el paquete. Que tenía agujeros de todos los tamaños. Entreabrió los labios y solo sonrió de lado. Aquella sonrisa fue la gota que rebalso mi fuente de la buena fortuna y mi orgullo Weasley y me acerqué para besarlo. Si, Rose Weasley estaba besando a Scorpius Malfoy otra vez, bueno por primera vez. El respondió esta vez con más énfasis y su respiración se contagio con la mía mientras me apretaba contra su pecho. Me separe en el momento que supe, no me alejaría. Y sin voltear y sin decir nada me aleje casi corriendo al retrato de la Dama Gorda._

Estaba extasiada, estaba mareada, estaba realmente feliz… pero el momento se pincho como una pompa de jabón y me vinieron millones de preguntas a la cabeza._ ¿Se lo diría a alguien?, ¿me hablaría después de eso?, ¿me sentía desconforme?, ¿había besado bien?, ¿Por qué me beso? _.Deje que mi cuerpo se chocara de espaldas con el brazo del sillón y cayera sobre el como una pluma, mirando la araña del techo y viéndome reflejada en el hielo de su mirada.

Estaba parado frente al muro de piedra sin saber que hacer. Me repetía "Malfoy, tenes que murmurar la contraseña", pero no reaccionaba y a mis espaldas, sentía el murmullo de alumnos que se estaban acercando. "Malfoy, murmura _dragondania"_

_-Dragondania._

_-_¿Quién inventa esas estúpidas contraseñas?

Aproveche que dos Slytherin cruzaban a la sala común y entre con paso torpe. Siendo conciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sonreí alegre al recordarlo y di un grito de júbilo mientras una luz pasaba fugazmente por mi cabeza y subía a la habitación de los chicos ante la mirada de más de un alumno.

Aun estaba acostada en el sillón, pero la cabeza estaba sobre la almohada y le daba la espalda al techo. Me había quedado dormida. Poco a poco me senté con sueño y toque mi cabello rizado sacando el sombrero naranja.¿Cuanto había pasado?. Un ruido en la ventana hizo que diera un respingo y con dificultad me levantara y me acercara. Pero el ruido era más fuerte por lo que me apresure.

-¡Voy!

Una lechuza estaba parada en el alfeizar, cubierta por un manto blanco y temblando como si tuviera convulsiones. Abrí el pestillo de la ventana y junto a la lechuza una ráfaga de viento hizo volar adornos que estaban en el tablero de anuncios. Dio unos vueltas alterada mientras con todas las fuerzas muggle cerraba en contra del viento. La lechuza se poso sobre la parte más alta del sillón y me miro fijo, con ojos negros con manchas blancas. Me acerque con fastidio por haberme levantado así y cuando estaba desatando el nudo de la pata me pico.

-¡Oye!, yo no tengo la culpa del frió. Estoy igual que tu eh.

Cuando la lechuza ululo en busca de su recompensa la mire frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No debería darte nada por ser una mala mascota!... pero hace frió y es navidad.

Me acerque a un frasco en una de las mesitas ratonas que tenían banderines de navidad y saque un dulce. Cuando se lo ofrecí parecía estar más contenta y mientras oía el sonido de las alas vi una "M" y una "S" en color verde. Me quede helada, con las manos congeladas y sonriendo de lado. ¿Era del Slytherin? Salte sobre el sillón asustando a la lechuza y lo abrí con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Era una letra pulcra, prolija y que me dio vergüenza ajena por mí.

"_Weasley… digo Rose:_

_No se que es lo que hago pero… quiero verte. Nos vemos en el séptimo piso a las siete de la tarde, frente al cuadro de los perros dormilones. _

_Scorpius."_

_PD: No faltes…_

Me sentía completamente nerviosa y alegre. Pero me quede paralizada. ¿Por qué? Mire la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea con la esperanza de que me sobrara tiempo pero si no me apuraba llegaría tarde. ¡Había dormido demasiado!

Eran las siete, eran las siete, eran las siete… y yo tenía que calmarme. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?. Scorpius Malfoy estaba nervioso y eso era ridículo. Bueno… yo era ridículo. Porque jamás había besado a nadie además de Weasley… bueno y a Pansy, y a Mara, Leonela, Katerina y no importaban cuantas más. Era un muchacho muy codiciado. No me defiendo, solo me halago. Pero con la pelirroja era distinto, ella era distinta al resto, ella había despertado algo que ninguna había echo y yo me sentía confundido. Mi padre jamás toleraría que le mintiera con mis acciones y si el abuelo Lucius se enterara de que me estoy relacionando con una Weasley… me sacaría todo el oro de Gringotts. Aunque el dinero no es lo importante. Iba de una punta a la otra del corredor perseguido por los ojos de las personas de los cuadros que en más de una ocasión me habían llamado "muchacho loco". Fruncí el entrecejo pensando que no llegaría, porque ¿Quién querría verme después de haberle dicho cosas horrible por…tres años? Eres un idiota Scorpius Malfoy. Pero recordé la promesa al abuelo Lucius y todo se esfumo como las serpentinas.

-No vendrá-Murmure mirando mi reflejo en el espejo junto al cuadro de perros dormilones. Pero me equivocaba, porque detrás de mi reflejo estaba el de ella, mirándome con esos ojos marrones que tanto me habían atrapado en los últimos meses. No podía respirar, me sentía patético y tenia ganas de salir corriendo. Las manos me sudaban y eso jamás me había pasado.

-Hola.

Oír su voz me basto para darme vuelta y sonreír de lado.

-Creí… creí que no vendrías.

Un puñetazo en la cara, o un hechizo de mocomurcielagos… o mejor que me de una bludger de lleno en la cara en el próximo partido de quidditch por estar tan nervioso y hacerme ver estúpido.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?.

Sus manos parecían estar peleándose entre si y pude notar que ella también lo estaba. Me encogí de hombros y respirando hondo e ignorando el pensamiento de "no lo hagas" tome sus manos y las separe. Sabía porque motivo tal vez no iría pero decidí callármelo.

-No hagas eso.

Me miro a los ojos, mientras seguía sujetando sus manos.

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué?...

-Estas temblando-Maldición, estaba temblando.

-Lo se Weasley…

-¿Por qué?

No pude contestarle por unos segundos, pero después de tomar valentía mis manos se apretaron a sus mejillas y susurre en sus labios:

-Porque estas frente a mi y no se si besarte, golpearte o insultarte.

Sonrió de lado agachando la mirada y susurro:

-Has lo que quieras.

No tarde más de dos minutos en pensar lo que haría. Su perfume, su aliento, su respiración, sus pecas y su cabello pelirrojo bastaron para que la besara en los labios mientras apreciaba cada una de sus pecas, las de su nariz, las de sus cejas, las de sus mejillas, las de todo su rostro. Sus manos se abrazaron en mi espalda mientras sentía como me quemaba cuando rozaban mi camisa. La estreche mas a mí pudiendo así, sentir el latido de su corazón.

Había un incomodo silencio… un insoportable silencio que no se trasformaría en nada si Malfoy no me miraba. Habíamos entrado a un aula vacía que conectaba con otro del noveno piso junto a una armadura de un soldado sin cabeza. Movía el pie constantemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior y yo no sabia si reír, llorar o irme de allí muerta de la intriga.

-Ma…Malfoy-Levanto poco a poco su mirada y sus ojos grises, nublaron mi capacidad para encontrar las palabras. Luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano susurre:-¿Por qué me besaste?

La respuesta no era la esperada, la respuesta era inimaginable y si a alguien se lo contaba (cosa que no ocurriría jamás) no me creería. Pero sonó tan sincero, se vio tan real que mis manos comenzaran a sudar, junto a las de el, como me pasaba hacia tres años.

-Por que me gustas Weasley.


	12. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin:Mas que quidditch

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tienen como único fin entretener.**_

Capitulo 12.

_**Dos meses después**_:

El invierno estaba llegando a su fin, y se notaba más que nada en los jardines. En ciertos lugares en donde los pájaros iban a bañarse o a beber agua se acumulaba la nieve derretía. Eso era problemas para los profesores y alboroto para los alumnos que se mojaban en cualquier horario. Hasta que un día la profesora Aline dijo que castigaría con veinte pergaminos de cada materia a quien veía en los jardines cerca del lago. Y luego de que este hábitat de las criaturas marinas se descongelo y dejo de ser una pista de patinaje todo Hogwarts iba a relajarse luego de un día atareado. Habían pasado dos meses desde la navidad. Los dos meses más increíble y felices de mi vida. Todo siguió así:

_Scorpius Malfoy era el chico mas considerado, dulce, amable y tierno de todo el mundo mágico. Bueno, no sé si exagero pero siempre que compartía un momento con él me sentía rebosante de buenas vibras. Compartimos dos semanas juntos, lejos de mis primos, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de todo lo que nos molestaba para reírnos de todo lo que nos había pasado. Le conté anécdotas de mis padres, de todo lo que supe y oí a escondidas cuando era pequeña. Ya que mis padres nunca quisieron contarme mucho, solo lo justo y necesario de la guerra y de las aventuras en sus siete años en el colegio. El no estaba en una mejor situación, su padre era más estricto en relación con eso que los míos y solo le contaron de una sala llamada "Menesteres" que se consumió por las llamas y que los gigantes estuvieron en los dos bandos. El lado bueno y los mortifagos. Su padre había pertenecido a uno de ellos, y aunque su "confesión" no la esperaba ya la sabía. Malfoy padre había cometido muchos errores en el pasado. Guiado por un estatus de sangre, por una ideología narcista y anti humano que se los inculcaron sus tíos y el mismo padre, Lucius. Todos mortifagos. Scorpius Malfoy lloro junto a mí un día, en la biblioteca cuando encontró en un periódico del "profeta" situado en mil nueve noventa y cinco que comunicaba la detención de su abuelo. Jamás me sentí tan mal por él, jamás creí que a él le afectaba tanto el pasado de su familia. Y sabía que lo juzgaban tan erróneamente como yo al principio. Pero eso fue olvidado cuando le hice ver que las personas se arrepienten y que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Además, lo que si sabía era que su abuela había salvado al tío Harry de la muerte. Sí, al igual que su madre Lily lo hizo cuando él era un pequeño. Pero más allá de todas esas cosas, descubrí en Scorpius una esencia de libertad, de emoción por la vida… descubrí una serpiente encerrada que solo buscaba la luz interior, y el tiene en su corazón, una fuente de la buena fortuna. Sí, mi madre me leía de pequeña los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo antes de dormir, y no esos cuentos muggles de princesas y caballeros que solo hacen alucinar a los chicos del kínder. (Se lo oí a una patinadora artística a los diez años).Recuerdo también cuando un día, el ultimo que pasaríamos solos antes de que llegaran de las vacaciones de navidad, mientras veíamos las estrellas en la torre de Astronomía, me confesó porque me beso realmente. Bueno… resulta que Scorpius Malfoy gustaba de mí y para ser sincera, yo de él. Pero no se qué fue lo que llevo a querer estar juntos, tal vez la atracción del otro, o que somos polos opuestos y que concordamos con lo que no encajamos. En fin… un ratón puede asustar a un elefante. Porque un león no puede domar a una serpiente. ¿No?_

Mientras miraba el techo de madera de color marrón, que lastimaba los ojos, pensaba en Malfoy y que tendría que esperar media hora para verlo en clase de Transformaciones. Maldita distancia… maldito horario escolar. Rose Weasley estaba insultando a sus deberes. ¡No!, ¡No podría permitirlo!.

-Rose… ¿no pensaste seriamente en querer aprender a volar?-Mire a mi primo con el entrecejo fruncido mientras pasaba las hojas del libro _"Avance en las estrellas y los descubrimientos muggle". _

-Se volar para tu información, solo que no se me da bien-Lily sonrió con disimulo y se perdió detrás del libro de Pociones, junto a Hugo, que intentaba a estudiar con ella.

-Bueno… todos dicen eso y luego acaban en la enfermería.

-San Mungo será una opción menor para ella si intenta postularse para un entrenamiento.

Mi hermano había tocado la llaga que siempre había estado abierta. Mientras oia risitas proveniente de mi prima.

-¡Cállate Hugo que te voy a tomar la lección en menos de dos minutos!.

-¡No termine todavía!-Se quejo y escuche como susurraba algo a la pelirroja que estaba a su izquierda.

-Es cierto, nos faltan dos párrafos.

-A ver dame eso-Me pare de la silla e intente agarrar la hoja que tenían escrita en la mesa pero Albus fue más rápido y haciendo levitar el apunte lo agarro en la mano y me sonrió mientras me sentaba junto a él y comenzaba a leer. Ambos pelirrojos bajaron el libro y con el ceño muy fruncido nos miraban alterados.

-Devolvemelo Albus!

-No-Su hermano, perdido detrás de una maraña negra y corriendo mechones que le tapaban los ojos comenzó a hablar con el tono de voz del profesor Henman.

-"_Para tener una poción eficiente y sin sufrir accidentes basta tener la nariz como yo, redonda y apestosa. ¡Mas no importa si te quedas sin vayas, las lagañas alcanzan!._

Los cuatro estallamos en risas en una solitaria biblioteca mientras la bibliotecaria acomodaba libros en la sección prohibida.

-Yo no me reiría Potter.

Enmudecimos en el momento que una capa azul marino aparecía detrás de una estantería, a la izquierda de nuestra mesa.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su inutilidad para encontrar rimas.

Se perdió por la puerta de madera y mi primo frunció el entrecejo levantándose de un salto.

-Necesito suero antitetánico.

Dos minutos después de haber salido el profesor de Pociones Albus furioso se marcho.

-¿Suero Antique?-Me encogí de hombros guardando mis cosas en la mochila y colgándomela al hombro.

-Cosas muggles.

También cruce las puertas de madera con fastidio mientras miraba mi reloj de pulsera. Faltaba más de diez minutos para el comienzo de clases y mi estomago rugía de los nervios. Es una sensación muy extraña querer ver a alguien que tenes que fingir odiar, o detestar, o aborrecer… o todas las cosas juntas. Aunque era difícil y el intento a veces fallaba, pero aprovechaba cada rato libre para mirarlo, para sonreír, para hacerle ver que yo pensaba en el. En el momento que los ojos grises de aquel rubio penetraban en mi mente por quinta vez en la mañana y me hacían trastabillar una mano se aferro a mi brazo y me jalo a una habitación oscura, y cerraron la puerta.

-¡¿Quién es?!... ¿¡que quiere!?... ¡responda!.

Se oía la respiración pausada de una persona cerca de mi oído.

-Hola Rose.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón al oír esa voz.

-¿Scorpius?.

_-Lumos._

La varita del Slytherin emano una luz llamativa y pude ver su rostro cerca del mío, lo que me hizo dar un respingo por el susto y ocasiono que riera. Esa risa que tanto me atraía.

-Lamento asustarte.

Sin esperar a que dijera nada y sin contestarle me abalance sobre sus brazos y a los labios, tan suaves y dulces. Me abrazo con la mano libre, la que no sostenía la varita y me rodeo la cintura haciendo que me elevara unos centímetros del suelo.

-Te extrañe pelirroja.

Sonreí en sus labios y cuando estuve en suelo firme respire hondo y asentí dándole la razón.

-Yo te extrañe mucho más.

-¡Rose!

Dos voces conocidas sonaban al otro lado de la puerta y cerré los ojos maldiciendo a Hugo y a Lily en mis adentros.

-Los pecosos te buscan…

-No digas así…-Sonrió de lado y apreté los puños frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sonrías así Malfoy… sabes que me encanta-Me acerque a la madera y pegue el oído a ella, por si sentía algún ruido mas.

-¡Rose!.

Di una patada al suelo y vi, el reflejo pálido del rubio alumbrado por la varita en la rocosa pared. Se encogió de hombros y señalo en mi dirección.

-Vete antes de que no te deje ir.

Me mordí el labio evitando contestarle que no pensaba irme de allí pero mi nombre volvió a oírse y tuve que dar por sentado que me tenía que ir. Suspire y me acerque a Scorpius mirándolo s los ojos.

-Te veo en cinco minutos… ni uno más ni uno menos-Negó arqueando una ceja y entreabrió los labios mientras buscaba apresurado algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Esto es para ti-Saco un papel doblado en muchas partes y me lo puso dentro de la túnica de Gryffindor-Vete Weasley…

Volví a maldecir a Hugo y salí de la habitación con la sonrisa de Scorpius Malfoy en mi retina.

En la clase de Transformaciones, cuando la profesora Aline estaba explicando el acercamiento de los exámenes y sentía la respiración de Hugo y sus quejas por avisarnos tres meses antes trataba de no morderme más las uñas. Ya las tenía muy cortas y seguía con esa costumbre no podría controlarme.

-Podes quedarte quieta Rose… me estas pateando desde hoy.

-Perdón-Mi amiga volvió a mirar a la profesora mientras se tapaba el oído izquierdo por los murmullos de Albus. Detrás de la primer mesa, donde estábamos nosotros Scorpius Malfoy tarareaba la melodía de navidad, el villancico que tanto había molestado a Hogwarts. "El amor es magia".

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?... deja de cantar esa estúpida canción.

-¡Marcus no le digas así!... pobrecito Scor -Fruncí el entrecejo y apreté el puño derecho que estaba oculto bajo mi capa… ¿desde cuándo le decía Scor?.

-Bueno… este trimestre ah habido mucho fracasos, empezando por usted señor Fingian… aun no logra transformar ese cenicero en paloma y… van dos explosiones que sufre en mi clase este año.

-Lo lamento profesora… pero es que no lo hago adrede.

-No… lo hace porque es un "pelele".

Las risas de los tres Slytherin resonaron en la fila, contagiando a algunos alumnos de detrás. Pero la profesora no los había escuchado porque seguía tratando de hablar con Fingian. Mire por el hombro a Scorpius, que sonriendo ampliamente miraba al pobre Gryffindor, que estaba todo chamuscado. Y en el momento que estuve a punto de decirle a la insoportable de Parkinson que deje de reírse de esa manera y que deje de decirle a Malfoy "Scor" sentí un papel pequeño y suave en mi bolsillo. Lo saque con cuidado y en sí, la letra de Malfoy decía:

"_Antes de amarte, amor nada era mío:_

_Vacile por las calles y las casas:_

_Nada contaba ni tenía nombre:_

_El mundo era del aire que esperaba._

Si no hubiera sido por que estábamos en clase, porque había demasiado alumnos que notarían mis deseos de abalanzarme sobre el rubio y besarlo me hubiera vuelto loca maniática. Al pie del papel había unas palabras escritas muy prolijamente "Scorpius y Rose. Diciembre veinticuatro". Nadie iba a detenerme. Me pare mirándolo en el momento en que la profesora gritaba.

-¡Perfecto señorita Weasley usted acompañara al señor fingían a la enfermería!

-¿Qué?, ¡no!...

Ya era tarde, la profesora me estaba agarrando de la manga de la camisa y me jalaba hacia donde estaba sentado mi compañero.

-¡Que le pasa?-Oí a Parkinson preguntarle a alguien que esperaba no fuera el rubio platinado.

-No se… es una Weasley-Había sido Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy el que dijo "es una Weasley".

Al salir al pasillo y sentir como se cerraban las puertas el Gryffindor se encogió de hombros y me miro angustiado.

-Lamento mucho esto Rose… le dije que es hereditario pero no me cree.

-No importa Dean-Le mire el cabello que estaba duro y sonreí de lado dándole ánimos-Mi madre me conto de tu papa… es una suerte que no haya perdido la cabeza-Rio y caminamos juntos y con parsimonia a la enfermería.

Dos horas después, cuando había vuelto de la enfermería y soportado una hora de las explicaciones e interrogatorios de madame Pomfrey hacia Dean me sentí mal por él. A veces las herencia no es lo mejor en un mago y el más que nada lo sabe.

-¡Vamos Rose!... ¡llegaremos tarde y no lo tolerare!.

-¡Ya voy Albus!.

Guardando con prisa las cosas en mi mochila oia el bullicio de los alumnos que iban hacia las gradas y a un Albus aun más histérico mirándome con el ceño frunció.

-¡Te alcanzare en el camino!.

No dudo ni dos segundos en dejarme en el Hall tratando de acomodar sin éxito los pergaminos y los tinteros. Una voz a mis espalda me hizo dar un respingo lo que proboco que diera un salto y tirara mis cosas al suelo.

-Lamento asustarte Rose… pero quería verte antes del partido.

Bruno tenía su uniforme pulcramente listo y me miraba sonriendo con un bate en la mano.

-¡Porque querías verme?

Un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas haciendo que sonriera de lado y el me mirara a los ojos.

-Porque eres mi amuleto de la suerte…

Aquellas palabras me habían dejado shockeada. ¿Yo, el amuleto de Bruno?.

-¿Tu amuleto?

-Si… desde primer año, cuando te vi tan pequeña fuiste mi león de la suerte… por algo eres my Gryffindor-Miro hacia las puertas en donde había aparecido Federic con la cara roja y las manos apretadas.

-¡Apúrate Lotter!

-¡Te dije que eran solo dos minutos!.

-Ya pasaron cinco… ¡apúrate!.

Su amigo se perdió entre los alumnos de Ravenclaw que lo tiraban del uniforme del equipo y sonriéndome aun más tostado y con las mejillas más rojas me hizo sentir dura como una piedra.

-Quiero hablar contigo luego.

Se acercó a mis labios, y dejo un beso suave cerca de ellos, en la mejilla, donde siempre me hacía sentir cosquillas. Pero en aquel momento nada paso, nada sentí y solo lo vi salir corriendo y perderse entre los alumnos que iban eufóricos al campo de quidditch. Aunque no me gustaba, aunque no me emocionaba como a los otros estudiantes era la mejor manera de distraerme luego de una mejor lectura, pero Malfoy no iba a estar allí… porque jugaría Slytherin y verlo en las gradas de enfrente, con su cabello rubio despeinándose entre todas esas cabezas eran motivo suficiente para querer salir corriendo de Hogwarts. Llegue a las gradas agitada, con la mochila colgándome como un bulto pesado y empuje a compañeros que gritaban, agitaban los brazos y movían todo su cuerpo. A pulmón se oía el vitoreo como: "_Slytherin, Slyhtiern enseña quiénes somos y porque estamos aquí_" y los de Ravenclaw que decían: "_Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw mostremos que el cerebro vale más_". Ok esto sería masacre a varita luego del resultado.

La hija de la profesora ya retirada Hooch se acercó con el baúl donde se guardaban las pelotas y luego de que la quaffle estuvo en el aire y los capitanes se estrecharan la mano había empezado el partido.

_-¡Y ahí está Mattew con la quaffle y se la pasa a la hermosa de Betty Rott!._

-¡Jordan!.

_-Y ahí va la fea de Betty Rott y se la pasa al rechoncho Klepp._

Mientras oía al locutor pelearse con la profesora a los gritos trate de localizar en las gradas verdes una cabellera rubia con expresión hostil. Y lo halle, junto a la insoportable de Parkinson, que riendo y tocándole la mano le estaba susurrando cosas al oído. Me pare de golpe con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y Albus, a mi lado saltando y gritando:

-¡Eres estúpido Lotter!, ¡tíralo de la escoba sin pena!.

Bruno, aun en la distancia hacia que su piel tostada brillara bajo el sol de esa tarde. Las condiciones climáticas habían favorecido a los fanáticos del deporte volador y a los mismos profesores que se liberaban de la presión de corregir trabajos. El profesor Herman tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba el recorrido del buscador de Slytherin que subía y bajaba por los postes de Ravenclaw distrayendo a su guardián.

-¿Es que es idiota?, ¿no puede pegarle con la bludger?… tu novio es malísimo Rose.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido y baje un escalón sentándome junto a Lily.

-¡No es mi novio!

La pelirroja, movía los ojos siguiendo al guardián de Slytherin que en ese momento se peleaba con uno de los bateadores. Y mis ojos volvieron a buscar a Scorpius, que en otro ataque de rabia me hizo cerrar los ojos al ver a Parkinson más cerca de el. Apreté los puños mientras oía los gritos de los Gryffindor, y junto a ellos, mezclados, unidos, abrazados, los tejones gritaban los apellidos de sus jugadores favoritos.

-Bruno es tan lindo.

Fruncí el entrecejo al ver a una pequeña de segundo, de Ravenclaw que miraba al bateador con aire soñador. Mis ojos fueron hacia Bruno, que en ese momento le pego de lleno a una bludger que iba dirigida al guardian de Slytherin.

_-¡Y Zabini parece haber encontrado la snitch!_

Los gritos de las gradas color verde fueron apagadas por los de Ravenclaw y el grito de Jordan.

_-¡Y por una milésima no la agarro, vamos que le destrozamos el…!_

-¡Jordan!

-_Perdón, perdón… Y la snitch volvió a perderse en el inmenso cielo que nos toco esta tarde de jueves…_

Había vuelto a pelearse con la jefa de los leones mientras mire con nervios a los jugadores tratando de concentrarme, de no mirar la escena que se había formado frente a mí. Scorpius trataba de ignorar a Samantha, pero ella se negaba a alejarse.

-_¡Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, vamos que el cerebro vale más!_

_-¡Slytherin, Slytherin!_

-¡Tíralo de la escoba!

Albus se había salido de control e intentando bajar mas lugares para ver mejor el juego me empujo de espaldas haciendo que callera al suelo a los pies de mí prima.

-¡Albus!

-¡Dale mas fuerte con el bate Bruno!

Y cuando mis ojos se fijaron en el campo, a la altura de los postes vi a Bruno mirándome, sonriendo de lado. Atento a nada más que a mi mirada, y en el preciso momento en el que me señalaba y hacia una voltereta en el aire Scorpius me había mirado. Y en su cara se había formado la rabia consumida. Le devolví la mirada haciéndole ver que yo había visto su escenita con la Slytherin romántica y que no me había gustado nada.

_-¡Cincuenta a treinta a favor de Slytherin!_

Por suerte el hermano de mi amiga se había concentrado en la jugada y había salido despedido hacia su amigo Federic para liberarlo de una bludger molesta.

-¿Donde está Tatiana?

Mire a mi prima en el momento que se encogía de hombros y se apoyaba en la mano mientras jugaba con sus pies.

-Debe estar besuqueándose con James, porque a él no lo veo desde ayer… ¡Hay!.

El turno de caer al suelo había sido de ella, que sujetándose de mis manos miraba a su hermano con ira.

-¡Basta Albus!

-¡Tenes que seguirlo idiota por algo estas recorriendo el campo! … juro que me postulare para destrozarlos. ¡Vamos Ravenclaw!.

Mi primo se había perdido entres los gritos de los de Hufflepuf en un grupo de los de sexto.

-Te apuesto veinte gallones a que gana Ravenclaw.

-No… no me fio de su buscador, parece despistado… ¡Mejor que sean diez a que gana Slytherin por más de doscientos puntos!.

-Que poca fe y amistad tienen- Murmure en el oído de Lily mientras reía y se volvía a sentar a mi lado. Acomode su cabello detrás de la oreja y volví a oír el grito de Jordan comentando el partido.

_-Y Federic anota otro tanto para Ravenclaw y vamos que solo faltan dos… Kattermen tiene la quaffle pero está a punto de ser derribado por una bludger… y __Anderson la desvía hacia el cazador de Ravenclaw… y parece que Lotter tiene algo más importante que hacer..._

En ese momento Bruno me estaba sonriendo de nuevo y había formado con un tubo de humo, algo raro en un partido de quidditch: una frase que decía: "_**Eres la bludger de mi corazón".**_

-¡Bruno o te concentras o te tiro de la escoba y te lanzo un avada kedavra!

Federic estaba a punto de perder el control de su tranquilidad mientras unos cuantos ojos que habían visto y prestado atención al mensaje me miraban. Dos de ellos de un gris frio y que me daba calambres.

-¿Eso es para ti Rose?

Mire a Lily que estupefacta tenía una sonrisa en los labios y a los lejos, a un Albus despeinado y nervioso.

-¡No dejas que se concentre Rose!... podes tener tus escenitas en alguna otra parte pero no aquí cuando el partido es lo más importante.

Se había parado a mi lado pero luego volvió al centro del partido mientras Jordan, con voz apagad un susurro que fue amplificado dio por terminado el partido.

_-¡Y el imbécil de Zabini atrapo la Snitch en las narices del Ravenclaw y ganan el partido a… ¿Cuánto ganan?!_

-¡Doscientos a cuarenta!... es la última vez que comenta un partido, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!

La profesora Anile peleaba con el moreno y altanero Gryffindor mientras trataba de salirse de las manos de la profesora de Transformaciones. Los espectadores entre enojados, y avergonzados por la actuación de su equipo bajaban las gradas en un bullicio insoportable.

-¡Juro que voy a matar al imbécil de Bruno cuando lo vea!... ¡Ja!, hablando de él.

Bajo unos cuantos tablones de madera y miro al Ravenclaw colorado como un Weasley.

-¿Puedo saber quién te dio el puesto en tu equipo y como llegaste a ser capitán?. Federic es mucho mejor.

-¡Ya cállate Albus!

Gracias a mi prima, Albus dejo de oírse al bajar al campo y pisar el césped frio. Poco a poco fui bajando junto al moreno enojada y nerviosa. Muchas cosas estaban pasando por mi cabeza, muchas confusiones, muchas preguntas. ¿Que había sido ese mensaje?, ¿qué significaba?, ¿qué diría?, ¿qué haría?, ¿dónde estaba Malfoy? .Y lo más importante: ¿estaba junto a Samantha Parkinson?. Cuando llegamos a tocar el suelo y sujetaba mi mochila mordiéndome los labios sentí como el moreno respiraba con dificultad.

-Ven… mejor nos quedamos acá, así no hay tanta gente.

Dicho esto nos apartamos de la multitud y camine con paso rápido hacia las gradas, donde no se veía el sol y solo la lejanía de los arbustos del bosque y del lago. Lo mire a los ojos unos segundos y al comprobar que no los veía verdes si no rubio me mordí aun más el labio sintiendo que el dolor era ajeno, que no me molestaba y que después me lo curaría.

-¿De qué me querías hablar?

Me miro con el bate en una de sus manos y con la otra, se rasco la nuca, podía imaginarme que estaba nervioso y veía que de sus labios, palabras se asomaban.

-No… no lo sé yo… yo quería decirte una cosa pero no te avergüences.

-¡Por que debería avergonzarme?

Sonriendo de lado me miro a los ojos y negó mientras para distraerse se golpeaba las rodillas con el bate.

-Yo estoy muriéndome de los nervios Rose… porque quiero decirte algo que hace meses me está volviendo loco.

Fruncí el entrecejo y puse una mano en su hombro mientras trataba de sonar convencida.

-Decime… decime que tenes.

Yo no estaba en una mejor situación, sentía que iba a volverme violenta si no salía de allí y buscaba al Slytherin antes de que cayera la noche.

-Me tome una poción antes del partido… Tatiana me ayudo y creo que no fue hecha bien porque ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo va a seguir esto… yo siempre fui tímido y nunca me atreví a decir nada y…-Me miro respirando hondo y se acercó torpemente a mi quedando a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro y de mis labios- Me gustas mucho… mucho y no sé que es peor. Lo que me vas a contestar o lo que voy a hacer.

Dicho esto, sin preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo o no. Me beso. Y el beso no fue como el primero, como el verdadero. Me empujo hacia los tablones más altos haciendo que quedara apoyada en el borde de los de abajo y con una mano en mi cabeza me beso aun mas torpemente que al principio. Bruno me estaba besando y yo tenía los ojos como platos, sin reaccionar, con ambas manos a los costados y con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y salir corriendo de allí.


	13. Todo lo que perdimos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.

Capitulo 13:

El partido había terminado, el bullicio había cesado y se oían pasos que subían y bajaban escaleras. Al gran comedor, a los jardines, a las salas comunes, a la biblioteca, corriendo por pasillos y prefectos que se enojaban y descontaban puntos como si fuera una competencia de quien tenía más autoridad. Iba en silencio, en un profundo silencio que me incomodaba no solo a mí, sino a todo los Slytherin. Porque ellos gritaban y festejaban insultando a los jugadores de Ravenclaw diciéndoles:" _¿Dónde está tu cerebro ahora?_ Pero haber ganado el partido no me importaba, era lo que menos me interesaba de analizar en el momento. Ni los puntos, ni las jugadas, ni las apuestas. Solo quería romperle la cara al imbécil de Lotter por haber besado a Rose Weasley. Y a ella… quería decirle cuanto odio tenia dentro de mis venas. Porque no se había apartado del musculitos y le había seguido el juego de su beso. Y yo la seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno. A mi lado, sin dejar de hablar un solo segundo la voz de Samantha Parkinson llegaba a mis oídos como un zumbido, pero se fue apagando poco a poco mientras imágenes pasadas venían a mi mente y reavivaban la llama de mi ira.

_-¡Slytherin, Slytherin mi casa es de ganadores!_

_-¡Vamos al vestuario! _

_-¡Busquemos a Zabini para molestar a Weasley!_

_-¿Scorpius, me estas escuchando?.. ¡Ganamos!_

_¿Qué habían sido esos mensajes de Lotter para Weasley?, ¿Qué significaban esas caritas y esos mensajes sobre la escoba? … ¡qué demonios se pensaba ese estúpido Ravenclaw!._

_-¿Scorpius?_

_-¿¡Que Samantha!?-La morena abrió los ojos y me miro preocupada._

_-Nada… solo te quería preguntar si querías dar una vuelta por el castillo pero… no, no hacía falta que me trataras así._

_Hice una mueca mientras me despeinaba el cabello y le sonreía de lado. _

_-Lamento haberte contestado así. No Sam no quiero… después nos vemos._

_Más alegre, acepto la condición de que mantengamos nuestra distancia y se marcho no sin antes darme un incomodo e insulso beso en la mejilla. Suspire fastidiado y asqueado por mi intento de mantener el control de mis nervios. Con las manos en los bolsillos aun caminando entre los alumnos alborotados y tratando de hallar a Weasley recordaba los momentos que había podido compartir con ella. Los momentos que en más de una ocasión me había preguntado que se llegaba a sentir. _

"_-Weasley…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eres hermosa…_

_Abrazada a su espalda, mirando las estrellas en la torre de astronomía no podía creer que sentía su aroma a vainilla tan cerca de mí. Volteo lentamente la cabeza y sonrió de lado, con todo su esplendor. "_

_Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el campo de quidditch, y más de un alumno me había invitado a la celebración en la sala común. Pero no tenia ánimos de festejar nada, yo solo quería encontrarla. Y la encontré cuando baje hacia el césped y di solo diez pasos. Abrazada a Lotter, bajo las gradas, ocultándose de todos, ocultándose de medio mundo, ocultándose de mí. Del imbécil de Scorpius Malfoy. No pareció verme, no pareció querer mirarme, solo di media vuelta y con las venas repletas de ira me aleje casi corriendo al castillo._

-¡Yo te dije Marcus que el equipucho de Lotter no llegaría ni a cruzar el campo de superioridad que tenemos!

-¡Traje las cartas!

-¡Van a empezar otra vez a jugar a eso!-Samantha dio un grito que me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Scorpius, jugas?-Mire a Marcus con el ceño fruncido y en el momento en el que me iba a preguntar algo mas gritos y explosiones llegaron de un aula que tenia la puerta abierta.

_-¡No se qué es lo que quieren pero déjenme!_

_-Solo quiero jugar un rato con tu cara Weasley._

Al oír ese apellido mi corazón se acelero y fui el primero en entrar y ver la escena. El hermano de Rose, Hugo estaba de pie frente a tres chicos de primero, que tenían sus varitas levantadas. El pecoso estaba atado contra un pupitre mientras uno de ellos le había encantado las piernas.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Marcus era el más disgustado de los cuatro.

-Le quieren enseñar a bailar-Murmuro la única mujer del grupo.

-Nada-Los tres se pusieron firmes al creernos superiores, cosas que a Brad le encanto y a Marcus le indigno. De todas las serpientes, era el considerado más "humano".

-Desátenlo ahora.

-¿Tu quien eres?-El más alto de los tres miro a mi amigo con aires de altanería y yo di un paso levantando un puño.

-Uno de los que te romperá la cara si no lo soltas-El mocoso desato al pecoso y este, dejando de bailar se froto las piernas y se quedo sentado en el suelo. Si no hubiera sido por el ruido que hicieron los Potter al entrar, le habría visto los ojos humedecidos por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Hugo!-La pelirroja que siempre estaba con Rose corrió hacia su primo mientras le susurraba cosas y el asentía.

-¿Qué le estaban haciendo?-Mis tres compañeros miraban a los tres Slytherin mientras yo, fijo a Potter susurraba:

-¿Quién te llamo Potter?

Me miro mudo por completo y se acerco también a Hugo.

-¿Lily?... ¿Albus? ¿Están acá?

La voz de Rose Weasley se hacía cada vez más fuerte y no pasó más de dos segundos para que entrara al aula y abriera los ojos al verme ahí. Pero corrió con sus primos cuando los vio en el suelo junto a Hugo mientras murmuraba a los gritos que le había pasado. Samantha rodeo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y Brad sacaba su varita y comenzaba a hacer rebotar una tiza. Marcus parecía ser el único atento a la situación.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-Rose miro a los tres petisos mientras ellos, riendo la miraron con las cejas arqueadas.

-¿Eso que te importa Griffyntonta?

-Oigan… cállense y lárguense de aquí antes de que llame a Henman.

Suspirando con fastidio y mirándome con odio salieron del aula murmurando por lo bajo y amenazando. Ignorándolos respire hondo y mire a Marcus que este, observaba como Hugo Weasley había apoyado su cabeza en las rodillas. Para mi desgracia Potter se había parado sobresaltado y se puso frente a mí apretando los puños.

-¿Qué le hiciste?, fuiste vos Malfoy… vos les dijiste como hacer el encantamiento tarantallegra.

-Además de feo eres idiota Potter… ¿Qué me llevaría querer hacerlo?

-No lo sé, respóndemelo tú.

Marcus suspiro incomodo y jugaba con sus nervios, debatiéndose por el movimiento de sus piernas si acercarse o no al pecoso. Poco a poco Rose se levanto de donde estaba su hermano y se acerco a su primo, poniéndose a su lado. Me miro a los ojos, con una expresión vacía. Sabía que detrás de esos ojos marrones la verdad se estaba asomando pero ella jamás llegaría a saber que yo la había visto. Jamás me lo diría. Porque era una Weasley, y los Weasley juegan con los que ellos creen basura.

-Dudo que ellos hayan tenido que ver en algo Albus…

-¿Dudas Weasley? … que inteligente de tu parte, eres como tu madre… antes de suponer dudaba.

Frunció el entrecejo mirándome y no dijo nada, desvió la mirada sabiendo que hablaba enserio. Pero mi enojo era más grande. Marcus estaba acercándose a Hugo mientras Lily trataba de hacerlo reír. Se oía el murmullo de Samantha y Brad a mis espaldas, pero no me inmute en querer averiguar de qué. Mire fijo a Rose unos segundos hasta que Potter grito a todo pulmón:

-¡Eres un mentiroso Malfoy, igual que tu padre!-Aquello fue una bofeteada y con el mayor desprecio que pude fingir sonreí de lado. Mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Mentiroso? … en mi familia no hay un listado de gente muerta a la que tenga que rendirle favores Potter. Tu padre se encargo de hacer una matanza antes de ser quien es.

Su cara se había puesto roja y la incomodidad lleno la habitación. Marcus se había parado de pronto acercándose de nuevo a mí y me miraba sin comprender, queriéndome golpear en medio de la cabeza. Rose estaba parada con la boca abierta y con expresión de sorpresa.

Pero no iba a mirarla, no iba a decirle nada, porque ella me escucharía todo lo que estaba pasando por mi corazón en ese momento. Lo raro de esa situación fue que Potter se estaba acercando a mi con furia y me había dado un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que callera al suelo, y mis labios sintieran un ardor parecido al que se siente cuando te abren una herida cicatrizada.

-¡Albus!

Potter estaba sobre mí pegándome otro puñetazo en la nariz. Una gotas de sangre habían aparecido y resbalaban por la barbilla mientras lo agarraba de los brazos e intentaba darlo vuelta. Cuando lo hice y mis rodillas lo aprisionaron contra el suelo le di un puñetazo en el ojo provocándole un corte en la ceja derecha.

-¡Basta Scorpius!.

Ninguno se atrevía a meterse, pero Rose y Samantha estaba juntas tratando de separarnos. Marcus me miraba con enojo y Brad, divirtiéndose reía cruzado de brazos aun haciendo rebotar la tiza. Muchos puñetazos y muchos golpes en el rostro no me aliviaban el malestar en el estomago que sentía por el beso de Rose Weasley con Lotter, pero si me tenía que desquitar con Potter, era mi mejor opción.

-¡Potter y Malfoy!

El grito de la profesora Aline hizo que nos separáramos al instante y quedáramos enfrente de ella, totalmente despeinados, lastimados e irritados de lo que no había estado, por mi parte, en mucho tiempo. Lily Potter y el pelirrojo menor asomaron sus cabezas por detrás de la profesora de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué significa este escándalo?...

Ninguno dijo nada. Rose respiraba agitada y lagrimas habían aparecido que amenazaban por salir, mientras Samantha lloraba a moco tendido. Marcus miraba hacia la pared con aire compungido y Brad… bueno Brad jugaba solo a las cartas explosivas.

-A la enfermería. Ahora.

Ambos dimos pasos en dirección a la salida cuando volvimos a oír las voces de la profesora.

-Ustedes no… solo ellos.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en la puerta del aula, mirándonos con nerviosismo mientras seguía con paso lento el camino a la enfermería.

-¡Hay!.

-¡Quedes quieto señor Potter!, o lo atare a la cama como un ladrón.

En la camilla de enfrente la señora Pomfrey trataba de curar a Potter mientras este, desde el rabillo del ojo me miraba con irritación. Frunciendo el entrecejo y sosteniendo el hielo en mi ojo miraba a la profesora.

-Ustedes son la vergüenza del vandalismo… como muggles peleándose por algo que no tiene sentido. Diez puntos menos para cada casa por su falta de respeto hacia el colegio. Cuando termines déjalos ir Poppy.

Dicho esto salió por la puerta dejándola abierta mientras con un hondo suspiro Potter quedo en el mismo estado de antes de romperle la ceja.

-Eres igual de insulso que siempre Potter.

Apretando el puño iba a contestar pero la enfermera lo bajo de un salto y lo llevo hacia la puerta donde se la cerró en las narices.

-¡Termine con usted!

Se acerco a mí y me miro a los ojos con expresión de disgusto. Mire el techo evitando un sermón pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar la situación porque me saco la mano con un golpe y agito la varita murmurando un hechizo raro.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿Me va a decir como tengo que hacer mi trabajo señor Malfoy?-Negué mientras ella seguía murmurando-¿Cuántas veces a estado este año en la enfermeria?-Sonreí de lado mientras me encogía de hombros- Trate de no tomarlo como una costumbre. Puede irse.

Guardo su varita en la túnica y camine con paso rápido hacia las puertas de la enfermería, para abrirlas y encontrarme con una inquieta y preocupada Rose Weasley, mirándome desde un rincón del pasillo, detrás de una armadura.

Malfoy estaba mejor, Scorpius estaba mejor y no tenía una sola raspadura, lastimadura, manchas rojas o cualquier otra herida que pudiera hacerle perder ese brillo en los ojos, en su mirada. Se acerco con paso lento y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras yo salía de la armadura y lo miraba con una mueca en los labios. Cuando quedamos a pocos centímetros, y nuestra respiración era lo único que se oía recordé el beso que Bruno me había dado y lo mal que me había sentido luego de aquello.

_Bruno me estaba besando y no sabía qué hacer. Pero pude poner con disimulo y sin sentirme mal las manos en su pecho y alejarlo poco a poco negando con la respiración ahogada en el pecho._

_-No… no lo hagas Bruno._

_Suspiro cerrando los ojos y asintió mientras murmuraba:_

_-Soy un estúpido… jamás debería haberme tomado la poción. Tal vez si lo hacía con más timidez hubiera sido mejor._

_-No, no hubiera sido mejor. _

_Se quedo en silencio mirándome a los ojos y agache la mirada para mirar mis pies._

_-Con poción, sin poción… no hubiera funcionado. Porque… no puedo corresponderte. No sé cuáles son tus sentimientos pero…_

_-Me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi… y cada día que pasaba a tu lado era más profundo el sentimiento. Eras muy pequeña y pensé que…_

_-Lo sigo siendo. Pero no es eso… yo no quiero lastimarte y sé que si pasa algo que no tendría que pasar ambos saldremos lastimado._

_-¿Sentís algo por alguien más?_

_Le sostuve la mirada, sabiendo que tendría que responderle la verdad. Asentí lentamente y di un paso apartándome de él. _

_-Lo lamento._

_Si alguien me hubiera explicado que se sentía decirle algo así a alguien, jamás hubiera hecho ilusión a mis sentimientos. Pero algo se había quebrado dentro de mí, algo se había roto, y no tendría reparación. _

Estaba parada frente a Scorpius y el corazón me latía más fuerte de lo normal, como siempre me pasaba cuando estaba con él. Sus ojos grises petrificaron a los míos, de un color marrón y sabia que las lágrimas iban a aparecer, pero no quería que la pena se adueñara de mis preguntas.

-¿Como estas?-No contesto, frunció los labios y me miro con rencor en sus ojos.

-Eso a ti no te importa.

Trate de ordenar sus palabras y encontrarles un significado, pero no pude pensar en nada. Comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse y no dude en seguirlo. Pero para mi sorpresa se paro y me miro con rabia, dolor, reproche y muchas cosas reflejadas en su mirada glacial.

-¿Qué te importa lo que me puede ocurrir a mi Weasley?.. ¡No tendría que importarte!

-Si me importa-Susurre-¿Por algo estoy aquí no?.

-Estas en este pasillo por que queres sobresalir en todo, porque queres hacerte la pobre pensando en alguien más que haya sufrido .Tu primo se acaba de ir supongo que viniste a verlo a él, bueno ya se fue. A mí no me tenes que preguntar nada. Porque no quiero verte.

-¿Que te sucede?-Lo mire sin entender. Los ojos se me habían cristalizados y si algo no podía dejarme más confundida, fue lo cruel de sus palabras al mirarme con odio reflejado en los ojos.

-¿No te das cuenta que me da vergüenza que me vean contigo?... ¿no te das cuenta que si te ven junto a mi tendré que decir que hago con una comadreja pobretona como tú?

-¿Me estás jugando una broma no?...

-¿Broma?-Sonrió de lado mirándome a los ojos y suspiro negando-Jamás bromeo… me daría vergüenza que me vean con una comadreja nerd como tu… ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en eso?... ni siquiera como amiga querría tenerte. Porque los pobretones necesitan amigos de su taya. Y a ti te basta con tus primos, igual de raros y estúpidos como tú.

Ya era tarde, lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podría borrarlas, retroceder en el tiempo o hacerme invisible.

-Los sangre sucia también lloran… eres humana Weasley, y ese es tu lugar. Una sabelotodo que tiene que ser mejor que el otro para defender el apellido que tanta vergüenza debería darle.

-No te entiendo…

Giro poco a poco la cabeza mirándome otra vez, y aunque detrás de esa mirada fría y hostil sabia que pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, muchas cosas que no se atrevía a decirme. Pero a pesar de su furia, de su dolor o de su malestar. También de su vergüenza… aquellas palabras no eran ciertas.

-No entiendo porque sos grosero conmigo si yo… yo solo vine a verte.

-No viniste a verme a mí… viniste a burlarte de alguien que te dio una oportunidad para ser mejor. ¿Nunca pensaste cual era mi fin? … ¿tal vez mostrarte que un Weasley puede salir de la pobreza igual que salió tu padre?... ¿qué podes tener a alguien como yo?... ¿jamás te pusiste a pensar que podría darme vergüenza que me vean con una pecosa con cara de gnomo de la mano?... pensé que eras inteligente Weasley.

Desapareció tan rápido como termino de decir esas palabras y yo me quede parada en el pasillo, sin saber si eso era real o no. Si Scorpius Malfoy había sido solo un sueño o una ilusión. Si había pasado lo que había pasado. Si todo lo que había muerto en aquellas palabras no era solo los recuerdos de la navidad. Porque esos meses pasaron en mi cabeza como el tiempo en aquella soledad oscura, iluminada solo por la luz de la lámpara de cera. Quería irme de allí y dejar detrás, vacio, en una nube todos los errores que podría haber cometido. Porque Malfoy… Malfoy solo era un error. Un error arrogante y nulo. Y antes de dar un paso y luego otro, y dejar en aquel pasillo mis sollozos y mis nervios, recordé una noche de las vacaciones. Cuando todo era perfecto.

_*-No es cierto… los Chudley Cannons volverán algún día._

_-¿Cuándo seas su buscadora?_

_-¡Hey no te pases conmigo!._

_Reí mientras rodeada por sus brazos, y apoyada en su pecho veía las estrellas como cada noche desde la navidad en la torre de Astronomía. Un libro abierto sobre mi regazo daba a entender que no podía concentrarme en la lectura si olía el aroma de su cabello._

_-Weasley…_

_-¿Mm?-Cerré los ojos mientras oía el susurro en mi oído._

_-¿Qué miras en las estrellas cuando te quedas tan atenta?..._

_Pensé la respuesta y respire hondo._

_-Veo todas esas cosas que me hubiera gustado conocer… a mi tío Fred, a los padres de Teddy… los padres de mi tío Harry… y las vidas que fueron robadas hace muchos años. Todo lo que perdimos…_

_El silencio se apodero de nosotros, de la noche e incluso de Hogwarts. Pero lo que luego oí me erizo los rizos y me hizo poner colorada como Hugo._

_-Eres lo más maravilloso que eh conocido… *_


	14. Tobby

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia tiene como fin entretener**_.

Capitulo 14:

_**Seis Meses después:**_

Caminaba junto a mi hermano y mis padres por la estación King's Cross con la mente viajando a miles de kilómetros de mi. No podía ser conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo veía gente caminar y reír a mi lado pero, yo estaba ausente. Hugo hablaba con mi padre animadamente diciéndole que se iba a postular para los puestos libres en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y mi madre se negaba rotundamente, poniéndose en discusión con mi padre de que no se dedicaría al estudio por completo.

-Rose es la encargada de mantener su reputación académica…

-¡Hugo!

Mi madre lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que se le pusiera rojas las orejas. Mi mirada iba de un baúl a otro, tratando de encontrar entre ellos unos ojos atentos de un gris neutro, frió como la nieve, ventoso como el aire, hermosos como la luz del sol. Mis vacaciones no habían sido las mejores. Mataba el tiempo leyendo el libro de quidditch que me obsequiaron para navidad y el de Runas. Mi habitación era mi lugar, mi espacio, mi santuario. Allí nadie podía molestarme y en ocasiones, cuando mi madre sabía que quería estar sola se encargaba de hechizar la puerta para que nadie me molestara. Eso también fue motivo de discusión en el matrimonio Weasley porque mi padre decía que estaba en la época de rebelión y que me iba a perforar las orejas. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que mis aburridas vacaciones habían sido mucho mejor que el fin de curso. Tan torturante como deprimente. Pero no quiero entrar en detalles de eso, porque es como volver a mis noches de lágrimas en la cama con cortinas rojas.

-¡Lily!

Mi hermano corrió hacia la pelirroja una vez que cruzamos al andén nueve y tres cuartos, y fue cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte. Porque seria un nuevo año donde debía volver a concentrarme en los estudios, en mis valores, en mis decisiones… y corregir los errores que habia cometido el curso anterior, los cuales fueron muchos.

-Hola Rose-Oi a Albus pronunciar mi nombre y sonrei de lado mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañe Potter-Rió.

-Nos vimos hace dos dias, ¿lo recuerdas? … pasamos las vacaciones en la Madriguera.

-Lo habia olvidado-Reímos juntos y luego me acerque a saludar a mis tíos, Harry y Ginny que charlaban animadamente de los partidos de la temporada, junto a ellos se unió mi padre ignorando la cara de mi madre. Su discusión parecía no haber terminado en el punto: "Ella no es ninguna mayorcita".

-¿Otra vez siendo tan molesto y metido Ronald Weasley?-Si algo admiraba de la tía Ginny, era su humor. Mi padre frunció el entrecejo mientras Hermione le guiñaba un ojo a mi tía.

-Oye, Ron... ¿recuerdas en la casa de Molly donde George te puso una araña de…?

-¡Silencio!.

Mi padre estaba al borde de la locura ocasionando que todos riéramos y mi tío Harry me apretara la mejilla susurrando:

-¿Te encuentras bien Rose?-Asentí mientras evitaba pensar en que le habia mentido. El no pareció convencido y suspiro poniendo una mano en mi hombro-¿Podemos hablar?.

-Claro.

Caminamos hacia un lado apartándonos de las risas y gritos de mis primos. Me apoye sobre las columnas en donde se podía apreciar el humo del tren, el expreso de Hogwarts era la maravilla del colegio que mas me gustaba.

-¿Pasaste bien las vacaciones?, digo… por tus estudios, tus primos… tu padre mas que nada.

Miro a su amigo en el momento que comenzaba a discutir con su hermana por quien habia ganado con beneficios y trampas el ultimo partido de la copa Europea de quidditch. Sonrei de la do volviendo a mirar los ojos verdes de mi tío y asentí con un leve movimiento. Tratando de convencerme a mí de que estaba todo bien y de que mis vacaciones no habían sido un verdadero fastidio deprimente.

-¿Estas segura?-Respire hondo y agache la mirada.

-Lo mejor que eh podido…

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la situación y luego de un tiempo hablo.

-¿Sabes?, cuando era joven yo no quería que el verano llegara. Porque tenia que volver con mis tíos y el…- Se quedo callado unos minutos y frunció los labios mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas-…el especial de mi primo, ellos eran un verdadero calvario. Eran arrogantes, orgullosos, mezquinos y evasivos-Sonrió mirándome-Pero cuando volvía a Hogwarts tenía una anécdota nueva. Me decía a mi mismo que tenia que ser mejor persona, y el colegio me enseñaba a perdonar. En ese lugar yo encontré a mi verdadera familia… y el verano me hacia extrañarlos para luego, cuando los volviera a ver sintiera una enorme alegría.

-¡Oigan!, ¡el tren ya se ira, apúrense!

-¡Ya vamos Ginny!

Volvió a mirarme y se arrodillo frente a mí poniendo ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-No importa lo que haya sucedido estos dias, lo importante es que volverás al mundo al que perteneces. Y si los recuerdos te atormentan, pensa que hay motivos para ignorarlos.

Lo mire analizando su mirada, y comprendí que mas haya de todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en su vida, Harry Potter era la persona mas humilde y sincera que habia conocido.

-Gracias tío Harry.

Me acerque rodeando sus hombros y le di un corto pero sincero abrazo. Cuando estuvimos arriba del tren, con el equipaje y con nuestras respectivas mascotas comenzamos a buscar un compartimiento. ¡Tenia un gato!, ¡no se los conté! Mi madre me habia regalado un gato para el comienzo de clases ya que no tuve mascota en todo los años que habia estado en el colegio. Para desgracia de Hugo el gato habia comenzado a tener cariño por el pelirrojo pero este lo detestaba, pues decía que su lechuza era más inteligente por recorrer muchos kilómetros para dar una carta.

-¿Mas que tu?

Por suerte mi hermano no me oyó, ya que habia encontrado un compartimiento vació. James estaba eufórico, terminaría su último año y estaba contento por lo que eso le llevaría, pero nervioso por la decisión que tendría que tomar. Una vez dentro comenzó la charla que mas me temía, las vacaciones y las asignaturas. Y no quería saber nada sobre ellas, nada. Lily estaba junto a la ventana charlando con Albus sobre el equipo de quidditch y James y Hugo sobre las golosinas que se comprarían cuando el carrito llegara. Mientras acariciaba a mi gato Tobby detrás de la oreja como a el le gustaba, pensaba en lo que me habia dicho el tío Harry. Y como debía tomarme la idea de ignorar todas las cosas que se interfieren con mi bienestar.

-¡Lo se!, pero quiero intentarlo… ¿me ayudaras?

-No-Todos me miraron-Mama te dijo que no podrías hacerlo, interferirá en tus estudios.

-Vamos Rose, yo juego desde los trece y jamás me a traído problemas-Arquee una ceja mirándolo con ironía. James era de esos chicos que recurren a lo imposible en el último minuto.

-¡Llego la comida!

Evitándome por completo salto del asiento y se acerco a la mujer que vendía los calderos, las barras de chocolate, las ranas, las grageas, y esas cosas que tanto le gustan a mis primos, buen a cualquier chico menos a mi.

-¿Alguien me pasa un caldero?

Todos estaban ocupados en robarse las cosas de los brazos de James mientras este, alterado intentaba apartarlos. Suspire molesta y deje a Tobby en el suelo mientras me acercaba a un caldero de calabazas y peleaba con Albus porque era el ultimo.

-¡Es mió, yo lo vi primero!

Se habia formado en el medio del compartimiento una guerra de hambruna, Lily empujaba a Hugo hacia el asiento mientras intentaba sacarle de la mano una caja de grageas especiales que al abrirlas explotaban dando una sorpresa y James intentaba juntar las cosas en el suelo para guardarlas en su mochila. Mientras tanto, Albus me sostenía de la remera mientras yo sujetaba el caldero con fuerza. Una maraña de Potter y Weasley estaba siendo vista por media cada de Slytherin en la puerta, para nuestra derrota y vergüenza estudiantil.

-Y aquí tienen… la muestra de la pobreza.

Giramos automáticamente todas las cabezas, mientras Tobby saltaba sobre el asiento donde estaban sentados los Potter y aprovechando la interrupción comenzó a romper un paquete de ranas.

Los pelirrojos estábamos despeinados, mientras Albus y James miraban hacia la puerta agitados, colorados y nerviosos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Aquel nombre, aquella palabra me hizo cosquillas en la piel y se me formo un nudo en el estomago, uno mas fuerte que el común, el que siempre se me formaba desde primer año.

Malfoy, junto a Brad Parkery Samantha Parkinson sonreía estúpidamente.

-Nada… solo pasaba por acá y me pareció ver algo vergonzoso, apestoso y ridículo frente a mis ojos. Y en un momento pense que era el profesor Longbottom pero cuando no vi la estúpida cara me di cuenta que no se trataba de el.

-¿Por qué insultas cunado el no esta?, podes esperar a llegar al castillo y decírselo en la cara.

-Para que hacérselo saber, debe de sentirse muy avergonzado por que los demás se den cuenta.

Sus ojos grises miraron a Albus.

-¿No te avergüenza Potter pelear con los pobres de tus primos?, podes dejárselos a ellos que están mas necesitados.

-Nadie tiene necesidades.

Hugo, oculto detrás de Lily susurro para que los siete los escucháramos. Y en ese momento, cuando Malfoy supo quien le habia hablado sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos, haciendo que una danza de rito comenzara a formarse en mi cerebro. Y las lágrimas amenazaron por aparecer. Pero luego miro a los demás y sonrió de lado, mofándose, haciendo que la estupida de Parkinson riera con gracia mientras me miraba.

-Traten de no humillarse antes de llegar a Hogwarts, o los demás alumnos tendrán lastima de ustedes y eso seria una vergüenza para Gryffindor.

Desapareció tan rápido como tuve que agarrar a Tobby que se habia escapado del compartimiento y habia salido muy rápido por entre los de Slytherin.

-¡Tobby!

Samantha dio un grito al pararme frente a ella y sujetando a mi gato, de color gris con manchas marrones que se acurrucaba en mi cuello. El amigo del rubio me miro con seriedad mientras que Malfoy clavo sus ojos en los mios. Y en el incomodo silencio que se apodero del lugar, volvieron a mi los meses mas fríos y tibios de mi vida.

_Caminaba por el corredor del tercer piso, recordando si debía algún deber, si tenia que completar algún pergamino, si tenia que ayudar a algún compañero a terminar sus deberes. Cuando estaba por doblar la esquina unas voces llamaron mi atención, las voces provenían de una armadura que estaba abierta y que hacia un eco en las voces. _

_-¿De verdad crees que lo soy?_

_-No lo se… eres bonita, eres pura, y eres rica… ¿Qué mas puede pedir un Slytherin enamorado?_

_Fruncí el entrecejo y suspire al sentir esa voz en mi oído, esa suave y reconfortante voz. Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a una escalera del segundo piso, donde se dividía en dos caminos y atravesé una puerta para llegar a un corredor vecino. Un cuadro, que tenia pintado una bruja enfermera me miro a los ojos y dando un grito alarmo a más de un alumno. Salí de allí corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor sin atreverme a ir a Pociones. Menos a Pociones, donde tendría que aguantar al profesor y a… el._

_Nada era igual, nada aprecia ser eterno, nadie me dijo que iba a durar. Pero mi corazón lo sentía. Y no podía creer que la ceguedad que me habia dado ese chico apago la magia y la luz interior que tanta felicidad, dulzura y esperanza le habia dado a mi vida. Malfoy jamás me había querido, había jugado conmigo… y me había echo mucho mal. No me detuve a pensar si había alguien en la sala común, y si eso ocurría cerraría la puerta para que nadie me interrumpiera. Subí las escaleras una vez allí al dormitorio de las chicas y me senté en la cama respirando hondo, pausado… y sintiéndome mal. Mis ojos se humedecieron al ver la pared y me recosté sobre las almohadas, dejando caer mi mochila, mi cuerpo vestido con el uniforme, sin importarme si alguien notaria mi ausencia. Mire las cortinas, las camas vecinas, la chimenea pequeña, y mis ojos se bañaron, dejando caer las lagrimas cuando había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y recordaba por quinta vez en ese día los besos, los abrazos y las sonrisas de Scorpius Malfoy. Lo rechazaba, lo detestaba lo ignoraba, pero lo extrañaba. Y cada vez que me recostaba y trataba de dormir. La pregunta volvía a aparecer en mi mente: ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

*La tenía frente a mí, como tantas veces en los sueños que había tenido en mi casa, en mi mansión. Estaba frente a mí y yo no creía poder tolerarlo. Porque había pensado todo el verano en ella, en sus ojos, en su mirada, en su piel, en ese olor a vainilla que recordaba al oler una flor del jardín de mi madre. Ella estaba ahí, abrazada a su gato, y yo no podía contener el impulso de decirle que se largara con el imbecil de Ravenclaw y me dejara a mi, con la fría soledad. Y al mirarla profundamente, recordé el día que descubrí que es extrañar.

_La mesa de Slytherin estaba vacía, porque me sentía solo. Había pasado días ignorando a Weasley, a la chica mas bonita que había visto. La que me había echo conocer la humildad de los sentimientos. La que me había enseñado a descubrir que la belleza de una persona estaba en el interior. Pero si eso ocurría,¿ porque se había besado con el estupido bateador?. No sabía… bueno, si lo sabía. Porque ella era una vulgar mentirosa como lo eran todas las Slytherin. Desde tercero a cuarto. Miraba disimuladamente a la mesa de los leones evitando que ella supiera que estaba ahí, y estaba… ausente. Como yo en ese momento. Jamás le diría que la vi, jamás le diría que me dolió, jamás le diría que pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en su sonrisa y en su estúpida mirada de tristeza. ¿Por qué no se besaba con su novio el musculitos si tan triste estaba? Pensaba, que si mi padre supiera mis pensamientos, si el supiera como era la legeremancia. Me desheredaría. Pero… ¿Qué importancia tiene el dinero o el lujo si… si estas vació por dentro?_

_La sala estaba vacía, y aprovecharía, para desahogar la presión en el estomago. Abrí el diario en donde me había quedado la ultima vez, Cuando me despedí de Rose al finalizar la navidad. Y escribí una larga despedida:_

_Los sueños se terminan cuando abrimos los ojos, sin saber que viven dentro de nosotros. Ella ah sido un sueño que no pensé nunca vivir. Ella era todo lo que pensaba querer tener, la que me abría al mundo de los sueños vivientes. No podía permitir que se apodera de todo lo que tenia, de lo que había en mi. Ya se había robado la ilusión, y Malfoy.. Scorpius Malfoy tenía que obedecer a su apellido. Demostrarle que la existencia de alguien como yo valía mas. Ella fue todo lo que pude pedir y desear, ella fue el comienzo de algo nuevo que término como debía terminar. O tal vez no… pero sin duda fue, __**mi regalo de navidad**__. El regalo que nunca olvidare._


	15. Todo estaba vacío, muerto y mudo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. **_

Capitulo 15:

Sentado solo en la sala común, miraba una hoja de papel escrita. Trataba de ser conciente de lo que había echo, de si estaba bien, de si merecía ser torturado, o si solo había sido por mi propia inseguridad lo que había escrito en ese papel.

-Scorpius… llegamos tarde, ¿vamos?

Mire a Marcus, que de pie junto a la salida de la sala común me esperaba con sus libros bajo el brazo. Asentí y camine hacia el mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El camino fue raro, como si resonara en mi cabeza las palabras escritas en ese papel.

Mientras Tatiana contaba sus aventuras en la India junto a sus padres, yo intentaba prestarle atención con todas las fuerzas que me era posible. Pero no podía conseguirlo. En mi primer día no había ido a desayunar, y todo para no encontrarme con nadie. Trate de evitar a mis primos, a mi hermano, y sobre todo al Slytherin con cara de hurón.

-Es maravilloso Rose… ¡tenemos que ir un día!.

-¿Qué?-La mire con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de incredulidad-¿Yo en la India?, no…

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué tiene de malo que vayas?.

-Me perderé… o terminare presa por robar algún objeto muggle… o convertida en una estatua como hacen ahí con los gatos-Ella rió y la mire sin entender-¿Por qué te reís?

-Eso es solo un mito… solo les hacen un encantamiento en el día para los turistas y en la noche los liberan.

-¡Eso es muy cruel Tatiana!-Asintió.

-Si pero se ve que eso les deja mucho dinero.

Iba a contestarle a su naturalidad con la que se expresaba pero calle en el momento que subíamos la escalera hacia el aula de encantamientos y aparecían del otro lado Scorpius y su amigo. Inconscientemente comencé a subir las escaleras con prisa seguida por Tatiana. Luego, para no hacerle ver que lo estaba evitando cuando eso era lo que quería camine con paso lento volviéndola a mirar. Ella, agitada y tomando aire me miro sonriendo.

-Cuando términos el colegio podemos hacer un tour turístico y conocer las culturas mágicas de los países.

-No creo que eso sea lo que espero para mi futuro… ¿y James te dejara?-Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Pensas que voy a estar atada a tu primo como un perro faldero sin poder ir a ningún lado?-Negué con susto viendo como su piel tostada se ponía de un color mas oscuro.

-No yo solo…

-Tatiana, tengo algo para ti. Te lo manda nuestra madre.

Bruno estaba a solo unos pasos de nosotras y miraba a su hermano con gesto fastidioso, como si estar ahí fuera incomodo. Y lo era, para mi, para el. Y para nuestro circulo del secreto sobre lo que paso ese día luego del partido de Ravenclaw contra Slyterin. Su hermana agarro el pergamino con interés y tan rápido como lo abrió su hermano desapareció. Malfoy y Marcus siguieron caminando, no sin antes oír una carcajada de malicia por parte del Slytherin.

-Genial ahora resulta que estoy castigada por dejar la lavadora encendida. ¿Es que no entiende que no me llevo con los artefactos muggles?

La mire luego de un tiempo saliendo de mi ensimismamientos mientras hacia un bollo el papel y lo guardaba dentro de su mochila.

-¿Cómo esta Bruno?

-Bueno… normal, creo.

-¿Por qué creo?

Caminamos otra vez con paso rápido dándonos cuenta que íbamos a llegar tarde a encantamientos.

-Lo sacaron del puesto de capitán por la vergonzosa actuación de Ravenclaw en año anterior, le dieron el puesto a su amigo Federic y su novia termino con el hace una semana porque le decía que era un chico misterioso y raro.

-¿Bruno tenia novia?

-Si… aunque supongo que era para distraerse porque en las vacaciones fue hosco, grosero, maleducado con el que se le cruzaba y muy irrespetuoso. La versión morena de Scorpius Malfoy.

Suspire mientras, recordaba el año anterior como había acabado todo entre el hermano de mi amiga y yo. Nada bien.

_Estaba en la biblioteca terminando mi redacción de los Hombres Lobo para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuando, Bruno entre la oscuridad me susurraba en la espalda:_

_-Estudiar tanto te hará mal._

_Mire con enojo al moreno, que se sentó frente a mí. Volví a escribir con prisa ya que la bibliotecaria me estaba amenazando que iba a cerrar. _

_-Perdón por haberte asustado._

_Sonreí de lado pensando que eso bastaba pero no fue así, sentí un calor en la mano libre y mire que sus dedos, subían poco a poco por mi brazo. Fruncí el entrecejo y la aparte, dejando a Bruno con cara de desconcierto. Lo mire a los ojos, de un color verde como los de su hermana mientras agachaba la mirada._

_-No quiero que lo hagas…_

_-Perdón._

_-Ya estoy cansada de que me pidas perdón. Aléjate de mi Bruno. _

Sin prestarle atención a nada más, seguí mi camino. Recordando las veces que Bruno había intentado acercase y yo, de mala manera me alejaba. Tal vez había sido el beso que me dio lo que me hizo estar enojada o malhumorada. Pero era el también el que me hacía falta. ¿Por qué?... porque mi vida estaba vacía en un sentido.

-¡Cuidado Rose!

Sin darme cuenta que habíamos llegado al tercer piso, sentí que choque de frente contra la espalda de alguien alto, y delgado. Caí al suelo con un estruendo haciendo que mi mochila cayera al suelo y mi vista se nublara por unos segundos

-¿Estas bien?-La voz era conocida, pero con los ojos distorsionados y a punto de sentirme estúpida no pude reconocer quien era-¿Rose estas bien?-Sabia mi nombre. El escudo de una serpiente fue lo único que pude ver en el cuaderno que tenia bajo el brazo y eso me asusto. Pero no era el, su olor no era el de el. Sentí que me tomaban de la mano mientras un centenar de murmullos invadían el pasillo. Cuando mis ojos tuvieron claridad y pude distinguir caras conocidas me encontré mirando a los ojos a Marcus Flint, el amigo de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Si… si estoy bien.

No había hablado nunca con el, no lo conocía, no lo había tratado y eso me avergonzó. Cuatro años compartiendo el mismo lugar y solo conocía su nombre y su voz.

-¿Segura?-Sonrió de lado mirándome atento-Te noto abstraída.

Arquee una ceja y el asintió dándose la razón como para si mismo.

-Dejare de hablarte antes de que me petrifiques.

Se dio vuelta y dio unos pasos hacia el grupo de Slytherin que estaba apoyado contra la pared, junto a Brad y Parkinson, también de Scorpius. Pero este estaba más interesado en charlar y entablar contacto visual con la presumida Slytherin que tenia su rostro pintado como una puerta.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron y entramos con paso decidido, hacia el asiento mas bajo. Me senté junto a Tatiana y junto a Albus, que había llegado corriendo, con el cabello despeinado y sin peinar, con la boca seca y la ropa arrugada. Se sentó junto a mi amiga mientras daba un bostezo y recostaba su cabeza en los brazos.

-Albus… ¿Qué te sucede?

Me ignoro por completo y solo alzo la cabeza cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar y a decir de que trataba la clase.

-Bueno… como ven, tienen frente a ustedes un objeto tan censillo con una pluma, lo tienen que aumentar de volumen. Para eso vamos a utilizar el encantamiento _Engorgio_. Repitan conmigo por favor.

-_Engorgio._

-Muy bien… que empiece la practica.

Apunte con mi varita a la pluma y la agite pronunciando engorgio. La pluma comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras oía como mis compañeros cantaban a dos voces el encantamiento. La pluma comenzó a perder forma y se hizo grande, cada vez un poco más grande. Tatiana sonrió alegre y me puso una mano en el brazo dándome ánimos. La única que lo había logrado y mi casa, me miraba eufórica.

-¡Excelente señorita Weasley, excelente!, ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!-Miro a los demás que me observaban impresionados, y molestos por parte del grupo de las serpientes-¡Ustedes sigan intentando!

Marcus, sentado junto a un afligido Malfoy me sonrió de lado y agito su varita en el momento que pronunciaba el encantamiento y su pluma comenzaba a agrandarse. Le devolví la sonrisa haciendo que me incomodara. Para cuando la clase termino casi todos habíamos salido contentos. Excepto Albus que se había perdido la clase porque se había dormido y su estado no era muy distinto al que tenía en ese momento. Supuse que era el nuevo comienzo y se había quedado hasta muy tarde releyendo libros y pergaminos con apuntes. A no, eso había echo yo la noche anterior. Bueno, en fin, problema de mi primo. Vi entre la multitud aparecer a Hugo junto a Lily caminando con fastidio y malhumor.

-¿Qué les pasa chicos?

Miraron a mi amiga con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es el maldito profesor Henman que quiere arruinarme la existencia.

-Y solo estamos en segundo año…

-Cuando aprenden a tolerarlo e ignorarlo le es más fácil y cuando aprenden a verlo como otro profesor, como Longbottom es más llevadera su clase-Reí por esas palabras haciendo que Hugo también lo hiciera y Lily murmurara en un suspiro de melancolía:

-Lo intentare.

Quince minutos después caminábamos hacia pociones, si, era hora de mi calvario. Cuando estuvimos sentados de a tres, en la mesa de siempre suspire por sentir aquel olor tan familiar y real en mi nariz. Hacia que el corazón me latiera mas fuerte y me quisiera tirar un avada Kedavra.

-Bueno… hoy vamos a ver la poción alisadora.

-Deberías prestarle atención a esa Weasley.

Un susurro perfectamente claro llego a mi oído haciendo que girara la cabeza y viera a la troglodita de Parkinson sonriendo con malicia. Volví a prestarle a tensión al profesor mientras este, con su varita escribía en el pizarrón los puntos y los pasos, así como los ingredientes.

-Tienen una hora y media.

Dicho esto, de un salto me levante y me acerque al armario donde estaban algunos ingredientes que me faltaban por culpa de mi padre. _Emocionado por el lanzamiento de una nueva varita me había cogido de la mano y nos habíamos perdido entre la multitud de aficionados que miraban la escoba con aire soñador en la vidriera. Cuando mi madre logro sacarlo de allí habíamos desaparecido tan rápido como habíamos llegado y no había recordado que me faltaban esos ingredientes hasta que llegue a Hogwarts y ordenaba bien mis libros._

-Quítate Weasley.

Malfoy estaba junto a mi, sosteniendo una caja pequeña entre sus manos con hojas de te chino.

-Necesito de esas…

-¿Y?, ¿queres que te comparta?

-Es de todos Malfoy.

Puse ambas manos junto a las de el en la caja y comencé a tironear, haciendo que me mirara y respondiera al movimiento. Nuestro contacto no fue solo visual, fue respiratorio, fue emocional, fueron todas esas cosas que había odiado desde aquel partido de quidditch cuando me dejo en aquel pasillo muerta de la rabia y de la tristeza, envuelta en mis pensamientos.

-¿No tuviste el dinero suficiente para comprarlo Weasley?, ¿o tuviste que darle a tus primos porque ellos tampoco tenían para pagarlas?

Solté la caja en el momento que lo miraba con rabia y con los ojos cristalizados, y siendo presa de mis instintos le patee el tobillo, haciendo que diera un grito que escucho todo el salón. Algunas cabezas habían volteado y me miraban llegar a mi caldero, con ira. Pero ellos jamás iban a pensar que en mi interior se había formado un nudo en el pecho. Malfoy regreso al suyo y sin querer oírlo me aleje cuanto pude otra vez al armario donde saque la pulpa de vayas frutales con olor a arandano.

Voltee sin pensarlo y sin prestar atención a si había alguien y volví a chocar con Marcus. Lo mire con la boca entreabierta mientras el sonreía de lado y extendía su brazo sacando un frasco de piedras multicolor con agujeros uniformes.

-Ten cuidado Rose.

Volvió a su mesa, junto a Scorpius y Parkinson, mientras yo intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado. Una hora depuse nuestra poción estaba lista gracias a Tatiana y a mi, ya que Albus estaba dormido con la boca abierta sobre la mesa, sin pudor a que el profesor lo vea. Cuando comenzó a pasearse Tatiana le pego en la cabeza haciendo que se sobresaltara y la mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha…? ¡ya terminamos, que bien!.

Sonreí de lado tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Herman. Frunció la nariz como si lo que estuviera oliendo fuera asqueroso y negó.

-Podría haber resultado mejor… pero por suerte no fue peor.

Respire hondo mirando a mi amiga mientras ella susurraba jugando con sus dedos.

-"Es Longbottom, es Longbottom".

-¡Excelente, diez puntos para Slytherin!

Mire el caldero de las serpientes con furia mientras Albus volvía a sentarse y a apoyar su frente en la mesa.

-¿Qué miras Weasley? ¿Envidia, celos, o ingenio?

-El sentimiento es pena Malfoy.

Tatiana me hizo girar poniendo una mano en mi espalda y guardo sus libros al oír la campana de salida.

-Ni siquiera color marrón tenía… imbeciles.

Mientras oía a mi amiga despotricar contra los Slytherin vi, junto al armario en donde estaban los ingredientes un papel, muy pequeño. Me acerque para agarrarlo con una mano y abrirlo, pero en el momento que iba a hacerlo mi amiga me había hablado y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi mochila, mientras me preguntaba si debía agarrar de los pelos a Samantha que pasaba en ese momento por ser tan hueca.

_**Un mes después:**_

-Las practicas serán en dos horas y no eh podido practicar mucho.

Mire a mi hermano con la cuchara suspendida con serial en el aire a pocos centímetros de mi boca y susurre.

-Mama te dijo que no lo hagas.

-No dijo eso… dijo que iba a interferir con mis estudios y eso no paso, e entregado todos mis deberes y ya estoy estudiando para mis exámenes.

-¿Exámenes?-Albus untaba mantequilla a un lado de Tatiana, que intentaba terminar la redacción de estudios muggle.

-Si, exámenes. Tu lo harías si tuvieras a una hermana que sueña por las noches con las constelaciones y que pronuncia cosas como "_aguamenti o bombarda_" en el desayuno y canta "_corazón de dragón_" en la ducha.

-¡Hugo!.

Lily sonrió de lado mientras Albus se reía a carcajadas. Tatiana tomaba jugo de calabazas mientras veía, por las ventanas del gran comedor a las lechuzas entrar con paquetes enormes y cartas.

-¿Para mi?-La lechuza se poso frente a mi amiga, ululo contenta por haber entregado el paquete y se entretuvo dando dos picotazos al pan de Albus.

-¡Eso es mió!

Mientras mi primo se peleaba con la lechuza tratando de alejarla a manotazos mi amiga abría la carta y la leía con atención. Su cara de alegría se desvaneció cuando suspiro y dejo la dejo junto a sus apuntes.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Empujo la carta con los dedos mientras la agarraba entre mis dedos y la leía. Era una letra pulcra y prolija.

_Tatiana:_

_Estas vacaciones no podremos ir a Argentina. Tu padre tiene mucho trabajo en San Mungo. Parece que ahora que se acercan las fiestas a los magos de mediana edad se les ocurre despedir sus vidas poniéndose fuegos encantados en los pantalones. Lamento mucho en verdad suspender el viaje. Pero lo compensaremos. Además, la profesora me prometió no decirles nada a ti y a Bruno. ¡Ya sabrás porque!_

_Te ama, mama._

-¿Ibas a ir a Argentina?-Asintió mientras escribía con prisa las ultimas oraciones de su trabajo.

-Bueno, yo me voy al campo a practicar-Mire a mi hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-Si luego te lastimas yo no te defenderé con nuestros padres.

-El tío Ron le dio su aprobación antes de subir al tren, cuando tu hablabas con mi padre-Lily enrojeció al ver mi cara y se levanto de un salto agarrando a su primo de la mano y juntos, salieron casi corriendo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Déjalo… veras que cuando este a muchos metros del suelo se arrepentirá.

-¿Cómo te paso a ti?

James había llegado y dándole un beso a mi amiga en la mejilla, se sentó junto a ella, ocasionando que se le sonrosaran las mejillas.

-Hola Potter-El sonrio y se aserco poco a poco a Tatiana para darle besos acaramelados. Esos que me hacian poner incomoda.

-Yo me voy-Albus, como si fuera un caballo, se puso todo el pan en la boca y se limpio las manos en su pantalón de jeans- etas eenas acamelagas me daan gaaas de gvommitar.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!

Mientras nos alejábamos de los tórtolos, pensaba que aquella escena era muestra del afecto que había entre ellos. Si alguien mas podía disfrutar del amor de esa manera, ¿Quién era quien para juzgarlos?. El amor es lo mas maravilloso que le puede pasar a alguien, y si el otro te es correspondido nada puede ser mas perfecto. Y en aquel momento, cuando pensaba como un filosofo en aquellas cosas la imagen de Bruno me helo la piel y el rostro rubio de Malfoy me atraganto con mis propias palabras. Para el preciso momento de cruzarme con el en las puertas, me quedara petrificada como Nick casi decapitado en el segundo año de mis padres y el tío Harry.

-Quítate Weasley, la basura estorba.

-¿Te miraste en un espejo Malfoy?.

El rubio miro a mi primo frunciendo los labios y negó sonriendo de lado, con una mirada maliciosa.

-No necesito verme en un espejo para saber como soy Potter, eso es lo que te diferencia de mí. Tenes que ver tu reflejo para darte cuenta-Las ultimas palabras las susurro:-De que la lealtad y pureza nos diferencia.

Empuje a Albus por el brazo ya que estaba por sacar su varita y oí como suspiraba y se acomodaba la ropa.

-Un día le romperé la cara…

Ya que esa mañana teníamos la tarde libre, habíamos decidido ir a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch y la prueba a los que se postulaban para buscador, guardián y bateador. James jugo desde los trece como cazador y ese puesto, lo tenia asegurado hasta que se fuera. Vi una motita pelirroja en el campo, mirando a todos lados con nervios y sonreí de lado mientras me paraba en el asiento de las gradas y lo saludaba con la mano, pero frunciendo el ceño. Amenazándolo con la mirada pero dándole ánimos y fuerzas. Cuando volví a estar junto a Albus escondí mi cabeza en mis manos.

-Espero que no se rompa nada por que mi madre me matara.

-No creo que se rompa nada, igual, si eso pasa, esta madame Pomfrey que lo cura todo.

Reí con nervios y abrí el bolsillo de mi mochila para sacar el libro de Aritmancia que había empezado a leer la noche anterior cuando, un bollo de papel me extraño y lo saque, ocultándolo con los dedos de Albus. Aunque este estaba más concentrado en ver a las chicas que estaban apoyando a sus amigos, o cualquier chico.

La letra la conocía, aunque no recordaba de quien. Pero aquellas palabras erizaron mi piel y mis manos, comenzaron a sudar.

_Todo estaba vació, muerto y mudo,_

_Caído, abandonado y decaído,_

_Todo era inalienablemente ajeno_


	16. Tu luz vive en mi

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.**_

Capitulo16:

_**Un mes después: **_

Los meses estaban pasando muy rápido, mucho mas rápido de lo que yo me había podido imaginar. Nada importante había ocurrido en los cortos días de invierno, Hogwarts estaba cubierto por un manto blanco, el lago convertido en una pista enorme de patinaje y los alumnos, abrigados hasta las orejas decidían quedarse en la sala común con el crepitar caliente de las llamas y de las bebidas azucaradas a pasar frió viendo el sauce boxeador. Lo bueno era que la salida de Hogsmeade empezaría este sábado y eso significaba, distracción pura. Además de que Hugo, el caprichoso y testarudo Hugo Weasley se había fracturado el brazo, al dar contra uno de los postes y lo tenía enyesado hacia unas semanas, y según madame Pomfrey si lo cuidaba, podría sacárselo para navidad. No se cuanto tiempo estuve enojada con el, pero se me paso al ayudarlo a abrir una lata de mermelada. Sentada junto a mi amiga en una mesa apartada del bullicio de los estudiantes de Gryffindor juntas hacíamos el trabajo de pociones, tres pergaminos sobre las pociones curativas. Tatiana estaba al borde de la historia porque le falta medio pergamino y yo, bueno yo estaba teniendo una batalla interna para concentrarme. Pero no podía. Porque pronto se acercarían las fiestas, y junto a ella, el recuerdo mas presente y vivo que había en mi. Mientras miraba por la ventana los copos caer en la oscura noche, pensaba en que estaría haciendo el Slytherin en ese momento, y trataba de decirme que el no estaba pensando en mi como yo estaba pensando en el. Así que moje en el tintero la pluma y continué ayudando a mi amiga con el apunte.

La sala de Slytherin estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que jugaban a las cartas explosivas combinadas que Marcus había traído de su casa. No importaba cuantas veces lo hacían, el y Brad se la pasaban gritando pero nunca dejaban de jugar. Estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en uno de los sillones de cuero verde mientras Samantha, acurrucada en mi pecho apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo. Y sin poder mirarla, sin poder decirle nada me limitaba a asentir o a negar. ¿Por qué no podía tratarla de manera normal?, ¿Por qué no podía ver como estaba sobre mi?. Porque me recordaba aquella vez en la que, Weasley se había dormido sobre mi. Y un nudo se oprimió en mi garganta, sin dejarme respirar, sin poder hablar. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que me impedía ver a Parkinson.

_-Rose… Rose…_

_Su cabello rizado caía sobre mis brazos, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y reflejaba paz en la manera en la que se había dormido. Sonreí de lado admirando cada una de sus pecas, y besando el recorrido de una y otra. Las unía con mis labios, haciéndole saber que ellas me pertenecían, desde el momento en que me había enamorado de su color, de su forma, de su suavidad. Acaricie los rizos que le cubrían el rostro y la acomode sobre mi pecho mientras la abrazaba como a un niño pequeño. Y mientras sentía el ruido del viento, la nieve cayendo como en una postal mágica y las estrellas: pensaba que no prefería nada más que estar a su lado, y sentir el ruido de su respiración. Su aliento me confortaba, me daba seguridad, me hacia olvidar de que pronto ya no podría tenerla de esa manera. Y que debía disfrutarla todo el tiempo que me era posible._

–_Scorpius…_

_Por que ella era mi realidad…_

-¿Scorpius?.

_Por que la quería…_

-¡Scorpius!

La morena me miraba con preocupación en su rostro, mientras oía el grito de Parker mezclado con risas del grupo de chicos que hacían un círculo en torno a mis amigos.

-¿Qué Samantha?

-Estas… raro, te estaba hablando. ¿Qué me decís?

-¿Decirte que?-Frunció el entrecejo suspirando y volviendo a marcar cada palabra, con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

-¿A quien vas a invitar al baile?

-¿Cuál baile?

-¡Scorpius!-Mire alrededor por el grito que había pegado y la mire con molestia-El baile de navidad… el que va a ver en Hogwarts.

Miraba el techo de la habitación, pensando en lo que me había enterado en el gran comedor hacia apenas unos días: En Hogwarts se festejaría un baile. Un baile parecido había ocurrido cuando mis padres cruzaban el cuarto año, y aunque a mi madre le agradaba hablar de aquel día, mi padre, el Weasley mas exasperante se negaba a tocar el tema y decía que le haría un _obliviate_ a mi madre si nos contaba. Ella solo reía y decía que ninguno de nosotros: "Confraternizaría con el enemigo". A mi padre se le ponían las orejas coloradas. Pero lo más raro y confuso de eso, era que yo no había llevado nada para vestirme, para usar, no sabia bailar, mucho menos había ido a una festividad así, solo a la Madriguera en los cumpleaños. Tatiana decía que era la oportunidad para maldecir a la morena Slytherin y dejarla tirada en alguna parte del castillo. Y aunque esa idea me tentaba, la descartaba, porque no iba a ir. No iría a un lugar en donde no la pasaría bien, porque vería a los demás divertirse y yo me sentaría como un troll a aplaudir bobamente a los demás bailar. No, vergüenza ya pasaba en la clase de pociones cuando el profesor me decía que era "una insufrible sabelotodo". Me di vuelta en la cama mirando por la ventana, la luna fría y gris, como los ojos de aquel rubio que de seguro, no estaba pensando en mí. Como yo lo hacia cada noche antes de dormir.

Las cortinas verdes, junto a la respiración de mis demás compañeros le daban una sensación de enorme vació a la habitación. No me dejaban dormir, no me dejaban cerrar los ojos, no me dejaban pensar en nada más. No podía pensar en nada mas, por que ella, era lo que veía antes de cerrar los ojos. Conciente de que no podía conciliar el sueño, me levante de la cama y con el pijama, abrigándome hasta los pies, junto con un suéter de Slytherin baje a la desierta sala común, donde aun quedaba resto de las llamas consumidas. Aquellas llamas danzaban libremente sin temor, sin dudar en nada. Cruce el muro de piedra, y encendí la varita mientras con paso cuidadoso recorría los pasillos, y algún que otro corredor que estuviera vació y en donde no se hallara señal de nada, ruido de algo. Los cuadros se quejaban por el resplandor y una que otra bruja anciana me decía: _"Esta la enfermería muchacho, que pálido estas". _Algo en la oscuridad me llamo la atención, algo que se reflejo con mi varita. Una luz contigua. Se acercaba a mí como yo me acercaba a ella, y en el preciso momento que vi el rostro alumbrado de Rose Weasley caí de espaldas al suelo, quedándome helado como la nieve.Ella también callo al suelo, lo oí, lo sentí. Pero no dijo nada, tardó unos segundos en sentarse y tocarse la cabeza. Cuando yo estuve parado frente a ella, el ambiente se sintió tenso y real. Sin decir nada, sin inmutarse a mirarme, quiso darse vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido, pero en ese momento la agarre del brazo impidiendo que se moviera. Lo que ocasiono que frunciera el entrecejo y se intentara liberar de mi brazo.

-Suéltame Malfoy…

Negué mientras mi respiración era cada vez más fuerte, mientras sentía como el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Por tenerla frente a mi, tan desarreglada y bonita, mas que de costumbre. El pijama de Gryffindor le sentía bien, contrastaba indirectamente con el Slytherin, que en ese momento me hacia sentir enfermo. Su mano estaba tibia, y cuando mis dedos rozaron los suyo pronuncie las palabras más estúpidas que un Malfoy pudo decir con sinceridad:

_-¿Por qué?_

Me miro a los ojos, y pestañando susurro:

-¿Por qué que?

-Porque no te fijas por donde caminas Weasley… ¿eres ciega o que?.

Se callo unos segundos, mientras tomaba aire y negaba.

-Podrías usar lentes ¿no?

-¿Cómo tu tío?, no gracias… prefiero tener problemas de visión y no ser un tonto con gafas.

Apretó el puño libre, el que no sostenía la varita y se dio vuelta para irse, pero volví a agarrarla de la mano, y la misma sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Es peligroso que estés aquí sola… -Sonrió de lado-¿De que sonríes?.

-¿Te preocupa?-Negué.

-No… pero después no quiero que me digan que no presto servicios con los sangre sucia.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y se soltó de mi mano tan rápido como pudo. Y en el momento en el que decidí darme la vuelta y caminar hacia mi sala común antes de encontrarme con el celador. Me maldije por ser tan idiota y corrí detrás de ella. Pero no la encontré. La busque en el cuarto, quinto y sexto piso. En las estatuas que ambos conocíamos, en la cocina en donde me tuve que librar de los elfos que me querían invitar a un banquete a la una de la madrugada y de los fantasmas que me gritaban que era un ladrón de pacotilla. Entrando a un aula vacía, en donde alcance a perder a Pevees que flotaba con aire tranquilo por los pasillos oí un sollozo a mis espaldas. Y cuando gire la cabeza una maraña pelirroja se sacudía con temblores. Me quede allí parado, sin saber que hacer, porque me sentía como estiércol de dragón al oír y ver a Rose en ese estado.

-Weasley… ¿Qué haces aca?

-¿Qué que hago aca Malfoy?... eso a ti que te importa.

Sus últimas palabras me recordaron las primeras de nuestra discusión, al salir de la enfermería. Y un ladrillo bajo a mi estomago, diciéndome que me ganaba su ironía y su sinceridad.

-No es que me importe… pero si nos descubren a los dos, ambos terminaremos castigados y no quiero perderme otra salida a Hogsmeade.

Oí una leve risa y supe, que eso bastaba para calmar mis nervios, por haber provocado su malestar. Respire hondo debatiéndome si quedarme allí o abalanzarme sobre ella, pero las fuerzas fueron más grandes y me acerque con paso cuidadoso. Estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada sobre la pared mientras la luz de su varita alumbraba uno de los pupitres. Mire su cabello como si eso fuera lo que pudiera hacer, como si no quisiera hacer otra cosa, o no me atreviera. Me senté con cuidado, quedando frente a frente sin saber porque. Poco a poco levanto la mirada y al verla a los ojos, al ver como se habían vuelto rojos y sus pecas quedaron arrugadas por las lágrimas que habían sido secadas en sus mejillas, me sentí una de las personas más horrible del planeta. Respire hondo y baje los ojos, mirando mi varita. Nuestras luces se chocaban, formando un resplandor cegador pero penetrante, calido y asombroso. Volví a mirarla mientras ella, ya presa de la vergüenza y de la confusión intentaba levantarse. La imite quedando de golpe muy cerca, mas de lo que yo había pensado quedar luego de aquella discusión. Luego de aquella despedida.

-Aléjate de mi Malfoy…

Intento salir de nuevo pero se lo impedí con el brazo, haciendo que lagrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname.

Me miro aturdida y sorprendida, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Perdonarte porque?.

-Por ser… por ser tan grosero contigo. Siempre sos amable y yo hago lo imposible por hacer que todo sea malo para ti.

Me miro atentamente, escrutando mi mirada y analizando mis palabras. Frunció un poco el ceño pero luego agito la varita mientras murmuraba _Nox. Por lo que solo quedo mi varita encendida. _

-¿Qué haces Weasley?

-Tal vez así… no me vas a ver caminar a tu lado, y evitaras insultarme. Tal vez si no vez la luz que hay en mi no podrás amargar mi vida… tal vez si la luz que en algún momento te ilumino, se apaga de una vez por todas y nos separa de esto.

Me quede en silencio, mirándola a los ojos, castaños, marrones, hermosos.

Frunció los labios, y cerrando por ultima vez los ojos miro hacia la puerta y susurro las palabras que quedaron grabadas por el resto de la noche en mi memoria.

-Tu luz sigue encendida dentro de mi…

Salio corriendo, dejándome en una soledad tan oscura como lo era mi vida.

_**Una semana después.**_

-¿Hay noticias nuevas?-Negué mientras daba vuelta la pagina del profeta y comenzaba a leer un articulo sobre artefactos mágicos que se prohibirán en los campeonatos de quidditch.

James estaba con Tatiana, acaramelados como siempre, mientras Hugo y Lily jugaban al ajedrez magico, en el cual, mi hermano ganaba por ser tan experto como mi padre. Y Albus dormía en el sillón con la boca abierta, medio cuerpo colgando y las piernas y los brazos desparramados.

Un chico de segundo año caminaba hacia donde estaba sentada, con paso lento y con enojo.

-¿Tu eres Rose?-Asentí mientras recibía de mala gana el papel del chico. Ninguno de mis primos pareció interesarse de quien había llegado. Ocultándome detrás del periódico abrí la nota, y la misma letra conocida había escrito algo que volvió a provocar un nudo en el estomago:

_Todo era de los otros y de nadie,_

_Hasta que tu belleza y tu pobreza_

_Llenaron el otoño de regalos._

-Oye.

Me acerque al pequeño Gryffindor que ya se estaba perdiendo en la escalera a los dormitorios de los chicos y en un susurro lo mire inquieta:

-¿Quién te mando a darme esto?

-No puedo decírtelo… me pidió que no te lo dijera.

-¿Por qué?-Fruncí el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros.

-Por que me dio dinero.


	17. En el sexto piso

_**Disclaimer: Los personaje son son míos, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.**_

Capitulo 17:

_**1 de Diciembre:**_

Oía el rasgueo de la pluma en el diario, mientras escribía con un nudo en el pecho.

_No te quiero si no porque te quiero y de quererte a no quererte llego y de esperarte cuando no te espero pasa mi corazón del frió al fuego. Te quiero solo porque a ti te quiero, te oído sin fin, y odiándote te ruego, y la medida de mi amor viajero, es no verte y amarte como un ciego. Tal vez consumirá la luz de Enero, su rayo cruel, mi corazón entero, robándome la llave del sosiego. En esta historia solo yo me muero y moriré de amor porque te quiero, porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego._

_**10 de Diciembre:**_

-Te lo digo por última vez Albus, ¡no!

-Pero necesito tu ayuda… tal vez si me prestas los trabajos no te molestaría demasiado.

-¡Solo queres mis trabajos para no esforzarte en nada! ¡Eres increíble!

La mesa de Gryffindor era un escándalo como cada fin de semana La ultima salida a Hogsmeade había sido un caos de líos. Grupos de chicas se habían perdido en la nueva tienda de regalos muggles en donde había: lapiceros, teléfonos, reproductores de música y muñecos con frases de amor. Además de golosinas como caramelos, dulces de leche y café, tarjetas que no se movían, ropa que había visto en las tiendas tan cortas que parecían ser para un elfo domestico, y eso las sorprendía. La profesora Anile tuvo que ir a buscarlas al anochecer porque no habían regresado al castillo y las encontró leyendo libros románticos con frases en las tapas como: "El amor: el crepúsculo de nuestra pasión". Tatiana estuvo de acuerdo en que necesitaban una vida más productiva pero James las defendió diciendo que eran niñas que no conocían el quidditch. Mis primos no tenían idea que había ido a la biblioteca el último viernes a pedir un libro de ese deporte para aprender más. Y no lo encontraba tan interesante. Mi padre decía que jamás me perdonaría si no me sabía las reglas y si yo me consideraba una persona inteligente, haría lo que mi madre me aconsejo: _Jamás permitas que tu padre te haga dudar de tu capacidad para hechizar a un Weasley._Había recibido esa semana unas cuentas cartas de mi familia. De mi madre: preguntándome como estaba, como me iba en la escuela, si tenía alguna buena novedad y que esperaba que me divirtiera en el baile que pronto habría en el castillo y que le diera las noticias a ella primero de lo que podía pasar. Luego, una carta vociferadora de mi padre que por suerte no llego al gran comedor, a los gritos delante de mis compañeras de cuarto suplicando amenazadoramente que: "Estaría vigilándome por el resto del mes por si cuchicheaba cerca de un chico y que pensara en su salud". De mis tíos, preguntándome por mis primos y por si se habían metido en líos. De la abuela Molly diciéndome que estaba muy orgullosa de su nieta Rosie y como muestra de su afecto la lechuza cargaba con un caldero de mora, que tuve que apartar de su pico por glotona, ofreciéndole a cambio un dulce de los que le gustaban Nada nuevo había ocurrido en mi situación con aquellas personas que me habían afectado tanto, ignoraba al rubio, lo ignoraba tanto como me moría de la desesperación cada vez que me topaba con el en alguna salida del pasillo, en un corredor, en el nevado jardín o en el frió hall, en donde me quedaba mirando los cuadros para encontrar un minuto de distracción. Aquella noche, en el aula, cuando le confesé que _**su luz seguía encendida dentro de mí**_, que seguía viva, algo se había apagado, como si mi varita por fuerza de voluntad y esperanza lo hubiera esperado, tal vez pensando que lo ocurrido solo era un arrebato de miedo, por su pasado, por su familia, por su condición de ser "la serpiente correcta", pero me había dolido y herido mucho mas su crueldad al ignorar lo que habíamos vivido aquella navidad y los meses que pasaron, que dejando mi dolor de lado, _**le había dicho adiós.**_

-Bueno… supongamos que ignoro tu negatividad y acepto estudiar contigo en la sala común luego del anochecer.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, mientras oía el ruido de los platos y las copas tintinear a mí alrededor.

-No lo se… eso puedo pensarlo, solo si pones voluntad de tu parte.

-Y hay estamos en un problema-James, cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa me miro negando-El no tiene voluntad de casi nada.

-¿Alguien pidió que te metieras?-Albus miraba a su hermano con enojo y preocupación, por si yo cambiaba de opinión ante su comentario.

-No, pero ella tiene que saber que eres muy vago y que te cuesta respirar… es como una carga para ti.

Lily rió mientras Tatiana, mirando con fastidio a James de frente, sentada a mi lado, me hacia poner incomoda.

-No digas eso de tu hermano… tu no eres muy responsable que digamos. Yo te ayude a estudiar el año anterior para tus MHB ¿lo recuerdas?.

Hugo miro a su primo de reojo mientras cortaba la porción de tarta de melaza que había en su plato. Potter mayor tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, mirando a su novia un poco pálida y susurro:

-Dijiste que no dirías nada de eso.

-¿Por eso estabas tan ausente el año pasado?, solo te veía cuando me levantaba de dormir y siempre que te preguntaba donde estabas me decías"en la biblioteca, en la biblioteca"-Mire a James con una sonrisa de lado, divertida- ¿Y por eso vos estabas siempre durmiendo?

-Por si no sabes Weasley, el año que viene te tocara a ti.

-Lo se-Arquee una ceja con altanería, como una Slytherin-Pero yo no dejare que mi cerebro explote por no haber estudiado los anteriores cuatro años.

Mi primo, rojo como un tomate miro a Tatiana, que tratando de evitar reír cortaba un bollo de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias , ahora seré el hazmerreír de esta gente.

-¿Alguien… alguien puede ayudarme a cortar la tarta?

Todos menos Albus, que mirando hacia un punto lejano no presto atención, observamos a Hugo, que un poco molesto tenia sus cubiertos tirados sobre su plato.

-Yo te ayudo.

Lily conversando con su primo, ignorando el ambiente tenso de la discusión que se había formado en miradas entre mi amiga y mi primo. Y yo, la imite mirando hacia la mesa de Slyhterin sin saber porque. Muchos chicos reunidos y gritando, golpeaban la mesa y reían. Cuando la barrera de humanos se abrió vi a Marcus y Scorpius concentrados en arrojar las cartas sobre la mesa, uno sentado al lado del otro. Las otras casas se habían percatado de eso y miraban atentos el juego de miradas que se lanzaban los amigos arrojo la ultima carta riendo y Malfoy, frunciendo los labios le hizo un gesto con su dedo, lo que Marcus ignoro y comenzó a comer lo que tenia en el plato. Para mi desagrado Parkinson se había acercado a el y le planto un beso en la mejilla, por haber perdido el juego ridículo que siempre tenían en sus manos. Y comencé a pensar en algo que no había comprendido antes. _Samantha y Scorpius estaban casi siempre juntos, no se separaban casi nunca, solo cuando ambos estaban cansados el uno de otro. Cuando Malfoy y yo nos besamos aquel día… el la ignoraba, la evitaba, la alejo de si. Pero cuando todo comenzó a ser confuso y duro entre nosotros, cuando me dijo sangre sucia, cuando me insulto diciendo que yo me apiadaba de los demás para ser mejor, el volvió con sus escenitas con ella. ¿Y si el nunca me quiso sinceramente?, ¿si solo fui la muestra de la decadencia estúpida de los sentimientos ajenos a las serpientes? Maldito hipócrita, maldito farsante, maldito mentiroso. _Aparte los ojos de allí en el preciso momento que Flint levantaba la mirada y suspirando hondamente me levante con cuidado de la mesa y mire a mi amiga, que percatándose de que me iba se levanto también y me sonrió de lado.

-Vamos.

James la ignoro, se había molestado y había comenzado a discutir con Lily de porque se dejaba el cabello tan largo y que parecía un unicornio. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor se entero de que mi primo estaba histérico.

Cruzamos las enormes puertas de madera y caminamos por el hall mientras subíamos las escaleras en un ambiente tranquilo. Ella no estaba molesta por el carácter de su novio, al contrario, en una confesión al llegar al segundo piso me hizo saber que su actitud hacia Albus había sido grosera y egoísta y que no tenia vergüenza de su situación con por comportarse así con el. Me hizo reflexionar sobre mi actitud de no prestarle los trabajos, aunque ella estuvo de acuerdo en que tenia que ponerse al día y que si esperaba aprobar los exámenes y sobre todo, los mas importantes del año siguiente tendría que pasar mas horas en la biblioteca estudiando de las que pasaba durmiendo.

-No me has vuelto a contar de tu viaje a Argentina. Bueno del que harías si no hubiera sido cancelado.

-No me hables de eso-Su cara adopto un tono rojo y saco de sus bolsillo un par de guantes negros.

-¿Por qué?-Sonreí y frene en el mismo momento que caminábamos por el corredor del sexto piso y nos apoyábamos en la pared, junto a una puerta que no había visto antes. O que no recordaba.

-Por que ese baile me parece inútil...-Asentí dándole la razón, habíamos sacado nuestras propias conclusiones de que seria vergonzoso porque ninguna sabía bailar.

-Yo no se si asistiré… si quiera se que me voy a poner. La verdad me parece ridículo e inútil. ¿Para que se burlen de mi mas de lo que lo hacen?, no gracias-Mi amiga rió y guardo sus abrigadas manos, en los bolsillos de su túnica.

-Jamás perdonare a mi madre por la falta de consideración… allí hace calor en esta época. Sus navidades son muy calurosas y estoy cansada de tiritar en la nieve para ver los fuegos artificiales. Además dicen que su comida es rica y que pasan la noche entera sin dormir festejando… y nosotros acá, cubiertos por escarcha mientras ellos corren sin nada en sus pies-Miro al techo con la boca fruncida y sonreí aprovechando que no me veía por su enfado-Quería conocer el famoso lugar en donde van a reproducirse las ballenas… es el mas importante de todo el mundo y además, podría conocer su cultura y dicen que hay magos muy famosos que están escondidos bajo tierra, viven aislados y además, dicen que el quidditch tiene éxito en los campos abandonados.

Suspire rodeando los ojos por el tema que salía en la conversación y volvió a mirarme arqueando una ceja.

-Te hubiera invitado pero… no pensé que ibas a querer venir. Antes que a Bruno hubiera llevado… no se, a Henman-Reí cerrando los ojos y oí como se llenaba de carcajadas el pasillo.

-¿Cómo esta?, hace mucho que… no lo veo. Parece que el también estudio mucho para sus MHB-Asintió suspirando.

-Si, las dio junto a James… pero mi hermano ah estado muy raro. No se que le pasa, esta enojado todo el tiempo, agresivo… y el año pasado estuvo como alterado. Decirte que me pidió hacer una poción para los nervios.

La mire con los ojos muy abiertos recordando el bochornoso espectáculo en el campo de quidditch y rogando que mi amiga no recordara eso, concluí que ella había desaparecido ese día, de seguro, para estudiar junto a James y me entere, de que Bruno no le había contado para que fin era la poción.

-De mucho no le sirvió por que el partido lo perdió y ya no es capitán… por eso debe de estar tan molesto.

Mi amiga contesto a mi pregunta en el preciso momento que la puerta que había tomado como olvidada se abría y salía de allí Marcus Flint, el amigo de Malfoy. Al asustarnos y dar un salto quedamos a unos pasos de el, por lo que nos miro dándose vuelta por si había alguien y luego sonrió tocándose el cabello.

-Lamento haberlas asustado.

-No nos asustaste.

Tatiana volvió a apoyarse en la pared mientras Marcus, me fulminaba con la mirada. Aquello no me incomodo, solo me confundió. Los ojos de aquel Slytherin eran neutros, pero me daban intriga y confusión. No podía dejar de observarlos, de devolverle la mirada, vacía, insulsa, pero llena de dudas. Trate de parecer normal y no como una Weasley que sentía que se ponía colorada por el contacto fijo con sus ojos y el sonrió de lado, haciendo que una batalla de Doxys peleadoras y vengativas se formara en mi estomago.

-Escuche que ibas a ir a ver la reproducción de los mamíferos más extraños y simpáticos del agua salada. ¿Es verdad?

Mi amiga lo miro con intriga y asintió.

-¿Escuchando detrás de la puerta?-El Slytherin negó como si la indirecta de mi amiga no lo molestara y dio un paso quedando frente a nosotras. Miro a Tatiana seguro de sus palabras tan sinceras.

-No… solo que yo eh viajado allí y eh conocido el lugar, y quería contestarte a las preguntas internas que de seguro te estas haciendo.

Mire a mi amiga de reojo, notando las mejillas sonrosadas y el labio tembloroso.

-¿Has ido allí?... ¡que afortunado!-Ella sonrió de lado y erguida lo miro con suplica-¿Cómo es?... es decir, ¿hay muchos animales como ellas?... como las ballenas digo. ¿Hay magos?

-Magos si, de todos los países del mundo… parece que eso les llama la atención y los comprendo, esa clase de animales tiene algo de atractivo-Mi amiga parecía tan emocionada como la vez que me dijo que se iría a la India.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Puso ambas manos en mis hombros y sonrió alegre-¿Ves Rose?, hablare con mi madre para decirle que me iré y que me niego a quedarme aquí.

Salio corriendo tan rápido que no tardo en desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo. Confundida mire a Marcus que seguía con la mirada fija en la Gryffindor que había salido corriendo y luego me miro, guardando ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Parece que le gusta la biología muggle… o la zoología.

Sonrió de lado y lo mire arqueando una ceja. Dispuesta a no soportar una burla de su parte hacia mi amiga.

-¿Te parece divertido?... ¿crees que es rara?-Borro toda muestra de simpatía y negó sin indiferencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No… mi madre es bióloga marina y mi padre es profesor de literatura. Son muggles.

Si Pevees hubiera pasado en ese momento hubiera permitido que me insultara y me arrojara calderos con pociones babosas o que un _confundus _me diera de lleno en el rostro por el papelón.

-¿En… enserio?... vaya yo no… no quise…

-Esta bien-Sonrió de lado volviendo a mirarme a los ojos-Estoy acostumbrado… dirás: "¿Un Slytherin?"... si, tal vez soy el primero que conoces y dirás:" ¿Qué hace en esa casa si no es de sangre pura?"-Hizo una mueca con sus labios, que pude interpretar por sus palabras-Eso me parece grosero y… narcista. Las personas no solo se tienen que conocer antes de hablar de ellas… y así como cuando la vez por primera vez y te llevas la primer impresión. No debes juzgar a libro por la portada… primero conoce su contenido.

Sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos, que me dejaron en plena crisis visual-Tengo el poder de leer la mente Rose Weasley, y sin varita-Rió y yo, con una estúpida sonrisa acaricie mi brazo derecho con la mano izquierda temblando como si hiciera grados bajo cero en esa parte del castillo. La luz de la antorcha hacia que nuestras sombras estuvieran juntas en el piso, y volviendo a mirar en el punto donde había desparecido mi amiga arrugo la frente y murmuro:

-Creo que te quedaste sin compañía en el baile.

-Yo no iré a ese baile-Fruncí levemente el entrecejo tratando de evitar su mirada.

-¿No?... bueno, entonces parece que somos dos porque yo tampoco iré. No tengo pareja, y me da pena no saber como se hace…

Lo mire sin entender en el momento que sonreía y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno… espero que alguien te invite Rose… o podes invitarlo vos, no es difícil ¿no? ¿Por qué los chicos siempre tenemos que hacerlo?

Dicho esto, y lanzándome una mirada penetrante se fue con paso firme en la dirección opuesta de donde había aparecido mi amiga. Quede en aquel pasillo un poco mareada y con mil preguntas formándose en mi cabeza.


	18. Malditos ojos grises

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.**_

Capitulo 18:

_**Dieciocho de Diciembre.**_

_Amor, cuantos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, que soledad errante hasta tu compañía. Siguen los trenes solos rodando con la lluvia. En el prado no amanece aun la primavera. Pero tú y yo, amor mío, estamos juntos, juntos desde la ropa a las raíces, juntos de otoño, de agua, de caderas, hasta ser solo tu, solo yo juntos. Pensar que costo tantas piedras que lleva el rió, la desembocadura del agua, pensar que separados por trenes y naciones tu y yo teníamos que simplemente amarnos, con todos confundidos con hombres y mujeres, con la tierra que implanta y educa los claveles._

Recostado sobre las mantas verdes y negras, con detalles plateados, cerré el diario sintiendo un malestar en el corazón.

La sala común de Gryffindor se había trasformado en un centro de modas con todas las chicas que habían ido a Hogsmeade a comprar la ropa con la que irían al baile de navidad. Todavía no sabia si el motivo por el que se iba a celebrar el baile tenia sentido, si era correcto, si no era una excusa para ponernos al día con nuestros deberes o si solo querían que las casas de Hogwarts se unieran y de mi parte, eso no sucedería porque antes de entablar amistad con la hueca de Samantha Parkinson preferiría entrar en el bosque prohibido en luna llena y sin varita. Los adornos de navidad se habían echo presente en la mañana del dieciséis asombrando a mas de un alumno dormido que se había chocado con un papa noel que había encantando Dean y que repetía: "Dame tus galeones, dame tus galeones". Hasta que se cruzo con James, que preso de una pelea con Tatiana lo había pateado y lo había roto a la mitad. Mi amiga había convencido a su madre para ir a Argentina a ver a las ballenas, las que pudieran fotografiar con la cámara mágica que según Bruno (en una confesión secreta que me contó cuando cursábamos juntas el segundo año) la cuidaba con su vida. Sentada en una mesa apartada del bullicio que hacían las chicas de quinto, intentaba repasar el trabajo de los _"gorros rojos"_ del año anterior cuando un grito de una de las chicas me hizo dar un salto y caerme de la silla. Por suerte, más de uno había ignorado el ruido y me levante con el entrecejo muy fruncido y agarrando mis apuntes, mis libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y mi mochila salí de la sala común en dirección al único lugar en donde estaba segura: La biblioteca.

Trataba de evitar a Samantha de todas las formas posibles. Me escabullía en un aula vacía, me iba a la lechuceria a pasar frió con tal de no verla. Hacia los deberes en la habitación de los chicos y me iba a las secciones mas profundas de las estanterías de la biblioteca, donde ningún alumno había ido nunca. Bueno, excepto una. Jamás iba a invitar a la Slytherin al baile, porque yo no pensaba ir. Mi madre me había obligado a quedarme porque decía que era una manera de distraerme y de hacer sociales. Yo no quería hacer sociales con ninguna gente, nadie del colegio me caía bien, menos los Potter. Los tres hijos del famoso elegido. Mi padre jamás me quiso contar nada del tema, por lo que tuve que averiguar con los elfos domésticos de mi casa, de los periódicos de la escuela, y de mi abuelo Lucius, que un arrebato de furia me prohibió volver a mencionarle el tema. Y en ese momento, mientras sostenía mi cabeza con la mano intentando leer un fragmento de _"vidas y mentiras sobre la sangre de dragón_" una figura pelirroja cruzo las puertas de la biblioteca con aire fastidioso. Poco a poco el nudo que siempre parecía cuando estaba frente a mi se hizo sentir y ocasiono que bajara la mirada para no verla. La batalla había comenzado en mi cabeza sin dejarme concentrar en nada: _Levanta la mirada Scorpius, mírala_. _No lo hagas, no le muestres que estas muerto por…_

-Scorpius, ¿terminaste el trabajo de runas?

Brad y Marcus estaban parados frente a mi, cada uno con sus mochilas en el hombro, impacientes y molestos.

-Si… pero esta en la sala común.

-¿En tu baúl?-Asentí.

Parker desapareció tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron mientras Marcus se sentaba frente a mí y dejaba el libro de tapa negra sobre la mesa. Abrió en una página al azar y busco en donde se había quedado el día anterior. Yo volví a la lectura, sin éxito.

-Parkinson te esta buscando… parece estar un poco molesta por tu indiferencia. ¿Esa es la palabra correcta?

Sabia que me estaba analizando con la mirada y por eso evite contestarle mirándolo a los ojos. Asentí.

-¿Por qué no se lo decís?, digo… sos muy franco para decir las cosas. A ella deberías decirle que deje de molestarte-Sonreí de lado mientras daba vuelta la pagina y comenzaba un nuevo capitulo titulado: _"Mentiras verdaderas"._

-Porque no quiero que me haga una escena de "porque no me fuiste honesto Scorpius y ahora yo que hago con este dolor"

Marcus no rió, pero sonreía de lado arqueando una ceja.

-Yo lo haría… puede que llegue el día en que te ocurra a ti.

Mi cara se tensiono al comprobar que lo que decía, podía ser verdad. Porque a pocos metros de mi el olor a vainilla de una mesa cercana me estaba alimentando los pulmones.

La pluma iba y venia por cada rincón del pergamino, apresurada por terminar antes del atardecer. Mientras escribía las diferencias entres los gnomos y los duendes las palabras del Slytherin volvieron a resonar en mi cabeza_: "Bueno, espero que alguien te invite Rose… o podes invitarlo vos, no es difícil ¿no? ¿Por qué los chicos siempre tenemos que hacerlo?. _ No iría a ese baile, estaba decidido por… ¿quinta vez en la ultima hora? Aun así, era imposible dejar de pensar en sus palabras. Mientras buscaba una respuesta a la pregunta que me había surgido en el trabajo, y leyendo cada parte del libro no encontré nada relacionado con sus orígenes, me levante para buscar en la sección de criaturas mágicas un libro que hablara sobre el tema. Dejando mis cosas en la mesa.

-No se si esta bien redactado-Marcus tenia su trabajo entre sus manos y en un hondo suspiro, dio a entender que estaba mas confundido que despierto.

-Yo no curso adivinación… así que no me mires-Mi amigo sonrió dejando el pergamino sobre sus cosas y se tapo la cara con las manos, despeinando su cabello-No se porque cursas esa estúpida materia… no tiene nada de divertido.

-La idea no es divertirse Malfoy.

-Tampoco aburrirse y vos ya sos una persona muy aburrida así que, yo que vos, dejaría de asistir a esas clases.

Sonreí mientras oía como murmuraba cosas para si mismo.

-Iré a buscar un libro sobre Dragones porque estoy muy pero muy aburrido… y mi compañía no es la mejor.

Al sentir que me arrojaba una bola de papel a la espalda reí y camine hacia las estanterías parándome frente a los libros de cuidado de criaturas mágicas y comenzaba a buscar uno grande, viejo y polvoriento. Con el índice trataba de buscar uno que dijera _"Dragones, todo lo que necesite saber sobre como domesticarlos", es ideal para el gigante, pensé_. Mientras estaba hurgando en mis pensamientos tratando de ordenar mis ideas y no pensar ni en trabajos, ni en bailes, ni en pecas, ni en serpientes gire para ir a la estantería de atrás y me choque con una chica, pequeña e insulsa, de espaldas. Cuando me miro a los ojos, mi rostro se puso más pálido de lo normal. No había vuelto a hablarle, ni a querer acercarme. Porque sus palabras aun resonaban en mi mente como los villancicos de navidad que comenzarían a cantarse, los que odiaba, los que recordaba, los que me hacían pensar en su estúpida mirada roja y manchada de pecas. Malditas pecas. Sin decir nada, apartándome como si tuviera algún tipo de alergia me acerque a un libro que no tenia idea de que se trataba, para que era, que función cumplía. Pero me aleje, porque sabía que no podría contenerme.

Maldita serpiente arrogante, maldito Malfoy que se la da de sangre pura. Nieto de la banshees. Maldito amigo del basilisco… maldito Slytherin. Maldito dolor en el pecho, maldito sudor en las manos, malditos ojos grises, maldita mirada chocante. Regrese a la mesa tan alterada, malhumorada, triste y angustiada que junte mis cosas a toda velocidad, desordenando todo en mi mochila y salí de la biblioteca como si estuviera montada en una saeta de fuego.

Con un fuerte golpe caí en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda sobre la cama y abrí el pedazo de papel roto sobre mi regazo, comenzando a escribir con una pluma muy temblorosa: …

_**Veinte de Diciembre:**_

-¿No iras?-Negué mirando a mi primo como comía una tostada con mermelada.

-No… ¿Cuántas veces queres que te lo diga?-Se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un crucigrama como los que a el le gustaba-¿Eso te lo mando mi madre?

-Si… pero no empieces con tu reclamo de_ "no dormir o dormir poco le hace mal a tu salud Albus, le voy a contar a la tia Ginny Albus"._

Hice una mueca con mi boca mientras bebía jugo de calaba y me cruzaba con la mirada de Marcus Flint, en la mesa de Slytherin, y otra vez volvieron sus palabras: _"Bueno, espero que alguien te invite Rose… o podes invitarlo vos, no es difícil ¿no? ¿Por qué los chicos siempre tenemos que hacerlo? _Era mi poca experiencia con los chicos o aquello aparecía en mis pensamientos porque tenía un sentido. ¿A que se refería exactamente con "los chicos siempre tienen que hacerlo"?.

-¿Sabes quien fue el inventor de la lamparita?-Asentí.

-Octavius de las montañas Salomón.

-¿Qué?-Sonreí de lado volviendo a repetirle el nombre.

-¿Por qué la gente de antes arruinaba sus vidas con algo así?

Estuvimos mucho tiempo cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, en ocasiones me preguntaba cosa como: quien era el pianista que murió en Viena y de origen Alemán. En una palabra mas simple: "Bitthovin". En ocasiones me quedaba pensando en Marcus y en su sonrisa, y sentado junto a su amigo, Brad Parker, creía que el no era como los demás. Y cuando comenzaron a jugar una partida de esas cartas raras, una pregunta se formo en mi mente. ¿Quería ir al baile?

-Hola chicos.

Jordan, el comentarista mas ovacionado de Hogwarts se sentó junto a Albus mientras agarraba de una fuente presas de pollo y miraba con interés el papel que tenia mi primo.

-Mi madre juega a esos. Pero… Albus, el inventor de la lamparita fue Edison… y no Octavius de las montañas Salomón.

Mi primo me miro con el ceño muy fruncido y comencé a reír haciendo que me doliera el estomago, y el moreno Gryffindor me mira sin comprender lo que me sucedía.

_**Veintidós de diciembre:**_

La lechuceria estaba vacía, lo que me permitió mandarle la carta a mi madre afirmando la duda que me había estado confundiendo toda la semana. Sin nervios de que alguien me viera. El aire era frió, y con mi regalo de la navidad pasada: mis guantes, gorro y bufanda naranja soportaba el aire frió que entraba por las ventanas de aquella torre. Las aves dormían entre sus alas y otras comían contentas los dulces que les había dado como obsequio de navidad.

-Luego… no se quejen de que no les traigo nada…

-¿Hablando sola Weasley?

Gire tan pronto, tan rápido, tan asustada que resbale en el congelado y nevado suelo de la lechuceria, cubierto por paja y por animales muertos, resultado de un festín del anochecer de las lechuzas. Por suerte mi cuerpo no sufrió ninguna herida física como la emocional que estaba sintiendo internamente. Malfoy había corrido hacia mí arrodillándose a mi lado y sujetándome de la cabeza y rodeando mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo. Y recordé aquella vez en la que me dormí sobre su pecho en la noche donde Hogwarts nos pertenecía. Estaba atenta a cada uno de sus gestos, a cada arruga que se le formaba en la frente y en los labios, como su cabello le caía sobre la frente de manera despareja pero formando un flequillo tan bonito como el que le había visto cuando lo vi la primera vez, Recordé mis mejillas ese día, recordé que siempre me sucedía cuando estaba frente a mi, y en el preciso momento en el que me acordaba de nuestro primer beso el me miro a los ojos. Y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, siendo presa y victima del dolor que no me dejaba levantarme. Porque en aquella situación tan patética me debatía en pegarle como en el aula de pociones. Pero luego recordé sus palabras: "_Sangre sucia, me mataría, pobre, necesidades, nerd, fea, a ti que te importa, me darías vergüenza Weasley, cara de gnomo_". Me levante tan rápido como las fuerzas me dieron la valentía para alejarme de el y empujarlo hasta quedar de frente, agitada y despeinada con los rizos alborotados.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡No me toques!... ¡no te me acerques Malfoy!

El rostro pálido, se apago de pronto, tornándose de un color verde enfermo.

-¿Qué?

Y explote, como nunca pensé que lo haría. Jamás pensé tener el valor para decirle todo lo que me estaba sucediendo desde que el, se dedico a arruinar el poco afecto que sentía.

-Me dijiste que te daría vergüenza que te vean conmigo… me dijiste que te parecía ridícula la idea de estar conmigo Malfoy. ¿Lo olvidas? Me lo dijiste en aquel pasillo el día que llore por ti cuando te lastimaste. Cuando fui a verte escondiéndome de todo el mundo. ¡Fui por ti!

Me miro a los ojos, sorprendido y confundido mientras ahogaba mis lágrimas y miraba una lechuza que por mis gritos, se había despertado y se acomodaba en su nido.

-Eres la persona más desagradable que eh conocido en mi vida Malfoy.

-¿Te parezco desagradable?-Sonrió de lado para mi histeria- Tu eres una mentirosa.

Abrí la boca, como si eso fuera una bofeteada en medio de la cara y fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿Mentirosa?... ¿me decís mentirosa?, ¿y porque?... ¿no fuiste vos el que me dijo que me querías, que era todo lo que habías esperado, que estabas confundido y que tus miedos te habían impedido acercarte a mi?, ¿recordas cuando lloraste en la biblioteca y fui la que te consoló diciéndote que era el pasado y que tenias que vivir tu presente?. No…. Claro, soy mentirosa y era todo una falacia lo que te decía ¿no?

Se quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana, el cielo aburrido e insípido. Y para mi descargo, para mi ira agarre la mezcla de animales muertos, paja y nieve y se la arroje al cuerpo, a la cara y a cualquier parte que pudiera distinguir a través de las mojadas pupilas. Tratando de evitarme me sostuvo las muñecas haciendo que quedara a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, agitado y sucio, con una mezcla de rabia e ironía en su rostro.

-No lo hagas Rose.

Al oír mi nombre de sus labios, recordé las veces que lo oía en un susurro en mi oído y lo empuje en el pecho con ambas manos alejándome de el.

-No quiero verte en mi vida Malfoy… será una tortura tener que ver tu cara de hurón por tres años mas… y lo falso que pudo existir entre nosotros lo enterré debajo de mil piedras que jamás van a ser movidas por mi voluntad.

Pase por su lado casi corriendo y baje las escaleras de la lechuceria hasta llegar al jardín y correr a los corredores de Hogwarts. Pero en el camino me cruce con Marcus, que atento a mí mirada no se detuvo a pensar que no quería hablar. Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de los huecos en la pared con rollos de pergaminos en una mano y con una bufanda verde que le cubría medio rostro, por lo que se le veía los ojos grises. Malditos ojos grises.

-Hola Rose… ¿estas bien?

Todo el mundo iba a darse cuenta que no lo estaba, que me sentía pésima y desgraciada. Asentí tratando de así perder un poco la vergüenza que sentía cuando lo miraba, cuando me lo cruzaba, o cuando intercambiábamos miradas en clase que ninguno entendía pero que la sosteníamos.

-Bueno… entonces me alegro. Nos vemos luego.

Paso por mi lado no sin antes bajar un poco la tela que le cubría los labios y sonreírme de lado, pero una luz cruzo mi cabeza, y sin entender porque me di vuelta esperando una señal divina.

-Marcus… El Slytherin giro sorprendido y me miro sin decir nada.-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?


	19. Baile de Navidad

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. **_

Capitulo 19:

_**Veinticuatro de Diciembre: Baile de Navidad. Primera parte.**_

_Los días que pasaron de aquel encuentro con Malfoy en la lechuceria bastaron para no querer salir de la sala común. Lily y Hugo habían decidido irse a la Madriguera a pasar las fiestas ya que a ellos no les estaba permitido quedarse, ningún alumno de primer y segundo curso tenia la entrada permitida al baile lo que ocasiono que la mayoría de las casas, quedaran vacías de pequeños que iban a todos lados nerviosos y hablando sin parar. La mayoría de las chicas habían decidido quedarse por si tenían suerte con sus citas, con sus parejas, con sus intentos de acercamiento. Mi amiga se había ido y dejo a James en un estado de desconsuelo. Pero el estaba raro, no se separaba de Albus ni por un segundo y cada vez que intentaba acercarme salían corriendo y jamás compartían conmigo el tiempo frente a la chimenea como siempre solían hacer. En cambio, hablaban rápido, con las cabezas muy juntas y desaparecían por horas de mis ojos para aparecer luego con una excusa tan estúpida como la idea de postularme para buscadora del equipo de quidditch. "Estábamos en la biblioteca Rose".Mentirosos. Pero yo no podía comprobarlo, porque me dedicaba a dormir, comer y estudiar en la sala común. En ocasiones los elfos me hacían compañía y me traían café caliente, bollos de frutas o calderos. Pero mi apetito era reducido y no quería hacerlos trabajar. Ellos solo respondían: "Es un honor para nosotros servirle a la hija de la señorita Hermione Weasley". Si mi madre supiera que en Hogwarts es tan recordada como amada se dedicaría de lleno a la P.E.D.D.O. Pero eso seria ira de mi padre y las cosas están muy frías con Weasley mayor como para que mi madre tuviera que lidiar con eso._

_Mientras abría la caja que me había llegado por medio de la lechuza, y sonreía de lado por su belleza me hubiera arrepentido por haber dicho que "NO" a mis propias dudas y certezas de porque decidí alejarme de lo que me hacia mal y probar que tal vez, lo que necesitaba era conocer gente nueva. Había una nota sobre la tela suave de aquella prenda y la letra de mi madre me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos. _

"_**Rose: Espero que este vestido te guste tanto como me gusto a mi la primera vez que lo use. También fue para el baile de navidad donde me sentí liberada por primera vez. Solo te pido que encuentres en el la magia que yo encontré. No le digas a tu padre que te lo di porque seria la guerra del año. Te ama, mama. **_

_Sin poder evitarlo sonreí de lado y seque una de las lágrimas que habían aparecido, para prepararme de una vez por todas, para esa noche que me parecía rara y aventurera. _

Mientras acomodaba la túnica de gala que mi madre me había comprado pensaba que seria la noche más ridícula, aburrida, pesada y fastidiosa del año por estar con Samantha toda la noche. Si, si, si. Me había invitado al baile y no pude decirle que no. ¿Por qué no?... veamos… ¿Rose Weasley?, es conocido es nombre.¡Por la pecosa pelirroja cara de gnomo que se había empecinado en arruinar mi existencia con sus aires de poder sobre mi!. Maldita Gryffindor altanera, orgullosa, dulce, inteligente… mentirosa. Suspire mirándome al espejo, y peinándome el cabello rubio platinado que caía en un flequillo a un costado, reluciendo mis ojos grises. Herencia de mí apuesto padre. Solo apuesto porque no diria ningún adjetivo que mi madre decía cuando me hacia sentir incomodo en las cenas que tenia en casa. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando entrever a un Marcus arreglado, con una túnica como la mía, haciendo relucir su cabello negro y marrón con los ojos grises oscuros, su piel clara y su mirada penetrante y ausente. Lo mire frunciendo el entrecejo ante la sorpresa. El me había dicho en el último mes que no asistiría porque no sabía como invitar a una chica. ¿Y el desgraciado no me había contado nada?, ¿y no había confiado en su amigo?

-¿Dónde vas?

-¿A dónde voy? .Al baile Scorpius.

Se paro a mi lado acomodándose la túnica y respirando hondo sonrió de lado golpeándome el brazo.

-¿Con quien?-Arqueo una ceja negando y se encogió de hombros, con una expresión de disculpa mezclada con diversión.

-Es una sorpresa-Sonreí con malicia.

-A ya te entendí… ¿es una de esas promesas que ocurren de una noche?-Negó mirándome serio.

-No… no es precisamente eso. Es una chica común, bonita, dulce… y me cae bien, me parece atractiva y espero que la relación de solo cordialidad avance. Yo no soy de los que buscan algo mas en una chica a la primera vez… la idea es conocerla. Y me gustaría... pero al menos primero quiero que vea que soy un caballero y que quiero pasar una noche amistosa.

Atento a sus palabras, suspire mirándolo en el reflejo del espejo.

-Suerte.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, estaba completamente muy nerviosa… no sabia si bajar, si suspender, si quedarme sentada en la cama mirando el fuego y la nieve mientras comía calderos y ranas de chocolates por el malestar en el estomago, cerca del corazón, o salir a disfrutar de la noche. Había oído comentarios de las habitaciones de las otras chicas que decían: "_Es genial, esta todo adornado con guirnaldas doradas, hadas que van y vienen, papas noel que te tiran papelitos de colores, corazones flotantes que te cantan villancicos, las estatuas aprendieron modales, es todo muy lindo"._ Algunos chicos, enojados, fastidiados, y siendo arrastrados por sus novias decían:_ "Será una noche muy pesada y ¿si les decimos que nos agarramos viruela de dragón". _Y respirando hondo, mirando por última vez mi figura en el espejo, salí a la vacía escalera.

El hall de entrada estaba abarrotada de parejas que reían, se miraban la ropa, charlaban entre si y yo me sentía, el chico mas estúpido y ridículo de todo el colegio. Samantha no paraba de reírse y de decirme que me veía como "un muñequito comible de torta". Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de petrificarla y arrojarla a la cabaña del guardabosque lo hubiera echo sin remordimiento por el daño psicológico que me estaba haciendo. Marcus, a mi lado miraba con incomodidad hacia las escaleras del primer piso esperando algo, o a alguien, supuse que a su pareja. Me miraba de reojo y en ocasiones, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron dio a entender que el tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien con el pájaro hablador que había a nuestro lado. Su amiga se estaba ganando el enojo y la total omisión de su amigo. Ambar y Anne, las hermanas gemelas que compartían habitación con Parkinson no paraban de presumir a sus parejas de baile, diciendo que era los mas guapos de todo el colegio. Mientras que esos chicos, los tejones mas insulsos y brutos no paraban de decirse cosas como "_me quiero ir y falta mucho_". Trate de no reír, cuando, vi que mi amigo me daba la espalda y agradecí por que su cita había llegado de una vez por todas. La cara se me helo y mi expresión cambio por completo cuando sentí que la sangre se me iba a la cabeza y los puños se me cerraban en señal de rechazo. Rose Weasley bajaba por las escaleras con paso lento, sonriéndole de lado a mi amigo y mucho mas hermosa de lo que la había visto en esos años. Tenía un vestido rosa, con unos volados por debajo de la cintura y un escote que no era ni atrevido ni avejentado. Su peinado era mucho más hermoso del que llevaba a clase, no tenia el pelo rizado, como si hubiera sido atacado por cuervos. Lo tenia lacio, sin una onda, cayendo desigual sobre sus hombros y su espalda y fue ahí cuando vi cuan largo lo tenia. Su maquillaje no era excesivo, tenia un par de delicados aritos en las orejas y la sonrisa que le dio a mi amigo me hizo crecer un nudo en el estomago.

-¿Esa es Weasley?

Mire a Samantha, que siguiendo a mi amigo y a la Gryffindor por el hall perderse dentro del gran comedor como si se conocieran de toda la vida, estallo en las críticas de toda mujer envidiosa.

-Muévete Smantha.

La empuje por la espalda haciéndola caminar, a lo que me miro con el ceño muy fruncido y con enojo me tomo de la mano y juntos, entramos detrás de la pareja menos esperada para mí hacia el baile. Los miraba con recelo, con enojo, con envidia… no, no era envida, eran celos. Celos del imbecil de Marcus por haber ido con Weasley, descarada, sin escrúpulos. Lo había echo solo para hacerme sentir el peor de los idiota, convertido en un dejado por parte de ella. Primero por Lotter, ahora por mi amigo, Marcus. Y si esa era su manera de vengarme le haría saber antes de terminar la noche que no lo había logrado. Para mi desgracia la mesa en la que habían decidido sentarse era compartida con las parejas de Slytherin. Es decir que: Rose, Marcus, Samantha, Yo, brad, Ambar, Loran y Lourdes estábamos en una mesa circular tratando de no decir ningún comentario que pudiera afectar la comodidad y la extrañeza de tener a una Gryffindor allí. Además de una Ravenclaw, pareja de Loran, el hermano de Marcus. Para mas desgracia de la que podía tener. Weasley se había sentado al lado mió y por eso no solo su aroma a vainilla me llegaba a todos mis sentidos, también sus ojos, su piel, y todas las cosas que me volvían loco de ella.

-Bueno… que extraño no, que hicieran el baile en esta fecha. ¿Alguien sabe porque?.

-La profesora Aline Anile dijo que…

-¿Quién?-Samantha miro a Lourdes con una ceja arqueada lo que me dio las ganas de pegarle y decirle que cerrara la boca.

-La profesora de Transformaciones-Trate de no reír al ver la cara de disgusto de la Ravenclaw, dejando a la Slytherin como una completa indocto-Dijo que hace muchos años no se hacia un festejo así… desde la ultima guerra, y por eso quería darle un nuevo comienzo a la libertad en el castillo.

-Lo eh oído-Rose susurro entre labios, lo que hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría al oír su voz pero mire hacia una fuente en donde danzaban botes encantados que despedían llamas doradas-Su merito era que nosotros nos aferremos a los propósitos del presente y que dejemos en los papeles del pasado la sangre mágica que se perdió por cultivar deseos puristas.

-No hay mucha sangre mágica en Hogwarts hoy…-Samantha miro a la Gryffindor sonriendo de lado, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, con delicadeza susurro:-Tampoco hay mucha gente que le haga honor a su apellido y mucho menos a su inteligencia. La varita mágica hace al mago… pero la conexión es mutua. Ambos aportan, si el mago es malo la varita no hace milagros.

Samantha frunció el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos mirando a la fuente donde segundos antes había depositado toda mi esperanza de ignorar el tiempo. Loran sonrió de lado y asintió en el mismo momento que Lourdes le hablaba a Rose.

-¿Eres de Gryffindor verdad?-Ella asintió-¿Rose Weasley?.

-Si… hola.

En la animada y divertida conversación participaban las dos parejas mas entusiasmadas por estar ahí. Brad se había ido a los cinco minutos de sentarse y no había vuelto a aparecer con su pareja. Loran y Lourdes había decidido ir a bailar a la pista, en donde sonaba una música conocida, se llamaba "bésame".

Ante la invitación de mi amigo hacia Rose para aceptarle la pieza de baile, se fueron juntos dejándome a mi, en un total neutralidad y a una Parkinson decepcionada y aburrida, jugando con el hada que le tiraba polvos dorados en el cabello, haciendo que esta se enfadara.

La fiesta no podía ser mejor, no podía lograr ser más divertida. Marcus era encantador, bueno, amable, sincero, educado y sobre todo muy carismático. Su hermano era igual, con la única diferencia que este sabía hacer chiste groseros que parecían normales. Los cuatro habíamos ido a movernos junto a los demás chicos que reían y cantaban a mil voces todas las canciones conocidas. Habían traído una banda de música Escocesa de magos que cantaban con instrumentos que funcionaban solos y que sabían sus nombres. La música no era repetitiva, por lo que no ocasionaba cansancio en tus pies. Cuando me propuso ir a tomar un poco de jugo salimos de la multitud alocada que se había puesto a cantar con la banda de magos tatuados volvimos a la mesa, pero Malfoy ya no estaba. Y lo agradecí, muy en el fondo de mis pensamientos. Porque me había costado mucho más de lo que había imaginado ignorarlo. Estaba muy bonito, mucho mas lindo que de costumbre, y no podría tolerarlo. Marcus tardo unos segundos en mirarme, pero cuando lo hizo sus mejillas había adoptado un tono mas rojo.

-¿La estas pasando bien?-Asentí.

-Si… mejor de lo que creí. ¿Y vos?

-También… mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras bebía jugo de calabaza y el se sacaba la túnica, quedando con una ligera camisa.

-Asi que tuve que incentivarte a que me invitaras Rose…

-¿Mm?-Lo mire arqueando una ceja, sin entender.

-Digo… no es justo que los chicos siempre tengamos que pasar esa vergüenza de invitar a las chicas porque es como una tradición-Hizo comillas en el aire y reí mientras el me imitaba. Luego me miro suspirando y sonrió de lado.

-Me alegra que me hayas invitado. Yo no me hubiera atrevido…

Pensé en el día tan confuso y raro en el que lo invite.

-Créeme que… que a mi me sorprende mucho…

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, mientras veía como Lourdes y Loran se alejaban sonriendo por el pasillo por el que se salía del gran comedor. Me levante con cuidado mientras el me miraba y acomodando las ondas de mi vestido sonreí mirándolo.

-Voy al baño… ahora vuelvo…

Asintió con la cabeza y di unos pasos en la misma dirección que la pareja anterior pero volví a mirarlo.

-No te vayas.

Dicho esto salí tan rápido como pude mientras subía las escaleras del primer piso y del segundo piso, buscando algún atajo que me llevara a los baños. Estaba nerviosa, confundida, extasiada y acalorada. Jamás había ido a una fiesta así, jamás había tenido una cita amistosa con un Slytherin, alguien con quien ser lo que queres ser sin miedo a que te llamen… así. Pero había visto el Marcus, un muchacho lejano a los ideales de perfección. El no era como su amigo, engreído y vació. El era distinto. Cuando encontré la puerta del baño me acerque poniendo una mano en la madera cuando una voz a mis espaldas me hizo cerrar los ojos y quedarme quieta, esa voz tan conocida.

-Rose…


	20. Baile de Navidad: Tu y yo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.**

Capitulo 20:

_**Veinticinco de Diciembre: Baile de navidad. Segunda parte. **_

Era media noche en aquel pasillo del segundo piso, no se veía luz de ningún otro lugar a excepción de las antorchas, que mostraba la distorsión de nuestras sombras, muy juntas. Ninguno dijo nada, yo aun permanecía con la mano en la madera intentando abrir la puerta del baño, tratando de pensar con todas las fuerzas que me era posible si tenia que irme de allí, si tenia que entrar o dejarlo solo. Si debía contestarle después de haber pasado días sin mirarlo, sin cruzarlo, sin dirigirle la palabra. Pero parecía que el también se estaba debatiendo esas mismas preguntas porque no dio un solo paso para irse, para alejarse, para proceder. Estaba muy quieto, como petrificado. Abrí los ojos siendo conciente que no podría ignorarlo, ya que eso era inevitable. Me había costado mucho hacerlo a fines de tercero y mucho más en el comienzo de año. Fui girando la cabeza, y luego mi cuerpo haciendo que primero pudiera verlo, mucho mas hermoso, pero igual de frió y cruel. Con la mirada tan agria como sus labios en ese momento juntos y sin un solo temblor.

-¿Qué te apetece Malfoy?

Respiro con dificultad tratando de decir algo, sus labios se separaron, estaban secos y pálidos. Como su rostro. Sus brazos no se movieron, permanecieron a un lado de su cuerpo y para mi desgracia, mi corazón había comenzado a latir de manera descontrolada.

-¿No era que no asistirías al baile?...

Arquee una ceja permaneciendo muy cerca de la puerta.

-¿Eso a ti te importa?... ¿tengo que decirte que planes tengo o…?

-No… no tenes que explicarme nada… no soy quien para que lo hagas. Pero estas dándole un golpe a tu imagen de chica aplicada, que decía no rebajarse a las fiestas de una noche…

-No es ninguna fiesta de una noche Malfoy, es un baile que organizo el colegio para darle un poco de…-Pensé la palabra ideal-vida a las paredes tan frías…

Sonrió de lado, pero con una mueca que demostró rechazo y burla antes mis palabras, y sabiendo que no quería que arruinara mi noche mire un punto tratando de retenerlo en mis mejillas mientras murmuraba palabras que salían de mis pensamientos con franqueza:

-No quiero hablar contigo… no se que queres pero no pienso aguantarte… estoy cansada de tener que tolerar tu frialdad, tu falta de respeto y de compañerismo.

El silencio, para mi sorpresa, se apodero del desolado segundo piso mientras trataba de mantener fijo los ojos en el punto junto a la ventana, ese en el que se veía una araña subir hacia el techo. Y agradeciendo tener una distracción vi como movía sus largas y finas patas.

-No vine a insultarte… solo vine a… solo quiero saber…

-¿Saber que?.

Luego de unos segundos, sus palabras me hicieron congelar todos los circuitos que había en mi cerebro.

-Quería saber porque no estuviste en el colegio en estos días. No te eh visto en ningún lado y en un momento… creí que te habías ido a tu casa pero vi a tus… vi a los Potter y me imagine que te habías quedado.

Lo mire de reojo, sintiendo que las manos que estaban acariciando los volados de mi vestido se mojaban por el sudor que había comenzado a sentir. El miraba hacia el suelo, con la vista en sus zapatos mientras los movía con incomodidad.

-¿Y te importo si me había ido o no?... digo, porque te has dedicado a hacerme cada día imposible en los últimos años y creo que hubiera sido una ventaja para ti que…

-Jamás pensaría que es una ventaja no verte aquí.

Abrí un poco los ojos sintiendo que el nudo que me hacia sentir descompuesta había vuelto a aparecer y comenzaba a estrangularme.

-¿Q… que?

Fue cuando nuestras miradas, tan distantes y unidas se chocaron, provocando un calor en el ambiente del frió pasillo.

-Yo jamás eh pensado que era… era insufrible tenerte aquí… en realidad…-Sonrió de lado mirando de nuevo sus zapatos-Siempre eh agradecido por esa oportunidad.

¿Estaba oyendo bien?, ¿Malfoy estaba diciendo que estaba agradecido?, ¿por verme a mi?, ¿por tratar con una Weasley? Recordé una charla con Albus en su habitación, en segundo curso, cuando habíamos robado un documento del escritorio de su padre _del ministerio de la magia que era de mil nueve diecisiete que decía:_

_Se procede al allanamiento de la casa del mago "Arthur Weasley", por considerarlo peligroso y una amenaza para las organizaciones mágicas contra las que lucha el mago ya mencionado por sus intentos de interesarse por las vidas muggles. Sus dos hijos menores, uno enfermo de la spattergroit y la otra estudiante de Hogwarts está bajo vigilancia del actual directo Severus Snape. Se procede a la suspensión y al despido de Weasley si este es considerado una influencia para el Elegido. Ya que el ministerio sufrió uno de los ataque por parte de Harry Potter. Para más información, leer la nota archivada en el expediente doce por Lucius Malfoy._

Desde aquel momento, Albus odio con prejuicios inexistentes a esa familia, a los más reconocidos, a los más juzgados luego de la caída de Lord Voldemort, luego de que medio mundo mágico supiera que ellos habían dado hospedaje a más de un asesino. Jamás intente decir cosas que no sabía, jamás hable de los Malfoy, jamás volví a robar ningún papel, porque me sentía una farsante y porque me daba mucha tristeza leer aquellas cosas. Pero así como ese papel mis padres tenían muchos en su cuarto. Cuando volví a mirar al rubio pálido, que en ese momento me miraba a los ojos sentí otra vez la presión en el estomago y me erguí, muy alejada de el sobre mis talones. Presa de las ganas de salir corriendo, o abrazarlo, o volver con mi pareja de baile.

-¿No… no me vas a contestar?-Fruncí el entrecejo tratando de salir de mis pensamientos, y volar hasta donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué queres que te responda?

Suspiro con fastidio y dio un paso hacia haciendo que arrugara la tela en mis manos.

-¿Por qué viniste a la fiesta con Marcus Flint?

Entreabrí los labios mientras sentía que los brazos me temblaban y lo mire a los ojos, grises como la luna, fríos como el invierno, pero hermosos como el crepúsculo de primavera.

-¿Eso… eso a ti que te importa?, no tengo porque andar diciéndote que hago con mis amistades.

-¿Ósea que es tu amigo?-Sonrió de lado apretando uno de sus puños, mientras se tocaba el cabello, dejándolo despeinado.

-No… solo…

-¿Ósea que viniste con el para molestarme y hacerme saber que podes burlarte de mis amigos?... ¿o querías hacerte ver con un Slytherin?.

Había comenzado a tocar la herida que siempre se abría por arte de maldad cuando el comenzaba a pronunciar sus estúpidas palabras.

-Adiós Malfoy.

Gire sobre mis talones empujando la puerta del baño, entrando con paso decidido y dejando en el pasillo, las ganas de largarme a llorar y estamparlo contra la pared. Retorcía la tela de mi vestido con enojo mientras me alarmaba, al no oír la puerta cerrase. Cuando mire desde el centro de la habitación a Malfoy, cruzado de brazos, con la mirada furiosa y los labios fruncido estaba por llamar a Pevees para que me librara del maldito insoportable. Camino con decisión para quedarse frente a mi, muy cerca, y despotricando como un caballo enojado me hiciera sentir pequeña, colorada y confundida.

-¿Te pensas que soy un troll Weasley?, se perfectamente que viniste con Marcus para darme celos. Pues eso no lo vas a conseguir, ¿sabes porque?... porque se que dentro de lo mas profundo de tus pensamientos no podes dejar de preguntarte si valió la pena. Querías demostrarme que me habías olvidado, pero yo se que no es así. Porque no lo dejaste de hacer… estamos en las mismas condiciones, somos vulnerables, porque ninguno deja de preguntarse Weasley porque tenemos que sufrir.

Abrí un poco los ojos, tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras grababa las palabras pero el había vuelto con su discurso.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porque no eh parado de insultarte?... ¿Por qué eh tenido el valor para torturarme con tus lagrimas?...

-No se de que me estas hablando Scorpius.

Al oír su nombre de mis labios, la tensión de su rostro se hablando y recobro el color.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada Weasley?... ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirme que me considerabas un estúpido?.

Fruncí el entrecejo mientras sentía como la rabia venenosa, como una poción mal hecha recorría mis venas.

-¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste vos a mi que jugaste con toda mi sinceridad y mis sentimientos Malfoy!?

-Yo soy el que hace las preguntas… y, ¿Qué?

Respire hondo mordiéndome el labio y retorcí aun mas la tela, sintiendo como se me pegaba en la mano.

-¡No quiero contestarte a nada!, porque es todo muy ridículo y bochornoso, además de hipócrita de tu parte hacerme planteos. Nunca me dijiste que estabas con Samantha, jamas me dijiste que terminaste con lo que teníamos, bueno… en realidad no se que era lo que teníamos pero para mi era especial-Mis ojos se había cristalizado y sabia que perdería el valor para tirarle una maldición si dejaba que me quebrara.

-No estoy con ella… jamas estuve con nadie.

-¿A no?... te escuche en la estatua cuando le decías que era bonita y esas cosas ridículas de la pureza de sangre que me desagrada tanto de ti.

-En primer lugar, no me grites. En segundo lugar… me dijiste que me aceptabas como era y yo te dije que no me guiaba por eso…

-¿Ah no?-Sonreí de lado muerta de los nervios.

-No, y déjame terminar de hablar Weasley-Lo mire a los ojos, y vi a través de ellos que su mente viajaba a miles de kilómetros tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo-Yo no eh estado nunca desde que… desde que paso eso en la enfermería.

Recordé mi decepción por su crueldad en esa parte del castillo, mientras analizaba si reírme, o solamente burlarme de su maldita mirada. Estaba mucho mas pálido de lo normal, pero tenia rojas las mejillas y la sombra de la luz en su rostro le hacia a los ojos, un contraste hermoso. Su cabello caía por los movimientos de la cabeza haciendo que mi corazón latiera con cada brisa de perfume que entraba en mi nariz.

-¿Y esos besos?, ¿y esas miradas?,¿y su apodo tan molesto que no me deja vivir?-La tela de mi vestido iba a quedar destruida si no la soltaba, y lo hice, para poner rascarme la frente nerviosa como siempre hacia y mirarlo a los ojos moviendo mis pies con histeria.

-Esas miradas y esos besos no significan nada… aunque no me creas, no significan nada comparado con todo lo que sentí de ti… y por ti.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido haciendo que tuviera miedo de si salía despedido hacia el rostro de la serpiente. Me miro callado, serio, con confusión y dudas en los ojos.

-¿Entonces… entonces porque me hiciste aquello?, ¿Por qué me dijiste que no me querías?, ¿Qué te daba vergüenza?... ¿porque me dijiste sangre impura si... si note dejas guiar por eso?.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, permaneció callado mirando con detenimiento cada parte del baño como si encontrara las palabras flotando. Y cuando me miro un brillo que nunca antes haba visto en los ojos grises de Scorpius, hicieron que la luz que se había apago, volviera a estar encendida… la luz que creí perdida.

-¿Por qué te besaste con Bruno en el campo de quidditch?

Lo mire con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos y la boca. ¿El me había visto?, Scorpius me había visto… si. No podía ser cierto, no podía creer que toda su frialdad y toda su arrogancia fuera por eso. Por mi miedo a contárselo, por el miedo a creer que se molestaría, o por la idea de pensar que jamás se lo contaría. Solo había sido envuelto en mentiras que el mismo se había echo.

-¿Me… me viste con el?-Asintió sin decir nada, y la frialdad volvió a su rostro-No… ese beso no significo nada para mi, el me pidió hablar luego del partido y prefiero que fuera ahí. Pero yo pensé que solo era algo de los estudios o…

-¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de su comportamiento?... todo el mundo podía hacerlo. Yo lo hice, mirándote desde la mesa de Slytherin y no es que este muy cerca, cuando lo hacia en secreto.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron haciendo que sonriera y muriera por tocarlas. Pero me limite a seguir explicando todas opciones creíbles de contestarle sin que explotara.

-No volví a verlo… ni a hablar con el, solo en algunos momentos cuando intento pedirme disculpas pero yo me aleje sin dudarlo… no quería que te enojaras conmigo ni nada por el estilo… y te lo iba a contar pero cuando… cuando no haya nadie a nuestro alrededor que pudiera sufrir algún daño.

Sonrió por primera vez haciendo que sus ojos grises volvieran a tener ese brillo tan especial. Y mirándome fijo, a los ojos castaños que estaban empañados, muy cerca mi rostro del suyo susurro:

-¿No sentiste nada?-Negué-¿No… no pensaste en mi cuando lo besabas?-Fruncí el entrecejo.

-Solamente pensaba en como liberarme de el… porque lo notaba raro. Y cuando pude soltarme le dije que no podía corresponderle porque…-Baje mi mirada hacia el bolsillo de su túnica, a la altura de su corazón y poco subí una mano para apoyar la palma sobre la suave tela-Por que sentía cosas por alguien mas…

Cuando aparte mi mano su pecho, sintiendo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el contacto, sentí como su aroma volvía a llegar a mis pulmones.

-¿Qué sentís por mi ahora Rose?

Mi nombre era maravilloso en sus labios. Lo mire con inquietud y luego suspire volviendo a retorcer el volado de mi cintura.

-Siento lo mismo que… -Me calle, decirle "de la primera vez que te vi" iba a ser un suicidio a mi reputación sentimental. Así que medí las palabras-… que hace meses… que hace días… que hace semanas.

Dio un paso mas haciendo que nuestros zapatos chocaran y su rostro, alto haciendo que tuviera que inclinar la cabeza para poder mirarlo, me observara. Sonrió ampliamente haciendo que me diera un vuelco el corazón.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Dicho esto, sin preguntarme nada mas, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho sintiendo como sus labios rozaban los míos y la sangre fluía con mas suavidad en mi cerebro. Cuando sentí que todas las tensiones se habían ido, rodeando a Scorpius Malfoy por el cuello con mis brazos, y respondiendo a su suave e intenso beso, di por pérdida la dignidad Weasley y la razón de cómo actuar con personas que eran un peligro para mí. Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi espalda mientras se separaba y sonreía de oreja a oreja, con el brillo aun en sus ojos y comenzaba a besarme en el rostro. Pequeños besos esparcidos por cada parte de mis rojas mejillas.

-Extrañe cada una de tus pecas Rose Weasley.

En el momento en que iba a contestar riendo, una explosión hizo que cayéramos al suelo, uno junto al otro y sacáramos las varitas en el momento que observábamos el hueco en donde había estado la puerta. Nos levantamos con dificultad y nos miramos unos segundos con nervios y cuando iba a dar un paso negó y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el pasillo. Lo seguí esquivando la madera y los pedazos de piedra que había en el suelo, pateándolos con la punta de los zapatos mientras veía como Malfoy, me extendía la mano libre. Sonreí mirándolo y la entrelace con la mía mientras salíamos juntos. Pero luego otra explosión hizo que nos chocáramos contra la pared y sintiéramos el ruido de lluvia fuera del castillo, en los jardines. En el preciso momento en que iba a preguntar que estaba sucediendo otra explosión se oyó cerca del hall haciendo que los cuadros comenzaran a alarmarse y a despertarse.

-Mejor… mejor nos vamos.

Dicho esto asentí ante su propuesta pero antes de poder dar un paso volvió a besarme sosteniendo mis mejillas, en una especie de guerra de labios mientras caminaba hacia atrás esquivando las estatuas que había llegado al piso y cantaban villancicos.

_-"El amor, el amor es Hogwarts es magia"… tortolos, tortolos… "_

-Feliz navidad Weasley-Sonrió de lado y me miro a los ojos.

-Feliz navidad Malfoy.

Y luego de un último beso fugaz, bajamos las escaleras hacia el primer piso para llegar rápido al motivo de las explosiones. Separados, pero sonriendo en cada escalón.


	21. Lo se Rose

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. La historia tiene muchos horrores xDD, pero bueno… es el primer fics que hago! xD, adiós! =)**

_Capitulo 21:_

_**Dos Semanas Después. **_

_Sin ti, sin mí, sin luz ya no seremos:_

_Entonces más allá de la tierra y de la sombra_

_El resplandor de nuestro amor seguirá vivo. _

Sonreí mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado del diario, y cerraba los ojos, lleno de felicidad.

Había pasado una semana desde el baile de navidad, y yo me sentía mucho más que feliz. Los meses pasados me parecían lejanos, aunque en momentos los recordaba y la duda volvía a acrecentarse dentro de mi cabeza. Pero evitaba pensar en esas cosas, evitaba pensar que podía ser víctima de mis miedos y me dedicaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido luego del beso con Scorpius Malfoy en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, el que estaba en desuso.

_Las explosiones podían sentirse cada vez más fuertes a medida que nos acercábamos al piso principal del castillo. Muchas parejas habían salido de la pista de baile y se atropellaban para salir corriendo hacia la entrada donde se podían ver luces y fuegos de miles de colores jugando en el cielo de esa noche. La nieve no impedía que los alumnos enterraran sus pies descalzos congelándose. Algunos profesores en bata y pijama habían salido de sus dormitorios con varita en mano, cara de horror y alarmados gritando que fuéramos directamente a nuestros dormitorios si no queríamos un mes de castigo. Pero los castigados… no fuimos los bailarines de esa noche. Albus y James Potter… estaban escondidos detrás de una de las paredes de las escaleras de entrada, mirando el espectáculo de bombas que al llegar a una determinada altura, convertidas en cañitas de fuegos animados saludaban cordialmente al espectador: "Feliz Navidad te desea Hogwarts", "¡Alegría presumida, no pierdas tu día" y "besa a tu pareja, veras como se deja". La profesora Aline estaba roja como un tomate por la ira y la vergüenza y agitando la varita inmovilizo a los hermanos morenos y comenzó a gritarles frente a doscientos estudiantes, que divertidos y sorprendidos los aplaudían_

_-¡Silencio!, ¡Adentro todo el mundo!_

_No dudaron en hacerle caso y buscando a sus amigos y acompañantes fueron dejando vacio el lugar. Los únicos que se habían acercado a presenciar el espectáculo una vez que la jefa de Gryffindor miro a mis primos como un Colacuerno Húngaro, fueron los Slytherin: Marcus, Loran, Ambar y Brad... luego llego Samantha con un inquieto Malfoy que intentaba apartarse de ella. Y aunque la rabia había crecido por verla junto a él, evite pensar en otra cosa que no sea la situación en la que estaban los irresponsables de mis primos. La profesora Aline agito la varita haciendo que mis primos la miraran confundidos, pero luego de mirar al cielo y ver la lluvia de algunas luces sonrieran de lado mirándose. _

_-A mi no me da gracia- Ambos se dieron cuenta que habían pisado un terreno movedizo- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes por la cabeza?... nadie los contrato como animadores ni nada por el estilo. _

_-Hubiera sido una buena idea profesora, tenemos ta…_

_-Cállese señor Potter-James enmudeció al instante mirando un punto en el cielo con cara de pocos amigos mientras Albus se mordía el labio nervioso-Me imagino que estarán de acuerdo en que dos meses de castigo es lo correcto._

_-¿Dos meses?-Albus abrió la boca con desconcierto haciendo que la profesora frunciera el entrecejo._

_-¿Quiere que le dé un premio?... ambos van a tener castigos separados.-Miro a James con una sonrisa de lado mientras este, la miraba atento-Supongo que Malcolm estará de acuerdo en que lo ayude con tareas extra luego de clases. Silencio-Levanto un dedo apuntando al rostro de mi primo y luego miro a Albus._

_-Usted, ayudara a la señorita Jenny en la biblioteca, tiene muchas cosas que organizar que se le han atrasado. _

_-¿Que hare con los entrenamientos de quidditch profesora?-Mire a James frunciendo el entrecejo reprobando su caradurez._

_-¿Qué hará?, no lo sé, pero si Gryffindor intenta ayudarlo, recibirá castigos doble todo aquel que pise mi palabra… ¡y hubiera pensado en eso antes de alegrar la noche!._

_Dicho esto, con paso rápido y con un último grito: "Vuelvan al gran comedor!, se marcho hasta perderse de la vista de los sorprendidos Potter y de las parejas._

_-¡Estuvo genial!-Brad dio unos pasos hacia mis primos y sonriendo de lado les estrecho la mano._

_-Me recuerda a algo que conto mi madre… _

_-¿Qué cosa?-James miraba a Ambar con una expresión sorprendida._

_-Ella me conto que cuando asistía a Hogwarts en su quinto año, los hermanos Weasley se fueron volando del castillo, dejaron sus estudios lanzando fuegos que luego vendieron en su negocio-Todos los Slytherin nos miraron, menos la Ravenclaw, que tenia la mirada aun en el cielo. _

_-¿Ellos eran sus tíos verdad?-Marcus se había acercado a mi lado, haciendo que Malfoy lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido._

_-Si…lo son, pero uno de ellos murió en la guerra-Cuando Albus susurro esas palabras Malfoy aparto la mirada hacia los arboles con hadas que danzaban y tiraban polvos dorados. Para disgusto de más de un chico. _

_-Bueno… yo no sé ustedes pero me estoy congelando-James tiritaba haciendo que Albus lo mirara asintiendo y juntos, entraron al desierto Hall. A lo lejos, se oían las risas de los invitados y de las parejas que seguían bailando. En un círculo incomodo, todos me miraron por las palabras que mi primo había dejado en el aire y yo, presa de la incomodidad no dejaba de pensar en el hermoso momento que minutos antes de estar ahí afuera, congelándome la cara, había vivido. Y Scorpius también pareció acordarse, porque le sonreía al piso radiante._

-¡Estuvieron genial James!

-¡Luego nos dicen donde podemos conseguirlos!

-¿Te quedaron mas de las cañitas con groserías Albus?

-¡Basta!

La profesora Aline pasaba frente a una insufrible mesa de Gryffindor, que no dejaba de hablar un segundo mientras atormentaban de preguntas a los morenos. Muchos chicos de primero estaban parados a mi lado mientras me tiraban el pelo y volcaban jugo de calabaza en mi uniforme.

-¡Apártate!-Corrí mi libro de Runas de los pies de un sucio revoltoso Ravenclaw de tercero mientras me levantaba con dificultad y miraba a mis primos, que riendo con humor le contestaban a los alumnos. Di media vuelta con un ataque de enojo y sali casi corriendo del gran comedor para ir a la biblioteca a ponerme al día en el último trabajo de pociones. Subía las escaleras con paso decidido recordando en imágenes nubladas la sonrisa tan encantadora de Malfoy. Pero no fue difícil dejar de hacerlo al llegar al pasillo del tercer piso, porque el estaba parado a un lado de la armadura que cantaba "el amor en Hogwarts es magia". Sonreí como una idiota de lado, sintiendo que mis mejillas se volvían violeta. Muchos alumnos llegaban y otros salían de las aulas, así que solo nuestro contacto fue visual. Pero el supo, y sintió lo mismo que estaba pasando en mi. Porque al caminar frente a él y mirarlo, no tardo en que sus pálido semblante se transformara y tomara un color "considerado para él, rojo como un tomate". No despego sus ojos de mí, hasta que vi salir a Brad Parker de un aula con mucho enojo y tomarlo del brazo para salir en dirección opuesta. Tarde varios segundos en respirar, pero seguí la marcha mientras tarareaba una canción muggle que mi abuela Jean cantaba siempre.

-¡Rose!

La voz de Marcus a mis espalda me hizo dar la vuelta y mirarlo casi riendo entres los pequeños de primero mientras llegaba a mi respirando una bocanada de aire.

-Hola Marcus, ¿como estas?

-Yo estoy muy bien… ¿y tú?

Cuando recobro la compostura, recordé en su mirada el fin del baile en el colegio, y como había pasado un divertido y amistoso momento con él.

_-¡Me lo dices enserio?... ¿te gusta tejer?_

_-Sí, me gusta. ¿Te burlaras de mi?_

_-¡No!... ¿porque lo haría?-Miro un punto del pasillo del quinto piso sonriendo divertido hasta que estallo en una carcajada-Es que … ahora tengo a alguien que me enseñe, porque mi madre quiere llevarme a una de sus clases de eso y … yo no quiero pasar vergüenza, estoy grande para esas cosas._

_-¿Tu mama quiere llevarte ahí?...-Sonreí de lado impresionada._

_-Si… piensa hacerle unos sacos a las ballenas o a los pingüinos… no lo sé-Ambos reímos mientras me abrazaba a mi misma por el frio que estaba haciendo._

_-¿Tienes frio?-Cubrió mis hombro con la túnica que tenia colgada de sus brazos, y sonriendo de lado lo mire._

_-Gracias-Alzo sus cejas como señal de que me había escuchado y suspiro mirando por la ventana de uno de los pasillos. _

_-Tus primos son unos verdaderos genios._

_-No me hables de ellos por favor…no tengo humor para saber nada de… nada-Sonrió de lado mientras me miraba y un ruido hizo que ambos, viéramos llegar a Malfoy y a Samantha alterados y con cara de pocos amigos. Al vernos ahí la Slytherin se acerco casi corriendo y miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡Te estuvimos buscando por todo el colegio! … _

_-Eso es mentira, no quería volver sola a la sala común y me encontraste a mí en el baño de varones... ¡déjalo en paz Samanatha y vete!-La morena miro a Scorpius a los ojos y lagrimas amenazaban por salir._

_-¡Cállate!, ¡No me grites mas y deja de tratarme así!_

_Malfoy miro a Marcus y respiro hondo mientras yo, en algún lugar del pasillo intentaba encontrar algún poso para esconderme ahí._

_-¿Tu padre además de ser profesor de literatura hace guiones o trabaja para las cosas muggles que se llaman telenovelas?-Marcus sonrió de lado y negó mirando a su amiga._

_-Su padre no hace eso-Samantha fulmino con la mirada al rubio y miro de reojo a su compañero que estaba tenso, incomodo y se había vuelto serio en la ultima pregunta de Malfoy._

_-¿En vez de pelear, porque no se dejan de molestar a los demás y arreglan sus problemas y sus diferencias?_

_La Slytherin miro a Marcus a los ojos, ignorando por completo que yo estaba ahí, o supuse que no habían querido darse cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba observando la escena de los tres amigos. Bueno… "amigos"._

_-Porque tú sabes, Flint… que yo no puedo. _

_La morena desapareció cruzando entremedio de Marcus y una ausente Rose y se fue casi corriendo._

_-Scorpius… no quiero que ella sepa nada... no hagas mas comentarios como esos. _

_Malfoy miro a su amigo y suspiro asintiendo y con las manos en los bolsillos me miro por primera vez y sin decir nada se marcho dándose vuelta. El ambiente estuvo tenso… y trate de recordar y pensar bien en cada palabra que Marcus y Scorpius habían dicho. _

_-Marcus… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?_

_El Slytherin me miro y agacho la mirada mientras comenzaba a dar pasos y lo seguí, atenta a cada gesto._

_-No… en realidad nada me ocurre. Pero eh sido un tonto. _

_-¿Por… porque?-Me miro respirando hondo y luego miro hacia el cielo, mientras apoyábamos nuestras manos en el alfeizar de la ventana. Habíamos llegado a una parte del castillo en donde se podía ver el cielo y el frente de la cabaña de Hagrid. _

_-Porque… en realidad, mi padre no es profesor de literatura… mi padre biológico es Marcus Flint pero… el está en Azkaban por agredir a magos que lucharon contra… Voldemort en la última Guerra. Era muy joven… y luego nacimos Loran y yo, pero se macho dejándonos con nuestra madre-Lo oí atenta, sin responder a nada, sin preguntarle tampoco-Mi madre conoció a Charlie, el nuevo esposo… y el nos ah criado…. Siempre._

_-Pero… -Enmudecí mientras analizaba como veía las estrellas._

_-No quiero que nadie de Slytherin se entere… porque Loran no lo soportaría… él nunca se avergonzaría de dónde venimos pero…dolería mucho que todos se enteraran como Flint le mintió a mi madre y la engaño, dejándonos luego… es una buena mujer y no merece que nosotros, tengamos problemas. No dudaría en defenderla con cualquier estúpido que se sobrepasara en comentarios-Sonreí de lado mirándolo._

_-¿Por eso… te enojabas con Malfoy cuando me decía sangre sucia?-Asintió mirándome y se encogió de hombros. _

_-El supo desde siempre de quien era hijo, porque su padre asistió con el de él en la misma época… y siempre que intentaba hacerle ver que estaba en un error al insultarte, me prometía que te trataría mejor-Miro otra vez al cielo y sonrió de lado-Igual… siempre ah sido raro, porque el cada vez que te mira sonríe disimuladamente y se pone nervioso… así que olvida su promesa._

_Abrí mucho los ojos apartando la mirada de cualquier contacto, por si notaba mi cara roja._

_-Creo que… deberíamos volver, porque tengo miedo de que Scorpius haya petrificado a Samantha-Rei mientras asentía y volvíamos a caminar._

_-Marcus..._

_-¿Mm?-Me miro con una expresión más lívida en su rostro._

_-Te prometo que… no diré nada… _

_-Lo sé Rose._

_Dicho esto, volvió a mirar el suelo y dejamos el pasillo, volviendo a charlar sobre los sacos de lana. _


	22. Estoy enamorado RW

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. **

Capitulo 22:

_Por eso, amor, tu boca, tu piel, tu luz, tus penas: fueron el patrimonio de la vida, los dones sagrados de la lluvia y de tu naturaleza. Nadie sabrá que solo fue la delicadeza construyendo cristales duros como ciudades y que la sangre abría túneles desdichados sin que su monarquía derribara el invierno._

"_Estoy enamorado… Rose Weasley" _

Suspire hondamente mientras tenía en mis manos una pluma blanca como la nieve, y en mis labios una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro pálido que me asustaba en sueños. Firme, con mano temblorosa al pie de esa dedicatoria.

La cama estaba caliente, aunque hacia frio en el aire de la habitación. Solo se oía la respiración de mis compañeras de cuarto. Los días, las noches, los amaneceres pasaban en mi calendario sin que me diera cuenta. Porque mi vida no podía ser mejor, porque mi vida estaba llevando un camino radiante. Pero sabía que debía preocuparme, sabía que debía sentirme mal. Sabía que la bomba de mentiras iba a estallar no solo a mi alrededor si no en mi. Si las cosas seguían sin tener un retorno verdadero, si las cosas seguían y yo pensaba en sentir todo lo que quería sentir, debería ir con la verdad. Y en esa parte de la noche, cuando mis ojos estaban mirando la luz de la luna, sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mí. Mis padres, mis primos, mi hermano, mis abuelos, todos iban a sentirse decepcionados por mí. Tal vez lo que estaba sintiendo por Malfoy no era duradero, tal vez no era un sentimiento fuerte como los que describen en los libros de amor, o en esas ridículas historias que pasan por la televisión y que dejo impresionada a la abuela Molly. Tal vez lo que me estaba pasando era algo más que una emoción adolescente. Si, debían de ser las famosas hormonas de las mujeres que al llegar a una edad comienzan a brotarles como sapos encantados. Pero si los sapos estaban brotando… yo debería hacer algo. Pero: ¿qué?. No quería alejarme de él… mucho menos de mi familia. Pero si pensaba que estaba en medio de una lucha de cuerdas, en donde mi familia, tan potente tironeaba por mi contra un Malfoy solo, frágil, ausente, y verdadero, me sentiría peor eligiendo a uno, viendo como en mi interior las tres partes salíamos heridas. La magia que parecía haberse formado en mi interior en las dos últimas navidades se esfumo como el vapor de una taza de té y una piedra del tamaño de un huevo de dinosaurio bajo a mi estomago y me hizo cerrar los ojos. Comenzando una batalla en el interior de mi cerebro. No tenía miedo de que pudiera pasar, no tenía miedo de que pudiera afectarme. Tenía miedo de tener miedo. Me acerque poco a poco a la mesita de noche, en donde tenía mis regalos más importantes y encontré al abrir el cajón, el encendedor que mi padre me había regalado en navidad. No era un encendedor… era una especie de linterna que accionaba la luz y la consumía, dejando el lugar alumbrado oscuro y vacio. No me imaginaba para que podía servirme… pero dicen que es bueno siempre tener algo que no te sirve a tener algo que no usas nunca. (Dichos del abuelo August). El libro de quidditch, _los nuevos regalos de la ultima navidad: pulseras que gritaban, turrones sangra narices, gomas que rebelaban lo oculto en un papel, una libreta que se abría al oír mi voz (regalo "ultra moderno" según el abuelo Arthur), y un libro sobre preguntas de la adolescencia de mi madre (para infarto de Weasley mayor) y una rana de chocolate especial de Hugo, que se multiplicaba si no la comías._ Y encontré el mapa que el tío Harry me regalo en un acto total de silencio. Era de su época de alumno, según él, lo mejor que pudo encontrar y que recibió de unos amigos muy importantes para él. Ante mi pregunta de por qué no se lo dio a su hijo Albus fue: "Se que vos lo vas a usar mejor, para un buen fin". Hay tío Harry… si el tan solo supiera que estaba haciendo y que estaba pasando por mi mente. Con quien me encontraba en los momentos libres, con quien me acurrucaba para dormir tan solo minutos, con quien soñaba, en quien pensaba al despertar, quien me basa hasta sonreír anonadada y de quien me sujetaba cuando solo quería perderme en unos delicados brazos, en sus delicados brazos... recordé las palabras "mágicas" cuando apoye la varita en medio del papel y me tapaba con la colcha hasta la cabeza.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Un saludo raro, poco común, como un trabalenguas comenzó a formarse en la hoja de papel y poco a poco formas, nombres y líneas| trazaron habitaciones y lugares conocidos. Los nombres de los chicos de Gryffindor, los fantasmas que vigilaban Hogwarts, Malcolm caminaba por el pasillo de quinto piso mientras que encontré, junto al punto quieto de Tatiana Sheeran Lotter el mío, Rose Weasley, y un nudo en el estomago comenzó a formarse cuando vi, el de Albus Potter quieto, junto al de Dean Finnigan. No podía ser cierto… ¿era ¡Hogwarts!?... si, lo era, con todos sus atajos, con sus escondites, con los túneles, con los nombres, con las habitaciones. Busque, cerca de las mazmorras un puntito que me dijera que no estaba soñando, que lo que veía era real y que lo que tenía en mis manos podía ser increíble. Y si, me costó quince minutos encontrarlo, pero el punto decía "Scorpius Malfoy", y se movía en la sala común de Slyhterin. Estaba despierto, pero… ¿Por qué?. ¿No podía dormir por algo en especial?, ¿pensaba en alguien?, ¿había tenido una pesadilla?... ¿se acordaba de mi como yo de el?, en ese momento de la noche, en esa fría noche.

Lo único que me hacia compañía en la desolada sala, era el fuego de la chimenea, la respiración pausada que salía por mi nariz, el golpeteo de mis dedos en el brazo del sillón, mi pelo totalmente alborotado, mi pijama gris con una serpiente en el pecho y dos letras en negro "S y M", que tanto odiaba. A mi lado, ocupando un lugar importante, estaba el diario que mi madre me había regalado para mi cumpleaños número once. Pensando que jamás podría utilizarlo, y creyendo que me estaba tomando el pelo nunca lo saque de su paquete, volví a guardarlo luego de aquel día y solo los elfos domésticos lo tocaban cuando limpiaban mi habitación. Quería recordarles a mis padres que las navidades ya habían pasado… y que no había recibido ninguna carta de ningún tipo de su parte. Me sentía sola o aislado… ¿Cuál es el sentimiento cuando las personas que más extrañas no se acurdan de ti?. En el momento que alce las cejas y sonreí de lado respondiendo a mi pregunta interna, oí el ruido de las puertas de una de las habitaciones de los chicos, segundos después Marcus se asomaba por el respaldo del sillón mirándome dormido y con sorpresa. Miro el fuego entrecerrando los ojos por el resplandor y murmuro:

-Scorpius… son las tres de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto?

Me encogí de hombros abrazando mis piernas y llevando mis rodillas al pecho, concentrándome en el calor de las llamas.

-No podía dormir.

Marcus se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones que estaban mas próximos a la chimenea y miro también la llamas, con concentración.

-Vos… ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?.

-Me levante a tomar agua… y cuando vi tu cama me di cuenta que no estabas, me preocupe… pero como vos sos de escaparte en las noches supuse que estarías acá… y si no, no importaba, no iría a buscarte allí afuera-Señalo el muro de piedra-Porque hace frio-Sonreí arqueando la ceja mientras jugaba con mis dedos sobre mis rodillas, a la altura de mis ojos.

-Es el único momento en el que puedo disfrutar de esto-Mi amigo contemplo las llamas asintiendo para si mismo.

-Me imagino porque, aunque quiero decirte que no tenes porque buscar alternativas… no podrás escaparte por mucho tiempo.

-Ya hablamos del tema… es insoportable no poder buscar una respuesta. Pero… yo ya eh dicho todo, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Marcus me miro compungido y suspiro.

-No lo sé… ambos son mis amigos, y no quiero que se estén matando cada vez que se ven… pero es cuestión de tiempo hasta que se le pase…

-No se le pasara jamás, ni mañana, ni pasado, ni en veinte años ni cuando cumpla ochenta. Es la persona más testaruda que eh conocido en toda mi vida-Marcus sonrió de lado negando.

-No digas eso… es una persona especial-Lo mire entreabriendo la boca-Ya sé que me dirás, ya lo sé… pero solo puedo decirte "es hereditario".

-¿Por qué hereditario?, ¿su madre es así, la conociste?

-No… pero dicen que cuando las mujeres no escuchan e ignoran lo que les decís lo heredan de sus madres… me lo dijo Charlie-Sonreí de lado mientras mi amigo no despegaba sus ojos de mi-Le… le conté a Rose Weasley la verdad.

¿Estaba escuchando bien?, ¿le había contado a mi "peor enemiga", mi "dulce pecosa" su verdad?

-¿Qué?-Abrí un poco los ojos mientras el asentía-¿A… a Weasley?... ¿y qué te dijo?

-Nada… se sorprendió. No se enojo por haberle dicho que ambos eran muggles… me entendió, y me prometió no decir nada.

Sabía que mi amigo estaba esperando algún comentario grosero, irónico y machista de mi parte. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo responderme a mí mismo las dudas y las ganas de salir corriendo a buscarla y preguntarle que le había dicho a mí amigo y porque no me había contado nada. Pero más me preocupaba saber que había llevado a mi amigo a contarle aquello.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?... ¿Qué ahora son amigos?

-No lo digas en ese tono…-Reí mientras el fruncía el entrecejo-Se lo comente en un momento, no importa cuando… ni como, pero sin querer salió el tema y no supe cómo enfrentarlo… pero tuve un descargo cuando selo dije… fue distinto a cuando te lo conté a ti. Fue como especial.

Fruncí el entrecejo mirándolo sin que el notara que estaba enojándome. ¿Especial?, ¿a qué diablos se refería con "especial"?.

-¿Especial?-Asintió sonriendo de lado mirándome.

-Si… fue como sacarme un peso de encima… fue como una descarga. Sabes… jamás me paso.

Marcus se estaba volviendo loco, y yo me estaba por poner violento. Solo yo había sentido una descarga al contarle a Weasley mis sentimientos y ahora Marcus Flint se encargaba de convertirse en mi competencia menos esperada. Mi amigo, mi rival.

-Marcus… ¿te gusta Weasley?

No me miro, sabía que estaba pensando en lo que le había preguntado y al pronunciar esas palabras la boca se me seco y una sensación de amargura recorrió mi cuerpo.

-No lo sé… no-Me miro frunciendo los labios y juntando las palmas de sus manos-No creo… digo, es dulce y divertida… pero no sé si el sentimiento es distinto al de compañerismo. Es una buena chica... y todo aquel que no valora su compañía comete un error.

Sabia a que se refería y sabía que lo decía por mí, pero si Marcus Flint, llegara a haber que cuando Rose Weasley estaba frente a mí tenía ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, besarla hasta no respirar y no soltarla de entre mis brazos me pegaría con el bate de quidditch.

-Aun si sintiera algo distinto, se que ella no sentiría lo mismo-Lo mire de reojo mientras sentía que el corazón se paraba-Porque ella quiere a alguien más, y parece que es enserio… porque no deja de mirarlo y es obvio. Aquel que es poco atento no lo nota.

Me quede callado sin atreverme a decir nada más, si sabía de quien hablaba y se llamaba "Scoripus Malfoy" tendría que llamar a mi escoba y salir volando por la ventana porque mentirle y ocultarle a mi amigo las verdaderas razones de detestar por una fingida rivalidad a Weasley, era motivo para que se sintiera excluido por mí. Y Marcus Flint, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y la única persona en todo Hogwarts en la que confiaba. Solo se oía el crepitar de las llamas en la sala común, después de un incomodo fin a la conversación.

Tatiana y James habían vuelto a su relación acaramelada en cada pasillo, en cada aula, en cada hora entre comida y clase. Mis casillas estaban llenas y repletas de besos y abrazos delante de mis ojos y de mí compungido corazón. Necesitaba salir corriendo cada vez que mi primo se acercaba y mi amiga riendo corría hacia él. Hasta que un día, un jueves en la hora del desayuno comencé a pegarle a Albus, delante de toda la mesa de Gryffindor que se alejara a de mi amiga si no quería terminar con el calamar gigante.

-Rose… vamos a estudiar juntas, te lo prometí… solo tenemos que desayunar.

¡Mentirosa nivel cincuenta!, siempre me dejaba sola en la biblioteca porque desaparecía misteriosamente y yo tenía que irme casi corriendo por los avisos de la bibliotecaria de que iba a cerrar. En ocasiones lo veía a Albus ordenar cosas, refunfuñando y con el ceño muy fruncido molesto por los trabajos que Jenny le había mandado a hacer. Y cada vez que pasaba por su lado se los recordaba: "Los fuegos no son diversión". Eso lo hacía enojar aun más y tirar al suelo varios libros que se rompían o se desarmaban por su antigüedad. Los periódicos eran lo único que para su suerte, no debería ordenar. James por su parte, juntaba hierba mala, trataba de que el Sauce Boxeador no le sacara un brazo y juntaba las hierbas de los invernaderos que para mi primo eran: "una poción para la fealdad de Malcolm".

Refunfuñando entre dientes, pensando que me sentía la persona más desdichada de Hogwarts, un mes después de aquella hermosa navidad caminaba hacia mi clase de runas cuando una mano, como invisible y fuerte me sujetaba del brazo y me ocultaba detrás de una armadura. Scorpius Malfoy, igual de apuesto y sínico que siempre me sonreía de lado y me miraba a los ojos.

-¿Puedo saber que…?

Me callo con uno de esos besos que tanto calor hacían que corriera por mi cuerpo. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos con fuera haciendo que no solo me temblaran los tobillos si no hasta las uñas de los dedos de la mano. Pero me soltó haciendo que lo mirara confundida y riera. Me rodeo la cintura y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, haciendo que todo su cabello quedara en mi nariz, oliendo su dulce aroma. Era una de las cosas más bellas que podía sentir. Cerré los ojos enredando mis dedos con su cabello hasta que se separo y saco de su bolsillo un papel, como los que siempre me daba. Lo mire mordiéndome el labio y suspiro:

-Te veo en Runas Weasley.

Dicho esto me beso por última vez y salió de la armadura dejándome en una soledad más torturante que las noches de invierno. Abrí el papel con mi temblorosa mano y la letra tan pulcra de Malfoy decía:

_Quiero que lo que amo siga vivo_

_Y a ti te ame y cante sobre todas las cosas,_

_Por eso sigue tu floreciendo, Rose_

_Para que alcances todo lo que mi amor te ordena,_

_Para que se pasee mi sombra por tu pelo_

_Para que así conozcan la razón de mi canto._


	23. No vuelvas a hablarme jamas

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.

Capitulo 23:

_**Dos años después: **_

Varios libros en la mesa de la biblioteca me habían echo perder la cabeza, leía anotaciones en un pergamino sobre transformaciones mientras intentaba terminar el trabajo de la ultima clase de la profesora Aline. Albus me había dejado sola, muy sola. Tenía entrenamiento de quidditch junto a Tatiana mientras yo me había encargado de hacerles creer que me iba a poner al día con sus deberes. Yo no era un elfo domestico para fomentarle a mi primo la vagancia como hacia desde el primer año y a mi amiga para que se distrajera. James había terminado los estudios y había conseguido un trabajo como organizador en los partidos de las ligas Europeas y estaba muy contento. Le enviaba postales muggles a Tatiana, sabiendo que a ella le encantaban lo que la hacia llorar por horas frente a una incomoda Rose. Albus había mejorado en un uno por ciento su voluntad por aprender algo antes de nuestros Extasis teniendo en cuenta que sus MHB, fueron un milagro gracias a su amiga y a su prima. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido en Hogwarts luego de dar por dar finalizado mis recuerdos del primer a cuarto curso. Porque la sorpresa me había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. En uno de los castigos de Albus, cuando lleno el cielo de fuegos artificiales su castigo en al biblioteca le había dado acceso a información que ningún alumno del colegio tuvo oportunidad. Había encontrado, entre los periódicos que husmeo por curiosidad, y sin derecho, una nota que le llamo la atención. Un titulo que decía: _**"El ministerio y el horror de la Mansión Malfoy". **_Sorprendido corrió por todos los pasillos y corredores del castillo hasta que me encontró sentada debajo de un árbol en el jardín, admirando el sol de esa tarde. Al ver sus expresión sabia que nada estaba bien y juntos, entre un incomodo y asqueado momento corrimos hacia la sala común, para encéranos en la habitación de los chicos y leer juntos, la nota tan sorprende como aterradora del "_Profeta" del año dos mil._

"_**El ministerio y el horror de la Mansión Malfoy: ¿Victimas o asesinos?"**_

_Luego de las profundas investigaciones que el ministerio ah echo a lo largo de estos años, luego de la caída del temible mago Lord Voldemort, muchas fuerzas han querido colaborar para encontrar a los Mortifagos que quedan libres y que son buscados intensamente. Muchas vidas perdidas aquella noche no serán devueltas por la paz que puede sentírsela encontrar a los seguidores de esa tan temible época. Pero esta nota no abarca la mencionada búsqueda, si no los documentos, testimonios y muertes que se han llegado a localizar en torno a la Mansión Malfoy, el mortifago Lucius Malfoy, rendido en la ultima batalla dándole protección al señor Harry Potter es ahora, intensamente investigado por sus actos de ihumanidad en el ultimo año en donde el señor tenebroso creció con tanto poder. Muchos anónimos han dado declaraciones que indican que los amigos y torturados Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y el fallecido Ollivander, fueron retenidos en la época en donde los Malfoy le daban alojamiento a los Mortifagos. El Elegido jamás declarara en contra de la poderosa familia puesto que según el "le salvo la vid", ¿paradójico?, en cambio, los amigos del famoso Potter están convencidos que de nada servirá. Hay que tomar ejemplo de lo que la sangre mágica puede presentar. Los magos no solo pelean por el poder de un instrumento mágico, si no por su honor. Lucius Malfoy y su entorno seguirá siendo vigilado muy de cerca, mientras se esperan respuestas por parte de su esposa e hijo. _

_La mirada de mi primo reflejaba el terror que mis ojos empañados estaban asimilando. Lo que acababa de leer no era solo la muestra del pasado, un documento de que si había existido la maldad, de que mis padres y mi madre habían sufrido tanto daño. Tuve que salir corriendo detrás de Albus por las escaleras, a travesar la sala común abarrotada de chicos y seguirlo por todos los pasillos, las aulas de los primeros pisos, por la torre de astronomía y la lechuceria, hasta que llegamos a una parte del jardín en donde se había quedado quieto, y sacando su varita de manera violenta se acercaba a Malfoy y levantaba su brazo, apuntando con una mano temblorosa el rostro pálido y sorprendido de Scorpius. Con el pecho subiendo y bajando por mi respiración llegue para ponerme a su lado y negando le pidiera con la mirada compungida de que no hiciera nada. Las palabras no salían, porque me había quedado vacía. _

_-¿Qué te ocurre ahora Potter?_

_Malfoy lo miraba con una media sonrisa que me hizo helar la piel. A su lado, Marcus nos miraba con intriga y preocupación, mientras Samantha había cambiado de semblante y se había puesto junto a Scorpius, ante la mirada tan profunda y desagradable de Albus._

_-Albus…. Albus por favor no hagas nada… hablemos… ven…_

_Intente agarrarlo del brazo pero se soltó y se acerco mas al árbol en donde estaba sentada unas horas antes de que leyéramos la nota._

_-Potter…. ¿Qué quieres?_

_-¡Quiero sacarte la cara Malfoy!, ¡para no verte!-Marcus se rasco la nuca mirando a su amigo._

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

_-Albus… basta, volvamos a la sala común, no te metas en problemas._

_-No quiero meterme en problemas-Mi primo me miro y comprobé que el estaba peor-Quiero simplemente hacer lo que debería haber echo hace mucho tiempo…_

_-¿Qué tendrías que haber echo Potter?_

_-Muchas cosas… primero, romperte la cara-Scorpius sonrió de lado haciendo que Marcus frunciera el entrecejo-Y luego… contarte las abominables cosas de las que estas orgulloso… que todos se enteren quien eres realmente._

_Muchos alumnos habían visto la escena, habían escuchado las palabras de mi primo y fueron acercándose con paso lento mientras se oían los murmullos. Los chicos de primero habían salido corriendo tan pronto Albus saco su varita._

_-Dime… entonces, ¿quién soy?_

_-¡Eres un idiota con aires de orgullo y superioridad!, ¡eres una vergüenza para Hogwarts Malfoy!... eres una vergüenza para ti mismo-Scorpius suspiro cruzándose de brazos y despegándose del árbol en el que estaba apoyado asintió afirmando las palabras explosivas de mi primo._

_-Cuéntame… ¿Qué es lo que te esta molestando?_

_-No te hagas el interesado en mantener nuestra calma Malfoy, eres igual que todos los de tu casa… unos estupidos engreídos que se creen dueños de lo que no les pertenece. Con su grandeza de sangre pura se creen hábiles como si eso les diera la magia._

_Mire a Marcus que observaba a mi primo sorprendido y desconforme. Sabía que aquellas palabras le estaban afectando, y si no le decía a Albus que se callara seria peor._

_-Albus… no digas eso, no empieces por favor. Volvamos a dentro… hablemos con nuestros padres._

_-¿Con sus padres Weasley?, ¿Qué tienen que hablar con ellos que no pueden hacerlo conmigo?, me dijiste que querías contarme algo Potter, te escucho… quiero aburrirme un poco. _

_Lily y Hugo habían visto el tumulto de gente que había formado un círculo y se sorprendieron, al vernos allí. Estaban junto a sus compañeros de clase mientras ellos sorprendidos les preguntaban que ocurrían._

_-¡Te lo diré Malfoy!-Albus, para mi sorpresa bajo la varita y la dejo a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras mis dos manos se aferraban a su brazo izquierdo-Eres increíble… ¿sabes porque?, por estar orgulloso de tu inmundo apellido. Dime Malfoy, ¿supiste alguna vez lo que tu familia hizo?, ¿de que manera le hizo honor a su sangre?... no eres mas que un idiota con cara de hurón al que le importa una porquería el otro… un asqueroso perdedor… con alma de asesino como tu padre-_

_Malfoy se había vuelto rojo y Marcus lo agarro por los brazos mientras Samantha abría mucho la boca y miraba alternativamente al Gryffindor y a su amigo. _

_-¡Cállate!... ¡tu no sabes nada!, ¿Quién eres para hablar de mi padre?, el hijo de un famoso…_

_-¡Mi padre es el mejor hombre que eh conocido Malfoy!... estoy orgulloso de tener su sangre por mis venas, ¡no como tu!_

_Los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf admiraban sorprendidos la valentía con la que Albus Potter se refería a Scorpius. _

_-Dime tú ahora Malfoy… ¿sabes la basura que hizo tu abuelo?, ¿lo que hizo en sus épocas de gloria?... ¡tu estúpido abuelo es un asesino!... ¡se encargo de torturar a mis padres y a los de Rose por querer luchar contra la basura de gente como lo es tu familia!... ¡dime que se siente despertar en una casa donde fue el lugar en el que muchas personas murieron!... ¡dime Malfoy, ¡dime!._

_Muchas personas dieron gritos de asombro, otro dieron media vuelta y se fueron, otros miraron a Scorpius con la cara blanca mientras el Slytherin, clavaba sus ojos en mí y entreabría la boca. Marcus también me miro, pero intento sujetar con fuerzas a su amigo. Samatha estaba aferrada a su mochila y ya lagrimas caían como las mías por sus mejillas, ambas presas del llanto, la única alternativa._

_-No sabes nada Potter… cierra el pico antes de hablar si no tienes idea._

_-Tengo mucha idea Malfoy, y te prometo que en algún momento de lo que me queda en Hogwarts voy a hacerte pagar todo lo que tu padre le hizo al mió. _

_Albus desapareció de mi lado, soltándose de las manos que lo aferraban tan rápido sin darme oportunidad a seguirlo. Marcus aun sujetaba al nervioso Slytherin mientras este, miraba la silueta de Albus perderse en el castillo. Se soltó de su amigo mientras me miraba, con la cara pálida, mucho más de lo normal y Samantha no decía nada, se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica. _

_-Dile a tu primo que…_

_-Cállate Malfoy, no vuelvas a hablarme… jamás._

_Mire a mi hermano, que observaba a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido mientras Lily trataba de recobrar el aliento. Los sujete de las manos a los dos y caminamos por el mismo recorrido que había echo Albus. Mientras los amigos de mis primos nos seguían, interesados en saber su situación._

No volví a hablar con Scorpius luego de ese día. No me insultaba, no me miraba, si quiera me dirigía la palabra. Nuestros encuentros habían sido olvidados por completo, desde el día en el que nos encontramos en el bosque prohibido.

_-¡Pueden bajar de esas escobas que tenemos que estudiar para estudios muggles!_

_-Pero tu sabes mucho de eso Rose-Tatiana giraba haciendo circulo en mi cabeza mientras lograba que mi cabello se hiciera mas anudado-Tengo que practicar si me quiero postular para el equipo._

_-¡Bájate de esa escoba Albus Severus Potter ahora mismo!_

_-¿A quien llamaras?, ¿a mi madre?_

_-¡No!, ¡Al tío Harry!-Mi primo rió a unos metros del suelo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-El te dirá que no interfieras en mi entrenamiento… ¡apártate Rose!_

_Paso volando tan cerca de mí que pegando un grito me arroje soltando mis libros sobre el húmedo suelo de aquel caluroso día. Histérica y colorada junte mis cosas y deje el campo de quidditch mientras refunfuñaba la falta de consideración de mis primos. Muerta de hambre y sin nada en la panza desde el desayuno, saque de mi mochila un bollo que Hagrid me había dado y sorprendida, vi mientras mordía un pedazo que casi hace que mis dientes se partieran al profesor Longbottom apresurado, caminando hacia mi._

_-Hola profesor, ¿le ocurre algo?_

_-No me ocurre nada Rose, pero quisiera que me hagas un favor… podrías darle esta nota a la profesora Eleonor. Me dijo que vería a Hannah en Hogsmeade pero no ah vuelto y quiero saber si tú puedes encontrarla. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-Mirando hacia el campo de quidditch sonrió de lado con nostalgia-Jamás aprendí a volar así…_

_Mire en la misma dirección y vi a Albus, de cabeza, burlándose con piruetas de Tatiana, frunciendo el entrecejo asentí mirando al profesor._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Gracias Rose… eres igual de dulce que tu madre._

_Desapareció mientras se acercaba a presenciar el vuelo de mi casa y salí corriendo hacia la entrada del bosque, en donde aun se veía la luz de un pequeño sol, que dejaba ver la separación de los árboles. Aunque a muchos estudiantes les desagradaba la idea de entrar al bosque prohibido, yo lo veía como parte del terreno que jamás podría explorarse del todo. _

_-Es peligroso que estés aquí… podría pasarte algo._

_Aquella voz, que tan familiar se me hacia estaba a mis espaldas, y había llegado con el aire, con su aroma, con todo lo que significaba para mi. No me atreví a decir nada, solo seguí caminando adentrándome en el bosque para así, alejarlo de mi. Pero me siguió, oía el crujir de las ramas y su respiración. No me apresure a alejarme, porque quería disfrutar del contacto con el árbol que crecía tan fuertemente a un lado de cada poso en el suelo. _

_-Es peligroso Weasley… vuelve al castillo._

_Seguí dando pasos, sin mirarlo, porque su pálido rostro me recordaría todo lo que no me dejaba dormir en las noches, las lagrimas de disgusto y pena, la imagen de mi madre, y los pensamientos de Albus. Cada noche en la sala común despotricaba sobre Malfoy y su deseo de ahorcarlo. Tatiana se había comprado unas orejeras de color amarillo canario en la tienda de Hogsemade, que impedía que la viéramos, así, descansaba de su amigo. _

_-Rose… no sigas por favor._

_Me pare al ir mi nombre, y mire el cielo, que aun se podía distinguir entre las copas de los árboles._

_-Quiero… necesito hablar… contigo. ¿Puedes mirarme?_

_Aquellas palabras sonaron como una suplica, por eso mismo me di vuelta y vi, a Scorpius Malfoy, totalmente alejado a su imagen anterior. Estaba con su uniforme arrugado, el cabello perfectamente despeinado y sus ojos grises, tan fríos y vacíos igual de duros._

_-¿Qué quieres?-Respiro hondo._

_-Hablar contigo… quiero que me escuches… no puedes escaparte de mi toda la vida. _

_-Si puedo hacerlo… lo estoy intentando, pero te empeñas en seguirme… en buscarme, en querer oír mis palabras pero yo no quiero escucharte mas Malfoy._

_Miro hacia el suelo tratando de buscar algo entre las ramas pero asintió, para mi sorpresa con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello provoco algo tan duro en mi interior como una bofeteada en medio de la cara. Me sentía… mal, triste, angustiada, y sabía que si lo veía llorar… las lágrimas iban a apoderarse de mí. Pero era la primera vez que Scorpius lloraba… frente a mí. Y eso me hizo sentir culpable pero firme ante mi decisión de ignorarlo sentimentalmente y ganarle de manera académica. _

_-Lo se… ¡lo se!-Dio varios pasos hacia atrás-Si es lo que quieres, perfecto… no puedo explicarte nada, ¡como voy a decirte todo lo que yo soy si no me dejas acercarme!... pero si es lo que quieres, perfecto. Jamás olvides que fuiste la única que supo reconocer lo mejor de mí. Aferrate a las palabras de tu familia, de tus primos… pero no dejes que eso te impida ver el interior de cada persona._

_Se alejo de mí, entre las luces del sol, para no volver a tratarme en mucho tiempo. _

_Malfoy jamás volvió a mirarme de la misma manera, jamás volvió a susurrarme nada._

_Jamás volví a recibir ninguna nota de su parte, jamás volví a hablarle. Jamás volví a sonreír de la misma manera._

Sentado en la oscuridad de la sala común, con el diario abierto en una de las paginas que no había vuelto a tocar… escribí con la mano temblorosa y cara de pocos amigos, un frió pensamiento que se sumaba a la lista.

**Enero de dos mil veintitrés.**

_**No tengo nunca mas, no tengo siempre. En la arena la victoria dejo sus pies perdido. Soy un pobre hombre dispuesto a amar a sus semejantes. No se quien eres. Te amo. **_

_**Alguien sabrá tal vez que no tejí coronas sangrientas que combatí la burla, y que en verdad llene la amargura de mi alma. Ya pague el error con tristeza.**_

_**Yo no tengo jamás por que distinto fui, soy, seré. Y en nombre de mi cambiante amor proclamo la pureza. **_

_**La muerte es solo piedra del olvido.**_

_**Te amo, beso en tu boca fría.**_

_**Cerremos la puerta, no dejare la cama vacía, **__te diré adiós__** en agonía.**_


	24. Estaré por ti: Hasta el final

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.

Capitulo 24:

_**Cuatro meses después: **_

En el calendario ya marcaba Febrero, y los días parecían ser insulsos, y aburridos. Como el día anterior. Nada parecía ser distinto al otro. Pero lo bueno de poder pasar esos momentos, era que tenía a mis amigos. Samantha había cambiado mucho en el verano, había vuelto a Hogwarts mucho mas madura. Si, no soy machista, solo estoy diciendo que mi amiga cambio como si le hubieran echo un _confundus_. Pero la quería así. Luego de una incomoda charla en la biblioteca, que duro poco tiempo, dejamos en claro nuestra situación:

_Mi amiga había crecido mucho, estaba mas alta, mas desarrollada, su voz había dejado de ser la de esa pequeña en primer año que sonreía de manera soñadora y reía por cualquier cosa. Bueno, eso lo seguía haciendo, pero su risa se había trasformado en una medicina para mis momentos de total aburrimiento y nostalgia. Sus ojos, verdes parecían ser faroles que amenazaban con cegarte, y su rostro blanco y marcado por dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas me daban aspecto, aun, de muñeca. Sonrió de lado mirándome, mientras nuestros libros esparcidos por la mesa nos separaban, y anotaba con cuidado las frases que sacaba de su libro. Hacia frió, la navidad se estaba acercando, pero teníamos un motivo para festejar en esa fecha tan dura para mi, ambos éramos prefectos. Si, de Slytherin. La "P" en su pecho resaltaba sobre la serpiente, lo que le daba aires de superioridad que se había ganado._

_-Scorpius…_

_La mire atento, sabiendo que iba a contarme algo que había sospechado, y que Marcus me había dejado en claro._

_-Quiero decirte una cosa…_

_-Dime._

_Sonrió de lado nerviosa mientras dejaba la pluma junto al tintero y se frotaba las piernas, como siempre hacia cuando estaba incomoda._

_-No se que es lo que paso en estos años… fuimos amigos desde que nos vimos y… se que puede sonar raro pero, creo que prefiero que sigamos así. Se que vos nunca sentiste lo mismo por mi como yo desde el principio por ti. Pero prefiero tenerte cerca de otra manera y no perderte… me harías mucha falta._

_Fue al grano mucho mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido o me hubiera atrevido. Tardaría más de… ¿dos días?, en decirle lo que pensaba y sentía. _

_-Yo…-Suspire formando una mueca con mis labios de sorpresa-Yo se que nosotros pasamos muchas cosas y… estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo tu apoyo en estos años… fui muy grosero en ocasiones, te trate mal y vos no merecías mi mal humor, mi enojo y mis indirectas… perdóname-Samanta sonrió de oreja a oreja negando mientras aliviaba su pecho con un suspiro._

_-Nunca pensé que podía tratar el tema tan francamente… me costo mucho hacerlo en mi habitación y pensaba que cuando te tuviera en frente no podría hacerlo._

_La mire sorprendido mientras despeinaba mi cabello con la mano que no tenía el pergamino, que estaba rompiendo._

_-¿En tu cuarto?-Asintió. _

_-Si… Marcus me dijo que lo intentara pero no funciono…-Reí al oír el nombre de mi amigo y ella me imito cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente contra la mesa._

_-Flint dando esos consejos tan raros… -La Slytherin asintió mientras volvía a mirarme roja como un tomate y, mas contento y cambiado que al principio de la conversación sentí un arrebato de alegría._

_-Sam…-Asombrada por oír su sobrenombre de mis labios me miro atenta-Ven…_

_Nos levantamos juntos de la mesa y caminamos rodeando la dura y clara madera y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, y sentimos la respiración del otro aparte los mechones negros de su cara, a lo que ella cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. _

_-Gracias por tu hermosa amistad Parkinson. Eres mi mejor amiga…-Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, grises como el frió de una helada se acerco rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y me abrazo, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreí cerrando los ojos y apoyando mi mentón sobre su suave y calido cabello mientras acaricie su espalda de manera amistosa. _

**Marzo de dos mil veintitrés.**

Jugábamos en la sala común de Slytherin a las cartas explosivas, que tanto había odiado, pero que ahora no podía dejar., abarrotada de personas a nuestro alrededor.

-¡No!, eso es trampa Marcus… ¡era delfín del norte!, y te mato con el cuatro de basto.

-¡No!-Brad miro a Sam con el entrecejo fruncido mientras señalaba una carta en la mesa y luego a mí, que lo mire sorprendido-Eso es para darle calor a la tarántula de hielo y Scorpius tiene el tres de oro que sirve para prender fuego al cangrejo.

-¡Deja de mirarme las cartas tramposo!-Marcus movía sus cartas como emocionado mientras La slytherin reía sin parar haciendo que sus mejillas quedaran sonrosadas.

-Estas moviendo muchos las cartas Malfoy…-Algo en su mirada hizo que mirara con desconfianza el juego de cartas verdes que tenía y lo mire con enojo.

-¡Son encantadas!, ¡podes ver como son!

-¡No!-Brad se estaba cubriendo con los brazos mientras me levantaba divertido y Marcus dejando con un sordo golpe en la mesa sus juegos.

Los tres miramos el cinco, cuatro y tres de basto con serpientes violetas y dos juegos de dos cocodrilos de espada.

-¡Gane!

Miramos a Marcus Flint, que colorado evitaba ponerse mas entusiasmado mientras nos abalanzábamos sobre el y sacábamos nuestras varitas. Haciendo que la sala común y los cuadros comenzara a reír.

La habitación de las chicas estaba vacía, puesto que todos estaban cenando en el gran comedor. Pero yo no tenía apetito, y no quería ver a nadie. Aunque intentaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, aunque intentaba apartar de mi mente todas las cosas que había sabido en los dos últimos años algo me impedía aferrarme al pasado y no poder vivir mi presente. Sentía impotencia por sentir lo que sentía, dolor por no poder hacer lo que mi corazón no se atrevía. Quería salir del armario, quería volar en escoba, quería hacer todas esas cosas que me había imaginado en momentos de ausencia y en noches de insomnio. No dormía como antes, no podía concentrarme, me dormía al amanecer y me despertaba pensando que habían pasado horas y solo los minutos me daban la razón de que, no podía seguir así. ¿Pero a quien podía culpar?, si la omisión había sido mía. La tristeza era motivo para no poder dejar de sentir en un solo segundo lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Porque Scorpius Malfoy ya no se interesaba en mi, porque lo había echado de mi vida, porque lo había dejado junto a mi en aquella parte del bosque. Pero Malfoy estaba muy lejos de poder hacer pases… el no hablaba conmigo, el no me miraba, el me ignoraba en clases, el no me insultaba, sus amigos habían dejado de hacerlo. Marcus me saludaba cuando podía, pero estaba siempre solo. Me contó en mas de una ocasión que lo había oído llorar en la sala común al anochecer, y siempre que abría el mapa veía su puntito en el medio de la sala… y aunque en mi cabeza volvía a oír "_el no es parte de tu vida, el nunca va a ser aceptado_"… negaba toda posibilidad. Malfoy había despertado en mí la melancolía de un domingo sola. Malfoy era un alumno mas, perdido en el inmenso Hogwarts. Pero el era… el único en quien pensaba antes de dormir y al despertar. Luego de que mis compañeras se acostaran y pararan de hablar, luego de sentir que pasaron horas y sin éxito a poder pegar un ojo, me levante con el saco rojo, y el escudo del león y baje las escaleras de las habitaciones con cuidado para que nadie me oyera. Me acerque a una de las butacas mas cómodas, mas suaves y me senté contemplando las llamas que danzaban. Aun hacia frió, pero la primavera se estaba haciendo presente. Sumida en mis pensamientos, no oí la puerta cerrarse de las habitaciones ni el ruido de los escalones.

**-¿Rose?... ¿Por qué estas acá sola?, ¿te ocurre algo?**

El fuego alumbraba mi rostro y hacia que la sombra se distorsionara, el diario estaba como cada noche a un lado de mí frió semblante. Me abrazaba las piernas y las rodillas soportaban el peso de mi cabeza. No quería saber nada, no quería que nadie supiera que me estaba muriendo… porque nadie jamás sabría que Scorpius Malfoy, estaba a punto de perderse en el reflejo de sus miedos.

_-Scorpius… ¿otra vez estas solo?... _

Mi amiga se sentó junto a mí, en una butaca roja y pequeña. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba dormida y tenía una bata celeste que la abrigaba. Tenia en sus brazos a Tobby, lo acaricie con culpa mientras palmeaba mi regazo para que se recostara allí y sujetándolo fuerte trate de que su pelaje me diera mas de una respuesta.

**-Rose… te noto rara. ¿Estas bien?-Asentí sabiendo que no la convencería.**

Marcus se sentó en el piso frente a mí, mientras analizaba con la mirada el diario que había estado escribiendo. En muchas ocasiones me había visto con el, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar que era lo que escribía.

_-Scorpius… mirarme… ¿estas dormido?-Negué sin levantar el rostro, dejando que las _ultimas lagrimas se perdieran en la tela de mi pantalón.

**-No me ocurre nada Tatiana… no te preocupes por mi, solo que no puedo dormir… es la presión de los exámenes…**

_-No me engañes… hace días que estas así… no entiendo que es lo que te ocurre. Puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites, puedo hablar con alguien si ese es tu problema… _

**-No me mientas, nunca te has sentido así por nada… es muy distinto tus nervios calificativos a lo que te ocurre ahora. No soy tonta… tenes ojeras hasta el suelo, tu rostro esta apagado, tu cabello perdió la movilidad… no comes nada a ninguna hora… estas asustándome Rose.**

Suspiré resignado sabiendo que no podría evitarlo, porque era hora de que supiera la verdad. Mire la tapa negra con las letras plateadas y sosteniéndolo entre mis manos mire a mi amigo.

_-¿Queres leerlo?_-Antes, lo hubiera pensado en mas de una ocasión si le mostraba eso a cualquier ser humano. Pero Marcus era mi amigo… y necesitaba de su afecto. Asintió confundido y se lo extendí, haciendo que medio cuerpo quedara estirado. Me miro con preocupación y cuando lo apoyo frente a el en el suelo, un nudo en el estomago se me formo al ver como leía las primeras hojas.

**-No creo que quieras saberlo Tatiana…-Las lagrimas estaba apareciendo, porque ya no podía contenerme-No quiero que te enojes conmigo… no podría tolerarlo… perder a alguien mas no lo soportaría…**

La morena abrió muchos los ojos y levantándose de la butaca se acerco a mi para mirarme con susto y me tomo de las manos, haciendo que Tobby bajara al suelo y fuera directo a la mesa donde estaban los dulces de las lechuzas y saltara sobre ellas, para comenzar a jugar con las piedras. Me acerco al sillón y me ayudo a sentarme en el suelo, con la espalda en el mueble. Negando seco una de las lágrimas que habían aparecido y sonrió.

**-No soy nadie para decirte nada… dime…**

**-Es… es que no es fácil…-Agache la mirada mientras secaba con el puño de mi camisa las mejillas húmedas-No es nada normal… **

Habían pasado diez incómodos minutos, en un silencio que solo era interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas al pasar y mi inquieta respiración. Había hundido mi rostro entre mis rodillas para evitar la mirada de Flint. No quería hacerlo. Y no dijo nada, siguió leyendo el diario con curiosidad.

**-Rose… mirarme-Sus manos sostuvieron mis rojas mejillas mientras me daba valor con su mirada-Dime… soy tu mejor amiga… eres como mi hermana, quiero que confíes en mi. Prometo que no voy a juzgarte.**

Tarde más de dos minutos en darme cuenta que no había marcha atrás, porque no quería y porque necesitaba de un apoyo, si no, me derrumbaría como una torre de naipes.

**-Es…estoy e...enamorada de…-Tatiana espero que terminara mi tan confusa respuesta-… de Ma…malfoy… **_**lo quiero…**_

No supe si le costo reaccionar o no había oído bien, pero me miro con una expresión lívida y fría en su rostro. Pero sabía que era sorpresa, sentía que estaba mas confundida que yo en ese momento.

Cuando Marcus hablo… no lo hizo con nervios ni altanería, lo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado o como si de nada se hubiera enterado.

_-Scorpius…-Lo mire sin dudarlo, aunque tarde varios segundos en reconocer el color de sus ojos-¿Te… te gusta Rose Weasley?-Asentí mientras miraba otra vez el fuego, y en un susurro que casi no se oyó, aclare:_

_-Estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi._

Tatiana miro el fuego, mareada y tratando de rebobinar mis palabras. Sabia que iba a enojarse, sabia que no querría verme y… ¿Qué podía hacer?... le había mentido, le había ocultado la verdad, le había negado cualquier pregunta sobre el Slytherin.

**-Tatiana…-Sus ojos verdes, muy abierto penetraron en mi cabeza como flechas-No te quedes callada… insúltame, grítame… di lo que quieras… pero no me dejes con la ultima palabra… **

Mi amiga frunció los labios y negó sonriendo de lado, dejándome perpleja. Acaricio mis manos y arqueo una ceja.

**-Yo sabia que algo había entre ustedes… es increíble que no supieras la manera en la que el te mira… en la que lo miras a el… siempre lo supe… pero yo soy discreta y no me interpongo entre nadie… Rose-La mire sonriendo de lado con los ojos empañados y repletos de carga-Gracias por contarme… y no te juzgare, jamás lo haría…. Estaré aquí para ti hasta el final…**

_-Scorpius… gracias por contarme. Aunque me siento un poco mal por que no confiaste antes en mi, no me sorprende-Fruncí el entrecejo y sonrió de lado asintiendo para si mismo-Siempre supe en como la mirabas… detrás de tus hirientes palabras se esconde el miedo de enfrentarte a los demás. A ella le ocurre lo mismo… la manera en que te mira no es muy difícil de reconocer…-Miro el fuego-Ambos están enfrentados por un error pasado… pero son orgullosos y prefieren perder el tiempo y no enfrentarse a lo que quieren… tu te conformas con decirle adiós, y ella en aceptarlo. _

Marcus Flint, era sin duda… un Ravenclaw ubicado erróneamente en Slytherin. Pero para mi suerte, mi amigo estaba junto a mí, y aun con sus palabras retumbando en la habitación y en mi cabeza mire el fuego con un dedo en el pecho.


	25. Dulce Mayo, tu dulce voz

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. Perdón si esta historia es medio pesada y no les gusta… pero es lo primero que hice y bueno, yo disfrute escribiéndola. Tal vez los próximos son mejores. Si leen los capítulos, ¡Gracias! =)

Capitulo 25:

_**Dos meses después: **_

Luego de aquella confesión, algo pareció haberse perdido entre mi amiga y yo. Nuestra amistad seguía igual de inseparable, pero en ocasiones, cuando me veía con disimulo sabia que pensaba en mas de una cosa. Y, yo también lo hacia, créanme. Pero trataba de que no vuelvan las mismas preguntas a mi cabeza, porque ya estaba agotada de tener que buscar una excusa para apartarlas. El calendario escolar pasaba mas rápido cada día, con deberes, con los exámenes que pronto se acercarían, pero en mi interior seguía viviendo una lentitud insoportable en cada parte del colegio. Cada lugar por el caminaba, veía una figura rubia parada, sentada o apoyada en la gris y fría pared, llena de secretos que ambos compartíamos. En las clases trataba de no girar la cabeza, de no escuchar su voz o su risa. Porque me sentía culpable por pensar y sentir lo que me atormentaba… desde hacia dos años. Si, el miedo a perder a mis primos, el miedo a no poder respetar el sufrimiento de mis padres por su pasado, por su historia, por su valentía para luchar contra el lado oscuro, por el miedo de haberlos perdido antes de haber nacido me impedía ver reflejado en los ojos grises llenos de angustia mi dolor. Sabia que Scorpius estaba en la misma situación, sabia que el quería explicarme porque nada de lo que parecía ser perfecto para nosotros funciono. Pero siendo realista… ninguno lo sabía. El se entero a los catorce años cuanto daño su familia había echo. Cuando Albus lo enfrento. Mi tío Fred muriendo en manos de Bellatrix, tía de su padre… la misma sangre. Si de honor se trataba, al diablo con su maldito honor, era un ser humano, tenia corazón, tenia una mente que le decía todo lo que estaba bien para el pero que le impedía seguir lo que sentía. Pero yo me decía que era en vano… porque los sentimientos en el mundo de las diferencias no existen. Son como el blanco y el negro, el agua y el aceite… las serpientes y los leones. Gryffindor era de valientes, era de leales, era de honestos… yo no era valiente, no era leal y mucho menos honesta conmigo misma. Maldita vergüenza por seguir lo correcto, por seguir la palabra que no me creía. La lealtad esta en sentirse fuerte y creer en los pensamientos. Yo no podía creer en nada, yo no quería creer en nada, porque me ahogaba con mis inútiles explicaciones. Para variar en comentarios, había dado mis MHB de la mejor manera posible, había sido felicitada por la familia Weasley con una enorme celebración en la Madriguera, donde asistieron Hagrid, los hijos del tío Bill y los de George, que haciendo reir a toda la mesa menos a su esposa, comento las aventuras de su quinto año en Hogwarts y como eso le costo su ausencia en los últimos partidos de quidditch. El tío Harry se sentía culpable por eso pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que "Draco Malfoy" se merecía aquella golpiza. Y otra vez el apellido de esa familia retumbaba en mis oídos como música lejana y otra vez la abuela Molly se ponía morada como remolacha y amenazando a su hijo y yerno, les prohibió comentar más cosas de esas en la mesa. Jamás se hablaba de los Malfoy, jamás se hablaba de su pasado… jamás me entere de nada, hasta que un día en casa paras las vacaciones de navidad, las que solo estuvimos lo Weasley en nuestra acogedora morada, le pregunte a mi madre con disimulo algo sobre el tema. Incomoda y con una dura expresión en su rostro oculto su tensión en adornar la mesa mientras susurraba palabras muy rápidas:

_-Hablar de esa familia aquí Rose… es complicado. No se si estaría bien faltarle a la palabra a tu padre y contarte cosas que no deberías saber hasta cumplir los…_

_-¿Qué?, ¿los diecisiete?-Mire a mi madre con gracia-Mama… ¿recordas el vestido rosa con volados?._

_Sintiéndose chantajeada mi madre dejo una servilleta roja en la mesa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y veía a mi padre y a Hugo, adornar el árbol con guirnaldas que cantaban y botas en la chimenea que hablaban entre si. Me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la cocina, dejando el living, y cerro la puerta mientras me apoyaba sobre el bajo mesada. Me miro con el ceño fruncido y trato de tomar el tono de "madre enojada":_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_

_Trate de pensar bien las preguntas, o las mas importantes, o las que me sacarían de dudas. Me retorcía las manos nerviosa buscando un punto en donde concentrarme y cuando tuve el aliento y la idea en mi cabeza, mire los ojos marrones de mi madre._

_-¿Ellos te torturaron?-Sorprendida por mi interrogación me miro con desconfianza._

_-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-Era un mal comienzo si hablaba así._

_-Contéstame mama… no importa como lo haya sabido, en algún momento iba a enterarme ¿no te parece?-Asentí para que moviera sus labios y apagara con su respuesta las llamas que crecían dentro de mi._

_-Bueno…-Miro hacia el suelo con pena en sus ojos y sentí que con obligación, la hacia volver al pasado-… ellos no. Ellos estaba extasiados por tenerme allí… por habernos encontrado. Ellos querían recuperar su gloria, su honor… querían llevarse las de ganar. No le importaba cuanto tuvieran que hacer para mantener su línea… Lucius Malfoy no me torturo, tampoco su esposa… menos Draco._

_Mi madre tenía la valentía para defenderlos, para justificar sus actos, muy lejos de los oídos de mi padre claro. Me miro a los ojos y continúo hablando._

_-Draco Malfoy, mi compañero… jamás dijo que éramos nosotros los que estábamos ahí, tampoco nada de las otras personas secuestradas que habían llegado con nosotros… el no delato a sus enemigos… es lo que me sorprende hasta el día de hoy-Sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo-Nunca tuve el valor para preguntarle que le llevo a no afirmar ni negar que éramos a quienes estaban buscando… su madre salvo a Harry… su madre salvo la vida de mi mejor amigo y… yo les debo a ellos algo mas que un simple gracias o una palabra de respeto._

_La mire admirada, con ganas de abrazarla. Se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo a mi lado, mirando un punto en la pared blanca, haciendo que su perfil me pareciera el más severo._

_-Su familia estaba llena de gente malvada… loca de rebelión…-Me miro con lastima y poco a poco levanto la manga de su camisa y me mostró, las palabras "sangre sucia". Me tape la boca con una mano mientras trataba de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Aunque hubiera querido saber todo, no podía escuchar mas. Mi madre había sido una mujer muy valiente y yo me había dedicado a poner en duda mis versiones de porque o no seguir sin el juego._

_-Rose…-La mire con lagrimas resbalando por mis rojas mejillas y sonrió de lado-Nunca dejes que el exterior de una persona… sea un impedimento para ver mas haya de la verdad… eres libre para tener pensamientos propios. Eres inteligente… y si me escuchas y tenes la razón para pensar mas de una vez lo que te eh contado, se que actuaras… no te dejes cegar por la mentira y el dolor. _

Me habían nombrado prefecta para orgullo de mis padres y de mis abuelos, muggles y los tan amados magos pelirrojos. Quería sentirme contenta por mí, porque había logrado mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Pero no podía. Los exámenes se estaban acercando y pasábamos con Tatiana, y en ocasiones con Albus, horas en la biblioteca. Mi amiga sufría pequeños ataques nerviosos que se le pasaban comiendo chocolate en la puerta de la biblioteca. Como si hubiera sido atacada por dementores y luego iluminada con un Patronus. Sus crisis aumentaba cuando leíamos lo anotado en pociones y cuando decidíamos, practicar clandestinamente una poción en el baño, pero en mas de una ocasión habíamos tenido que juntar las cosas rápidamente y meternos en un cubículo porque las chicas entraban a asearse. Mi amiga se negó a seguir haciendo eso cuando la poción que tomo consistencia de barro se le callo en el cabello. Fue un verdadero dolor de estomago evitar reírme frente a ella. Pero luego, era todo muy tranquilo. Mi amiga no se atrevió a preguntarme nunca sobre Scorpius, pero presentía que estaba atenta a cada mirada o actitud en mí. Caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso, en una de esas tardes soleadas de Mayo, fue el primer encuentro tenso entre los Slytherin y Gryffindor, la primera vez en el que Malfoy, me volvía a hablar.

-No creo que sea tan grave… podes organizarte, o ponerte de acuerdo con Albus. Llegaras tanto a los exámenes como a los partidos pero yo sigo sosteniendo que eso es tiempo perdido.

-Dijiste que ibas a apoyarme Rose…-Mi amiga fruncía el entrecejo presa del enojo mientras caminábamos para la cena al gran comedor, mucho mas temprano de lo normal.

-Te apoyo, yo jamás dije que no lo hacia… pero los estudios son importantes, no son cualquier examen. ¿Piensas hacer lo que hizo Albus el año pasado?-Negó-Ah… porque no creo que puedas retener las doscientas hojas del libro de Transformaciones para ese día… ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Una Hufflepuf de primero se paro en seco al verme y se detuvo agarrando fuerte una bolsa de color marrón.

-Muéstrame… por favor.

Al ver la "P" en mi pecho comenzó a temblar haciendo que mi amiga frunciera los labios y me mirara con reproche.

-Estas asustándola…

-¡No!-Negué mirando la bolsa con desconfianza-¿Te estoy asustando?

La castaña no contesto si no que sus ojos negros me hicieron sentir fría, como si estuviera congelándome con la mirada.

-¿Piensas que te lo dirá?, para ser prefecta eres un poco despistada Rose-Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas al momento en que la pequeña abría la bolsa y veía dentro de ella confites y dulces.

-¿De que son?-Los ojos negros se fijaron en los verdes de mi amiga y con una voz chillona contesto a su pregunta:

-Son de chocolate y pasas…

-Guarda esa bolsa ahora mismo si no tendré que descontarte puntos-Me sentía culpable por la incomodidad de la chica de primero pero la hipocresía de Tatiana me hizo enrojecer de la indignación.

-¡Son mis favoritos!-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja abrió un poco mas la bolsa y olvidándose de que tenia un prefecto a su lado, que era su amiga y que se estaba burlando tomo uno de la bolsa y lo intento abrir, pero se lo agarre de la mano apartándolo de su boca y ante el susto que las dos se pegaron aproveche para confiscarlo y mirar a la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-Vete a tu clase-Con paso apresurado y moviendo las piernas muy rápido se perdió de vista mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la morena.

-Y a ti te descontare puntos y le diré a la profesora Aline sobre tus dudas sobre el quidditch.

-¡No te metas con el quidditch!-Reí fingiendo aun irritación y seguí caminando a su lado, tomando la marcha.

-Bueno… ¿entonces luego de cenar nos juntamos con Albus a repasar Runas?

-¿Quién es Albus?-Sonrió de lado.

-Es un moreno, bastante apuesto, su apellido es Potter no se si lo conoces… creo que lo hemos visto en la sala…

Se callo al instante, mientras miraba hacia el frente. No tarde en mirar hacia el centro del pasillo, y caminando con paso lento, siguiendo a la Gryffindor vi a dos personas caminar muy lentamente, hablando entre si animadamente. Scorpius Malfoy, mucho mas alto, apuesto, atractivo y bonachón' que antes, con la misma mirada fría, dura y cruel caminaba junto a un Marcus, también cambiado. Ellos notaron nuestra presencia, y cuando los ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos aparto la mirada hacia los cuadros de las paredes mientras su amigo, Marcus Flint se paraba frente a nosotras, haciendo que paráramos en seco y lo mirara nerviosa y llena de dudas, que volvían a nadar en las aguas de mi desesperanza.

-Hola Rose… ¿Cómo estas?-Sonreí de lado estúpidamente y apartando la mirada hacia su escudo, de una serpiente, evite los ojos grises mas espantosamente familiares.

-Bien Marcus, ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy bien.

El silencio inundo el pasillo tanto como la incomodidad de los cuatro, Tatiana analizaba cada fecha y aspecto de los cuadros mientras Marcus me analizaba el rostro, a su lado, Malfoy se limitaba a respirar y ver sus pies. Cuando pude sostenerla la mirada mi alivio de acrecentó pues había comenzado a hablar con mi amiga.

-Te eh visto jugar al quidditch… eres muy buena.

Había tocado el punto mas critico y no nos iríamos de allí en horas si no cambiaban el tema luego de diez minuto.

-Muchas gracias… eres el primero que lo nota-Las ultimas palabras las pronuncio con sarcasmo.

-Dime… ¿tu capitán tiene noción de las jug…?

No había podido escuchar sobre las jugadas europeas y americanas de quidditch porque Malfoy había levantado la mirada, y en un choque de confusión nuestro contacto fue visual. Y volvió a formarse en mi el nudo en el estomago, que había estado apagado por varios meses sin su voz. No podía concentrarme, oír nada de lo que decían mis compañeros, porque el Slytherin no pronunciaba ningún saludo grosero o malicioso. No decía nada… y me estaba irritando, mas no podía dejar de ver mi reflejo en esos hermosos ojos grises que no me dejaban dormir. Recordé las palabras de mi madre, la nota del profeta, y sus notas que guardadas en mi cajón, me acompañaban cada noche… sintiendo que el estaba junto a mi y que susurraba mi nombre mientras veíamos la salida de la luna. Recordé en esos segundos todas las escapadas del castillo mientras todo era perfecto. Y podía jurar que el las estaba recordando, porque sonrió de lado, como nunca antes lo había visto. Sus labios pálidos se separaron y su voz llego a mis oídos.

-Hola.

Tarde varios segundos, que fueron eternos en debatirme si contestarle. Pero un tímido:

-Hola-Se escapo de mi vos-Malfoy…

Y ambos, sonreímos de frente, mientras nuestros amigos no dejaban de hablar de sus quejas hacia el arbitraje de Hooch,


	26. Lo quería, lo añoraba, lo esperaba

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. Gracias a los que se molestan en leer, "Dime quien eres" esta por terminar, creo que quedan cinco o seis capítulos… espero que les guste el final. ¡Besos y sigan leyendo! **

Capitulo 26:

Ella sonrió, me había visto, había vuelto a mirarme a los ojos, y yo me sentía otra vez, con ganas de escribir:

"_**¿Quiénes se amaron como nosotros?, busquemos las antiguas cenizas del corazón quemado y allí que caigan uno por uno nuestros besos hasta que resucite la flor deshabitada. Amemos el amor que consumió su fruto y descendió a la tierra con rostro y poderío: tu y yo somos la luz que continua, su inquebrantable espiga delicada. Al amor sepultado por tanto tiempo frió, por nieve y primavera, por olvido y otoño, acerquemos la luz de una nueva manzana, de la frescura abierta por una nueva herida, como el amor antiguo que camina en silencio por una eternidad de bocas entrecerradas.**_

Debajo de aquel soneto una M y una S firmaban con felicidad aquella descarga.

_**Dos meses después:**_

Los tres estábamos parados en el aula de transformaciones junto a los demás compañeros esperando que la hora de la verdad se acercara. Tendría mi primer examen y estaba más alterada de lo que había estado en toda mi vida. Mi primo Albus tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de así memorizar por obra de algún milagro las hojas que había leído esa mañana en el gran comedor. Su irresponsabilidad me recordaba las MHB del año anterior, y dudaba aun después de meses si no había hechizado a los profesores. Tatiana tenía la mirada fija en un punto al lado de mi cabeza. Su color tostado se había perdido, porque había adoptado una lívida sombra en su rostro, lo que me daba miedo. Pero sabía que estaba indispuesta y que era producto de los nervios de los exámenes. En más de una ocasión había ido a vomitar a los baños de la sala común y en los pasillos del colegio, entre clase y clase. Los demás chicos la miraban con pena y murmuraban cosas como debe de tener alguna peste". Peste tenían en las caras las serpientes que hacían que dudara de mi autoridad como prefecta y no le quitara cien puntos a cada uno por ser insoportables. Yo, me lo tomaba con calma, con tranquilidad, mientras sentía como en mi estomago se debatía una batalla de cucarachas que hablaban. Los demás grupos de alumnos estaban en las mismas condiciones o peor, puesto que no se movieron cuando la puerta se abrió y la profesora Aline nos pidió que entremos al aula. Me apresure a ir al primer asiento de todo, delante de Tatiana para ver si en algún momento sentía ganas de desmayarse y para mi sorpresa, mi emoción y mi confusión Malfoy estaba parado a dos metros de mi, con la mochila colgada en el hombro y un rostro que mostraba luz. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo que había visto en el baño del segundo piso. Dándome cuenta que los alumnos estaban haciendo bullicio el se acerco dando un paso y luego otro con una lentitud insoportable y miro al suelo tratando de murmurar alguna palabra. Mis manos estaban en mi mochila, sosteniendo el tintero que iba a romperse en mi mano y una pluma muy frágil que me avisaba que la estaba ahogando. No podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarme a esos objetos para evitar la necesidad de arrojarme sobre el y tocar su rostro, tan frió y suave que tanto extrañaba.

-Malfoy-La profesora Aline se había acercado y mirándolo con los ojos azules le indio con una mano que debía irse.

-S… si profesora ya me voy.

Subiendo los escalones hacia el centro del salón, donde se sentó detrás del escritorio el Slytherin me miro directamente a los ojos y susurrando me hizo cortar la respiración.

-Suerte Rose.

¡Me había dicho Rose!... después de tanto meses sin volver a decir algo, había pronunciado mi nombre y yo me sentía estúpida por estar allí parada. Lo vi marcharse hacia el fondo del salón y mire a mi amiga, que arqueando una ceja se dispuso a acomodar sus pergaminos en la mesa mientras murmuraba como para si misma pero con una indirecta más que obvia:

-"Suerte Rose".

Me senté frente a ella con los nervios aun mas de punta, y recibiendo el examen que la profesora había echo levitar comencé a responder con énfasis las preguntas que creía mas difíciles para luego resolver las mas sencillas. Estaba entusiasmada, estaba contenta, porque me había dado suerte oír mi nombre de esos labios, esa voz que no me había dejado en paz. Habían sido los meses más duros y confusos de toda mi historia mental. Había olvidado los motivos por los que no quería volver el tiempo atrás, había olvidado que tenia muchas razones para odiarme y odiar a Malfoy, pero no podía, porque simplemente… no podía dejar de pensar en el, porque mi corazón lo recordaba a cada segundo, cuando sentía que las lagrimas se ahogaban en mil preguntas y acusaciones que me estaban desarmando. Las armas ya se habían caído, había abandonado la lucha. Rose Weasey no podía dejar de sentirse infeliz. Mi madre me dejo en claro en aquella cocina, en un oculto silencio, que luche por lo que yo quería. Y lucharía, sin armamento, pero lucharía, porque mi corazón de _León_ me decía que tenía que hacer valer mi honor.

"_Convertir algo en copa, cambiar el color de un animal, el tamaño_". Preguntas tan sencillas como cómicas. Dos horas después, mas feliz que en la mañana me levante guardando mis cosas y me encontré con el rostro mas colorido de mi amiga.

-¿Cómo te ah ido?-Se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado.

-No diré que genial… como a ti, pero mas de lo que esperaba-Fruncí el entrecejo negando.

-No menos precies tu esfuerzo… te ira muy bien ya veras.

En el momento que miramos a Albus nos aterramos al comprobar que yacía con la boca abierta, apoyado en una mano y con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba mojando el examen.

-¡Albus!-Tatiana zarandeo el hombro de mi primo haciendo que se despertara mientras la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué hora es?-Miro a su alrededor distraído y mi amiga le pego en la nuca haciendo que se pusiera molesto.

-¿Qué que hora es? ¡Es la hora del examen!-Furiosa mire la hoja de mi primo en donde había respondido para el horror de las dos solo dos preguntas.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-Agite a hoja frente a su nariz y me la arrebato de la mano escribiendo con la pluma muy rápido.

-¡Les quedan diez minutos!

Mire a la profesora Anile con los ojos muy abierto, mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-¿Qué hacen acá?-Tatiana iba a contestar pero la profesora ya nos había dado vuelta sujetándonos del brazo y nos dio un empujoncito dándonos a entender que deberíamos irnos del pupitre de Albus. Caminamos con indignación entre los alumnos que terminaban con las preguntas mientras cruzábamos las puertas y mi amiga, una vez fuera despotrico.

-¡Es algo muy increíble tu primo!

-Lo se…-Miraba hacia el frente con el puño libre apretado mientras el otro sostenía mi mochila-Juro que mi tía Ginny se enterara de esto.

Ambas, haciendo ondear nuestras túnicas y casi trotando como centauros enfadados nos perdimos en uno de los pasillos contiguos de la planta baja mientras pensábamos que seria de la decencia de mi primo y de sus intentos de esmero en los últimos días y en el momento en el que me respondía que Albus no sabia lo que eran esas palabras ni su significado, una figura rubia, parado mirando una estatua, que conocía muy bien (que me había torturado por dos años sin dejar de mirarme). Estaba con la mochila en el suelo, sujetándola de la manija mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Mi amiga se había quedado parada a mi lado y cuando me observo, supe que estaba pensando.

-No te vayas… por…

Ya era tarde, Tatiana, dando pasos hacia atrás había comenzado a irse y me había dejado sola, en aquel pasillo oscuro, muerto en fantasmas y con un Slytherin que no me atrevía a tratar. El no noto mi presencia, hasta que al querer apoyarme en la pared y caminar detrás de su espalda hice que un cuadro me gritara:

-¡Niña!, ¡la Spattergroit es contagiosa!

Hombre metido y desubicado, fruncí el entrecejo mientras miraba al hombrecito con un gorro blanco y una poblada barba y el rostro de Malfoy volvió a iluminarse cuando se dio cuenta que era yo quien estaba ahí.

-¿No me has oído?... ¡ve a que te revisen!

Scorpius miro hacia el cuadro y negó.

-No es Spattergroit…

-¿Entonces que es eso que tiene en la cara?

-Eso a usted no le interesa.

El mago se sintió ofendido y nos miro con recelo para luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, siguiera leyendo el libro sentado en una butaca de madera. Me quede perpleja al oírlo, y cuando sus ojos grises iluminaron la fría soledad del pasillo sonrió de lado.

-Hola.

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez en la que había pronunciado ese tan simple saludo como mis ganas de responderle mil cosas.

-Hola…

Nos quedamos callados, hundidos en un incomodo momento, mirándonos, pero cuando no pude contener las ganas de hablar, mire hacia el suelo y me perdí en el negro de sus zapatos, mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo en la pared y jugaba con las manos en mi espalda.

-¿Co… como te… te ah i...ido en el examen?

-Bien… bien creo-Sonreí mirándolo con valor-¿Y a ti?...

Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que me diera un vuelco el corazón y se encogió de hombros con aire distraído.

-Bien.

Y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de mí, de aquel momento, de Hogwarts. Me parecía lejano el tiempo, los días de la semana, la fecha en la que estábamos. Meses esperando una señal de que nada había terminado, lágrimas secas en mi almohada y en mis manos me daban la oportunidad para decirle que no quería perder un segundo más lejos de nuestra rivalidad. No podía seguir mintiéndole, mintiéndome, al mundo… era un insulto para los motivos que tenia de todas sus faltas y las mías. Pero sabia que no tendría la valentía y sabia que me iría de aquel pasillo dejando otra vez, una oportunidad perdida.

-Bueno… -Me erguí agarrando la manija que colgaba de mi hombro con las dos manos y haciendo que mis rizos cayeran en mi rostro mire hacia el suelo-Nos vemos…

Había un ruido muy extraño fuera del castillo, como si estuviera sucediendo aquel día, en el que, envueltos en confusiones y deseos, nos besamos. Ese día como deja vu o como anécdota volvía a mi.

-Espera… Rose-Mis sentidos se alarmaron, primero la audición al saber que me estaba hablando i, luego el taco porque agarro la mano que había dejado caer a un lado de mi cuerpo y luego el olfato, porque su aroma había llegado otra vez para alimentar mis pulmones, que tan vacíos estaban. Luego fue la visión cuando vi, que sus ojos grises reflejaban el miedo y la agonía de los marrones de Rose Weasley-No… quiero que… ten.

Me extendió con una mano un pedazo de papel, doblado en muchas partes. Con la mano temblorosa y siendo conciente que estaba haciendo el ridículo trate de no rozar su pálida piel y lo apreté fuerte en el puño mientras lo volvía a mirar.

-¿Qué es?-Me sorprendió que algo haya salido de entre mis labios.

-Eh… eh querido dártelo hace tres años… pero nunca eh tenido la oportunidad-Se encogió de hombros-Si no lo quieres: tirarlo, quémalo o… transfórmalo en algo que sepas hacer… pero léelo-Otra vez sus ojos me miraron y dicho esto, con paso tembloroso comenzó a caminar por el lado opuesto por el que había llegado. Mientras su espalda se hacia cada vez mas pequeña y presa de la intriga abrí con una mezcla de brío y miedo el papel tan frió.

La letra de Scorpius Malfoy, la que no había vuelto a ver en dos años, había escrito con una pequeña caligrafía esto:

"_No necesito que me comprendas… porque yo no logro entenderme. La vida se me esta yendo de las manos, junto a todo lo que yo eh querido. Te fuiste de mi vida Rose… y estoy perdido. Me dejaste en una soledad mucho mas cruel que mil heridas, mucho mas doloroso que una maldición, mas que un vació imposible de llenar… me dejaste sin alma. No puedo pedirte que logres enamorarte de lo que me ah sucedido, ni que te gusten mis actos de hipocresía, pero no soy lo que piensas… soy lo que conociste en aquella navidad. ¿La recuerdas?... yo si, vive en mi desde entonces. Pero encontré entre mis recuerdos, un soneto que quiero dedicarte, mi padre se lo cito a mi madre Astoria en uno de sus aniversarios de casados, y cuando lo oí… me acorde de ti. ¿Sabes?, aun no nos habíamos tratado… pero te conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y en la estación antes de subir al tren. No me olvido de eso tampoco:_

"_**Hay que volar en este tiempo, ¿a donde?, sin alas, sin avión, volar sin duda: ya los pasos pasaron sin remedio, no elevaron los pies del pasajero.**_

_**Hay que volar a cada instante como las águilas, las moscas y los días, hay que vencer los ojos de saturno y establecer allí nuevas campanas.**_

_**Ya no bastan zapatos ni caminos, ya no sirve la tierra a los errantes, ya cruzaron la noche las raíces.**_

_**Y tu aparecerás en otra estrella, determinadamente transitoria, convertida por fin en amapola."**_

_Nunca voy a olvidarte Rose._

Me había quedado con las manos firmemente apretadas a esa hoja, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera o se esfumara de entre mis manos. Había comenzado a temblar, porque la sorpresa me impedía reaccionar. Sentía un nudo en el pecho, lo que se me formaban cuando Scorpius estaba frente a mí, cuando lo oía reír, cuando lo veía sonreír. Cuando había comprendido en aquella parte del bosque que jamás volvería a mi. Y recordé luego de leer esa carta, todos los momentos que viví junto a el en los seis años de Hogwarts:

_-"¿Podrás volar Weasley?","no te caigas", "eres torpe como tu padre", "aléjate del suelo Weasley"_

_-No puedo creer como permitió que alguien la retara a subir mas de cien metros del suelo sin saber volar… ¡podría haberse matado señorita!-Madame Pomfrey me untaba algo en la pierna mientras veía a mi alrededor una enfermería vacía, pero la puerta estaba abierta y se dejaba entrever una cabellera rubia, que desapareció tan pronto como mire con mas atención._

_-No se cual es la diferencia del primer año al segundo… es el mismo aburrimiento. _

_-No… es la misma irresponsabilidad de tu parte Albus-Mi primo iba comiendo una rana de chocolate por la sala común mientras salíamos del retrato-Yo solo espero que este año pueda organizarme… mama no quiso comprarme una agenda del callejón diagon que programaba el horario con tu voz porque según papa iba a ser "cansador para mi"…_

_-¡No puedo creerlo!-La mesa de Gryffindor miraba la agenda interesada y mi sonrisa de sorpresa por tener lo que había querido a primera vista me impidió ver, con atención, la mirada satisfecha de un muchacho pálido en la mesa de las serpientes. _

_-"Si… la profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas me pidió si podía ayudarla con unos asuntos personales._

_-Bueno… trata de avisarme pronto, debo contestarle a la abuela Molly._

"_¿Qué hacia Scorpius Malfoy en Hogwarts en navidad?, cuando había gritado a los cuatro vientos que se iría con sus padres a Holanda a un museo de magia_

_**-"Todo estaba vació, muerto y mudo.**_

_**Caído, abandonado y decaído. **_

_**Todo era inalienablemente ajeno". **_

_-Lo se… ¡lo se!-Dio varios pasos hacia atrás-Si es lo que quieres, perfecto… no puedo explicarte nada, ¡como voy a decirte todo lo que yo soy si no me dejas acercarme!... pero si es lo que quieres, perfecto. Jamás olvides que fuiste la única que supo reconocer lo mejor de mí. Aferrate a las palabras de tu familia, de tus primos… pero no dejes que eso te impida ver el interior de cada persona._

_**-Es…estoy e...enamorada de…-Tatiana espero que terminara mi tan confusa respuesta-… de Ma…malfoy… lo quiero…**_

Tan rápido como volví a mirar a la pared que estaba frente a mí, respirando hondo, con nervios y mil cosas pasando por mi mente corrí con prisa detrás de Scorpius, sin importarme si había alguien, si los cuadros o los fantasmas nos veían, necesitaba encontrarlo. Y no tarde mucho, pues caminaba con paso lento con la cabeza gacha, con la mirada en el suelo y la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón. La mochila lo hacia ver mucho mas alto de lo que recordaba, y yo había crecido tan solo unos centímetros. No me oyó cuando me pare con torpeza y tomando aire pronuncie su nombre.

-¡Scorpius!

Se paro en seco al oír mi voz y poco a poco se fue encontrando con mi mirada. Tenía los ojos apagados y la mirada fría. Como si entregarme el papel hubiera sido un acto de sacrifico para el y sabia que lo era. Habían pasado dos años de la última vez en la que me había hablado de una manera tan directa y confiada como en ese día y en el pasillo junto a su amigo.

-Espera…

No supe como tuve el valor para acercarme decidida y pararme frente a el, con el papel aun en mi mano colgando a un lado de mi cuerpo. Lo mire tratando de respirar y de no sentirme más nerviosa y busque las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto para dármelo?

Me miro a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se… supuse que no querrías aceptarlo, y no tuve el valor.

Era tan franco para hablar, que no me sorprendió que su sinceridad no cambiase.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Abrió un poco los ojos y frunció los labios.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?-Asentí con un movimiento enérgico y el suspiro-¿Y si soy yo el que no quiere?

No había caído en la cuenta que era el, tal vez, el que se había cansado de mi estúpida arrogancia y se había dado por vencido, que le dolía tanto como a mí la indiferencia. Porque en ese tiempo alejada del rubio había visto a la distancia, a metros, a siglos de que el… estaba sufriendo tanto como yo.

-Si es lo que quieres esta bien… pero puede que sea nuestra ultima conversación.

Dudo unos segundos pero asintió dándose vuelta y mirando una puerta de la que no me había percatado.

-Entremos aquí

Empujo la enorme puerta y entro con el crujir de la madera. Era un cuarto en desuso, tenía una mesa pequeña y una silla al final de la habitación y cinco antorchas en las paredes que la dejaban en una sensación de penumbra. Mire el interior sorprendida y preocupada por lo que iba a decir y cuando suspiro cayendo en la cuenta de que no podía quedarse en silencio mucho tiempo dándome la espalda, me miro a los ojos dejando sobre la mesa, su mochila.

-Necesitamos aclarar nuestras dudas… -Rodee los ojos tratando de disipar las lagrimas pero fue inevitable hacerlo por eso mis ojos, se empañaron-No quiero… no quiero irme del colegio sin… sin saber que es lo que me querías decir esa vez… en el bosque prohibido.

Me miro muy atento, con pena y melancolía en sus ojos, su rostro pálido no reflejaba la maldad ni ningún sentimiento de pura frialdad, Malfoy estaba en las mismas condiciones, en la misma angustia, en el mismo dolor.

-Yo quise explicarte aquel día muchas cosas… ¿Por qué tardaste dos años en pedírmelo?, ¿en buscarme?...

Con buscarlo, se refería a encontrar la manera de sacar mi valentía fuera.

-No lo se-Para controlar mis nervios había comenzado a jugar con mi pie mientras dejaba en la silla, frente a mi la mochila y me cruzaba de brazos buscando la compostura, pero el me dio la oportunidad para calmar mi tristeza y hablo poniendo ambas manos en su bolsillo, y con esas miradas tan penetrantes cerro mis dudas.

-Yo siempre te eh buscado en alguna parte de este lugar… te veía a cada hora. Estaba solo… aun rodeado de gente. Yo… yo no soy una mala persona. Mi madre me enseño que juzgar al otro no es lo correcto, mira dentro, muy dentro y veras que la belleza no se deja engañar ni maltratar-Apoyo la palma de su mano derecha sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y volvió a fruncir los labios en un gesto de pena-Nunca pude sacarte de aquí Weasley… siempre has estado dentro de mi… y no supe tratarte como debías… nunca pude demostrarte cuan perfecta eres…

-Yo no soy perfecta-Frote mis ojos con las mangas de mi camisa y deje que el calor que se sentía en la habitación prendiera en llamas mi cabello.

-Para mi siempre los has sido…-Sonrió de lado sin apartar su mano-Siempre me has parecido la chicas mas increíble. Cuando me defendiste de tu primo en el primer año, cuando intentaste separarnos y te crecieron llagas en toda la mano-Apreté mis dientes al recordar eso y lo mire con lágrimas nuevas resbalando por mis mejillas-Intente explicarte que eras para mí… pero no me diste la oportunidad.

-Puedes… puedes decírmelo ahora-Hipe unos segundos-Por favor…

Su mano se aparto de su ancho pecho y dio un paso hacia mí, quedando mas cerca.

-Mi padre cometió mucho errores… siempre se arrepintió por todo lo que hizo, el fue una victima de todo lo que su padre le enseño… mi abuelo siempre fue una mala persona… pero en el fondo, el lucho por su familia. No justifico nada de lo que paso, y tan solo saber que perdiste a tu tío… por un familiar mió me da mucho dolor-Miro hacia el suelo y negó volviendo a tener ese brillo en los ojos-Siempre tuve miedo de lo que podías pensar de mi, siempre creí que podría burlarte y poder así demostrarle a mi abuelo que yo iba a darle un ejemplo… que podía volver a esos días en donde mi familia no tenia que soportar murmullos… fue doloroso para mi tener que venir a Hogwarts y escuchar "el hijo del mortifago", "el pequeño Malfoy que terminara igual"… eso fue humillante.

Lo mire atenta, respirando con dificultad.

-Yo no tenia la culpa de… de nada Malfoy-Me miro asintiendo.

-Lo se… y si superas lo que te admiro por haberme tolerado creo que… te estaría burlando-Sonreí de lado mirándolo-Siempre admire a tu familia Weasley-Arquee una ceja y asintió-Siempre eh admirado su manera de luchar por la vida… mientras la mía, solo quito esperanza al mundo mágico.

-La familia no se elige…-Murmure entre dientes mientras jugaba con mis manos, para así quitar la tensión que hundía mi cuerpo-Nos toca…

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, mientras pensaba en que mas decir, en que mas concentrarme. Pero el volvió a hablar y se acerco a mi dando pasos cortos.

-¿Has dejado de sentir algo por mi?-Sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los míos una vez mas mientras trataba de responderle con la verdad.

-No se que era nuestro Scorpius-Cerro los ojos al oír su nombre y basto para que yo diera un paso, inconcientemente. Y una lámpara de miles de watts (términos muggles) se prendiera en mi interior haciendo que me acercara a mi mochila y sacara de allí, el encendedor que mi padre me había regalado. Volví a pararme frente a el y con una mueca de extrañeza observo el objeto azul. Saque mi varita con cuidado y apunte a la puerta, murmurando:

-_Muffliato._

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Miro extrañado la varita y cuando vio mi sonrisa su rostro se hablando.

-Nadie nos escuchara…

Apreté mis labios con fuerza para no decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo y todo lo que quería confesarle, pero el encargado de abrir su corazón, fue Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy frente a mi, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar cerca de mi rostro y sin detenerme a pensar si quería que estuviera próximo a hacerme caer, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y parpadee al sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios.

-Rose… yo si se que era lo que sentía… te sentía cada día mas cerca de mi- Se aparto un poco para mirarme a los ojos y bajos sus manos hasta mi cintura, para hacerme sentir así un calor incomparable- No voy a dejar de jugar por miedo a errar Rose… estoy enamorado de ti desde que cruce en el compartimiento el primero de Septiembre… siempre te ame pelirroja.

Sonreí de lado dejando que unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaran por mi nariz y quedaran de manera chistosa en la punta de mi nariz. Mientras el con uno de sus largos dedos la secara accione el desiluminador y apague dos de las cinco antorchas en las que danzaban las luces. Sorprendido y mirando el objeto con asombro, y luego de cerrarlo cargado de luz, analizando su rostro apagado por la falta de luz rodee su cuello con mis manos y cerré los ojos para sentir que no estaba soñando.

-Yo te quiero Scorpius…

Cuando mis ojos marrones vieron el brillo tan profundo del Slyhterin, bastaron para necesitarlo y nuestros cabezas se acercaron, fundiendo nuestros labios en un deseado y apasionado beso. _Lo necesitaba, lo quería, lo añoraba, y nadie volvería a separarlo de mis brazos._


	27. Una noche de verano

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Que tengan una linda tarde, o mañana… o un lindo amanecer si pasaron la noche en vela leyendo historias como yo! xDD **

Capitulo 27:

_**Semanas después:**_

Hugo, mis padres y yo caminábamos por una calle oscura y alumbrada por las luces de neon, era de noche y hacia calor. El verano estaba por llegar a su fin y eso no me gustaba, porque a pesar de gustarme demasiado pasar las noches mirando el fuego de la sala común y abrigarme hasta las orejas, el calor del amanecer y el sol a media tarde me daban tranquilidad y era una de las tantas cosas que me gustaban de mi casa, en la calle _**Abbey Road**_**. **La ventana de mi habitación daba a uno de los jardines más hermosos del vecindario y nos pertenecía. Cada mañana miraba los pájaros cantar en las copas de los árboles sin preocupaciones y desde que recuerdo, mi madre les encantaba fuentes de agua para que se bañaran provocando la admiración de mas de un vecino, que maravillados les pedían a mi madre que les confesara donde "había adquirido tal maravilla". "_Solo necesitas una varita de Álamo y...",_ ya imaginaran que pudo haber dicho eso, ¿no? Luego de la mirada asesina de mi madre Ron Weasley entro a la casa con las orejas tan rojas como el fuego y la mirada confundida de mi vecina Samy. Una mujer encantadora.

-Prométanme… que no volveremos en un trasladador… nunca más.

-Es la única forma Hugo-Mi madre iba muy nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados haciendo que mi padre se enfadara y sujetara a mi hermano con mas fuerza de la mano derecha, mientras que se aferraba a mi muñeca con la izquierda.

-¿Puedes calmarte Hermione?... no ocurrirá nada.

-Eh oído a Miriam la amiga de Salo de que hay ladrones rondando la cuadra.

-¿Y ese es el problema?-Se oyó un ruido a lo lejos, como si algo hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo y hubiera sido atacado por gatos porque se oían maullidos y en el momento que mi padre se aferraba a la varita que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mi madre me sujetaba del otro brazo libre y Hugo abría mucho los ojos, un felino de color canela salio despedido por los aires y cayo a unos metros de nuestras firmes piernas, luego de arquear el lomo de una manera tan espantosa se perdió en el jardín delantero de la confitería Marun's.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Algo dentro mió estaba ocasionando que mi estomago sintiera mil punzadas por que otro estruendo se oyó y fue mi madre la que automáticamente saco la varita. Mi padre se había parado frente a nosotros cubriéndonos de manera protectora mientras Hugo asomaba la cabeza por debajo de su brazo extendido, el que sostenía la varita y yo, me tapaba la cara con la chaqueta de verano.

-Quédate aquí Hermione…

-¿Estas loco?, no…

-Vete a la casa ahora…

-¡Ron!-Ambos discutían en susurros hasta que unas manos suaves y finas me sujetaban de una mano y oí como Hugo intentaba zafarse de mi madre pero ella, obligándolo a caminar, nos hizo alejar del desorientado y atemorizado Ron Weasley.

-No podemos dejarlo solo mama.

Miraba a cada segundo por el hombro el acercamiento de mi padre hacia el conteiner de basura que había en la esquina de nuestra casa pero cuando no oí ni un ruido más ya habíamos llegado a la puerta blanca de nuestra morada y mi madre nos empujaba con cuidado para que, con desconcierto la miráramos asustados.

-Se quedan y me juran que no saldrán...

Cerro la puerta tan rápido que cuando dimos dos pasos para replicar ella ya se había ido. Nos miramos con el reflejo del temor en los ojos. Hugo subía rápido las escaleras hacia su cuarto mientras mis ojos recorrían la solitaria entrada con mil preguntas en la cabeza. Unos minutos después, que me parecieron eternos y horribles la puerta se había abierto y mis padres irrumpían mas tranquilos pero molestos y a los lejos, una risa proveniente de mi madre hizo que mirara a mi padre, que cubierto por barro y hojas intentaba con su varita limpiarse en la puerta de la cocina.

-Papa… ¿que te ocurrió?

No contesto, sino que fue su esposa la que divertida le limpiaba el cabello y la ropa con movimientos tan rápidos con su varita que a penas pude admirarla.

-Se callo en el jardín de la tía Jazmín por testarudo y…

-Eso no es verdad-Se le habían puesto colorada las orejas.

Decidí subir por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto conteniendo una risa ahogada y cuando estuve en el rellano vi la puerta cerrada de Hugo, por la que se oía el ruido de su televisión encendida. Si ambos disfrutábamos de cosas cuando éramos pequeños, era que nos gustaban las cosas que se emitían por los canales. Pero cuando entramos al colegio solo el verano era nuestra época de relax. Camine con paso suave hacia mi habitación y cuando mi mano se aferro al pomo de la puerta, mis ojos miraron la madera pintada de color salmón y recordé, mi ultimo día antes de subirme al tren, en un lugar apartado de Hogwarts, en un callejón de Hogsmeade, por donde se veía cabeza de puerco. Unos ojos grises me estaban mirando tan fijo que no podía controlar el deseo de pedirle que no me dejara ir. Le devolvía la mirada con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y perdida, totalmente perdida en mis intentos de sentirme fuerte. Sus manos suaves acariciaban mi cintura haciendo que me muriera con cada latido del corazón. Mis manos entrelazadas en su cuello hacían que me negara a mover un pie y de que alguien me sacara por la fuerza de aquel lugar.

-Weasley…-Abrí mucho los ojos al ver como sus labios pronunciaban mi apellido y su sonrisa ocasiono que perdiera la noción del tiempo- Voy a extrañarte.

Un ruido a mis espaldas hizo que diera un respingo y viera a Hugo, con el pijama puesto y arqueando una ceja con la mirada inexpresiva. No sabía que hacer, ni que decir, mucho menos porque me estaba mirando así y la duda se acrecentó en aquella parte de la situación. ¿Había dicho algo?, ¿había dicho el nombre de la serpiente? Cuando pude ser conciente de que estaba frente a mi hermano y de que este tal vez estaba esperando alguna reacción por mi parte susurre con un gritito que parecía el llanto de Myrtle la llorona.

-¿Por qué estas ahí?

-Voy por agua...-Sonrió de lado señalando hacia la puerta color salmón, tan desagradable que mi abuela Jean había elegido-¿Por qué le estabas sonriendo a la puerta?

Presa del bochorno y de la incomodidad fruncí el entrecejo y agradecí que mi hermano bajara riendo los escalones hacia la cocina para poder entrar a la habitación y apoyarme tambaleando en el mueble de que estaba junto a mi cama. Respire hondo volviendo a la realidad y saque de mi armario el pijama negro de verano y con lentitud me saque cada prenda de fiesta. El festejo por el cumpleaños del tío Harry había sido uno de los más divertidos que había presenciado en la Madriguera. Baile, risas, comida, chistes y más indirectas hacia Malfoy. Albus no había olvidado su riña en el verano y seguía con la idea de darle su merecido porque el lo creía "justo" para vengarse por su padre. Pero su amenaza no fue solo escuchada por los pequeños de la familia si no por tía Ginny, que escondida detrás de una bandeja con copas de Whisky de fuego había oído a su hijo y prohibiéndole acercarse cualquier Slytherin, y que si le llegaba alguna noticia de el, lo iba a sacar del colegio con la chancleta mágica que George había sacado al mercado (Una chancleta que hace muchas funciones: limpia, habla, te pinta las uñas y cuando le salen pequeños piecitos también baila la macarena). Una vez que la habitación estuvo solo iluminada por la luz del velador con forma de hada que estaba sobre la mesa de noche me dispuse a dormir, cuando un ruido en el jardín hizo que me sentara de golpe en la cama mirando por la ventana, Mis manos habían abrazado la tela de mi colcha haciendo que comenzara a temblar por el susto. Luego de dos minutos de esperar nada se había oído y volví a recostar mi cabeza en la suave tela de mi cojín cuando otro ruido más suave pero que alcance a oír hizo que saltara de la cama y me quedara en medio de la habitación temblando. Luego de echarle un vistazo al pasillo y a la puerta de Hugo nada parecía darme la idea de que también lo habían oído. Mis padres charlaban animadamente en el sillón del living, porque lo que concluí que nadie a excepción de mi había notado el movimiento de algo en el jardín. La sombra de una figura extraña junto a los árboles y el cantero de flores me hicieron rodear el velador con una de mis manos mientras que la otra apretada en un puño, parecía ser su única utilidad. Di uno paso tras otro con torpeza hacia la ventana para abrir el pestillo y levantar el pesado vidrio. El aire frió que entraba me hizo volar el cabello y cuando retrocedí lo suficiente para estar protegida entre mis cuatro paredes otro ruido mas fuerte que el anterior hizo que temblara aun mas. Pero no era ruido de cosas que caen y se rompen, ni cosas que alguien patea o que se chocan entre si, era el ruido del viento. Del zigzagueo de algo en el aire. Di un paso mas temblando otra vez mirando el jardín con miedo, y poco a poco la imagen se estaba haciendo más visible. Hasta que algo que estaba como flotando, se quedo frente a mi, suspendida en el aire por una escoba y unos ojos grises me penetraban mientras me sumía en el horror. Unos labios pálidos sonreían de lado y en un movimiento que hizo que temblara mas, oí mi nombre.

-Hola Rose.

Caí al suelo en un sonido torpe y el velador rodó quedando debajo de mi cama, pero no me importo, porque estaba mas preocupada por ver quien era la persona que estaba allí, si era quien pensaba y esa sensación de tenerlo, me hizo acelerar el corazón. Me pare del suelo con ayuda de mis manos y cuando me sacudí en el pantalón las pelusas de mis palmas sudadas vi el reflejo de la luz de la luna en el pálido rostro de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

-¿Scorpius?-Asintió sin dejar de sonreír y fruncí el entrecejo haciendo que chascara la lengua y mirara el interior de mi habitación.

-¿Me invitaras a pasar?... no se si te lo imaginaras, pero me costo mucho llegar hasta aquí.

Me cruce de brazos para luego de dos segundos de batalla interna abrir más la ventana y con cuidado, lo ayude a entrar. Aferrandose a la escoba dio unas vueltas sobre mi cabeza hasta que susurre:

-¿Vas a bajarte de allí?

Asintió mientras su rostro quedaba cada vez mas próximo al mió y cuando tuvo los pies en el y su escoba quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta se acerco tan pronto a mi que a penas me dio tiempo a reaccionar y abrir la boca. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y su rostro quedo perdido en la maraña de cabello pelirrojo que caía por mis hombros. Sonreí dulcemente mientras mis manos se apoyaban en su espalda y mi rostro se hundía en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero no fui conciente de eso hasta que la alarme comenzó a presentarse como mensajes: "¿Qué hace el aquí?, ¿no debería estar en el su casa?, ¿no es peligroso?

Me separe con cuidado hasta tener el rostro estirado para verlo a los ojos y presa de la emoción y la seriedad susurre con la voz entrecortada:

-Scorpius... ¿Qué... que estas haciendo acá?

Se encogió de hombros para mis nervios y me beso en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que sonriera tontamente.

-Te extrañaba muchísimo… y no pude soportarlo mas.

Me mordí el labio mientras cerraba los ojos y oí el sonido de su risa.

-¿No te gusta que este aquí?

-No es eso-Fruncí el ceño sin abrir los ojos-Pero es peligroso… ¿sos conciente de que alguien pudo haberte visto, o haberte oído? … hay ladrones por aquí y…

-¿Ladrones?-Lo mire ante el tono de su voz y me sorprendió ver que su encantadora sonrisa se había echo presente-No eran ladrones…

-¿De que hablas?

Paso la mirada por la habitación y luego me miro a los ojos.

-Era yo… estuve preguntándole a mas de un muggle donde vivías… y se extrañaron al ver mi escoba y pensaron que era una… ¿Cómo es que se dice?

-¿Un arma?-Sonreí de lado y el asintió apuntándome con un dedo, afirmando que lo que decía era una locura y de que si no me controlaba iba a pegarle un coscorrón-¿¡Estas loco!?

Negó mirándome a los ojos otra vez y sentí la calida caricia de sus yemas apartando un rizo que había caído por mi cara.

-Si… por ti…

-Basta-Me separe de el con cuidado y me cruce de brazo tratando de sonar lo mas molesta posible-Me niego a que estés aquí… ¿Cómo vas a presentarte en mi casa a esta hora de la noche cuando…?

-Es cierto-Me miro con la mirada fría y cruel con la que siempre me había sentido repelada en: primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto año de Hogwarts-¿Dónde estabas?… son las…-Miro hacia la pequeña mesita de noche y vio un cuadrado, un despertador que tenia las manecillas girando pausadamente. Frunció aun mas el ceño y me miro de manera glacial-Las dos de la madrugada.

Sonreí de lado ignorando su ironía y suspire.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…-Abrió un poco la boca en el momento que iba a decir algo y me apuntaba con un dedo pero susurre a viva voz:-Era el cumpleaños de mi tío Harry y le hicimos una fiesta en la Madriguera.

Se quedo en silencio aun con la mano levantada y sonrió de lado irguiéndose con altanería.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?-Asentí en un gesto para convencerme a mi de que había ignorado las amenazas de Albus.

-Bien…

-¿Estuvieron tus primos?... digo, los Potter, los otros Weasley-Reí mientras me sentaba en la cama y lo miraba apoyando mi cabeza en la manos.

-Si… estuvieron.

Asintió en silencio y despeino su cabello mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado mirándome a los ojos. Sentía su respiración, sentía que compartíamos el mismo aire, el mismo latido, el mismo sentimiento y que ninguno sabía exactamente que decir o que pensar. Para mi gusto, estaba haciendo mucho calor en la habitación y pronto necesitaría una ducha de agua fría. Entrelazo una de mis manos haciendo que las apartara de mi cara y con la otra mano libre acaricio la curva de mi mejilla.

-No te enfades…-El corazón me latió mucho mas rápido de lo normal al oír esas palabras y todas las demás-No eh podido dejar de pensar en ti… eh viajado muchos kilómetros por verte y no quiero irme sin antes haberte besado.

Sentí como el sudor que había bañado a mis manos me hacia sentir la persona mas ridícula del mundo muggle y mágico pero no me detuve a seguir analizando mi ridiculez porque sus labios habían encontrado los míos y les estaban exigiendo una respuesta tan ambiciosa como la de el. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras respondía al beso de la misma manera. Sentía que no solo era el quien temblaba, si no que la habitación se movía mucho mas rápido de lo normal a cuando me levantaba de una pesadilla.

No se como fue que paso, pero me di cuenta que estaba recostaba sobre mis cama, rodeada por el brazo de Scorpius, acurrucada en el, mientras sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración y mis piernas, nerviosas y sumisas no querían sentir el contacto de su calida piel.

-Malfoy…

-¿Hum?

Pensé seriamente en lo ocurrido hacia un par de horas cerca de mi casa y sonreí de lado.

-¿Eras tu el que estaba en el conteiner con esos gastos?

El silencio afirmo los cabos que estaba atando y reí antes de que pudiera responder.

-No fue gracioso. Dos gatos me arañaron las piernas, me persiguieron por todos los jardines porque tenía un pescado en las zapatillas e hicieron de sus necesidades en el palo de mi escoba.

-Mire la escoba de reojo y luego las piernas, que arañadas y lastimadas me hicieron sentir culpable. Pero cuando lo mire comprendí que no solo el había tomado la decisión de llegar y verme, había dado muchas cosas.

-¿Y que ocurrió con mis vecinos?, digo… porque si te acusaron de ladrón.

Miro el techo de mi habitación y una mueca de enfado mezclada con ganas de evitar reír me hicieron sentir aturdida.

-Nada. Me eh pasado todo el día buscando una dirección que busque en el profeta, que es de tu casa y luego en las tiendas de por aquí que venden cosas raras como… panes y masas, y una mujer vio que estaba deambulando con esa escoba y dos horas antes de que llegaras me vio asomado en una ventana, la casa que esta junto a la tuya-Reí mirando a los ojos-Y tuve que esconderme en el basurero porque esos hombres con traje azul me perseguían.

-¿Hiciste eso?-Asintió mientras suspiraba y volvía a sentir el cosquilleo por las yemas de sus dedos.

-Valió la pena...

Volvió a besarme, de la misma manera o de una manera mas especial, pero no fui capaz de recordar nada mas porque al apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombre cerré los ojos, durmiéndome automáticamente sintiendo el olor de su cabello, sabiendo que no tendría que abrazar la almohada una vez mas para soñar con el.


	28. Madame Malkin: encuentros sorpresivos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. Perdonen si cambie algunos datos, por ejemplo la muerte de Fred. Deben de odiarme, pero lo hice para darle algo distinto a la historia:'/ **

Capitulo 28:

¿Estaba dormida o estaba despierta?, ¿lo había soñado o había sido mi imaginación?. Estaba recostada sobre la vacía cama, sintiendo mi cuerpo pegado a las colchas por el calor, el pelo alborotado y el rostro sudado, pero no me importaba, porque sentía ese aroma tan especial en mi nariz. No podía creer que había dormido junto a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, que había entrado a mi habitación, había ido a verme, había recorrido tantos lugares solo guidado por una dirección. Arriesgándose a ser buscado o reconocido por alguien de su familia, del mundo muggle. De sembrar dudas en las personas que lo hayan visto con la escoba. Estaba loco, estaba completamente loco y yo… estaba loca por él. Al diablo el miedo, lo quería, lo había esperado por tanto tiempo, aun cuando sabía que eso a lo mejor no estaba bien. Pero el era una buena persona, el me quería, me lo había dicho mirándome a los ojos y todo lo que yo quería era corresponderle al sentimiento, porque era verdadero. Nunca había conocido algo tan real como mi seguridad en aquel momento y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a quien sea: dragones, centauros, dementores, a la familia Malfoy, a la Familia Potter, a la familia Weasley… a mis prejuicios, al enojo de los demás, a la mirada inquieta de mis familiares… y ahí todo se había desplomado como una torre de naipes. Mi mano palmeo el lado donde había dormido el rubio pero nada había ahí y poco a poco levante el rostro viendo solo la montaña que formaba Tobby a mi lado. El gato me ronroneo mientras se estiraba y bajaba de mi cama para salir por la puerta entreabierta. La escoba que había estado apoyada en el marco ya no estaba y la ventana estaba abierta. Se había ido entre la noche y no me había llamado, no me había avisado, no me había dicho nada. Aun dormida me senté en la cama con los pies apoyados en el suelo y mire la habitación con cansancio. Me sentía aturdida, no sabía por qué. ¿La razón se había ido a media noche?. No evite sonreír en el medio de la desierta habitación, ni estirar mis brazos y tirarme sobre la cama como una completa tonta. Me sentía feliz y nadie iba a poder evitar el sentimiento.

-Rose, mama te está llamando.

Hugo estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello completamente alborotado. Me apoye sobre los codos y lo mire sin dejar de sonreír. Si mi hermano pudiera ser más atento, ya hubiera estado mas intrigado de porque me comportaba raro, pero por suerte no tendría que evitarlo. El pequeño de los Weasley era despistado. Volvió a marcharse dejándome sola y respirando hondo me levante de un salto y fui hacia la cocina, donde mi madre me esperaba con una taza de té y unos humeantes huevos que se cocinaban en la sartén. Mi padre luchaba con el nudo de la corbata con las temblorosas manos mientras me sentaba en la silla libre y los observaba en silencio. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas y seguían unidos como el primer día. Hugo llego segundos después arrastrando los pies y se apoyo en el puño que cerró en la mesa, durmiéndose otra vez. Sonreí de lado y mire la taza de té. Recordando todo lo que ocurrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

_Nos quedamos en silencio, lejos de la incomodidad, de los nervios, de todo. Era la primera vez que lo tenía así junto a mí y me moría por si hacia algo que no parecía bien. El acariciaba con la mano que rodeaba mi cuerpo el brazo con el que acariciaba su pecho. Mi palma podía sentir la suavidad de su piel y su respiración. Nada me confortaba más que aquel momento. Sus labios le hacían cosquillas a mi cabello, me sentía real. _

_-Weasley…_

_Su voz llego al oído libre como un mensaje de otra dimensión, y apenas abriendo la boca susurre:_

_-¿Qué?_

_Tenía los ojos cerrados y los músculos del cuerpo tensionados, pero esperaba sus palabras mucho más que emocionada._

_-Gracias por ser parte de mi vida-Dicho esto su cuerpo se relajo y recostó su cabeza sobre la mía, pero volvió a mover los labios-Buenas noches._

_Temblando por la alegría susurre:_

_Buenas noches Scorpius._

Aun estaba en la cama, las luces entraban por el enorme ventanal con cortinas negras y verdes que le daba una sensación de profunda angustia a la habitación. Había dejado la escoba en el piso sin remordimientos a guardarla y la ropa ensuciada y rota por haberme caído en aquel conteiner lleno de desechos, yacía a un lado de mi cama. No tenía nada de la cintura para arriba por el calor, lo que mi piel blanca quedaba pálida por la luz del sol. Mi pantalón pijama era lo único que abrigaba mis intentos de no sentirme más colorado y de no ir corriendo a refrescarme. Sentía una sensación de profunda alegría, inmensa, algo que jamás había sentido. Como si hubiera tomado litros y litros de poción de la suerte, como si me hubiera ganado una "lotería muggle" o si hubiera encontrado bóvedas perdidas de galeones. Bueno, no tanto así pero si consideraba a Rose un tesoro, la comparación era correcta, y si. Ella era un tesoro inigualable. Ninguno como los de la mansión de mi familia, o las reliquias de antepasados, o la sangre que corría por mis venas. Había perdido en el intento de aclarar mis porque de no seguir la ideología de ese estatus. Estaba enamorado de la chica más sincera que había conocido en toda mi vida y si ser adolescente implica desafiar a tus amigos y familia, y el amor a tomar decisiones que ponen en peligro tu futuro, estaba dispuesto a escalar montañas altas y llenas de gigantes por Weasley. La comadreja pecosa que se había apoderado de todo lo que quería. Un ruido que sonó con eco hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido y me sentara en la cama molesto. Nicky, el elfo que siempre aseaba mi habitación estaba con un trapo en una mano mientras que con la otra, con prisa, juntaba las cosas del suelo.

-Lamento haberlo despertado amo Malfoy, pero tengo que limpiar su habitación.

-¿No puedes hacerlo dentro de un rato?-Me recosté sobre las almohadas tapándome la cara con una de ellas pero la puerta se había abierto y mi madre contesto la pregunta a la que el pequeño sirviente no se hubiera atrevido.

-No, levántate Scorpius, tenemos que partir temprano.

-¿Partir?, ¿A dónde?

-Al callejón Diagon… ¿recordas que me pediste ir a conocer unas tiendas nuevas que oíste habían abierto?

La mire sonriendo de lado totalmente entusiasmado y asintiendo me levante de un salto dejando al descubierto mi pecho desnudo, mi cabello en un nido de pájaros y mis ojos grises iluminados por la noticia. La sonrisa frágil que mi madre transformo en una mueca me dieron a entender que algo no iba bien.

-Tu padre no ira, tiene cosas que hacer en el ministerio y no puede estar ausente. Iremos nosotros… vístete y baja a desayunar-Se volteo hacia el elfo que la miro con los ojos brillosos-Nicky, limpia a fondo este lugar… ¿qué es esto?.

Levanto del suelo la ropa rota y sucia y corrí hacia ella sacándosela de las manos y arrojándosela al rostro al elfo. Me miro sorprendida y frunció un poco el entrecejo pero luego puso una mano sobre mi cabello y suspiro negando.

-Déjalo así.

Le aparte la mano enojado y sonrió más alegre mientras se perdía en el pasillo alumbrado solo por las lámparas de cera. Mire al elfo que aun tenía la ropa sobre su pequeño rostro y negué apuntándole con un dedo.

-No limpies nada… esto tíralo… pero que mi madre y mucho menos mi padre lo vean-Asintió moviendo sus enormes orejas y sonreí de lado para tranquilizarlo-Guarda mi escoba.

Luego de vestirme baje por las largas y enormes escaleras del vestíbulo y tome el pasillo más corto para llegar a la sala donde siempre desayunábamos. Mi madre estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa, leyendo el profeta de ese día mientras corría la vieja silla para sentarme a su lado, y con el estomago destruyendo toda mi concentración, me dispuse a desayunar. Por un tiempo solo se oyó el sonido de mi mandíbula y las hojas al pasar, pero fue Astoria Malfoy la que interrumpió.

-Scorpius… ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-Abrí un poco los ojos mirándola confundido pero luego negué.

-No… no. ¿Porque tendría que decirte algo?- Se encogió de hombros y volvió a perderse detrás del diario, dejando ver la foto de un mago con nariz puntiaguda y anteojos de media luna, el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

–Bueno… te espero en la sala, cuando termines búscame allí.

Dicho esto se fue sin decir nada más y se perdió en la puerta negra con decoraciones doradas y serpientes entrelazadas. ¿A que se debía esa pregunta?, ¿me había oído cuando me marche de la habitación? ¿Iba a culparme con mi padre?.

-Yo aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí y que hayamos tenido que caminar tantas cuadras-Hugo se quejaba mientras se frotaba los pies apoyado en una pared del callejón diagon, abarrotado de gente. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras mi madre buscaba con la mirada a los Potter.

-¿No podíamos esperar un par de días?..

-No-Mi madre fulmino con la mirada a mi hermano mientras se acercaba a él-Se irán a la madriguera para lo que quedan de la vacaciones y necesitan hacer sus compras ahora. La abuela Molly ya no tiene edad para…

-O Hermione estas equivocada, la edad de una bruja nunca es demasiada.

La pelirroja cabecera de familia movía muy rápido sus pies hacia nosotros, con un vestido bordo y un saco del mismo color mientras su tono pelirrojo le resaltaba las fracciones de comadreja.

-¡Abuela Molly!-Hugo corrió hacia ella para abrazarse a su cintura y sobre mi hermano me eche al cuello de mi abuela. Había crecido mucho en el verano y dándome unos golpecitos en la espalda ella pareció darse cuenta.

-Niña, cuanto has crecido… necesitaras una túnica nueva.

Reí separándome de ella y vi llegar, detrás a Albus y a Lily, que comenzando a hablar muy rápido hicieron desesperar a la tía Ginny.

-Bueno… eh llegado a tiempo. Hola Hermione. ¿Cómo has estado?-Mi madre sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Flourish y Blotts.

-¡Dijiste que iríamos a la tienda de quidditch!-Albus miraba con el ceño fruncido a su madre mientras esta lo ignoraba charlando con Lily.

-Los libros son más importantes-Mi primo me fulmino con la mirada murmurando con burla:

-Hablo el premio anual, veamos cuanto duras con tu tarea Weasley.

-Mucho más de lo que durarías tu Potter.

Ambos reímos mientras esquivábamos chicos corriendo por las calles repletas de tiendas buscando con la mirada alguna cara conocida, entre ellas encontramos la de: Miriam Plettin de Ravenclaw de quinto año, Freddy Loneen de Slytherin de cuarto y Harold Zabini, el enemigo de Hugo. Por suerte este no lo vio porque iba concentrado en charlan con mi madre sobre la nueva mascota que quería tener.

-¡No te comprare una rata, tenemos mala experiencia con esos roedores!

-Pero el tío Percy me dijo que son muy inteligentes y…

Deje de oír el murmullo proveniente de mi familia ya que había visto a lo lejos, en la tienda de mascotas una morena riendo alegremente mientras un chico hacia burlas detrás de una mujer con tacones altos y cara de no entender mucho. Corrí hacia ella sin prestarle atención a nada mas, ignorando si mi madre me había visto, alcance a oír la voz de Albus mientras sentí los pasos detrás de mí y cuando llegue a pocos metros de la Gryffindor sonreí ampliamente. Bruno se quedo helado y con los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa mientras su hermana, lo miraba atento. Pero luego volteo con prisa y su cara se transformo en una expresión de júbilo.

-Hola morena, ¿como estas?

-Yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú?

Sin separarme un segundo me balancee a un lado y al otro formando un solo abrazo y mire a Bruno, que seguía mirándome fijamente. Su madre, estaba atenta a las lechuzas escogiendo cual era "la mejor" para su hija menor. Cuando nos separamos Albus se acerco para despeinarle el cabello y la estrecho con los brazos de manera violenta haciendo que ella se quejara. Incomodidad, incomodidad era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por la mirada del hermano de mi mejor amigo. Las cosas habían sido aclaradas antes de que él se marchase de Hogwarts. Pero aun seguía sintiéndome como una persona totalmente malvada.

_-¡Lily!, ¿trajiste las tartas que te dieron los elfos?_

_-No, no traje nada-La menor de los Potter tenía el ceño fruncido y con Tobby entre sus brazos paso rápidamente entre el grupo de chicas de Hufflepuf que habían comenzado a suspirar. Bruno se acercaba caminando con paso rápido evitando cualquier llamado de sus amigos. Se acercaba a mí y yo quería saltar por alguna ventana. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de mi las chicas se enojaron y entraron al compartimiento vacio. Suspire tratando de pensar lo menos posible en salir corriendo, quería evitarlo como lo había hecho en los últimos años pero no pude moverme de allí. Lo mire a los ojos, de un verde que me recordaban a lo jardines del colegio y se acercó con decisión._

_-Hola Rose-Sus mejillas se habían vuelto de un color mareado por el tostado de su piel. _

_-Hola._

_-Quería hablar contigo… ¿puede ser?-Asentí cruzándome de brazos-Es… antes de irme yo…-Cerro los ojos rascándose el cabello y luego me miro con los ojos vidriosos-Lamento todo lo que ocurrió en este tiempo…_

_-¿A qué te réferis?_

_-A mi falta de respeto. Se que te eh tratado mal, te eh ignorado y eh hablado de ti sin miramientos… lo siento. _

_Abrí un poco los ojos, sin pensar que me mostraría como olvidadiza si no recordaba las cosas que habían ocurrido en los pasillos o corredores del castillo. Sus miradas frías y crueles, sus intentos de hacerme sentir infeliz. _

_-No tenes que disculparte por tus actos, si no por tus pensamientos y lo que te llevo a hacerlo. Yo no necesito entender tus porque, me resultarían patéticos e inverosímiles. _

_Me miro con nostalgia, una mezcla de culpa y bochorno. Sabía que él era una persona buena y que no tenía motivos para rechazarlo, pero me había dolido la manera en culparme de porque no pude corresponderle_

_-¿Aun sigues sintiendo cosas por ese chico?._

_Era un completo desubicado, y todo en lo que había pensado en los últimos minutos se borro de mi mente, porque un chico rubio estaba en la puerta de un compartimiento, con la mano en la manija mirándome fijamente. Desvié a los ojos verdes de Bruno y conteste con voz pausada, arrastrando las palabras._

_-No te importa._

-Vuelve a la realidad Rose-Mi amiga estaba con la cejas arqueadas y sonreía tontamente mientras me agitaba por los hombros.

-¡Basta!-Reí sintiendo como Albus se acercaba a Bruno y le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Viniste con tu familia?-Asentí mirando hacia la tienda de libros pero ellos no estaba ahí y fruncí los labios.

-Yo eh venido con mi madre porque dice que quiere tener una lechuza… no se para que porque sigue usando el correo pero…

-Tenes que usarlo vos también… tu lechuza entablo amistad con la de Hugo y ahora son dos aves en mi casa.

Rio y rodeo los ojos.

-Al menos cuando este de vacaciones se quien la cuidara.

-¡Yo no soy una nana para cuidar a tu mascota!

Albus se había ido con Bruno a la tienda de quidditch y habían comenzado a charlar con unos magos de edad avanzada que decían, eran los viejos jugadores de los_Tutshill Tornados:_

-No es cualquier mascota, es una _Strigidae_ con plumas color café, no muy vistas…

-Tu lechuza me despertó dos noches seguidas en menos de una semana y tuve que calmar a Tobby porque quería abalanzarse sobre ella-Sonrío de lado mientras su madre llamaba nuestra atención.

-Quiero esa Tatiana.

Un lechuza pequeña con los ojos saltones miraba hacia un cuenco donde había piedras que simulaban animales de campo.

-Esa es muy pequeña, no soportara carga.

-El animalito no tiene porque soportar los abusos, la quiero para enviar cartas no para que lleve cajas y…

-¡Esta bien está bien!

-Hola Rose-Tatiana, a los treinta años me estaba mirando con una sonrisa ancha y se acerco plantándome dos besos en las mejillas mientras el aroma a perfume dulce me llenaba la nariz y me ahogaba la garganta.

-Hola señora Sheeran.

-Entremos de una vez mama.

Cuando di dos pasos e iba entrar detrás de mi amiga, que discutía con su madre, una hermosa túnica de gala en Madam Malkin llamo mi atención. Por primera vez, un vestido como el que había usado en el baile de navidad en cuarto año estaba exhibido en un maniquí. Me acerque sorprendida mientras esquivaba a las personas que se olvidaban de ver por donde caminaban. Cuando llegue a la vidriera y admire el hermoso vestido me dio un vuelco el corazón. Era precioso, era delicado y no llamativo. Tenía pequeños volados en la base con perlas color lila y un volado en el escote en "u", que dejaba ver la parte más femenina con naturalidad, pero cuidando cada detalle. En la cintura un lazo con un moño del mismo color le daba aspecto de muñeca al tan vacio maniquí. Era precioso, y recordando en ese momento que necesitaría una túnica nueva y recordando también que tenía dinero en mis bolsillos entre a la tienda pensando en encontrar rápido a la vendedora y preguntarle el costo del vestido. Camine entres la prendas del Hogwarts y las de gala, algunos zapatos que hacían juego con trajes y algunas pulseras y perlas. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo realmente, la tienda estaba vacía y no había señal de movimiento. Hasta que voces cercanas al otro lado del uniforme del colegio me hicieron fruncir los labios. La voz de una mujer que estaba discutiendo con alguien que conocía me llamo la atención, y supuse que allí debía estar la mujer bajita que atendía a los clientes. Esquive una caja de zapatos y medias tiradas al suelo y me asome por un perchero con sacos de Gryffindor. La figura de un rubio con el rostro reflejado de molestia y cruzado de brazos miraba a una mujer alta, de cabello marrón y sujetado en una coleta revisaba sacos rezongando. La mujer bajita no estaba ahí y suspire con resignación mientras sorprendida, asimilaba quien era el chico.

-No hay nada de mi talla mama… ¿podrías arreglarlo tú?

-No soy costurera para andar arreglando la ropa… además, ¿Cómo puede no haber un talle grande en camisas?, tampoco es que estas tan ancho de espaldas.

Scorpius se puso rojo y miro alrededor.

-¿Puedes hablar un poco más bajo?

Contemple el rostro de Malfoy, y una sensación de inmensa alegría confundida con casualidad se lleno en mi interior. Encontrarlo en aquel lugar, en el mismo horario, en la misma situación me hacía sentir completamente fuera de lugar. Quería decirle que estaba ahí, quería ir hasta él y abrazarlo como lo habia echo la noche anterior, quería sentir sus cálidos besos en mi cabello y sus dedos acariciando mis manos, mis brazos, mi espalda… quería decirle que lo había extrañado y que había sido la sensación más hermosa que alguna vez había pasado por mi pecho. El nudo tan común que se me formaba impidiéndome respirar y el sudor en las manos como la primera vez que oí su voz no dejaron de hacerse presente en aquel momento, y cuando comprendí que ya no podría disimular mas mis intentos de no correr hacia él. La última prenda del perchero se corrió y la mama de Malfoy me miro con intriga y sorpresa. No me había dado cuenta que se había acercado hasta donde me encontraba y que por mi estúpida falta de atención había sido descubierta por Astoria Malfoy.

-¿Tu quien eres y que haces aquí niña?

-Yo… yo buscaba...

Malfoy se acerco en poco tiempo mirándome con los ojos abiertos y una mueca de asombro que interprete como sonrisa.

-¿We… Weasley?

La hermosa mujer que tenía en sus brazos dos camisas sujetadas miro a su hijo con sorpresa y me miro abriendo la boca.

-¿Tu eres la hija de Hermione Weasley?-Asenti mientras Scorpius arqueaba una ceja y miraba a su madre.

-¿Como la conoces?- Sonrío de lado mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Porque eh tenido la suerte de conocerla y me parece una buena mujer… mi esposo me hablo de ella en ocasiones. Y Scorpius me hablo mucho de ti.

Malfoy cambio su color pálido por un rosado que me dio ternura y sonreí en mi interior mientras él se acomodaba el cabello hacia un costado, lo que me dio una sensación de atracción

-¿Cree que mi madre es una buena mujer?-Astoria asintió.

-Si… creo que esa una buena defensora de los derechos de los magos-Sabia a que se refería y su hijo también lo noto, arque una ceja y suspire.

-Si… ah luchado mucho, desde que es muy niña.

Scorpius me miraba con vergüenza, a lo que le respondí con una sonrisa de lado transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-No lo discuto… es una bruja muy talentosa y me alegro que haya podido enseñarle a mas de una persona que no todo pasar por aquí.

Señalo su antebrazo y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, me hizo sentir incomoda.

-Tienes los mismo ojos… suerte de haberte conocido Rose.

Me extendió una de sus manos y vacilando, la estreche.

-Un gusto también.

La mujer, con una mirada luminosa sobresaltada por sus ojos verdes susurro dirigiéndole un dedo a su hijo.

-Estar en la sección de túnicas… tampoco tienes de tu talla.

Cuando la esposa de Malfoy se perdió entre los pantalones Scorpius me miro sonriendo de lado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Curioseando?-Negué evitando reír y rodee los ojos.

-Siempre pensando que los demás están atentos a cada cosa que hagas.

-¿Perdón?... yo no te eh acusado de nada.

-Se que lo estas pensando.

-No… sé lo que es espiar. Lo descubrí en segundo año, cuando se me cayeron los libros de una estantería por estar espiándote.

Entreabrí los labios para contestar a la sorpresa, pero Scorpius me robo un beso ocultándome detrás de los sacos de las casas de Hogwarts.


	29. King's cross: Cuando te vuelva a ver

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. Este capítulo es un resumen de los anteriores, aunque puse cosas nuevas que me parecieron interesantes. ¡Es su último viaje y parece que Rose defiende a Malfoy de las barbaridades que la gente dice! .Después del treinta se viene la guerra Weasley-Malfoy-POTTER…. Si leyeron esta historia y les gusto o no, dejen un comentario, acepto negativos o positivos si de ayudarme se trata. ¡Sigan leyendo que no le hace mal a nadie! =)**

Capitulo 29:

_**Tiempo después:**_

_Ya eres mía. Reposa con tu sueño. Amor, dolor, trabajos, deben dormir ahora. Gira la noche sobre sus invisibles ruedas y juntos a mí eres pura como el ámbar dormido. Ninguna más, amor, dormirá con mis sueños. Iras, iremos juntos por las aguas del tiempo. Ninguna viajara por la sombra conmigo, solo tu, siempreviva, siempre sol, siempre luna. Ya tus manos abrieron los puños delicados y dejaron caer suaves signos sin rumbo, tus ojos se cerraron como dos alas grises, mientras yo sigo el agua que llevas y me lleva: la noche, el mundo, el viento devanan su destino, y ya no soy sin ti sino solo tu sueño. _

_**Voy a extrañarte Rose Weasley, prométeme que te acordaras de mi. Nos vemos en Hogwarts. Scorpius. **_

En la total oscuridad de mi habitación, solo alumbrada por la luz del velador, leía con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la nota que Scorpius dejo en su ultima visita a mi habitación. Al día siguiente me iría a la madriguera, y en un beso de despedida, creí sentir el deseo de no perderlo.

_Si alguna vez, tu pecho se detiene, si algo deja de andar ardiendo por tus venas, si tu voz en tu boca se va sin ser palabras, si tus manos se olvidan de volar y se duermen, amor, deja tus labios entreabiertos porque ese ultimo beso debe durar conmigo, debe quedar inmóvil para siempre en tu boca para que así también me acompañe en mi muerte. Me moriré besando tu boca fría, abrazando el racimo perdido de tu cuerpo, y buscando la luz de tus ojos cerrados. Y así cuando la tierra reciba nuestro abrazo iremos confundidos en una sola muerte a vivir para siempre la eternidad de un beso. _

Con el libro abierto en la página que había terminado de escribir, cerré los ojos sobre mi almohada quedándome completamente dormido. Al día siguiente partiría a Hogwarts.

_**1 de septiembre de dos mil veinticuatro. **_

La familia Weasley (incluidos la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur) estaban en el anden 9 ¾ despidiendo a sus nietos. La familia Potter estaba concentrada en repasar cada cosa que pasaron en los años en el castillo, y la melancolía volvió a mí, como cada día desde que tome el tren hacia las vacaciones de verano. Pero ese día era distinto, recordaba momentos divertidos e incluso dolorosos. Pero todos eran especiales.

_-Hola-Sonrió- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

_Asentí sonriendo de lado mientras intentaba comer el puré que me había llevado a los labios para ignorar al chico rubio._

_También de Gryffindor, por lo que los colores de su túnica me hicieron aliviar. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, ojos verdes y nariz redonda, no muy alta, solo me llevaba unos centímetros y tenía la piel tostada._

_-Soy Tatiana._

_-Soy Rose, un gusto._

*-_¿Piensas quedarte allí Weasley o me ayudaras?_

_Una voz que provenía de algún lugar me hizo dar un gritito y taparme la boca con una mano. _

_Malfoy, estaba a pocos centímetros de mi pero en el suelo, en cuclillas juntando los libros que se le habían caído. Me agache y lo ayude en silencio. Cuando se los devolví acomodo su cabello con un movimiento de la cabeza. Eso hizo que un nuevo nudo se formara en el pecho y me impidiera respirar. Me estaba asustando. _

* _A su lado, un chico con cabello negro y ojos verdes, iguales a su hermana nos miraba una a una. Su piel era tostada como la de mi compañera, y por su escudo pude ver que pertenecía a Ravenclaw._

_-El es mi hermano Bruno._

_-Hola._

_Le estreche la mano y le sonreí de lado._

_*__-__Dime las cosas en voz alta._

_-No necesito hablar contigo… yo tengo amigos que no son precisamente mi familia, si fuera como tu creo que me mataría._

_Con una mirada de profundo odio desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca no sin antes empujarme al pasar a mi lado. Sentía un dolor en el estomago, muy distinto al que siempre sentía cuando lo veía pasar por el corredor o en clase, cuando hablaba o sonreía. Sentía un nudo por algo mas intenso. Algo que no sabía que era. Me quede con esa sensación de soledad unos segundos, de vació, pero luego decidí bajar a desayunar al gran comedor._

_* Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con el lado ridículo de Scorpius. Tenía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miraba un punto en la pared tratando de perderse por ahí, formar un agujero negro o tener algún tipo de reloj del tiempo. Pero se que el, al igual que yo hubiera repetido una vez mas el beso. Se acerco poco a poco al paquete y lo agarro entre sus manos para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada, reflejándome en los ojos grises hielo de su hermoso rostro. No quería salir de allí pero quería irme sin volver a verlo. Pero algo me aferraba al suelo, como si estuviera clavada con clavos de acero. Respiro hondo y luego miro al suelo dando un paso y luego otro. Juntos emprendimos el regreso a una parte que ninguno sabia pero que queríamos dejar la tensión. Al caminar oía su respiración y lo veía de reojo, pero nada bastaba para dejar de sentirme feliz y completa. Habían pasado cinco minutos en el que baje escaleras y recorrí pasillos para ver la entrada de la sala común a los lejos. En el momento en que frene y me perdí con la mirada oí un suspiro. El me miraba con aire compungido, sin atreverse a hablar pero con la intención de decirlo todo. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno respiro por quince segundos. Me tocaba las manos con nervios, retorciendo mis dedos para liberar mi incomodidad, y el hacia lo mismo con el paquete, que tenía agujeros de todos los tamaños. Entreabrió los labios y solo sonrió de lado. Aquella sonrisa fue la gota que rebalso mi fuente de la buena fortuna y mi orgullo Weasley y me acerqué para besarlo. Si, Rose Weasley estaba besando a Scorpius Malfoy otra vez, bueno por primera vez. El respondió esta vez con más énfasis y su respiración se contagio con la mía mientras me apretaba contra su pecho. Me separe en el momento que supe, no me alejaría. Y sin voltear y sin decir nada me aleje casi corriendo al retrato de la Dama Gorda._

_*-Lamento asustarte Rose… pero quería verte antes del partido._

_Bruno tenía su uniforme pulcramente listo y me miraba sonriendo con un bate en la mano_

_-¿Por qué querías verme?_

_Un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas haciendo que sonriera de lado y él me mirara a los ojos_

_-Porque eres mi amuleto de la suerte…_

_Aquellas palabras me habían dejado shockeada. ¿Yo, el amuleto de Bruno?_

_-¿Tu amuleto?_

_**-Si… cuando te conocí en tu primer año, cuando te vi tan pequeña fuiste mi león de la suerte… por algo eres my Gryffindor**_

_*****__-¿Broma?-Sonrió de lado mirándome a los ojos y suspiro negando-Jamás bromeo… me daría vergüenza que me vean con una comadreja nerd como tu… ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en eso__**?... ni siquiera como amiga querría tenerte. Porque los pobretones necesitan amigos de su taya. Y a ti te basta con tus primos, igual de raros y estúpidos como tú.**_

_Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podría borrarlas, retroceder en el tiempo o hacerme invisible._

_**-Los sangre sucia también lloran… eres humana Weasley. Una sabelotodo que tiene que ser mejor que el otro para defender el apellido que tanta vergüenza debería de darle.**_

_-No te entiendo…_

_Giro poco a poco la cabeza mirándome otra vez, y detrás de esa mirada fría y hostil sabia que pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, muchas cosas que no se atrevía a decirme. Pero a pesar de su furia, de su dolor o de su malestar, también de su vergüenza… aquellas palabras no eran ciertas._

_-No entiendo porque sos grosero conmigo si yo… yo solo vine a verte._

_-No viniste a verme a mí… viniste a burlarte de alguien que te dio una oportunidad para ser mejor. __**¿Nunca pensaste cual era mi fin? … ¿tal vez mostrarte que un Weasley puede salir de la pobreza igual que salió tu padre?... ¿qué podes tener a alguien como yo?**__... ¿jamás te pusiste a pensar que podría darme vergüenza que me vean con una pecosa con cara de gnomo de la mano?... pensé que eras inteligente Weasley._

_*-Lo sé… ¡lo sé!-Dio varios pasos hacia atrás-Si es lo que quieres, perfecto… no puedo explicarte nada, ¡como voy a decirte todo lo que yo soy si no me dejas acercarme!... pero si es lo que quieres, perfecto. Jamás olvides que fuiste la única que supo reconocer lo mejor de mí. Aferrate a las palabras de tu familia, de tus primos… pero no dejes que eso te impida ver el interior de cada persona._

_Se alejo de mí, entre las luces del sol, para no volver a tratarme en mucho tiempo. _

_Malfoy __**jamás volvió a mirarme de la misma manera, jamás volvió a susurrarme nada.**_

_**Jamás volví a recibir ninguna nota de su parte, jamás volví a hablarle. Jamás volví a sonreír de la misma manera.**_

_*__**-Es…estoy e...enamorada de…-Tatiana espero que terminara mi tan confusa respuesta-… de Ma…malfoy… lo quiero…**_

_*****__-Ma…Malfoy-Levanto poco a poco su mirada y sus ojos grises, nublaron mi capacidad para encontrar las palabras. Luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano susurre:-¿Por qué me besaste?_

_La respuesta no era la esperada, la respuesta era inimaginable y si a alguien se lo contaba __**(cosa que no ocurriría jamás)**__ no me creería. Pero sonó tan sincero, se vio tan real que mis manos comenzaran a sudar, junto a las de él, como me pasaba hacia tres años._

_**-Por que me gustas Weasley.**_

_*-No sé que era nuestro Scorpius-Cerro los ojos al oír su nombre y basto para que yo diera un paso, inconcientemente. Y una lámpara de miles de watts (términos muggles) se prendiera en mi interior haciendo que me acercara a mi mochila y sacara de allí, el encendedor que mi padre me había regalado. Volví a pararme frente a el y con una mueca de extrañeza observo el objeto azul. _

_*-Rose… yo si se que era lo que sentía… te sentía cada día mas cerca de mi- Se aparto un poco para mirarme a los ojos y bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura, para hacerme sentir así un calor incomparable- No voy a dejar de jugar por miedo a errar Rose… estoy enamorado desde que te cruce en el compartimiento el primero de Septiembre._

Volví a la realidad en el momento que Albus, con el entrecejo frunció me miraba esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no había oído. Tartamudee uno segundos concentrada en algo que pudiera llegar a mi mente para salir de la incomodidad. Pero junto a Albus, una mujer morena y un hombre rubio acompañaban a Scorpius para que tomara el tren. A pocos metros de distancia, sentía que el corazón se me aceleraba. Estaba ahí.

Ambos estaban debatiendo entre que era lo mejor para las vacaciones de navidad, ni siquiera había empezado el otoño y pensaban en atarme a uno de esos lugares en los que tantas veces me sentí incomodo. Mi madre estaba histérica porque decía que Albania era el mejor lugar para vacacionar a lo que mi padre se negaba rotundamente diciendo que era un ambiente peligroso, lleno de bosques y con personas raras. No sabía porque eso le afectaba tanto. Pero en mi total concentración solo había una persona, pelirroja, a pocos metros de mí, que mirándome con total vergüenza, sonrió de lado. A lo que le respondí, y recordé en aquella parte de la estación, junto al vapor que salía del tren, la primera vez que la vi y lo que me llevo a quererla tanto.

_*__ Junto a una columna, cerca de una de las primeras puertas del tren estaba una familia de pelirrojos, charlando animadamente y dándose los últimos abrazos. La mujer que debía ser la madre de esos dos chicos abrazo a su hija que sujetaba un bolso con miedo, como si temiera perderlo. Le devolvió el abrazo a su madre y recibió un fuerte beso de su padre. Colorada como un tomate y poco probable de ocultarlo debajo de sus pecas trato de encontrar un punto en donde sus padres no pudieran avergonzarla más. Y fue cuando sus ojos de un color marrón, se cruzaron con los míos, de un gris frió. Nos miramos un tiempo, un tiempo que para mí fue eterno. Porque jamás había sentido lo que sentí cuando mire a aquella niña. Su cabello rizado cayendo sobre sus hombros, pelirrojo y alborotado. Desvió la mirada no sin antes sonreír de lado y bajar la mirada._

_*-Weasley, no seas tan melodramática que Henman te está diciendo la verdad, eres una insufrible sabelotodo-Salía de la última clase de pociones antes de navidad del segundo curso cuando insulte a Rose Weasley, y ella lejos de contestarme, miro hacia otro lado y con aire altanero se perdió en la esquina del pasillo. _

_*-"Eres patética Weasley, como tu madre." "Larga vida a las spattergroit", "Gryffindor apesta". _

_Caminaba por el campo de quidditch con aire distraído, tratando de no pensar en las insinuaciones de Samantha y en alejarme de las preguntas de Marcus porque me hacían sentir incomodo cuando a los lejos, una pelirroja que encantaba pájaros, que giraban en torno a su cabeza, me hicieron distraer. Sonreí de lado ocultándome detrás del árbol en el que siempre nos sentábamos con los Slytherins a jugar cartas explosivas y admire su habilidad con la varita. Era una bruja extraordinaria. _

_*Aun me dolía el pie y no iba a dejar de molestarme en hora el tobillo, donde la comadreja me dio una patada. Maldita Weasley envidiosa de mí fortuna tan estúpida y sin sentido._

_-¿Seguro que no queres ir a la enfermería?-Mire a Marcus que cortaba los arándanos y negué conteniendo un bufido. Mis ojos penetraron la cabellera rojiza de la sabelotodo insufrible y sentí un nudo en el estomago, pero no de dolor, si no de celos. _

_**-*Estoy enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vi"**_

_*-Recostado sobre las hojas del bosque prohibido, alumbrado solo por la luz de la luna los ojos de Rose me hacían sentir lleno de una total soledad. En el momento que mi mano acaricio su mejilla mis ojos se abrieron y solo encontré la jarra con agua sobre la mesa de luz de la habitación de los chicos. Había soñado con ella una noche más._

_*-¿Me queres decir que te irás?-Asintió mirando el suelo su habitación, mientras asimilaba sus palabras-¿No podre verte hasta que vayamos a Hogwarts?-Volvió a asentir y frunciendo un poco el ceño y molesto sonreí de lado para hacerle ver que no importaba._

_-Debo ir a la Madriguera._

_-Entonces mañana volveré…-Me miro con los ojos vidriosos y luego rodeo mi cuello para fundir mi comprensión en un abrazo al que respondí poniendo mis manos en su espalda, hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello con olor a vainilla. _

-Scorpius… te enviaremos noticias cuando hayamos resuelto el tema… ¿Scorpius?.

Mi padre me miraba preocupado a los ojos mientras pestañeaba tratando de concentrarme.

-¿Eeh?

-¿Te sentís bien?-Asentí despeinando mi cabello para distracción pero la voz de mi madre me aterro.

-¿Esa es Rose Weasley?

Mi padre miro a mi madre con el entrecejo frunció y yo a Rose, a lo que ninguno pudo impedir que Astoria Malfoy, la mujer más rara se acercara a los Weasley con paso decidido.

-¡No!, ¡mama!

Trate de seguirla y sujetarla de alguna parte de su delgado cuerpo, y aunque mi padre estuvo a punto de sujetarle los dedos, ninguno pudo impedir que ella sonriera con humor cuando Rose la miro sorprendida.

Astoria Malfoy, Draco Malfoy y Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy estaban frente a nosotros, tan elegantes como temerarios y aunque hubiera querido salir corriendo las piernas me lo impedían. El único hijo del matrimonio más nombrado en mi casa estaba tan rojo como un tomate y más nervioso que un colacuerno húngaro. Una tensión se apodero del ambiente que era posible cortarlos con la varita. Mi padre tenía las orejas tan coloradas como Hugo y Lily tenía la boca entreabierta. Por mi parte sabía que había perdido las pecas y las manos me sudaban sin control. Mi madre solo observaba a mi padre con preocupación mientras el tío Harry y Ginny conservaban la expresión de naturalidad y respeto. Mis abuelos, buenos mis abuelos se habían perdido apenas los vieron acercarse. Ninguno dijo nada, y fue cuando vi que Albus tenía los puños apretados y miraba fijamente a los ojos a Scorpius. El rubio le devolvía la mirada y yo estaba tratando de ponerme frente a los dos y decirles que dejen de comportarse como amantes enfrentados.

-Hola Malfoy.-Fue el tío Harry el que para mi sorpresa, rompió el silencio y le extendió una mano al padre de Scorpius. Este vacilo un momento pensando si era lo correcto y se la estrecho.

-Hola Potter.

Caundo creí que se irían, la madre de Scorpius sonrió de lado mirando a mi madre.

-Hola Hermione.

Todos la miraron, a excepción de Albus, Scorpius y una inquieta Rose que no sabia si dejar de temblar o perderse junto al vapor del tren.

-Hola Astoria.

Fue cuando por un momento creí que mi padre iba a pegarle un puñetazo a Draco Malfoy y Albus a Scorpius cuando la voz de mi tan amada tía Ginny se oyó.

-Es la hora, perderán el tren.

Mi tía Ginny siempre tan atenta. Sin dudarlo me acerque a Albus y lo tome del brazo para apartarlo de la mirada tan fría y atractiva del Slytherin y junto al tío Harry subir los baúles al tren. Cuando estuvimos arriba y nos despedíamos de las lágrimas y los saludos de mis abuelos que habían regresado como si la peste se hubiera ido y de mis padres decidimos relajarnos en el interior de aquel compartimiento. Como si fuera un bunker en donde no nos podían lastimar, donde me sentía protegida de las miradas de los demás. Albus había comenzado a despotricar y solo oía la respiración de mi prima que se había econdido en la revista "corazón de bruja" (a mi me parecía un desperdicio de tinta).

-¿Puedes creerlo?-Había logrado encontrar la ausente mirada de mi hermano, que se había concentrado en el paisaje que se perdía por la ventana-¿Es que no tiene cara?… presentarse así de la nada como si no hubiera hecho demasiado…

Por un momento la nota que podía alcanzar a ver de "_Las mil y un contradicciones del amor a primera vista_" me parecía interesante.

-Después de tanta maldad arrastrada por siglos, lleno de magos asesinos que no tienen juicio quiere nuestro respeto. Por favor… es un estúpido con dinero. Acabara como toda su familia.

En el momento que termine de oír las palabras de Albus un recuerdo volvió a mi mente, y no pude soportarlo.

_*-…__ fue doloroso para mi tener que venir a Hogwarts y escuchar "el hijo del mortifago", "el pequeño Malfoy que terminara igual"… eso fue humillante._

Me levante de un salto agarrando de mi asiento la túnica con la "P" de prefecto y cuando me la puse y volví a mirar a mi primo intente no sonar enojada ni molesta por su comentario.

-¿Podes callarte de una vez?

Lily había bajado la revista a la altura de su nariz y Hugo había abierto un poco los ojos, Albus tenía a mirada perdida pero concentrada en mi expresión de fastidio.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya no soporto tus comentarios hacia Malfoy. Si tanta rabia te da verlo ignóralo como yo lo eh echo… ¿es que es tan difícil para ti es no poder hacerlo?

-¿Qué me queres decir?

-Parece que estas obsesionado con hacerle la vida imposible, sin pensar tal vez que a el eso no le interesa-Había llegado a un punto que era mejor alejarse-Si tan educado eres mejor intenta levantar tus notas en estos trimestres. Porque si de opinar se trata tu nivel académico y tu inteligencia son como las de un troll recién nacido. Deberías aprender de…- Enmudecí cuando estuve a punto de enterrarme bajo tierra y tratando de disimular mi indignación me di vuelta caminando apresurado y con un fuerte golpe de la puerta, deje el aire tan silencioso como incomodo.


	30. 30 días junto a Rose

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. El título del capítulo es de "500 días con ella", (así es en mi país xD). Me gusto apenas lo pensé. Espero que los que viven en Argentina soporten el calor que está haciendo, a los demás… ¡adiós! =)**

Capitulo 30:

_**1 De octubre.**_

Nada parecía tener sentido para mí, puesto que había perdido toda mi fe. Con la última energía de aquel día, y con las lágrimas cayendo de rabia sobre el diario, escribí con la suave pluma mi soneto de despedida.

"_Es bueno amor, sentirte cerca de mí en la noche, invisible en tu sueño, seriamente nocturna, mientras yo desenredo mis preocupaciones como si fueran redes confundidas. Ausente, por lo sueños tu corazón navega, pero tu cuerpo así abandonado respira buscándome sin verme, completando mi sueño como una planta que se duplica en la sombra. Erguida, serás otra que vivirá mañana, pero de las fronteras perdidas en la noche, de este ser y no ser en que nos encontramos algo queda acercándose en la luz de la vida como si el sello de la sombra señalara con fuego sus secretas criaturas."_

Recostada sobra la cálida cama en la habitación del quinto piso, de forma fetal, dejaba que la angustia se esfumara como mis deseos de seguir en el castillo, con cada caricia en el lomo de Tobby, acurrucado junto a mí.

_**1 de Septiembre.**_

El viaje en tren hacia la estación de Hogsmeade había sido el peor de todos los años. Estaba enojada, molesta y me sentía violenta. Me apresure a ir al compartimiento de los prefectos y así anunciarme como premio anual y también así, descubrir quien había sido el otro premiado. Muchos chicos con quienes había hablado y entablado una "cordial amistad" se alegraron de verme y comenzaron con su lluvia de preguntas: _"¿Qué hiciste este verano?, ¡Rose estas mas quemada!, ¿Has crecido mucho no?, "Estas hermosa"._ Esto último me lo dijo un chico de Hufflepuf, Antony Macclainen, pero no fue su altura ni su tejón lo que me hizo sentir incomoda si no el rostro furioso de Malfoy, que asomado por su hombro, tan solo con la mirada me convirtió en una indefensa y asustada salamandra. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules llamo mi atención, estaba concentrado mientras hablaba con un chico también de ojos azules, ambos eran parecidos y cuando me sentí estúpida por no recordar que eran los hijos de la amiga de mis padres, luna, Lysander y Lorcan, Malfoy se acerco a la puerta del compartimiento, donde me encontraba parada. Sonrió con esa sonrisa tan encantadora y hermosa que hizo que todos se callaran.

-Soy el premio anual de este año y…

-¿Eres el premio anual?-Me miro sin inquietarse y asintió.

-Yo también lo soy…

Eso significaba que compartiríamos sala común, un mismo espacio, un mismo lugar. Ambos respirando el mismo aire y solos, completamente solos. Sin interrupciones ni miedo de que alguien nos hiciera algo. Evite sonreír de la alegría y solo una mueca pude disimular con mis labios mientras sus ojos grises se perdían con los míos. Ambos pensando en lo mismo, ambos sintiendo la misma satisfacción de saber que seriamos solo "nosotros" en aquella parte de Hogwarts. No tenía idea de donde ni como, pero era algo que me había despertado en ese momento, hizo que murmurara para mi misma: "Rose, estas frentes a muchas personas, insúltalo". Cambie mi rostro y fruncí levemente el entrecejo.

-Sera un calvario.

-Pienso lo mismo, asquerosa nerd.

Aquello me había enojado en verdad, pero en un susurro al salir del compartimiento luego de la charla del comienzo de año, me prometió compensarme en la sala común. Sería el año más difícil y caluroso de toda mi existencia como comadreja.

_**3 de Septiembre.**_

_-¿Por qué Albus no te habla?-Tatiana miraba con disimulo el rostro tan lívido de Albus que me tuve que recordar que era un Potter._

_-No lo sé… y no me interesa saberlo._

_De la fuente de bollos cogí uno de frutas, y la sonrisa de Scorpius ilumino la mesa de Slytherin como llamas recién creadas. _

_-¿Te quedaras allí parada, o me abrazaras?_

_La sala común que nos habían escogido era la más sencilla y natural en la que había estado, pero con la serpiente en medio de la habitación me sentía la mas cursi de las Gryffindor en siglos… después de Lavender Brown claro, la ex novia de mi padre, que según mi madre "no debía ser nombrada". Vacile unos momentos sonriendo de lado y corrí hacia el echándome al cuello de su túnica, suave y cálida. _

_**4 de Septiembre.**_

_-Dígame señorita Weasley, si recuerda lo visto años anteriores, pero aun así no creo que sea poco inteligente de recordarlo, puesto que lo vimos en primer año. ¿Cuál es la función del bezoar?-Iba a contestar pero el profesor me callo con su tan odiada voz (por todo el curso)-Aunque si tiene la inteligencia de su padre dudo que pueda tardar menos de diez minutos en contestarme._

_Sentí un nudo en mi interior, y quería contestarle sin lagrimas que resbalaran por mis pecosas mejillas, ningún alumno se rio, pero Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy fue el que para mi sorpresa, y el de todo los leones y sobre todas las serpientes, ignoro la postura de su profesor favorito._

_-El bezoar es el antídoto para los venenos, puede salvarte la vida en cualquier momento, puede ser parte de pociones y muchas cosas aplicadas a las curaciones. Si tal vez pudiera darle más de un segundo para hablar Weasley le hubiera respondido-Henman abrió mucho los ojos y con seriedad y frialdad en su voz, le descontó veinte puntos a Slytherin. Cuando la clase dejo de prestarme atención a mí, por mi reacción de sorpresa mire a Scorpius por el hombro, y sin disimulo y ocultando su rostro con el flequillo rubio que caía desordenadamente, sonrió. El único que pudo darse cuenta fue Marcus, que no nos miro ni dijo nada, solo una expresión de verdad se asomaba en sus fracciones serias._

_-¿Marcus lo sabe?-Asintió mientras mirábamos la chimenea._

_-Si… siempre lo supo-Sonreí de lado en el preciso momento en que sostenía mis mejillas en sus manos y me besaba dulcemente. _

_**10 de Septiembre:**_

_-Nunca te alejes de mi Rose… _

_Recostada a su lado, sentados en la sala común apoyados contra el sillón sentí la oleada de felicidad más real de mi vida. _

_**-Nunca.**_

_**17 de Septiembre.**_

_-¿El te maltrata?_

_-No_

_-¿El te sigue diciendo "Sangre sucia"._

_-¡No!_

_-¿Tan tranquilo es contigo? … se que está tramando algo Rose…_

_-¡Ya no hables de Malfoy!_

_En medio de la desierta escalera que conducía al segundo piso mire a mi primo exasperada_

_-¡Basta!_

_Subí los últimos escalones tratando e no volver a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no me gritaba, insultaba o despreciaba. Que dormíamos juntos en cada oportunidad._

_-¿Por qué estas molesta?_

_Sin dudarlo deje mis cosas en el suelo de la entrada en la sala común y corrí hacia el estrechándome contra su pecho, dejando así ahogar mi angustia consumida._

_**18 de Septiembre.**_

_-No puedo tolerarlo más… me dijiste que la serpiente marina era destruida con el cinco de oro y hace dos jugadas que intento destruirte._

_-No-Sonrió de lado mezclando sus cartas-Te dije que el cinco de oro le da doble vida a la serpiente, cosa que puede ser evitada con el cocodrilo de copa… aunque solo responde al doce de basto._

_-Yo no juego más._

_Arroje las cartas que el amigo de Scorpius le había prestado a un lado de mis rodillas y fruncí el entrecejo mientras veía la risa malvada del Slytheirn._

_-A mi no me da gracia._

_-Yo se que si…-Dejo su juego mostrándome con cara de desinterés que había ganado. Aquello me molesto más y mire al cuadro con perros dormilones que Scorpius había logrado sacar del séptimo piso. _

_-Vamos… mírame-De reojo, intente no sucumbir a la gracia-Se está asomando una sonrisa…_

_Cuando reí el ya se había abalanzado sobre mí, y entre la chimenea y el sillón, Scorpius me beso. Solos en la total soledad de la sala común, solo acariciaba mi cuello y yo… yo no podía respirar._

**25 de Septiembre.**

_En la biblioteca veía entrar y salir chicos de todas las casas y de todos los cursos. Los que tendrían sus MHB estaba aterrados de antemano y me recordó la presión de Tatiana cuando solo comía chocolate. Mi amiga estaba concentrada en su redacción de transformaciones mientras yo leía una oración al aire y otra en la volteada mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta._

_-Tiene una reunión con su equipo de quidditch… no vendrá-La mire aterrada sabiendo a lo que se refería y con un fingido desinterés me encogí de hombros y me obligue a concentrarme._

_-No sé de qué estás hablando._

_Sonrió._

_-Albus los está espiando mientras yo le hago un resumen sobre como transformarse en un __**snidget.**_

_Ambas reímos._

_**30 de Septiembre: Cuando todo termino**_.

_-Bueno… la siguiente clase vamos a hablar sobre los Timos. Sí, sí, sí, señor Finnegan no haga esa cara._

_Dean estaba colorado y murmuraba cosas sin sentido mientras la profesora Aline escribía con prisa cosas en la pizarra. Para mi sorpresa una nota estaba junto a mis pies, cerca de la mochila pero lejos de las miradas de los demás, luego de echarle una mirada a Albus y a Tatiana que concentrados, veían como Hanna trataba de controlar a Dean por su ataque de nervios y extendí el brazo para luego abrir el papel ocultándolo con el pupitre._

"_**Te espero en el aula del segundo pasillo, el de las cinco antorchas."**_

_Suspire sin darme cuenta que el papel había ciado al suelo y trate también, de ver a un colorado Dean que estaba por sufrir convulsiones. _

_Recorrí el primer y segundo pasillo que me parecía tan familiar hacia el aula con el corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por segundo. Había logrado decirle la verdad a mi amiga, y prometió distraer a Albus durante el horario del almuerzo. Podría pasar junto a Scorpius una hora o el poco tiempo que pudiéramos. Necesitaba de su abrazo para poder despertar con un sol distinto, cada día su sonrisa era distinta y significaba algo para mí. No podía saber que era exactamente, pero era una tranquilidad ajena que jamás había sentido. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta y mi mano estuvo en el picaporte respire hondo y di pasos que me parecieron millones, para ver de frente, apoyado sobre la mesa baja a Malfoy. Levanto la mirada y poco a poco su sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro. No imaginaba que esa sería la última vez que iba a verlo, que iba a poder sentir sus cálidas manos, su palabra reconfortante luego de un día insoportable. El último había sido muy distinto y relativo._

_Deje mi mochila en el suelo junto a la entrada y corrí a abrazarlo, porque esa era lo que necesitaba, y él respondió a mi abrazo, sintiendo como su respiración le daba calor a mi cuello y a mi oreja, a mis sentidos… me estrecho fuertemente con sus brazos y sentí que nadie podría separarme de él. Se separo para mirarme a los ojos y me beso. No sabía que aquel beso seria el ultimo, que no habría más despedidas, que no habría mas encuentros, que sería un hasta siempre y un porqué. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue confuso, la puerta estaba abierta y la voz de mi primo, Albus Severus Potter resonó en la vacía habitación, produciendo un eco insoportable._

_-¿Rose?_

_Ambos, la serpiente y el león estaban mirando a un confundido Gryffindor. Tenía su bolso colgando del hombro y el papel que Malfoy me había dado, en una mano mientras que la otra caía a un costado inútilmente_

_-¿Qué… que estás haciendo?_

_Una mejor pregunta… no era posible, ¿no? Scorpius estaba más pálido que de costumbre y sus ojos grises le daban aspecto de enfermo. Pero no dejo de mirar a mi primo, a los ojos, ni por un segundo._

_-¡¿Que estás haciendo con Malfoy?!_

_Di un respingo entreabriendo los labios para decir algo, pero no podía decir nada, era como si me hubiera olvidado de cómo se hablaba, o como si me hubiera olvidado del abecedario._

_-Albus… no es lo que pensas yo…_

_-¿¡Lo que pienso?! …. Es lo que eh visto… te estabas besando con este estúpido._

_Scorpius arrugo la frente pero no dijo nada, se limito a mirarlo._

_-No digas eso…_

_-¿Ahora lo defendes? … por eso tu actitud tan rara… por eso desparecías en el almuerzo… ¡Tatiana me dijo que estarías en la sala común estudiando!... iba a ir a buscarte… ¡MENTIROSA!_

_Estaba levantando la voz y eso me estaba asustando, los demás alumnos debían de haber bajado al gran comedor, por lo que si mis dudas eran ciertas, estábamos nosotros solos en aquella parte tan desolada de Hogwarts._

_-¿Qué me vas a decir?... ¿Qué esto era lo que más te distraía?, ¿lo que más te gustaba?-Mis mejillas se estaban poniendo rojas-¿Vas a decirme que lo único importante para ti era esconderte con este asqueroso?_

_Malfoy se irguió apretando un puño, corriendo la mesa por detrás y me puse delante de el negando y con los ojos a punto de convertirse en una bañera de agua salada._

_-¡Déjalo!... ¡que me diga en la cara que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia!, ¡que me diga cuanto es lo que te aborrece!... ¡que me diga porque ahora te está besando y tocando por todo el castillo!_

_-¡Cállate Potter!_

_En el movimiento que quiso hacer para sacar su varita mi mano ya estaba aferrada a su muñeca y negué dándome vuelta y viendo a Albus a los ojos._

_-No te desubiques conmigo Albus… yo jamás haría algo así._

_-¿No?... no sé de lo que sos capaz… porque ahora me queda todo muy en claro. Jamás te importamos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Jamás te importo nada… ¡NADA! Mis padres jamás fueron un ejemplo para ti y mucho menos los tuyos… nuestro tío murió en manos de esa familia… ¿cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila?_

_-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso!_

_-¡Sí!... tiene mucho que ver, porque si mi padre no hubiera vencido al tuyo jamás…_

_-¡Compórtate como hombre Potter!... es solo una rivalidad fantasiosa que queres ganar. No te importa con quien este Rose…-Me había dicho Rose mientras me sujetaba de una mano y la entrelazaba con la suya._

_-¡Suéltala!_

_-¡Oblígame!_

_Ambos habían sacado su varita y en un movimiento más rápido grite: Protego. Los tres quedamos separados por un escudo protector, que agradecí, nos dividió en dos contra uno. No hubiera sido capaz de mirar cara acara a mi primo. Porque estaba tan colorado y enojado que temía se volviera un dragón. Nos quedamos en un profundo silencio mientras solo se oía mi agitada respiración. _

_-Bajen sus varitas._

_Los dos me hicieron caso, luego de segundos de inquietud y cuando Albus me miro note su frialdad. _

_-Elige Rose… es el o somos nosotros. La tía Hermione va a saber en lo que te has convertido. En una traidora._

_Vi el reflejo de la decepción en los ojos de Albus y lo vi salir por la puerta mientras el escudo desapareció, y dejaba de surgir su efecto. Las lágrimas habían caído y trataba de secarlas con mi mano temblorosa. Sabía que Scorpius no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque tenía su varita en la mesa y se tocaba el cabello despeinándoselo. Trate de ser sincera, de ser honesta, pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que debía decir, no quería sembrar fantasías entre los dos, porque eso no llegaría a ningún lado. Suspire dando un paso hacia el._

_-Scorpius…_

_No levanto la mirada, no dijo nada, solo intente no caer de rodillas y decirle que lo sentía, que me perdonara. Pero ¿Por qué?, si había enfrentado a mi primo, lo que más me temía había pasado y no solo era parte de los Potter, era parte de los Weasley, era creer en que podría contárselo a Hugo y Lily. Retrocedí el paso que di y camine hacia mi mochila para salir y buscar al león, pero cuando y logrado cruzar la puerta Scorpius me sujeto de los hombros y me estrecho contra la pared. Aunque sus ojos eran dos bloques de hielo, había miedo en su mirada._

_-Promete que me buscaras… _

_Vacile con mis opciones pero no fui capaz, su desesperación junto a la mía eran más fuertes._

_-Por favor Rose... búscame…_

_Asentí para que me soltara y cori por el pasillo dejando atrás, la mirada de Scorpius y sus esfuerzos por ignorar a los cuadros alterados por los gritos. _

_Busque a Albus en el gran comedor, en el retrato de la dama gorda, en la cocina y en las mazmorras. Me cruce con la insoportable de Samantha que solo me miro de reojo e ignoro para mi suerte. Pero no estaba en los patios internos ni en el lago y cuando creí que no podría encontrarlo, vi en las gradas del campo de quidditch, a Albus. Totalmente confundido. No dude en acercarme y no fue que me vio hasta que un ruido de madera al crujir resonó en nuestros oídos. Se levanto de golpe, con los ojos llameantes y se dispuso a bajar cuando comenze a seguirlo._

_-No te vayas Albus… háblame._

_Me ignoro por dos escalones hasta que se dio vuelta haciendo que frenara de golpe y cayera al asiento._

_-No… no quiero hablar contigo… ni ahora, ni mañana… tal vez nunca._

_Temblé por el miedo de su respuesta y suspiro._

_-¿En esto te convertiste?, ¿en esto te convirtió tu gran Malfoy?... mentirosa igual que el._

_-¡No digas eso!-Me levante de un salto quedando a la misma altura-¡El es una buena persona!..._

_Sonrió de lado._

_-Lo defiendes… después de todas las cosas que te dijo. Después de haber llorado por el... ¿L o recuerdas?_

_Suspire asintiendo y miro hacia el cielo y luego al campo, dándole una atenta mirada, para luego, dejarme en un estado más triste que la realidad._

_-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme… nunca más. _

_Volvía a la sala común, mientras no dejaba de sentirme inútil y mal. Le había mentido a mi primo, a mi amigo… a mi familia. Y si Albus había explotado y me había insultado no quería saber que iban a decir los otros miembros de la familia. Estaba tan cansada de pensar en ellos y no en mí, no podía pensar en nada mas siendo sincera y lo comprobé cuando entre por el hueco en la pared luego de murmurar: "lavafria" y viera en el sillón, jugando con sus dedos a Malfoy. El se levanto de un salto y se acerco a mí, mientras dejaba caer al suelo mi mochila y me sentaba en la silla junto a la mesa. Tape mi rostro con las manos y deje ahogar ahí, mi angustia. Sentía que estaba parado a mi lado, y se puso en cuclillas y rodeo mis hombros, asiéndome sentí r mas confundida. No podía dejarlo ir, no podía quedarme junto a el, no podía pensar en nada más que solo sentirme sola. Necesitaba dentro de mí, en alguna parte de lo más lejano que me conectaba con el mundo, un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. En aquel momento la soledad iba a ser mi compañía. Y jamás me puse a pensar en el, ¿Qué pasaría con él?... ¿y su familia? Levante el rostro dejándolo a la misma altura que el de él y murmure con la voz entrecortada:_

_-¿Y tú?... ¿y tu familia?_

_Supe que se sorprendió cuando agacho la mirada y se levanto dejándome aun, mas desconcertada._

_-Scorpius… ¿Qué pasara con tu familia?... _

_Su cabello rubio era lo único que parecía tener vida, por el calor de las últimas semanas de otoño y el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta._

_-No… no lo sé._

_Abrí un poco los ojos y mis piernas parecieron querer tener circulación, por lo que poco a poco me fui poniendo de pie._

_-No te entiendo… ¿qué es lo que no sabes?_

_-No sé qué va a pasar… pero eso no me importa, lo que importa eres tú._

_Negué mientras él me miraba a los ojos luego de un momento de silencio._

_-No…no… ¿Cómo podes decirme eso? Siempre fuimos nosotros. _

_-Es que es distinto Rose… tu familia lo tolerara... la mía..-Se cayó cuando fruncí el entrecejo y lo mire con enojo._

_-¿Tolerara?... ¿has visto como se puso Albus?_

_-Potter es exagerado en muchos sentidos. El no puede hacerte nada... ellos no pueden obligarte a nada. _

_-¿A ti te obligaran a alejarte de mí?... ¿eso es lo que esperas hacer?-Comenzaba a entender muchas cosas-¿Por eso jamás te acercaste?... por eso siempre fuimos... "esto"-Las comillas me parecieron ridículas en el aire tan tenso pero pareció aliviarlo por que dio unos pasos más hacia mí y yo retrocedí bordeando la mesa y acercándome a la escalera de mi habitación._

_-Eres un cobarde…_

_-¿Qué?-Su mirada tan hostil y agresiva me hicieron asustar pero levante la mirada con decisión._

_-Somos como el blanco y el negro… somos el león y la serpiente. _

_Gire sin dudarlo y subí los escalones con prisa solo para poder encontrar con los ojos humedecidos la puerta de madera, y con un movimiento más veloz que el de varita entre y cerré el picaporte tirándome sobre el cama. _

_Ya había caído la noche, y yo jugaba con mi varita entre los dedos, sentado en el espacio de la ventana y el suelo de la habitación. La luna parecía brillar más que nunca y pensar que compartíamos la misma vista, con mi compañera ocasionaba un nudo en la garganta. Apoye un brazo sobre mis rodillas y sobre el mi barbilla, dejando caer el peso de mi cara sobre la fragilidad de mis músculos. Creía que era una pesadilla y esperaba que pudiera serlo, y que cuando me despertara de aquel sueño, pudiera sentir que pasaría otros días como los que había vivido junto a ella. __**Treinta días con Rose.**_


	31. Tocando Fondo

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Espero que estén teniendo un lindo comienzo de mañana o de noche xDD. Adiós=). Si quieren leer con una canción les recomiendo**_ wake me up when september ends de Green day =)_

Capítulo 31.

_-Eres un cobarde._

_Esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza con el único fin de torturarme con mi propio miedo, miedo a perder más de lo que había perdido. Siendo sincero… nada me quedaba en la habitación, donde sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama con sabanas verdes, mataba la concentración hasta conciliar el sueño observando la pared. Una inútil pared, a la que me aferraba como rocas en un precipicio, y así me sentía, tres semanas después de aquel fin de mes. Cayendo en un precipicio cada día desde que __**le dije adiós.**_

-Tobby ya basta, necesito terminar el trabajo de pociones-El felino más aburrido y dormilón de todo el mundo mágico estaba sobre mis apuntes impidiendo que pudiera terminar los deberes que Henman nos había mandado-¡Basta Tobby!.. ¡Tobby!.

El gato había saltado sobre mi baúl donde estaban las golosinas con las que lo premiaba cada vez que no hacía nada, ósea todo el tiempo (por eso el gato estaba cada vez más rellenito). Mientras intentaba no pisar con los pies descalzos ningún libro e intentaba recuperar la bolsa con comida murmuraba su nombre y muchas maldiciones mirándolo a los ojos. Había vuelto a saltar al suelo luego de tirar los dulces con olor a pescado haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo y lo empujara con mi mano mientras los juntaba del suelo.

-Estas castigado… ¡No te daré…-Me quede por un segundo quieta mirándolo aterrada mientras el movía sus patas con velocidad hacia las plumas que estaban junto a la tinta-…nooo!

Había tirado todo el tintero sobre los apuntes que estaban ordenados en el suelo y con un ataque de histeria abrí la puerta del cuarto y lo deje fuera. Un manchón azul contrastaba con la gris alfombra del suelo y furiosa junte mis cosas y me dispuse a enfrentarme a la sala común, a la humedad de ese día y a Malfoy con tal de terminar tranquila mis deberes. Bueno… solo a lo primero. Sin hacer ruido, y bajando escalón por escalón con la lentitud más insoportable que pude sentir me dispuse a comprobar si estaba sola, y si, la sala estaba vacía y solo se oía el viento que zumbaba por la ventana abierta. La oscuridad solo era evitada con dos lámparas que prendidas sobre la mesa, me indicaban que allí debía sentarme con toda tranquilidad.

Daba vueltas en la cama con enojo mientras apretaba fuerte los parpados para obligarme a dormir. Pero no era posible conciliar el sueño, no podía concentrarme en dormir, en contar ovejas, en pensar en las redacciones que había estado haciendo hasta tarde. No me había servido de nada mirar la pared por dos horas para evitar poder pensar en ella antes de dormir. Pero era como algo traumático, su aroma a vainilla llegaba a mi nariz como si la tuviera frente a mí. Por debajo de la puerta, por la ventana, por algún hueco en la pared. Recordaba aquella vez en la que dormimos juntos abrazados, su cabeza recostada sobre mis hombros, y solo pudiendo admirar sus hermosas marcas en el rostro. Maldito insomnio que me invadía todas las noches como mí castigo. Un castigo por ser cobarde. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la jarra de agua que cada noche me hacía compañía. Bien Malfoy, una jarra de agua era tu mejor amiga… ¿tu hermana el jugo de calabaza? Maldita ironía. Me levante sin pensar en que solo llevaba los pantalones por el calor infernal que estaba haciendo en todo el castillo y me acerque a la ventana para abrirla de par en par. Suspire mirando el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Me quede observando cada figura que esas pequeñas luces hacían en el cielo, ellas eran para mí un camino con un único destino. Superar por nueve meses más el encierro.

Mi pluma trazaba figuras y líneas por todos lados tratando de apresurarme a terminar el trabajo pensando que en algún momento podría bajar el Slytherin, y no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no luego de tres semanas de ignorarlo dolorosamente.

El techo me parecía la mejor vista después de media hora de silencio. Sabía que no iba a rendir nada y que madame pomfrey tendría que darme un tónico para la energía para así, impedirme terminar bajo el lago con el calamar gigante. Suspire tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a mi ritmo cardiaco y me levante para abrir la puerta y bajar a la sala. No me puse a pensar en la hora que era, no me había puesto a pensar que me estaba sofocando por el calor y que necesitaba a Nicky para que me abanicara (yo no era un explotador, los elfos aceptaban encantados). Cuando mis pies terminaron de perderse en el último escalón la figura de Rose Weasley dormida sobre la mesa me hizo frenar el corazón y el nudo que siempre se me formaba, había vuelto a hacerse presente.

_-¿Estabas con Malfoy?-Hugo tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las orejas coloradas, mientras que Lily no salía de su asombro. No sabía si estaba petrificada o solo traumatizada por mis palabras. Bueno, las de Albus, que exagero su relato tratándome "de traidora, ganadora a la persona más aborrecible del siglo". Lo había oído susurrar eso en el pasillo del cuarto piso cuando volvía del baño y no solo ignore su mirada, si no sus dolorosas palabras. Para ellos era una más del colegio, pero para mí hermano seguía siendo Rose._

_-Si…_

_Lily me miro por vez primera y negó como si aquello fuera mentira._

_-No serias capaz de caer tan bajo… no serias capaz de ignorar todo lo que nuestros padres vivieron._

_¿Es que acaso yo tenía a culpa?, ¿Qué pensaban ellos?, ¿Qué yo no recordaba todo lo que nos contaron nuestros abuelos y lo que habíamos averiguado con esfuerzo? No, porque yo era la peor persona en el planeta tierra._

_-Es la verdad…y si quieren júzguenme, no me hablen, hagan lo que quieran. Pero ahora estoy frente a ustedes diciéndoles la verdad._

_Ambos estaban frente al retrato de la dama gorda, dándole la espalda a la mujer con un vestido rosa y escrutándome con la mirada._

_-¿Con que cara nos decís esto ahora?... ¿crees que tenes derecho a exigir un entendimiento?-Mi prima me echo la mirada de odio más triste que había visto en mi vida y dándose vuelto entro por el retrato. La vi irse con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me humedecieron mientras agachaba la mirada. Pensé que el silencio se iba a sucumbir en ese frio momento pero mi hermano me hablo directo._

_-Nuestra madre fue torturada allí… en su casa-Aquellas palabras las había oído antes, las había entendido cuando mi madre me conto en la cocina de nuestra casa como sucedió todo. Mire a mi hermano a los ojos y fue como ver a mi padre. Para mi desgracia. Aparte la mirada secando la única lagrima que había caído y jugando con mis pies asentí._

_-Lo se… pero no todo es así Hugo, las cosas no son como vos crees… puedo jurarte que él no es como todos piensan._

_-¿Cómo es?_

_La tranquilidad de sus palabras me dio la valentía para volver a mirarlo._

_-Es bueno…-Arqueo una ceja-Es comprensivo… y no es egocéntrico… el no me falta el respeto y… me defiende de los demás._

_Hugo suspiro rodeando los ojos y sus orejas adoptaron el color de las cortinas de mi habitación. _

_-Sé que no se trata de como haya sido contigo antes… las personas cambian-Sonreí de lado mientras daba un paso hacia el-Pero… no quiero que te lastime Rose. Tu eres una buena persona y el no merece que enfrentes a tu familia._

_-Es que… vivimos con el fantasma de nuestro pasado a cada segundo… y no pertenezco a ese mundo. Este es mi momento… es mi vida._

_Mi hermano agacho la mirada y se encogió de hombros._

_-No sé si lo que harás sea lo correcto, pero sos mi hermana y te apoyo en la decisión que tomes. _

_Sonreí de oreja a oreja acercándome a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me miro y con una mueca siguió a su prima perdiéndose en el interior de la sala del séptimo piso. _

Había comenzado a moverse y lo note cuando estuve a pocos metros de ella. Trataba de no acercarme y de cerrar ms pulmones para así, evitar sentir el aroma de su piel. Frunció un poco el ceño y acomodo su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados.

_Tatiana iba caminando a mi lado con paso rápido evitando preguntarme que era lo que había ocurrido, aunque sabía que mi amiga mejor que nadie lo intuía. Había oído a Albus gritarle cosas a Hugo cuando había entrado a la sala común más colorado de lo normal y mi hermano, en una arrebato de enojo le dijo que no se metiera en donde nadie lo había llamado y que yo era grande para "resolver mis problemas". Mi primo le había quitado la palabra, aunque esto pareció no importarle al menor de mi familia. _

_Al estar en la puerta del gran comedor sentí como dos miradas clavaban sus ojos de serpientes en mí y sintiéndome más incómoda y descompuesta que en los últimos meses fui guiada por mi amiga hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, donde me senté junto a ella y un grupito de chicas que decían que Scorpius Malfoy estaba saliendo con alguien. Por suerte Albus no estaba en ese momento porque hubiera comenzado un duelo. Marcus y Samantha me miraban intrigados y ausentes, mientras yo intentaba volverme del color del jugo de calabaza._

_-No le hagas caso a nada que puedan decirte-Los ojos verdes de mi amiga me dieron el resplandor del sol que me había olvidado de sentir. Pero cuando creí que todo iba a estar bien las lechuzas habían comenzado a vatirsus alas y en el montoncito, reconocí la lechuza de la tía Ginny. Sorprendida fruncí un poco el entrecejo y abrí la carta lo más rápido que había podido, con las manos temblorosas impedí tragar bien las palabras._

_**Rose:**_

_**Debemos hablar, envíame una nota con esta lechuza. El tío Harry.**_

_**PD: Tus padres ya lo saben.**_

_Mi amiga arrugo la frente y miro hacia un punto en la mesa de Hufflepuff dejando el tenedor en el plato._

_En el momento que iba a decir algo otra lechuza dejo caer una nota y fue mi amiga la que la tomo en el aire y la abrió. Era la letra de mi madre._

_**Rose:**_

_**No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, tu padre no sabe que pensar, logre controlarlo por el momento en su intento de ir a buscarte al colegio. Es decepcionante que Albus nos haya avisado. ¿Pensabas ocultárnoslo? Estaré esperando tu respuesta.**_

_**PD: Ya le di dulces a la lechuza.**_

_-¡Esto es mío!-Un chico de quinto trataba de alejar a la lechuza hambrienta de su pan con manteca._

_La clase de encantamientos había sido la peor en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Tatiana miraba de reojo a Albus y cada dos por tres lanzaba bufidos de indignación mientras yo la pateaba por debajo de la mesa. Malfoy estaba con la mirada clavada en el profesor y parecía no respirar. No habíamos vuelto a hablar en las semanas luego de haberle dicho: "cobarde". Me arrepentía de mi descargo._

_Cuando la clase finalizo y a los alumnos salieron del aula me dispuse a enfrentar a mi primo y decirle que no era nadie para meterse en mis asuntos. Pero fue mi amiga la que le cerró el paso y empujándolo contra la pared llamo la atención de más de un alumno._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Sabes bien que es lo que me pasa._

_Me puse entre ambos negando con miedo._

_-No hagas nada Tatiana, vámonos, tenemos que terminar el trabajo de Runas._

_-Eres un metido. ¿Quién te dio derecho a meterte en lo que no te importa?_

_Mi primo la miro sin alterarse._

_-Sí que me importa… es mi padre quien tiene que tener respeto._

_-¡Deberías de aprender de él y comportarte de igual manera!... ¿Por qué no te buscas una vida y dejas la de Rose en paz?_

_Malfoy y sus amigos habían salido del aula riendo, pero se sorprendieron al ver la escena de Sheeran y Potter y se quedaron parados. Scorpius me miro mí._

_-Mi prima dejo de tener vida desde que se involucró con él._

_Iba a practicar el __**crucio **__con Albus._

_-Cállate-Mi amiga acerco sus dedos a su túnica y negó-Acércate a Rose y juro que de tu apellido solo quedara la pe. No quiero volver a escuchar nada de ella de tu inmunda boca porque juro que hare un collar con tus dientes. Imbécil._

_Mi amiga comenzó a caminar sin voltear atrás y se perdió en la escalera del corredor. El silencio que inundo el pasillo fue tal que me dio miedo respirar. Mire a mi primo y fruncí el entrecejo mientras murmuraba muy bajo:_

_-No vuelvas a escribirles a mis padres, porque te juro que no respondo. _

_Deje a mis compañeros en el tercer piso con mezcla de angustia y malestar. _

Volvió a moverse entre las hojas ocasionando que el tintero tambaleara en la mesa y casi se volcara, si no hubiera sido porque lo agarre en el momento que la tapa se salía. Cuando corrí su mano de las hojas y sentí el contacto de su piel oí que murmuraba un nombre y eso me paralizo.

_-Or…Cor..._

Respire hondo haciendo que me dolieran los pulmones y las uñas de los pies y oí mi nombre salir de sus labios.

_-Scor… no Scorpius…_

_Ambos teníamos la mirada fija en punto opuesto en la sala, entre los sillones y los cuadros que miraban atentos la escena. Oía el ruido de sus dedos jugar en el brazo del sillón y mi pie moviéndose. Levanto los ojos poco a poco en el preciso momento que lo miraba, contemplaron los míos sin pensar en nada más. _

_-No quiero que estés así… no quiero que te enfrentes a ellos por mi culpa._

_Parpadee unos segundos, mas no aparte la mirada._

_-No sé qué es lo que me espera… pero no quiero estar lejos de…_

_-Es que no lo entiendes Rose… mis padres lo saben… ellos se enteraron por que…-Titubeo y suspiro mirándose los zapatos-Tu padre le mando una lechuza al mío y todos se enteraron… ya no hay vuelta atrás._

_-¿Y qué te dijeron?-El corazón me latía cada vez más fuerte._

_-Que estaba en un error… y que no tenía que dejarme llevar por mis instintos._

_-Pero…-Arrugue la frente-¿Eso piensan que soy?_

_Sonrió de lado y me exaspere._

_-Si te conocieran todo sería distinto… solo mi madre pudo ver lo hermosa que eres, y es la que esta tartano de controlar a mi abuelo. Siempre se han llevado bien._

_-¿Tu abuelo también lo sabe?-Asintió-¿Cómo?_

_-Le pidió explicaciones a tu abuela… Molly-Sonreí de lado en el momento en que la borraba sorprendida y reflexionara en voz alta._

_-No pensé que este momento llegaría… y se ahora que jamás me hubiera sentido preparada._

_El silencio volvió a hundirse y poco a poco él se levantó del sillón. Haba cambiado su expresión y con angustia murmuro:_

_-Creo que esto es todo. _

_-¿Qué?_

_Se acercó a mí y me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho y me llenaba del aroma de su camisa y sentía el latido de su corazón, más fuerte que el mío. _

_-Yo no soy cobarde Rose… yo solo quiero lo mejor…_

_-Lo mejor es estar junto a ti… no me dejes sola… _

_-Nunca te dejare sola._

_Se separó un poco de mí, mientras secaba con la yema de sus pulgares mis ojos humedecidos. Me beso por última vez con una mezcla de despedida y comienzo. Aunque intentaba negarme que ese fuese el final, muy dentro de mí la idea de algo mejor no era posible. Porque ahora nuestras familias estaba enfrentadas como antes, además de nuestras notas. Cuando sentí el ultimo rose de sus labios y apoye mis manos sobre las suyas, que enfriaban mis mejillas negué._

_**-No Scorpius… **_

_Me soltó en el momento que negaba y subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Si no hubiera sido presa del llanto y no me hubiera vuelto a sentar en el sillón y recostado luego sobre los almohadones hubiera alcanzado a oír un murmullo proveniente del Slytherin, __**un sollozo.**_

**Un mes después:**

_Mi amiga estaba apoyada contra la pared cerca de la torre Gryffindor, mientras con los brazos cruzados miraba en mi muñeca cada dos por tres los minutos que pasaban. Tatiana tena los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente haciéndome sentir solitaria. La codee en el estómago haciendo que diera un salto y mirara confundida alrededor, para luego fruncir los labios y desperezarse._

_-Yo me iré a dormir._

_-¡No!-Dio un respingo._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque no quiero ver a…-La mire sin decir nada, pensando que iba a entenderme pero luego bufe con enojo._

_-No podrás tenerme por meses como tu guardaespaldas y a él no podrás evitarlo._

_Cuando estuve a punto de gritar su nombre la bruja de un cuadro me miro con intriga, le devolví una mirada de reproche y camine en sentido opuesto al de mi amiga. "No podrás evitarlo", claro, como si no era lo que había estado intentando hacer por todo esas semanas. Bajaba a primera hora de la mañana y llegaba casi corriendo a la sala para que no me encontrara el celador. Estudiaba en la biblioteca y me pasaba el tempo en la lechucería con la suciedad de las aves o en los jardines. Mataba el tiempo leyendo libros, ayudando a mi hermano con sus deberes y compartiendo las tardes con los prefectos que montaban guardia en algunos días de la semana. Hogwarts jamás me pareció tan grande y mágico como en ese momento, porque encontraba siempre un escondite donde sentarme a reflexionar. Albus hacia como que no existía, no me miraba, no me dirigía la palabra y eso se lo agradecía en silencio, porque no tenía ganas de aguantarlo y mucho menos hacer como que su cara me agradaba. Mi primo jamás me pareció tan malvado como en ese momento. Algo se había roto en el momento que dio más pasos de los que tenía permitido, haber decidido por mí, haberse metido en lo que no le interesaba y mucho más en haberme dicho todas las cosas que me había dicho. Solo por su rivalidad con... Malfoy. Casi siempre soñaba con él, en los momentos en que no lo hacía sentía que me caía por un agujero negro, donde no tenía de donde agarrarme o sujetarme. Pero nunca frenaba, nunca me golpeaba con nada, caía como una pluma sin lastimarme. En esos días de poco entendimiento para conmigo misma, me sentía debilitada. Sabía que no era la misma, sabía que no era la Rose Weasley de primer año, pero jamás había tocado fondo como en esos momentos._

_Al susurrar frente al muro "__**sueñossoñadoresdimetodoconerrores**__" , la piedra formó un hueco en la pared y entre con prisa para subir a mi habitación sin ver nada más, pero fue inevitable no hacerlo, porque Scorpius estaba acurrucado en el sillón de uno solo, con las piernas juntas a la altura del pecho y el pelo cayéndole a un costado, tapándole los ojos. Me acerque poco a poco viendo a cada paso la luz en su rostro, y el color pálido que lo hacía ver hermoso. Respire con dificultad por unos segundos y me arrodille apoyando mi mentón en el brazo del mueble mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba su suave piel, su mejilla y la curva de sus labios. No se movió, no dio muestras de sentirme. Vi en su regazo un libro negro, que me resultaba muy familiar y que estaba escrito, lleno de frases y palabras. Cuando vi mi nombre en el centro de la página y alcance a tan solo leer "Gracias" se movió en el asiento y abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose como en tantas otras ocasiones en los pasillos a la salida de las clases con mis ojos marrones. Y tan solo nos miramos, mientras mi mano aún seguía en su mejilla._


	32. Regalo inesperado

**Nota: Los personaje no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener.**

**Bueno, espero haberles sacado una risa a lo largo de la historia. Yo me divertí haciéndola y bueno, me gusto, fue la primera que hice y por eso tantos errores. En poco tiempo comenzare la facultad y quiero meterme más en las materias. Leer libros sobre el tema que ya tengo descargados xD. Por eso este es el comienzo de algo que voy a tardar mucho en pensar y supongo que por algún tiempo no subiré… gracias a los que leyeron y les agradecería que me dejaran un comentario, no importa lo que diga, háganme saber que piensan de esta historia xD. Gracias a los que se tomaron el interés de leer algún capitulo. ¡Besos a todos! (Voy a terminar la historia en algún momento) =)**

Capitulo 32:

**3 De diciembre:**

_El mapa estaba abierto sobre mi cama mientras con la luz de la varita lograba ver el nombre "Scorpius Malfoy" muy quieto en su habitación. El puntito estaba como flotando en el aire, haciendo las manos me temblaran. Cada noche antes de dormir en los últimos días veía el mapa para así sentirlo más cerca de mí. _

Ya no podía escribir, ya no podía pensar en nada más. Mi vida estaba vacía, aburrida, sin sentido. No sabía que decir o que hacer, en los estudios me iba como podía por obligación de Samantha que en más de una ocasión salvo mi pellejo diciendo que me sentía mal. Ella se había enterado por Marcus sobre Rose… y no le gusto. Me pregunto si siempre había sido ella el motivo por el que nunca me había fijado de una manera "más que amigo". Le dije que si y me quito la palabras por dos horas para luego, con una mueca de enojo se sentara a mi lado en la cena del miércoles de la última semana de noviembre y me dijera:"Estoy indignada y molesta, pero sigo siendo tu amiga". Aun así no podía sentirse mal porque ella estaba en una relación el capitán de Ravenclaw, hermano de Federic. Bailey. No era tan pesado como su hermano pero había que reconocer que había sacado adelante al equipo, puesto que habían sido una vergüenza en los últimos años. El equipo de Slytherin me había propuesto ser cazador en la primer reunión en la que asistí y por convencimiento de mi mejor amigo, acepte con la condición de que Marcus me acompañara en cada partido y sea mi remplazo si me lesionaba. _Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre Rose Weasley luego del incidente con Albus Potter en los invernaderos._

_-Sabes en lo que te has metido, ¿verdad Malfoy?_

_Ignore el tono hipócrita del Gryffindor y mi amigo arrugo la frente mirándome de reojo. _

_-¿Eres tan cobarde de no enfrentarte a tu padre?, veo que no te enfrentaras a nadie por ella. _

_La palabra "cobardía" estaba prohibida en mi diccionario psicológico y al voltear y ver la sonrisa de lado del infeliz me acerque tirando mis apuntes al suelo y sentí los brazos de mi amigo rodear mis muñecas y pude distinguir a través de los mechones rubios que caían por mi cara el goce de mi sufrimiento._

_-Ella jamás va a estar contigo, porque antes muerta a quedarse con un sangre pura, futuro asesino como su abuelo._

_-¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!_

_La profesora Aline estaba con expresión de disgusto detrás de Potter._

No sabía si comenzar a escribir o no… pero la pluma tenia tinta y voluntariamente escribí el nombre del destinatario.

…. :

_**Yo no soy una mala persona, soy distinto a todos ellos… lamento que tenga un mal concepto de mi. Soy sincero al decirle que la amo…**_

Envolví con un paquete de color rojo el regalo de navidad que había estado pensando arrojar a la chimenea, ya no lo quería, ya no podía tolerar leer cosas allí. Por eso le encontré un nuevo fin. Baje las escaleras con paso lento y temblando por el frio que había comenzado a hacer. El invierno estaba por llegar y se veía mantos blancos en los arboles del colegio. La sala común podría haber estado desierta para mi tranquilidad pero Rose estaba leyendo un libro en un sillón contra la pared, junto a un estante con libros. No se percato de mi hasta que sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los míos y me dieron aspecto de enfermo. Nos miramos en un odioso silencioso pero seguí caminando en el momento que me paraba en seco y volvía a mirarla. Estábamos a solo unos metros y sentía sus latidos dentro de mí. Cerro el libro sin marcar la pagina y yo deje en la mesa, donde siempre hacia los deberes, el regalo y volví a mirarla, esta vez, con mi flequillo impidiendo verla completamente. No sabía cómo podía ser tal valiente de no ir a buscarla y ser cobarde por no decirle que la extrañaba, _que la amaba_. Se levanto del sillón y quedo con los brazos extendido a cada lado de su cuerpo y vi que sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-¿Dónde vas?

Me encogí de hombros sintiendo otra vez su voz y negué.

-No te importa-Frunció el ceño y corrí mi cabello para verla mejor.

-Scorpius…

La mire a los ojos sintiendo otra vez el nudo en el pecho. Ella había comenzado a llorar y eso… me desarmo. Me sentí la persona más aborrecible del universo, de Hogwarts…

-Te necesito…

No sé qué fue lo que me dio el valor para apretar un puño y mirar hacia el suelo, conteniendo mis deseos de pegarme.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Rose.

Camine volviendo a sostener el regalo entre mis manos y cruce la piedra para salir al pasillo del quinto piso no sin antes escuchar el sollozo de la pecosa. No pude caminar, no pude mover mis pies. Me quede en la soledad de aquel lugar y me apoye contra la pared tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-"Te necesito"… "no lo hagas mas difícil"… "la amaba".

Y en sintiéndome solo y abandonado. Llore cubriéndome con la mano libre, por ella. Por nuestra situación, por lo que no fue y lo que hubiera querido que sea.


	33. Navidad: Weasleys y Scorpius

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Hola! =)… espero que estén más que maravillosamente bien después de estos días xD… ¡besos a todos! Y recuerden, sigan leyendo que no le hace mal a nadie (= . Les recomiendo una canción: Set Fire To The Rain- Adele. ¡Es muy linda!

**(Me eh equivocado horriblemente con las fechas, pero bueno xDD, adiós)**

Capitulo 33:

_**20 de Diciembre.**_

_Los padres de Rose estaban sentados frente a ella, mientras la pelirroja tenia la vista clavada en el suelo. Ambos sabían que no estaba bien, ambos sabían que aquello les hacia mal a los dos, pero ninguno pudo evitar el tema, porque las llamas que se consumen, siempre dejan un recuerdo. Rose suspiraba con nostalgia recordando cada cosa que había pensado en los últimos años, en todo lo que había luchado contra sus sentimientos, y como una vez le había dicho a Malfoy: __**No pensé que este momento llegaría… y se ahora que jamás me hubiera sentido preparada. **__La verdad siempre había sido esa, una mentira para el resto pero el más sincero amor para ella. Lejos o cerca, ellos jamás podrían corresponderse. El mundo es solo el lugar donde tenemos que luchar cada día, pero para Rose… eso solo era una carga mas. En el momento que recordó las palabras que Scorpius le había dicho la última vez, ahogo un sollozo y eso fue el impulso para que sus padres hablaran: _

_**-No lo hagas más difícil.**_

_Hermione se levanto del sillón con los brazos cruzados y miro a su hija._

_-Rose… ¿la pregunta que me hiciste la navidad pasada tuvo algo que ver en todo esto?_

_Nadie sabía que en aquel momento, una lechuza revoloteaba en la ventana de la habitación del matrimonio. Rose con el poco valor que le quedaba asintió sin mirar el marrón de los ojos de su madre._

_-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?_

_Hugo, que sentado junto a su madre sentía la incomodad más grande que alguna vez había sentido, separo sus labios para decir algo, pero callo. _

_-No… no lo sé._

_Rose volvió a ahogar un sollozo y sintió que sus pestañas se humedecían._

_-Estas cosas no duran mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-Ron miraba con el ceño muy fruncido la cabellera castaña y pelirroja de su hija. El no supo en ese momento que la pequeña se sentía débil y muy avergonzada, que quería irse a su habitación y no salir ya más de ahí. ¿Mucho tiempo?... siete años habían pasado de la primera vez que sintió el comienzo de algo, pero eso jamás lo iban a saber ellos. Sin embargo, por el respeto que le habían enseñado permanecía sentada allí._

_-No se trata del tiempo que tardaste… porque puedo jurar que hace mucho tiempo que esto está presente- Hermione no supo que decir, porque tanto Hugo como Ron la estaban mirando. La entendía, ella entendía muy bien a su hija-Siempre confiaste en nosotros… ¿qué te impidió hablar?... nosotros nunca te negamos la palabra._

_La situación le hacía sentir a Hugo un vacio en el estomago. Rose siempre había sido su amiga además de su hermana y sabia que no lo estaba pasando bien. La oía ahogar lágrimas, la oía respirar con dificultad mientras el suelo era su mejor visión. Tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo y el cabello le cubría todo el perfil. Pero la conocía, y sabía que estaba sufriendo. _

_-Rose no ha mentido. Ustedes de no ser por el metido de Albus jamás se hubieran enterado. _

_-No digas eso Hugo-Hermione tenía una mueca de disgusto en el rostro y volvió a mirar a Rose._

_-Dime… ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que enterar por tu primo de lo que estaba sucediendo?_

_-¡De eso mismo estoy hablando!-Hugo se había levantado de un salto del sillón y apretó los puños mientras Ron lo miraba tratando de no sonreír y Hermione sorprendida y alarmada-¡El no debería de haberse metido donde nadie lo llamo!... siempre fue eso lo que ella temió, que él se metiese de mas en su vida. ¿Quién es para decirle lo que está bien?_

_-No se trata de lo que está bien o lo que está mal, son muchas cosas las que están en el medio y…_

_-Si tan solo supieran las barbaridades que le dijo no estarían reprochándole nada-Hugo tenia las orejas coloradas y miraba a su madre con furia. Había crecido mucho en los últimos años, le llegaba al hombro. La castaña miro el mueble junto a la puerta de entrada y vio algo extraño por la ventana, como si una pelota hubiera dado un giro. Antes de que pensara que había sido, Hugo volvió a llamar su atención._

_-Malfoy no es un ejemplo de nada… el no ah sido muy cortes con ella…-Rose por primera vez, levanto un poco la mirada y se acomodo en el sofá-Pero si hubiera querido lastimarla ya lo habría hecho… y Rose estuvo muy alegre… cuando Scorpius...-Rose miro a su hermano con lagrimas en sus mejillas, y este con valor sonrió para hacerle así ver, que lo aceptaba-Nosotros hemos sido los egoístas._

_El silencio que se torno en la habitación, junto con el frio que entraba por las ventanas abiertas dejo a los Weasleys confundidos. Rose volvió a mirar al suelo y con la mano temblorosa seco sus ojos. Ron, mientras tanto debatía si aplaudir a Hugo o dejar de mover el pie. Hermione fue la que volvió a romper el silencio tan aterrador._

_-Es muy dulce tu gesto… y tu comprensión para con tu hermana, pero no quiero que vuelvas a gritarme de esa manera. _

_Hugo tenía las orejas del mismo color que las de su padre y asintió, mientras volvía a sentarse junto a su hermana. _

_-Yo no quería… que esto sucediera. Esto era lo que más me daba miedo-Rose miro a su padre, dejando a su madre pasmada-Nunca has aceptado a esa familia… y sé que ustedes vivieron muchas cosas, por eso jamás me atreví a decirles nada. No quería que se decepcionaran de mi… y ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque, que los angustie mas._

_Hugo frunció el ceño._

_-No mataste a nadie. Solo…-Abrió un poco los ojos y Hermione, con un nudo en el pecho susurro:_

_-Te has enamorado._

_Ron, con los brazos temblorosos se levanto dejando caer un cojín al suelo en el momento que Hermione volvía a ver la pelota negra y marrón frente a la casa. Era como si aquel objeto volara e hiciera piruetas en el aire. Asustada miro a Ron._

_-Ahora vengo._

_Se perdió en la puerta del living mientras Hugo enojado y con dolor de estomago se levanto echándole una mirada de reproche a su padre y se fue también detrás de su madre, pero se oyó el ruido de los escalones de la escalera así que ambos supusieron que se había ido a su habitación. Ron se sentía incomodo y miro a Rose, que aun sentada no dejaba de llorar._

_-No me decepcionaste Rose-Aquellas palabras fueron una brisa caliente en el frio invierno de la navidad-Pero si las cosas no hubieran funcionado… estarías en esta misma situación._

_-Yo evite muchas veces luchar contra esto papa-La comadreja miraba los charcos que había en sus manos. Pero no levanto la mirada para enfrentar los ojos del hombre que le había dado la oportunidad de vivir-No voy a defenderme, mucho menos a ignorar lo que ustedes me enseñaron… pero si lo conocieras te darías cuenta que el no es ni la sombra de lo que fueron sus antepasados. Tu rivalidad solo dejo que el miedo y el rencor se apoderara de tu capacidad para reflexionar sobre las cosas._

_-¡Ron!-La voz de su madre llego desde la cocina, haciendo que su padre la dejara en el living más que muerta de miedo y miro alrededor tocándose las mejillas húmedas. Se levanto con cuidado, suponiendo que ya no tenía sentido quedarse en esa habitación que le daba mareos. Camino hacia el pasillo y subió por las escaleras mientras oía el murmullo de sus padres y la puerta del jardín abrirse. Al llegar al rellano camino a su habitación y recordó el día en el que Malfoy fue a visitarla, en ese verano tan insoportable, pero convirtiéndolo en el mejor de su vida. Movió el pomo de la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí en la oscuridad total de la habitación, sintiendo el aire gélido._

_Las palabras de sus padres, las de Hugo, se formaron en una ensalada lo que ocasiono que Rose, con dolor de cabeza se recostara en la cama, sin pensar en el frio ni en la soledad de su cuarto. Solo cerró los ojos y pensó en que las cosas podían salir mejor. Pero como le había ocurrido al subir las escaleras, el recuerdo de Malfoy volvió._

_Luego de dos horas, Ron fue a ver a sus hijos. Hermione estaba encerrada en el cuarto, no dejaba de leer el libro que una lechuza le había dado y el no pudo saber de qué se trataba, porque ella no dejaba de leer. En algunos momentos suspiraba y abría un poco los ojos, lo que ocasiono que se alarmara y decidiera ir a ver a los hermanos, para alejarse de Hermione y de su negación a contarle. La televisión de Hugo estaba encendida lo que creyó que seguía despierto, pero no lo estaba, aun enojado no dejaba de tirar al aire una pelota que el abuelo Arthur le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Cuando se acerco a la puerta de Rose sintió ruidos dentro de ella, pero no intento abrirla. Acerco el oído sin respirar y sintió el sollozo de la mayor de sus hijos. Aquello le hizo sentir un ardor en la garganta y un nudo en el pecho. Se irguió poco a poco pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y la rabia que podría haber sentido. No supo que le llevo a caminar al dormitorio e intentar decirle a Hermione lo que estaba pensando, pero su mujer fue más rápida y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Las orejas de Ron estaban cambiando de color y el cabello lo tenía alborotado por la fuerza que había hecho con ellos al volver del pasillo. _

_-Ron… ven y… y mira esto._

_Dejo el diario sobre la cama a un lado de sus temblorosas piernas y sin dudarlo se tapo el rostro con las manos dejando caer el cabello rizado sobre ellas._

_La lechuza que le había traído el regalo estaba sobre la cómoda, comiendo dulces. Había comenzado a nevar y Hermione se había negado a dejarla ir. Se acerco a su esposa y con determinación sostuvo el diario comenzando a leer las anotaciones que allí había. No era un libro cualquiera, era un diario y eso lo alarmo, porque en su segundo año sus amigos e incluso el sufrieron amenazas del diario de Voldemort. Pero en el diario no había nada peligroso, solo una pequeña letra de frases. Era negro y en la tapa, Ron vio una "S" y una "M" plateadas. Frunció un poco los labios y se dispuso a pasar hoja por hoja._

_Pero lo que vio no solo lo alarmo, si no que le dio una sensación de profunda angustia._

_**15 de Diciembre de 2022**_

_*Mi fea, eres una castaña despeinada,__  
__mi bella, eres hermosa como el viento,__  
__mi fea, de tu boca se pueden hacer dos,__  
__mi bella, son tus besos frescos como sandías… mi bella, te amo por una arruga en tu frente,__  
__amor, te amo por clara y por oscura._

_*Sólo aquí la ciudad no tiene voz ni llanto,__  
__ni sin fin, ni sonatas, ni labios, ni bocina__  
__sino un discurso de cascada y de __**leones**__,__  
__y tú que subes, cantas, corres, caminas, bajas,__  
__plantas, coses, cocinas, clavas, escribes, vuelves,__  
__o te has ido y se sabe que comenzó el invierno._

_*De noche, amada, amarra tu corazón al mío__  
__y que ellos en el sueño derroten las tinieblas__  
__como un doble tambor combatiendo en el bosque__  
__contra el espeso muro de las hojas mojadas._

_Cuando Ron fue consciente de que aquellas palabras las había escrito Scorpius Malfoy, comenzó a leer las notas que el dueño del diario había hecho._

_**24 de Enero de 2022**_

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de Rose, pero sé que ella no querrá aceptar el colgante de la abuela Narcisa. Tal vez pudiera hacérselo llegar de alguna otra manera, pero no creo que sea capaz de ser tan valiente. Anotación: El premio para el idiota del año, es para mí. Pasaron dos meses desde su cumpleaños y solo eh logrado que me arrojara el plato de cereales en la mesa de Gryffindor por insinuarle que tenía olor a las plantas del profesor Longbottom._

_1 __**de Septiembre de 2023**_

_Hoy la eh visto en la estación King's cross con sus padres… sigue siendo igual de bonita como la primera vez que la vi. Mis padres saludaron a los suyos, creo que todo está bien._

_**25 de Diciembre de 2019**_

_Eh besado a Rose Weasley… y me siento bien. No es extraño… no fue como besar a Samantha._

_-¿Qué hizo qué?_

_Ron tenía los labios entreabiertos y Hermione suspiro mientras miraba a la lechuza._

_-Ignora eso y seguí leyendo._

_**1 de Octubre de 2023**_

_Potter nos descubrió… creo que todo está empeorando. Solo espero que no le pase nada malo. _

_**21 de Noviembre.**_

_Eh vuelto a soñar con ella… creo que todo termino de verdad. Espero que aunque nada de esto siga bien para mi si lo sea para ella. __**Si en el futuro nos volvemos a reencontrar cada uno con sus vidas… sonreiré con alegría. **_

_**2 de Diciembre.**_

_Hoy la eh visto llorar al salir del baño de mujeres. Creo que está en la misma situación… solo espero que antes de dormir, sepa que pienso en ella. _

_Ron volteo a la última página escrita y vio con letras pequeñas un párrafo de algo escrito._

_-Sin ti, sin mí, sin luz ya no seremos,_

_Entonces más allá de la tierra y de la sombra:_

_El resplandor de nuestro amor __**seguirá vivo.**_

_**Scorpius Malfoy.**_

_Cuando Ron cerró el diario, Hermione ya tenía una hoja de papel en la mano, que le extendió y susurro:_

_-Lee esto Ron._

_Ron suspiro y admitiendo que no podría tolerar más de esos mensajes, agarro la carta con ímpetu y la leyó._

_Señor y señora Weasley:_

_Espero que no vuelquen en Rose todo el enojo. No es justo decir que ella tiene la culpa, porque ninguno supo porque paso lo que paso. Solo quiero que sepan antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Les doy mi diario, para que vean que no soy una mala persona, que mi intención jama sah sido lastimarla y que lo único bueno que me paso… fue ella. Si el regalo les llega mucho mas tarde que la fecha en la que escribo esto, sepan que no me anime. _

_PD: Denle dulces a mi lechuza por favor, vivo lejos._

_Hermione volvió a sonreír la última frase y miro a Ron a los ojos. El tardo unos segundos y con incomodidad se rasco la nariz._

_-Nos hemos equivocado con el…-Ron asintió._

_Sin dudarlo un segundo más, Hermione se acerco a la lechuza, que la miro atenta al verle los rizos y los ojos brillosos y rojos, y saco de la cómoda un papel y un lápiz. _

_24 de Diciembre._

_Hugo y mi padre estaban acomodando los adornos de último momento y yo estaba poniendo la mesa para la cena. No tenía ánimos, no luego de la charla que había tenido con mis padres pocos días atrás. Los tenedores y los cuchillos eran la única actividad que parecía tenerme tranquila. Se oia la risa de Hugo y la de mi padres, las ollas que mi madre usaba en la cocina y el murmullo de algunos hechizos. Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa en el momento que el timbre sonaba. Abrí un poco los ojos sorprendida y espere a que la abrieran, pero nadie lo hizo. Volvieron a tocarlo y el ruido volvió a oírse. Mi madre, muy arreglada llego y con un poco de humor en su rostro me miro y señalo hacia el living con un cucharon._

_-Podrías abrir la puerta, parece que a tu padre y a tu hermano eso les hace mucho esfuerzo._

_Sonreí de lado asintiendo y la cabellera castaña despareció en un movimiento. Cada paso que daba a la puerta me dio una sensación rara y eso hizo que me sintiera confundida Hugo estaba bajo el marco de la puerta que daba al living y me miro con perspicacia y pasando rápido por mi lado fue a la cocina. El único que quedo en la habitación fue mi padre que acomodando con la varita las últimas estrellas fugaces me miro con una mueca en los labios._

_-Ve a abrir antes de que el que este ahí se vaya… nuestro invitado quedara decepcionado._

_¿Había oído bien?_

_-¿Quién… quién es?_

_Se encogió de hombros y guardando la varita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones se perdió en el camino a la cocina. Mire el lugar vacio que dejaron con el silencio tan aterrador y luego camine con miedo a la puerta. Mi mano quedo aferrada al pomo con el brazo temblando y con un movimiento de inquieta lentitud abrí la puerta, para encontrarme con el rostro pálido pero hermoso de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Abrí los ojos de una manera tan graciosa que el sonrió de lado haciendo que el nudo que se me formaba cada vez que lo veía se sintiera pequeño en aquel momento. Se corrió el flequillo de los ojos para poder verlo mejor y susurro._

_-Hola Rose._

_No pude moverme, pero lo único que si parecía funcionarme bien eran los labios._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo…acá?_

_Miro hacia el interior de mi casa y en el momento que sentí ruido gire la cabeza y vi a mi familia, a los pies de la escalera._

_-Lo hemos invitado a que festeje navidad con nosotros._

_Mi padre, que sostenía un trapo en una mano suspiro y miro a Scorpius con una sonrisa._

_-Pasa Scorpius._

_Cuando Scorpius estuvo a mi lado, fui consciente que la puerta debía cerrarse y fue él quien que con un movimiento ágil la cerró con cuidado. Mi madre se marcho sintiendo una risa ahogada en su garganta y mi hermano se acerco, le extendió una mano a Malfoy a lo que el rubio le correspondió el saludo y se perdió tras mi madre, que para su enojo había empezado a darle ordenes como "pone las servilletas". Mi padre, de pie a unos pasos de nosotros tenía en su rostro una mueca embarazosa. Luego de unos segundos, en donde solo quería perderme con el color de las paredes como un camaleón, Malfoy levanto una mano y sonrió de lado._

_-Hola señor Weasley._

_Mi padre, le correspondió el saludo y se perdió detrás de mi hermano. Solo Scorpius y yo estábamos a pocos centímetros de la puerta y nos miramos. No podía ser cierto, no era cierto, a decir verdad… nada había sido cierto nunca. _


	34. Esto no es Hogwarts

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Hola a todos! ,espero que estén teniendo lindos días… ¡se termina el año!, ¡OMG cuanto paso!, yo empiezo la facultad y estoy muy emocionada… porque voy a estudiar lo que amo desde hace años =)… si quieren dejar un comentario de lo que tienen planeado en su 2014 háganlo… ¡me haría bien saber que hay gente con sueños como yo =)! … ¡besos pottericos para todos! =)**

Capitulo 34:

_No sabía que decir, solo me limite a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que no había visto con claridad por semanas. Los evitaba en cada pasillo de Hogwarts, en cada encuentro en la sala común, en cada momento que estuviera sola. Tatiana me miraba de reojo y suspiraba con indignación y me decía cosas como: "¿tan difícil es acercarte y hablar?, ¿tiene seis años y no puede pensar?, cuando James se alejo de mi no solo lo ignore si no que le hice sentir celos. Si mi amiga creía que yo me rebajaría a un acto como ese estaba equivocada. Primero porque yo no era una actriz muggle con aires de cursilería y segundo porque no sabría con quien. ¿Con Marcus Flint?, no gracias. La muerte de un compañero no sería tolerada en mi mente. Malfoy respiro hondo echándole una mirada al hall y me sonrió de lado. Sentía su aroma, sentía su cálido olor y no sabía si apoyarme contra la pared para no caer o solo sonreírle también._

_-Te eche mucho de menos._

_Abrí los labios para responder pero Hugo había aparecido muy colorado y mirándome con el ceño fruncido señalo hacia el comedor._

_-La comida ya está._

Y allí estábamos todos, sentados en un silencio espantoso comiendo la carne que mi madre había aprendido a hacer con la receta de la tía Jazmin. Nunca en toda mi vida las papas me habían parecido tan interesantes como en ese momento. De a rato alzaba la mirada y miraba a Scorpius. Sabía que sentía más incomodidad de la que habría experimentado en toda su existencia y podía jurarle que yo estaba igual. Hugo movía la cabeza al ritmo de una canción que el solo recordaba y mi madre miraba a mi padre con expresión severa, puesto que el pelirrojo mayor amenazaba con maldecir al rubio. Mi madre dejo los tenedores a un lado del plato y se limpio los labios con una servilleta, arquee una ceja y pensé la última vez que lo había echo. ¡Nunca había echo eso!, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?. Claro…. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?, porque no quería hacernos quedar como monos aun no evolucionados. En mis intentos por mantener la calma no había pensado en todo ese rato porque Scorpius estaba cenando, en navidad, con los Weasleys. Rogaba a algún miembro de mi familia que rompiera el silencio tan torturador que había en el aire y en mi mente y cuando reflexione sobre las alternativas que tenia de buscar un tema de conversación mi madre hablo:

-Y… ¿tenias pensado ir a algún lugar a pasar la navidad Scorpius?-El rubio desvió los ojos grises en mi madre y sus manos quedaron en su regazo, lo que ocasiono que me sintiera abochornada por mi falta de femineidad.

-Si... bueno, mi madre quería ir a Albania pero mi padre se negó.

Mi padre abrió mucho los ojos y las manos le temblaron lo que ocasiono que su plato con salsa de tomate callera al suelo y el cuenco se rompiera en muchos pedacitos.

Se levanto dejando la servilleta con brusquedad sobre la mesa y mi madre, se dispuso a ayudarlo.

- Se usar la varita.

Respire hondo cerrando los ojos y cubriéndome la mitad del rostro con la mano, roge a los ángeles invisibles que no se pelearan frente a nosotros.

-Ya lo sé, solo pretendía saber si estabas bien.

Mi madre agito la varita sin murmurar el hechizo y el cuenco se arreglo y el suelo fue quedando tan limpio como si un trapo lo hubiera frotado. Cuando separe mi sudorosa mano y me sorprendió saber que Malfoy no fue el causante mis padres habían desparecido hacia la cocina y Malfoy miraba atento a Hugo, que aun comía carne fría. El silencio se hizo presente una vez más y oía en la habitación continua, pasos y murmullos. Podía jurar que aun seguían con su discusión y que aquel comentario sobre Albania tenía que ver, pero no supe porque. Hugo había dejado de comer y miraba a Scorpius con interés.

-¿Eres el nuevo cazador de Slytherin?, ¿verdad?-Malfoy asintió-Yo lo sabia… hice una apuesta con un amigo de que obtendrías el puesto, por lo que gane dos galleons.

Abrí la boca sorprendida por su desvergüenza y Scorpius, para sorpresa de mi hermano rio.

-Es bueno saber que un Gryffindor apuesta por mi… al menos saben que tienen competencia buena y que en el próximo partido de la temporada, van a perder.

¿Malfoy estaba siendo sarcástico con Hugo?, ok, si no quería ganarse el rechazo de mi hermano debía cambiar sus prioridades y remplazarlas por "caerle bien a la gente". ¿Cómo iba a mostrarles a mi familia que él no era como creían que se comportaba?.

-¿Disculpa?... tenemos buenos jugadores. Tatiana, la amiga de Rose es una excelente buscadora… y atrapo la snitch mas de una vez mucho antes de que ustedes hicieran un tanto.

-Vamos Weasley… eso fue suerte, digamos que pudo haber confundido a nuestro buscador y por eso la vio volar cerca de su nariz. Sus tácticas son pésimas y bochornosas.

Hugo arqueo una ceja y yo solo quería que la tierra se abriera y nos separara, que me tragara un hueco o que un oso entrara por la puerta y me arrancara la cabeza.

-Si yo apostara con un Slytherin sobre mis jugadas la bóveda de cualquier serpiente quedaría vacía.

Mire a Hugo con atención y lo patee por debajo de la mesa, a lo que no hacerte y golpee mi pie descalzo contra la pata de una silla. Ahogue el grito cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes en el momento que Scorpius hablo, con su vigorosa voz.

-¿Queres apostar?

Mire a Malfoy en el momento que Hugo extendía su brazo y asintió. Malfoy fundó el trato en un movimiento casi temeroso y ambos se miraron cuando sus espaldas chocaron con el respaldo de las sillas.

-¡No pueden hacer eso frente a mí!. No tenes dinero y nuestros padres no te prestaran.

-Tu si-Hugo alzó las cejas en un gesto coqueto. Malfoy agacho la mirada tentado y negué indignada y furiosa.

-¡No!-Mire el cabello rubio que tanta luz me hacía sentir-Sos prefecto, no podes hacer estas cosas.

Cuando el slytherin alzó la mirada e iba a contestarme, colorado por las ganas de reír nuestros padres entraban nuevamente al comedor. Mi padre tenía las orejas de un color casi fuego y mi madre estaba despeinada. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa enfrentado a su marido y suspirando nos miro sonriendo.

-¿Postre?-Malfoy asintió enseguida mientras yo, lo seguía fulminando con la mirada.

Mi madre se levanto perdiéndose otra vez hacia la cocina seguida por mi padre. Cuando Hugo estallo en una carcajada Scorpius susurro:

-Pero esto no es Hogwarts y tú no eres premio anual.

Por supuesto que no estábamos en Hogwarts, porque si mi casa se convirtiera por un segundo en el castillo les descontaría miles de puntos a Hugo por no atender a mis advertencias. Y comenzaría a gritarle a Malfoy por burlarse de mi falta de autoridad. El pareció darse cuenta de que estaba molesta porque no dejaba de sonreír y comía el helado de chocolate con tanto goce que me helo la piel. Hugo no dejaba de mover la cabeza como si continuara con la canción y mis padres parecían haber mejorado la situación incómoda porque habían comenzado a charlar sobre las noticias de ese día. El comentarista de deportes dijo que las ligas Españolas eran una expectativa para el próximo mundial de clubes. Malfoy miro a mi padre a los ojos, lo que lo impresiono.

-¿Le gusta el futbol señor Weasley?.

Mi madre sonrió de lado y se dedico a hurgar en su pote de confituras de miel. Hugo por otro tanto, había asentido y le murmuro a Malfoy.

-Sí, pero no es bueno en ese deporte como en el Quidditch.

Abrí los ojos mirando a mi hermano de reojo y Scorpius negó volviendo a mirar fijamente a mi padre.

-Mi abuelo Lucius jugaba a ese deporte… a escondidas claro.

Mi padre se atraganto con una porción de tarta de manzana y se puso muy colorado. Mi madre le apunto con la varita sin murmurar nada, y poco a poco la expresión de aflicción en el rostro se le fue pasando, para transformarse en una sincera intriga.

-¿Tu abuelo Lucius jugaba?

-Bueno… jugaba literalmente hablando no. Practicaba de pequeño con los elfos domésticos de su familia. Ellos aprendieron y le enseñaron a él… pero no pudo enseñarle a mi padre como es el deporte-El silencio, lejos de ser incomodo se torno interesante-Pero él me enseño a mi hace unos años.

-¿Ósea que te gustan las cosas muggles?.

Esta vez mi hermano se gano un mes de ignorancia en Hogwarts luego de las fiestas. Mi madre adopto una expresión seria y miro a Hugo con leve molestia, pero Scorpius se encogió de hombros y titubeo.

-Bueno... gustar, gustar, no. Pero si me llama la atención muchas cosas-Miro a mi madre, lo que la sorprendió-En el jardín de esa señora que tiene un perro de color marrón hay una maquina de color morado… que hace mucho ruido. ¿Qué es?-Sonreí de lado sin poder evitarlo y mi padre respondió por ella.

-Es una cortadora de _casto._

_-Pasto-_Lo corrigió la castaña, que reía sin disimulo.

-¿Una qué?-Hugo me miro por la expectación que mostraba Malfoy, a lo que le respondí moviendo los labios_:"veras cuando te quedes solo"._

-Es una maquina que arregla el césped… lo deja de manera pareja, eso impide que tengas que estar agachado y doblándote la espalda-Mi padre miro a mi madre con reproche-Te servirá cuando vivas solo.

-Bueno… a no ser que quieras que tus vecinos se enteren de que por una ramita logras decorar tu jardín.

-Ya te dije que no es eso lo que pretendo, solo quiero que me dejen de doler los músculos.

-¿Músculos?, ¡por favor Ron! , ¿Crees que no te vi la última vez? ¡Lo hiciste desde la ventana del dormitorio!.

Malfoy no sabía si ocultarse bajo la mesa o reír, pero solo me miro. Y aquello me ahogo.

-Bueno… yo me tengo que ir-Hugo se levanto arrastrando la silla.

-¿A dónde?.

-Empieza un especial sobre las brujas de la edad media que tengo que ver, tal vez me sirva para historia de la magia, y completar el resumen del mes pasado para…

-¿Qué?

Mi padre se tapo el rostro con las manos para que no se notasen sus mejillas rojas de la gracia y Malfoy miro a Hugo arqueando una ceja sin poder disimular su ridiculez. Mientras tanto, yo lo seguía mirando a los ojos y me parecía muy lejana la discusión sobre irresponsabilidad por parte de mi hermano. Cuando me entere de que había sido obligado a lavar los paltos sin ayuda, pero Malfoy se ofreció a acompañarlo, yo sabía porque, para acordar el precio de la apuesta. ¡Mentirosos los dos!, genial, buen motivo para que mi hermano y mi… compañero hicieran una cariñosa amistad. Mi madre juntaba los platos de manera muggle mientras me miraba con disimulo, y yo, presa de la ternura por la mirada tan penetrante de Scorpius al marcharse susurre:

-Ya deja de mirarme así mama… y mejor dime porque está el aquí.

El silencio duro solo segundos.

-Porque tenía que darle una oportunidad. Tu hermano fue el que lo logro... ¿Por qué nosotros no?.

Con un cuchillo en una mano y con la panera en la otra la mire a los ojos, y por primera vez sentir como si me viera a mi misma en unos años.

-No es difícil cuando comprendes que él es como nosotros… tal vez no con las mismas costumbres, pero al fin de cuentas todos merecemos una oportunidad.

Asintió dándose vuelta y acercándose a la ventana.

-Cuando aprendemos a perdonar todo es muy distinto.

Sonreí de lado, admirando el cabello que le caía en ondas sobre la espalda y me di vuelta para caminar hacia la cocina, pero voces dentro hicieron que frenara a pocos centímetros y oyera, además del agua y los platos apilarse en la mesada, la charla de mis compañeros.

-Oye Malfoy… ¿para ti también es raro no?, estar aquí en mi casa…

-Bueno… raro sí.

-Quiero que me digas una cosa.

Cuando divise sus figuras muy cerca temí que Hugo perdiera la cordura que había tenido en esos días, pero lo miro fijamente a los ojos, y eso no solo llamo la atención de Malfoy si no la mía. La panera temblaba y el cuchillo podía lastimarme.

-¿La quieres?

Y el silencio, fue tortuoso a cada segundo pensando cómo podía tomar la respuesta.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Hugo se encogió de hombros y el cabello colorado le daba aspecto de hongo. Calle la risa por dentro y deje el cuchillo sobre el pan negro y me sujete de la puerta.

-Eso a ti no te importa-Malfoy sonrió de lado y le arrebato de las manos el plato mojado y lo seco con la franela.

-Sí, la quiero-Y en ese momento, la duda de hacerle sentir celos, que me parecía cursi, no me dio vergüenza. Me sentía feliz, oírlo y que tan solo Hugo lo haya escuchado-Y es lo único que me importa, eso a mí sí me interesa… y si te dejas de meter en mis sentimientos Weasley te lo agradeceré. ¿No tenias que ir a copiarte?... apúrate.

-No te pases de listo Malfoy.

Ambos rieron de manera amistosa y cambiaron de tema a las estúpidas jugadas de quidditch.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Rose?

Mi padre estaba parado detrás de mí muy atento a lo que le podía responder. Por el susto mi pelo había quedado sobre mi cara impidiéndome ver. Me saco la panera de las manos y la dejo sobre la mesa. Mi madre se acerco y ambas, al mismo tiempo notamos el verdoso en su remera.

-¿Qué es eso Ron?

Con humor de perros frunció el entrecejo y murmuro:

-Estoy acomodando el jardín.

Dicho esto, olvidándose de que era noche buena se dio vuelta y desapareció por la puerta hacia el corredor que daba al jardín.

-Dios mío, era lo que faltaba… ¡Ron!

Cuando me quede sola en el medio de la habitación, sosteniendo sobre mis hombros el peso de tantas emociones me sentí feliz, enormemente feliz. Pero aun a pesar de todas las cosas que debía preguntarme y responderme, una palpitaba en mi mente como un corazón artificial. ¿Qué hacia Malfoy en mi casa?

Y cuando pensé en el rostro del niño que me ilusiono por primera vez, la realidad cayó a mis pies. Scorpius estaba en la puerta de la cocina y solo murmuro pocas palabras.

-Tu hermano se fue a terminar el trabajo de… las brujas. Y tus padres están en el jardín…. charlando animadamente sobre como dejar de comportarse como niños-Sonreí de lado y se mordió el labio haciendo que el corazón me latiera con velocidad por primera vez en el día.

-Te extrañe mucho Rose.

Y sin decir nada mas, se acerco a mí para abrazarme por los hombros.

Estaba abrazando a Rose, después de esperarlo por horas y sentía que nada podía ser mejor, luego de recibir la carta de su madre, claro.

_-Y así señor Malfoy es como queda el ave del sur en el arte Origami del occidente._

_Nicky estaba parado frente a mí, temblando por el frio de la habitación mientras movía los dedos muy rápido para formar un bollo de papel. Corrió con sus finas piernas que parecían palos de cepillos y suspire mientras le sonreía de lado por amabilidad._

_-Ahora le hare… el sapo de las aguas del sur…_

_-Nicky no te ofendas pero… no me interesa-El elfo me miro con los ojos azules muy brillantes y asintió._

_-¿Quiere que le haga el toro de la ciudad de Madrid?_

_-No, no quiero que me hagas nada Nicky-Me levante de la cama con paso rápido y lo mire rascándome el cabello-Quiero que vayas a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer. Que tenga mucho queso y mucho jamón. ¿Entendido?_

_-Pero señor, no quiere que le haga algún carrusel como los que usan en esas cosas llamadas ferias, Betty me dijo que averiguo en el centro de la ciudad y…_

_-No Nicky, te dije que no, ve a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich ahora._

_El elfo sin dudarlo con un fuerte ¡plump! desapareció. Me quede solo, deprimido y aburrido. Faltaban solo cuatro días para la noche buena y yo me sentía vacio. Me senté a los pies de la cama tocando con los largos dedos la figura tan confusa que Nicky me había obsequiado cuando recordé el ultimo día que vi a Rose. Y en el momento que me tiraba en la cama dejando caer la desilusión de mis miedos sobre el resto de la mansión un ruido en la ventana hizo que me asustara y cayera al suelo. La lechuza que le había mandado el recado a los padres de la Gryffindor estaba sacudiéndose con temblores por la nieve. Corrí hacia ella y el deje entrar mientras veía como de su pata caía un papel. Lo recogí del suelo y lo abrí con las manos temblorosas mientras leía:_

_Scorpius:_

_Hemos recibido el obsequio, bueno, el mensaje. Queríamos invitarte a pasar navidad con nosotros. No lo tomes como compromiso, si no como una familia mágica que quiere darte su amistad. Rose estará con nosotros también…_

_Esperamos tu respuesta. _

_Hermione_

_-¡Nicky!_

_No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando el elfo, con una feta de jamón y una de queso en cada mano me miro alarmado._

_-¿Dónde están mis padres?_

La estaba abrazando, estaba sintiendo su aroma, su piel, su cabello sobre mi rostro. Mi barbilla llegaba a la altura de su cabeza, ya que ella era más pequeña.

-Te extrañe mucho…-No podía no susurrarle mis sinceras palabras, porque en verdad la había extrañado.

Sentí como sus manos se unían en mi espalda y sonreí feliz.

El cielo de aquella noche era muy distinto a las demás, hacia frio pero había dejado de nevar. El jardín de los Weasley tenía pequeños montoncitos blancos pero la vegetación era verde y dejaba relucir el cantero de flores vacías que el verano anterior me había dado tanta alegría. En aquella oportunidad solo había conocido su habitación, pero estar sentado en la misma mesa que su familia me había echo sentir algo irreal, como si el mundo fuera una mentira.

-Malfoy…

Rose estaba a mi lado, mirando la luna y admire las pecas que no había podido reconocer a distancia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?-Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me encogí de hombros mirando en la misma dirección.

-Eso es entre tus padres y yo.

Sabía que me estaba mirando feo, o al menos era lo que intuía. Pero prefería que fuera así, porque no me atrevía a nada más. Y en lo más sorprendente de la noche, Rose entrelazo su mano con la mía, haciendo que la mirara. Ella se había puesto más colorada de lo que era y susurro:

-Algún día me lo dirás… o lo harán ellos.


	35. Jugo de calabaza: sorpresa en las gradas

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Hola a todos!, ¿Cómo están?, ¡yo muerta de calor! ¬¬, pensé que en Argentina iba a mejorar el clima pero no, los meteorólogos se encargaron de ilusionarnos al divino botón ¬¬, es una expresión como de… ¡para nada! xD. Espero que pasen una hermosa navidad si no los vuelvo a tratar. ¡Besos pottericos! :)=)**_

Capitulo 35:

_**Semanas después:**_

La mesa de Slytherin tenía tantas expectativas por el partido que se habían olvidado que el invierno había pasado y que nos encontrábamos próximos a los exámenes finales.

-Bien… eh repasado toda la noche como son las jugadas.

-Lo sabemos-Loran tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una mano-Me retuviste hasta la una de la madrugada en la sala común.

Mi compañero de habitación lo miro con el ceño fruncido, evito contestarle y siguió con sus explicaciones en la mesa moviendo los panes miñón que suplicaban salvación.

-Brad-Corrí el vaso con jugo de calabaza en el momento que agitaba su brazo indicándole a Laura, que estaba tan dormida como el hermano de Marcus, la mejor posición para defender- Si no te callas te inmovilizare y le diré a la señora Hooch que no puedes jugar.

-Tú no harías eso-Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Me crees capaz?-Mirándome atentamente corrió la vista y le pego a Loran, desquitándose con él, en la mano. El moreno suspiro con irritación y levantándose con aires de malhumor susurro en el oído de mí amigo:-Voy a buscar a Fátima antes de que lo mate.

El hermano de mi mejor amigo se había hecho muy amigo de una Slytherin de cuarto curso, para desagrado de Marcus: porque decía que era muy desagradable meterse con alguien tan pequeño, y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos practicando quidditch y en la biblioteca. Tampoco sabía porque, no recordaba al menor de los Flint leer un libro alguna vez.

Cuando se perdió por las puertas del gran comedor vi entrar en el preciso momento una cabellera pelirroja y castaña junto a una negra. Y la risa de la Gryffindor me hizo sentir un nudo en el pecho.

Mi amiga estaba nerviosa, no era su primer partido y por tal motivo no sabía porque tenía tanto malestar. Bueno, yo jamás había jugado a un partido de quidditch y no sabía que era sentir adrenalina, aunque en una ocasión le pregunte a mi primo (la época en que le hablaba) si era lo mismo que dar un examen. Me miro con cara de no entender lo que había dicho y negó diciéndome lo más grosero que me había dicho en la vida: Necesitas con urgencia algún tónico para el cerebro. El era un inepto, irresponsable y vulgar estudiante. Si, lo dije, el era todo eso y mucho mas. Cuando llegamos a le mesa donde estaba todo el equipo (incluso Potter) allí, me dedique a desayunar de espaldas a las demás mesas. Mi amiga se sentó frente a mí, junto a Harriet, la nueva cazadora del equipo. Samantha había ganado el puesto de buscador gracias a su magnífica actuación frente al troglodita de Joe, el musculoso sin cerebro de quinto curso. Logro que le descontara cinco puntos a nuestra casa por haberle dicho que era una mujer y que no merecía el lugar. Albus era uno de los tres cazadores que se gano su lugar, por su increíble vuelo (lo reconocía) y por haber sido el que metió mas tantos. Mientras masticaba los huevos con pan el capitán, Leonel, movía rápido las manos mareando a las dos chicas que lo miraban sin comprender mucho o poco y nada lo que hacía.

-Tatiana… tenes que buscar la snitch lo más rápido que puedas, pero no muy rápido para que podamos defender bien y tener una ventaja buena… aunque si vez que nos están acercando en la puntuación, toma en cuenta el vuelo rápido. ¿Sí?-Mi amiga asintió en el momento que Albus sonreía de lado. Por suerte Sheeran no lo vio, porque el pastel de moras le iba a sentir mal con el rojo del uniforme.

-Bien… Albus, eh oído que Malfoy tiene el puesto de cazador…-Mi amiga me miro de reojo y aferro el tenedor con su mano izquierda mientras que yo, con disimulo me acercaba a ella y le intentaba quitar los dedos, ya que podían lastimarla-Vos te encargas de quitarle la quaffle pero sin trampas, ¿entendido? No queremos violencia si no jugadas limpias y que nos beneficien.

-¿Por qué no?... un jugador menos nos traería las ventajas que estas mencionando.

-No se trata de matar a un compañero, sino de encontrar la manera de conseguir más puntos demostrando que sabemos volar.

-No es eso-El bateador más pequeño que había estado en el equipo, Bell miro a sus compañeros con enojo-Tanto Malfoy como Brown son buenos aunque tengan distintas posiciones y si los del otro equipo pensaran en agárraselas con ella no sería muy justo ¿no?

_**En la mesa de Slytherin.**_

-Si atacamos a su guardián tendremos vía libre.

-¡No voy a pegarle a nadie!-Marrie estaba furiosa por las insinuaciones de Brad.

-Scorpius, ¿te encargaras de Potter?-Miraba la cabellera que tan parecida a la de un león, me tenia distraído-¿Scorpius?

_**En la mesa de Gryffindor.**_

-No lo lastimare… solo lo dejare inconsciente en la enfermería una semana, ¿está bien?.

El amigo idiota de Albus sonrió chocándole la mano bajo la mesa, y fruncí tanto el entrecejo que pensé que quedaría así para siempre.

-El equipo de Gryffindor ha estado mucho tiempo en la sima por ser el de mejor puntaje. ¿Quieren que un simple jugador de cuarta les arrebate el puesto por sus estúpidas insinuaciones?

Mi amiga tenía tanta alegría en el rostro que miro a mi primo con mofa.

-¿Van a tomar en cuenta las palabras de alguien que todavía no aprendió a volar?

Todos se quedaron callados. Mi primo me miro por primera vez en todas esas semanas y arquee una ceja.

-¿Hablas de mí?-El se encogió de hombros y bebió de su taza café. Pensé seriamente en hacérsela tragar, pero después comprendí que perjudicaría el partido y me levante con lentitud mientras oía la voz de mi hermano a lo lejos.

-Si tenes tanta duda de tu capacidad para jugar este partido podrías retirarte por la puerta grande y no quedar como un cobarde al caer de tu escoba.

Tatiana volvió a sonreír.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, querida prima. ¿Por qué no te dedicas a consolar a tus amiguitos repartidos por el castillo y dejas que nosotros, los que si tenemos un poco de actitud juvenil hablemos?

El vaso que estaba lleno de la bebida naranja que tanto me gustaba termino de lleno en la cara de mi primo. La mesa de Gryffindor quedo tan sorprendida que estallo en risas, junto con algunos de Slytherin y Ravenclaw, tanto como Hufflepuff. Algunos compañeros le extendían servilletas para que se limpiara el jugo de calabaza y otros, solo ocultaban su rostros rojos por la diversión. Mi amiga era de las que reían con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a quedarse sin vos, pero comenzó a apagarse y deje de oírla cuando me acercaba a las puertas de madera y veía, a Lily y a Hugo llegar. Ellos se hablaban, claro, pero no porque nuestra relación había mejorado sino porque eran compañeros de clase y habían decidido hacer las paces. Mi prima no me hablaba, aunque en secreto le conto a Hugo que ella no aceptaba mis sentimientos, pero que los respetaba. En secreto porque su hermano no lo sabía y no quería que este se enterase. Mientras mi primea sonreía y hacia que Hugo se pusiera nervioso, recordé el encuentro tan incomodo como tranquilizador que habíamos tenido ella y yo la primer semana luego de las vacaciones de navidad.

_-Prométeme una cosa-Malfoy me miraba con tanta profundidad en aquel rincón del séptimo piso, cerca de la torre de Gryffindor para mis nervios, que las piernas me temblaban._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que jamás te alejaras de mi sin antes decirme porque-Respire hondo sonriéndole a los ojos grises que tanta falta me habían hecho en esos meses de profunda soledad que asentí sin dudarlo._

_-Te lo prometo._

_Y de la esquina del pasillo, doblaban Hugo y Lily cargados de libros y con sus túnicas de Gryffindor ondeando. Ambos iban a clase de Herbologia y no se detuvieron a pensar que alguien podía oír su discusión sobre el trabajo de ese día, hasta que los cuatros nos miramos con sorpresa. Hugo tenia las orejas coloradas y Lily miro a Malfoy con cara de incomodad. No dijo nada, no lo insulto ni se burlo de él o de mí. Luego de echarnos una mirada que no era ni de aceptación ni complicidad, se marchó al pasar a nuestro lado. Mi hermano la vio irse y luego de que mirara riendo a Scorpius este susurro:_

_-Faltan solo dos semanas para el partido Malfoy, los quiero en la cuenta de mis padres al terminar Enero eh. _

_Mi hermano y mi… novio, si, el… ¡apostaron cien galleons a que ganaba Slytherin!. Yo no tenía tanto dinero para pagarle su futura deuda y mucho menos para aceptarla. Pero ya habían fundido el trato en un saludo amistoso cuando Scorpius se marcho de mi casa y yo no podía hacer nada. El rubio se quedo a dormir esa noche, luego de que le pedí a mis padres que por favor se quedase, ya que era de noche y podía ser peligroso. Aceptaron con la única condición de que durmiera en el sofá. Y eso hizo, vigilado por mi padre durmió junto a Tobby, que no pude hacerlo marchar de sus pies. El me confesó que el gato le había echo compañía, aunque no pudo dormir mucho: por qué sabía que estaba a poca distancia de mí y por la cara de maniático de mi padre. Reí al oírlo pero me abochorno la idea de que mi progenitor se convirtiera en un asesino _con varita.

-Hola Rose… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?-Mi hermano, al que le había crecido el cabello en el invierno como mis ganas de ahorcarlo sostenía un pergamino en una mano y con la otra una rana de chocolate.

-No podes comer eso a esta hora… -Le arrebate de la mano la rana lo que ocasiono que se asustara.

-¿Iras al partido?.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo tantas preguntas?-Mi prima miro de reojo a Hugo, mientras este me extendía el papel.

-Te lo mandan a ti-Mire a los ojos a Hugo, que eran como los de mi padre: lo que ocasiono un cosquilleo en mi nuca, y me diera cuenta que ladeo la cabeza a la izquierda.

-Ya no hagas eso-Lily sonrió, con disimulo ocultándose a través de su cabello pelirrojo.

-Como quieras, pero devuélveme mi rana.

Cuando me arrebato de la mano el dulce y paso por mi lado sentí que ya había perdido el respeto como familia y como prefecta. Suspire dándome cuenta que mi prima no lo había seguido y cuando di dos pasos su voz llego a mi oído como una brisa lejana.

-Hola Rose.

Si no hubiera sido consciente de que sus ojos me estaban atravesando la espalda (los mismos ojos de la tía Ginny y la abuela Molly) no hubiera volteado. Pero en ese momento, cuando la emoción y la alegría por haberla oído me dieron la voluntad de girar olvide cual era el fin de marcharme.

-Hola Lily.

Ambas nos miramos unos segundos y entreabrió los labios en el mismo momento que Albus, más limpio pero igual de enojado llegara al lado de su hermana menor y la sujetara del brazo y la apartara tanto de mi vista como de mi presencia. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y los seguí, alejándome cuanto pude de sus susurros y de los intentos de mi prima por soltarse. Hasta que ya no pude ignorarlo más y al cruzar las enormes puertas hablara en voz potente y severa.

-Déjala Albus, la lastimaras.

Mi primo se quedo de pie, dándome la espalda y su cabello azabache, que jamás me había parecido tan desagradable, era lo único que podía apreciar. Lily se froto el brazo ahogando un murmullo y miro al piso. Ella si me miraba, pero cuando Albus giro sentí que el pergamino se estaba mojando.

-¿Qué queres?, ¿meterte también en nuestros asuntos o..?

-No, solo quiero que dejes de maltratar a une estudiante delante de mi, porque olvidare que eres de mi casa y te quitare tantos puntos que te ganaras el enojo de más de un compañero.

-¡Qué bien!, ¿ahora es un alumno para ti?-Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso y negué mientras daba un paso hacia mi-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, mucho menos como tratar a mi hermana.

-Si lo soy, para tu ignorancia lo soy… y por más que me evites ella tiene todo el derecho de saludarme. ¿Le quitaras eso también?. Sé que has sido tú el que la ah amenazado y si no se lo conté a tu madre fue porque no tengo por qué. No seré tan entrometida como tú.

Sonreí de lado, para mi alivio, al ver el parecido que tenía con mi tío Harry.

-No me importa lo que digas. No voy a oírte sobre lo…

-Yo si la oiré, porque estoy cansado de ti Potter.

Scorpius había llegado a mi lado, con el uniforme de Slytherin y con el cabello tan brilloso que comencé a dudar (sobre el aspecto que tenia) si no asistía a los salones donde los muggles leen revistas y charlan entre sí.

-¿Ahora tu qué quieres?

-Quiero que la dejes en paz, ya no tolero como te impones creyéndote con derecho, estoy cansado de tu cara Potter.

-Para tu información la entrometida ah sido ella.

-Has sido tú-Lily miro a su hermano con odio consumido y con los brazos cruzados se separo alejo dando pasos cortos a la pared, para dejar pasar a un grupito de chicos que pareció ver interesante la escena de los dos jugadores de quiddith enfrentados-Yo estaba tranquila pero como siempre te creíste con derecho a decirme que hacer. ¡Ya no tengo diez años y no podes amenazarme con contarle a nuestra madre! … madura de una vez Albus.

La pelirroja dejo un profundo silencio tan cargado de dinamita que a punto de estallar, hizo que Malfoy se pusiera colorado.

-No vuelvas a tocar a tu hermana Potter, porque no te quedaran dedos para sujetar la varita.

-No me hagas reír Malfoy.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y sin darme cuenta de que mis labios se habían separado y que estaba por hablar, hubiera pagado miles de galleons por volver a ver la cara de mi primo.

-El sombrero seleccionador se ah equivocado contigo. Debías de haber ido a Slytherin-Esto no solo sorprendió a las chicas chusmas que estaban paradas presenciando la escena, si no que a Malfoy también. Y cubriendo nuestra cercanía con su ancho pecho y mi espalda, entrelacé una de mis manos con la suya-eres despreciable.

De camino al campo de quidditch trate de controlar mi malestar y vi, a lo lejos aun con el pergamino en la mano a Dean. Me acerque a él casi corriendo y cuando estuve a su lado su sonrisa me hizo sentir bien, como si quisiera olvidar el encuentro que había dejado en el hall.

-Hola Rose ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Yo estoy muy bien, ansioso por ver el partido.

Lo oí, o eso trate, de camino a las gradas. Nuestros compañeros, de todas las casas, se acercaban con euforia al campo con la intención de ver el quipo de las serpientes arruinados y aniquilados por los leones. Yo trataba de que esa rivalidad fuese solo deportiva porque la idea de soportar a mi primo mucho tiempo mas así no me querría capaz. Mientras subía los escalones con ayuda de mi compañero recordé un día en clase de pociones, cuando Malfoy yo ya no estábamos juntos, y cuando solo tenía la compañía de mi amiga.

_-No, ¡no es ojo de ratón es ojo de camaleón! _

_-Ya te oí, ya te oí._

_Mi amiga escribía con prisa en el pergamino mientras miraba cada dos segundos a Henman que se paseaba por las mesas._

_-Yo lo estoy vigilando, copia más rápido._

_Albus suspiro irritado, haciéndome creer que mi voz era lo que lo atormentaba y se levanto dejándome más incomoda y dolida, de lo que me había sentido en todo el año. Malfoy lo noto, y acomodo su flequillo mientras miraba la mesa con una mueca. Marcus me miro y no dijo nada, solo se limito a encogerse de hombros y seguir anotando de la pizarra los ingredientes. _

Cuando volví a la realidad, del campo repleto de espectadores, contentos y alegres mire hacia el cielo y vi a los jugadores en sus posiciones.

-¡El partido comenzó, y Albus Potter tiene la quaffle!

Los gritos de los leones se estaban haciendo notar, opacaban a las serpientes que agitaban gorros y carteles.

-Potter se la pasa a Long que vuela como una flecha hacia los postes de Slytherin, y está por llegar… ¡pero Malfoy se la saca a un segundo de meter el tanto!. ¡Vamos que se puede Longin!.

El apodo de la Gryffindor resonó en todo el campo ocasionando que el festejo de Slytherin se apagara por unos segundos, pero después estallaron festejos, gritos y risas por todos lados.

-¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

Jordan había prometido con total compromiso comentar bien el partido a la profesora Aline si lo dejaba seguir con su actividad. Lindo acuerdo.

El partido siguió y siguió, los puntajes variaban a favor de Gryffindor y Slytherin y en el momento que pensé que no podría tolerar un segundo más de la ausencia de compañía el papel en el bolsillo de mi pantalón me saco de mi soledad. Lo abrí con cuidado de que nadie más lo leyera y la letra de Malfoy me hizo sudar la palma de las manos:

-_**No te marches al terminar el partido.**_

En el momento que terminé de leer la nota, la voz aguda de Jordan desilusionaba a la casa de los leones.

-¡Doscientos cincuenta a cien gana Slytherin!, ¡el buscador encontró la snitch!.

Genial, y en el momento que los "oh" y los "maldición" de los Gryffindors se hacían cada vez más fuertes y constantes, vi una figura volar a toda velocidad hacia mí. Malfoy, que para sorpresa de más de un chico estaba de frente, sonrió de lado y miro la hoja de papel. Cuando sus ojos grises volvieron a chocarse con los míos descendió de la escoba con tanta tranquilidad y delicadeza que me hizo querer hundirme bajo tierra, y quedando frente a mí, muy cerca, sentí su respiración agitada y su olor tan natural; me hacían olvidar de las personas que lo estaban analizando con la mirada. Soltó su escoba haciendo que esta callera en un sonido seco y me abrazo con fuerza y suavidad. Sorprendida abrí mucho los ojos y sonreí de lado. Le devolví el abrazo sin pensar que muchos se habían quedado callados y que tanto los compañeros de equipo de él lo estaban esperando como los de Gryffindor, se separo en el momento que iba a hablar y frente a mi casa… frente a todos, me beso, sujetándome de las mejillas. Respondí al beso cuando me estrecho más hacia él y feliz y confundida, me hundí en el silencio de las gradas repleta de estudiantes.


	36. Cuanto lo siento

_**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Hola a todos!. ¡Feliz Navidad! =), ¿Quién va a pasar estas fiestas en el parque de HP?, ¿Quién me lleva? xDDDD. Besos a todos y que tengan una hermosa noche buena =). **_

Capitulo 36:

¿Alguna vez te caíste en un charco con agua de lluvia?, ¿en un poso lleno de barro?, ¿en una fiesta?, ¿alguna vez hiciste algo tan ridículo como humillante y te sentiste avergonzado?. Bueno… el color de mis mejillas era como el del fuego y sentía un calor insoportable en medio de las gradas, aun sabiendo que seguíamos en invierno. El clima comenzaba a mejorar y ya se podía apreciar el verde de los arboles. Malfoy se separo mirándome a los ojos, aun sosteniendo mis mejillas y con la sonrisa en el rostro, tatuada por el goce de alegría que estaba experimentando. Yo quería correr hacia el colegio y no decir ni hacer nada más. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no sabía porque lo había echo. Scorpius me había besado frente a todo Gryffindor y algunos miembros de su equipo que habían volado hacia nosotros. El silencio no fue tan tranquilizador. Murmullos mas fuertes se aproximaban a medida que mi respiración cobraba un ritmo y mis manos temblaron en su pecho. Sentía el latido de su corazón, que preso de la emoción, iba a ocasionar una rotura en su chaqueta verde. El color gris de su mirada me recordó que estábamos acompañados, que había gente a nuestro alrededor que nos hacían miles de preguntas con tan solo una mirada. Mis ojos fueron analizando cada expresión de mis compañeros. Dean tenía un banderín en una mano y lo soltó por el impacto de la escena, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando se sintió intimidado por mí, las gemelas Madison, Aly y los compañeros de Albus estaban tan sorprendidos como confundidos. Mis manos bajaron de los músculos de Malfoy en el preciso momento que daba un paso hacia tras y el respiraba hondo. Se despeino el cabello y recogió del piso de madera su escoba y mirándome por última vez, me beso fugaz (pero igual de especial), para solo irse y marcharse de la amenaza de los leones.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Hogwarts se había vuelto un caldero con veneno de basilisco a punto de llenar la boca de más de un estudiante. Cuando caminaba junto a mi amiga, los Slytherin y los Gryffindor me miraban como si fuera la reencarnación de Voldemort o algún animal de esos raros que ellos consideran "despreciables". No sé que se creían, pero sus estúpidas caras jamás me habían parecido tan desagradables. Ellos eran seres humanos ¿verdad?, ellos respiraban, comían, bebían y hasta hablaban; algunos sabían leer y otros jugaban al Quidditch o se mantenían en el aire solo por tres segundos (uno más que yo). Pero ese no era el punto. El punto era: ¿Por qué Malfoy me había besado frente a todo el colegio sin miedo o vergüenza?. Y esa respuesta me la dio, la noche del mismo partido.

_-Aun no me lo creo… ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_Estaba parada frente a él, dándole la espalda al cuadro de perros dormilones que tanta compañía me había hecho en los días en que solo nos hablábamos con la mirada. Se encogió de hombros aun llevando su ropa de quidditch y suspiro tirándose en el sillón. Ignorándome._

_-¿No me vas a responder?._

_Alcance a ver su negación e irritada camine hacia él, viéndole el rostro de lleno, separada por el respaldo del mueble._

_-No sé qué tengo que responderte. Es mi problema ¿no?-Negué-¿Es de los dos?_

_-Sí, es de los dos. ¿No pensaste que podrían pensar?, ¿no te diste cuenta como nos miraron después del partido?... eh tenido que estar en la sala común toda la tarde porque tus compañeros me daban miedo y…_

_Me callo tapándome los ojos con una mano y tratando de apartarla forcejeé con él unos segundos. Luego me rendí y sonreí._

_-Nadie jamás dirá nada de ti. Quiero mostrarles a todos que soy feliz-Oírlo fue como tomar una poción llena de doxys vivas-Quiero decirle a Hogwarts que tengo a mi lado a la chica más hermosa._

_Me beso cada una de mis pestañas, sin olvidar ninguna. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi oreja derecha y una corriente eléctrica en la izquierda, y cuando salto el sofá y corrió hacia su dormitorio sentí un arrebato de seguirlo, pero me quede parada con los perros mirándome fijamente. _

Tatiana fulmino a una nena de primero que se quedo mirándome con miedo en las puertas del gran comedor.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿tiene monos en la cara para que la mires así?. Apártate que tenemos hambre.

La chica se marcho casi corriendo escaleras arriba no porque estaba allí si no por las amenazas de Tatiana y creyendo que esta era prefecto. Y miles de miradas quisieron que me volviese un camaleón y me perdiese en la pared.

-Vamos.

Mi amiga me sujeto del brazo y caminamos por la mesa de Gryffindor, recordé que jamás había estado tan silenciosa y cuando me iba a sentar junto a Aly esta se levanto y se fue abrazando sus apuntes hacia Dean.

-Yo no sabía que esto sería así-Pasee la mirada por las caras compungidas y traumadas de mis compañeros para encontrarme con la enojada de Tatiana Sheeran Lotter.

Muchos chicos de Ravenclaw murmuraban con las cabezas juntas y los de Slytherin (la mesa entera siendo más específica) me echaban miradas de oído. La de Samantha me dio más incomodidad porque los ojos, que eran del mismo color que los de mi amiga, despedían rencor y angustia consumida. Me atacaría, lo sabía, pero solo esperaba que fuera cuando estuviese sola y no con alguien que pudiera defenderme. No por ser valiente, si no porque no quería que alguien más cayera conmigo.

-Mira…-Mi amiga tenía el pelo en una coleta, lo que me sorprendió porque ella jamás lo usaba así-Nadie tiene porque aprobar lo que tú hagas… tenes el derecho de hacer lo quieras hacer y lo que no tengas ganas. Hace lo que te plazca sin remordimiento y si en algún momento tenes miedo de lo que puedan decirte… recorda porque motivo los evitas.

En el momento que iba a contestar Malfoy se había acercado y sorprendida lo mire con la boca abierta y con un nudo en el estomago.

-Hola Malfoy.

Mi amiga se levanto del banco y miro a Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola Sheeran-Para mi desagrado arqueo una ceja-¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Genial, volvía a lo mismo de siempre. "Ese maldito fracasado lo único que buscaba de ti era que le mostraras tu varita". Me había enojado tanto con el ese día que me espero a los pies de la escalera hasta que bajara, por dos horas (no sabía si era verdad) y sentí una punzada de risa, porque se había puesto celoso.

-El está muy bien para mi desgracia-Ambos sonrieron y eso me alivio-Está estudiando en el extranjero… decidió ignorar sus años de estudio mágico y se involucro con el cuartel de bomberos de la ciudad en la que ahora vive.

Sabía que Malfoy no había entendido nada de lo que Tatiana le había dicho, lo que confirme cuando me miro y rodeo los ojos, apoyándose en la mesa con ambas manos me susurro con risa:

-Tenes que enseñarle sobre el otro mundo Rose-Me guiño un ojo y miro a Scopius-Adiós Malfoy.

Dicho esto, se perdió tan contenta como yo estaba de molesta en ese momento. El Slytherin la vio perderse junto a unos chicos de quinto curso que entraban por la puerta y me miro.

-Hola.

Sin importarle los demás, se acerco a mí y me beso, si, cruzando la avena y la jarra con café.

_**No me pregunten qué ocurrió por mi mente cuando la bese, solo sentí que nada podía compararse con esa sensación. El mundo me parecía lejano, el mundo estaba a mis pies y nadie podía arrebatarme nada. Nadie podía separarla de mí. Ni Potter, ni mis padres, ni nuestro pasado. Ella era **__mía__** y yo era **__suyo._

_Antes de contarles porque le mande la nota, déjenme contarles que ocurrió luego del partido en las mazmorras._

_Samantha me había llevado a rastras a la sala común de Slytherin, en donde había pasado mis seis años anteriores fingiendo sentirme orgulloso de mi estatus, aunque lo aborrecía tanto como al calamar gigante que seguía vivo. _

_-Ya no me toques mas-Estaba enojado y molesto, pero la morena estaba tan histérica que no me negué a que me sujetara por la manga de la camisa del uniforme y me sentara en el sofá. _

_-¿Qué hiciste?-Sonreí de lado-¿Por qué sonreís?._

_-Porque…-La mire suspirando y me recosté en el sillón encogiéndome de hombros-Porque tenía ganas._

_-¿Junto a ellos?, ¿junto a su casa?... ¿perdiste la cabeza?. ¿¡Qué te pasa!?._

_-No perdí nada, mi cerebro sigue funcionando muy bien._

_-No me refiero a eso… ¿Por qué tuviste que besarla sin descaro?_

_Para el alivio de toda mi vida, Marcus cruzaba el muro con aires de estar contento y tranquilo y miro la escena que compartía con mi antigua compañera de sala. Nos miro con intriga, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y su paso distrajo a la morena que estaba aterrada._

_-¿Tu no dirás nada?... ¿pensas quedarte tranquilo mientras él se la pasa por todo el colegio besando a Weasley?_

_-Tiene nombre-En ese momento, estaba serio._

_-Tú la llamas así-Me miro con los ojos verdes palpitantes, me daba miedo esa manera de hacerme ver que podía matarme con la mirada._

_-Pero yo soy yo y vos sos vos. Delante de mí… la respetaras._

_-¿Qué?-Sonrió dejándome desconcertado. Flint se sentó junto a mi haciéndome compañía y miro a mi amiga con sospecha-¿Ahora queres que la respetemos?... ¿te estás escuchando?._

_-No soy sordo… oigo todo lo que digo, te estoy oyendo a ti y no se por cuánto tiempo más._

_-Me escucharas hasta que yo lo diga y cuando termine te darás cuenta que es todo un error._

_-Sam…-Mi amigo murmuro tan bajo su apodo que la morena pudo haber fingido no oírlo. _

_-¿Darme cuenta de que cosa?_

_-De que no te conviene estar con ella…-Se dio vuelta dándome la espalda y miro la chimenea, en la que danzaba un cálido fuego, no hacia frió pero le daba calor a la habitación._

_-Sam…-Marcus volvió a repetirlo._

_El muro volvió a abrirse y por el hueco que formaba una puerta entro Brad seguido de Loran, ambos con el uniforme y cubiertos por papeles de colores._

_-Malfoy… ¿¡qué rayos está ocurriendo contigo!?_

_Y para felicidad de mi amiga, una persona más se unió a su explicación de por qué yo, estaba en un error._

_-Le estaba diciendo que está equivocado, que es una vergüenza para Slytherin._

_-¿Por qué pensas eso?-Loran estaba parado junto a Marcus, que tenía los dedos sobre el brazo del sofá._

_-Porque…-Mi amiga ignoro mi presencia y miro al moreno fulminandolo con la mirada-Porque sería una vergüenza decir que un miembro de nuestra familia esta emparentado con…_

_-¿Miembro de nuestra familia?-Marcus miro atento a Samantha._

_-¿Emparentado sobre qué?-Me levante con cuidado, sentía como se avecinaba la ira que iba a provocar en mi interior._

_-¡Emparentado con esa sangre sucia!._

_Loran abrió un poco los ojos y dio pasos hacia Samantha y para mi sorpresa como para la de su hermano, grito:_

_-¡No digas eso!-Dejo caer al suelo su escoba y el cabello negro, tan característico de los Flint como el de los Potter, fue mi única vista junto a la cara de sorpresa y confusión de la serpiente._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-¡No vuelvas a decir nada relacionado sobre eso!, ¡estoy cansado de escucharte hablar de Weasley a sus espaldas!. ¡Admití que eres una celosa resentida!... sé que detrás de tu odio existe la envidia... no porque que Malfoy la beso, si no porque no te da bola a ti._

_Marcus se había puesto de pie y agarro a su hermano por los brazos, mientras Brad alejaba a Samantha interponiéndose ante ella y un nervioso Loran. Jamas lo había visto así, ni si quiera cuando discutía con sus amigos por las ultimas confituras de las cajas de golosinas._

_-Ya basta._

_Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, mire a mi amiga con rencor y olvide todo lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca el día en que hicimos las pases. _

_-No quiero oírte decir nada mas de ninguno de los Weasley, mucho menos de Rose. Si te veo cerca de ella no responderé-Mi cabello ocultaba las ganas de llorar de mi compañera._

_-¡No es justo!-El hombro de Brad era su único consuelo-¡Siglos haciéndole honor a la casa y vos te dedicas a tocarte con esa asquerosa comadreja!_

_-¡Cállate te dije!._

_-No digas esas cosas Samantha-Marcus nos separo del cuello de su amiga y negó suspirando-Lo hemos hablado... estabas de acuerdo de su relación con Rose, ¿porque ahora salís con esto?._

_Nos miro a cada uno con vergüenza por su comportamiento y ahogando el llanto salio corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas._

_El camino los jardines jamás me había parecido tan largo y estrecho como ese momento. Me sentía abatido, solo, confundido, con ganas de gritarle a todos que se largasen de mi vista y me dejasen en paz. Muchos alumnos me miraban con recelo, otros con ira y otros… con risa apagada. Me desquite con un chico de segundo año que tenía un petardo en su mano._

_-¡Eso no esta permitido aquí chiquillo idiota! _

_El encuentro con mis compañeros, antes que con Rose, había marchitado toda mi esperanza de afrontar la realidad, de luchar por ella. _

_-¡Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw por tu idiotez!_

_-¡Malfoy!._

_Marcus caminaba hacia mí, me había seguido, lo sabía, porque estaba colorado y nervioso. Me arrebato el petardo de la mano y se lo devolvió al chico de segundo. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido._

_-Ve con la profesora Aline, ahora. _

_-Tú no eres prefecto._

_Asintió y se encogió de hombros._

_-Pero soy tu amigo y no permitiré que te metas con alguien que no tiene la culpa de tus problemas-Miro de nuevo al rubio de segundo indicándole con la cabeza que se marchase._

_-No quiero hablar con nadie._

_Me apoye contra la pared y suspire agachando la mirada._

_-Está bien… no te obligare._

_Se apoyo en la pared de enfrente y nos quedamos en el silencio apagado por las voces de los magos de los cuadros. En alguna parte de mi mente se estaba formando una guerra sobre la verdad, la ignorancia y el ocultamiento. No iba a ocultar mis sentimientos por la Gryffindor, no permitiría que el narcisismo de Samantha me perjudicara y la verdad de ocultarle a todos, que la amaba._

_-No sé qué hacer Marcus…-Mi amigo me miro-Ayúdame._

_La nota la había escrito la noche anterior al partido, mientras abría el diario en la última página escrita. El señor Wealsey me lo había devuelto diciéndome que me pertenecía, y que solo yo sabía que podía hacer con él. Y así fue, escribí con la fecha del partido, una nota:_

_**-**Hoy ganaremos, y a todos les diré **cuanto lo siento. **_

_**Cuanto lo siento**__, me refería a mis sentimientos, a lo que había en mi interior, lo que me había echo fuerte desde primer curso. _

_Y mientras escribía oía la respiración de Rose, a mi lado. Dormimos juntos luego del partido, ella estaba con los brazos abiertos y el cabello húmedo y pegado a la cara, y en una nota con letra pequeña, en un papel recortado a mano escribí:_

"_Me debes cien galleons Weasley, pero podes pagármelo cuando quieras". _


	37. El descargo de Elizabeth

_Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia tiene como único fin entretener. ¡Hola!, hace tiempo que no estoy por acá. Debo decirles que el calor no me deja vivir… eh sufrido mucho en estos días y no eh podido prender la computadora: /… pero bueno, quiero saludarlos antes de que este 2013 se vaya =)._

Capitulo 37:

_-Samantha Parkinson._

_Camine hacia el taburete, me senté sobre la fría madera y espere a que el sombrero seleccionador anunciara mi casa._

_**-¡Slytherin!.**_

_Corrí con una mueca en los labios hacia la mesa de las serpientes y me senté junto dos chicos que habían sido seleccionados antes de mi turno. Un chico, de cabello rubio y ojos grises, que daban frio sonrió de lado y extendió su mano._

_-Hola soy Scorpius Malfoy._

_-Hola-Le devolví el saludo cuando sentí una picazón en la mano-Soy Samantha Parkinson._

_Y desde ese momento, Scorpius se volvió mi mejor amigo._

_**Segundo curso:**_

_-No te la prestare si no me decís para que._

_Malfoy estaba nervioso, con el ceño fruncido y movía el pie con impaciencia._

_-Eso a ti no te importa-Cruzada de brazos tapaba la lechuza, que ululaba tranquilamente mientras degustaba un dulce-¡Necesito algo del Callejón Diagon que me olvide!... y solo mi madre puede ayudarme._

_Acepte con la condición de que me mostrara eso que tanto necesitaba, y jamás apareció nada. Según él su madre nunca le mando eso que precisaba. Era un mentiroso, porque lo había visto llegar con un paquete grande al día siguiente._

_**Tercer curso.**_

_Malfoy estaba raro, se iba muy seguido de la sala común y desaparecía entre clase y clase, no decía donde iba y a la hora en que volvía siempre lo hacía con cuidado, como si quisiera evitar que alguien lo encontrase en algo raro. Se hacia el ofendido y dormía, solo dormía. Jamás pensé que en ese momento, todo iba a cambiar. Un día, en la sala común de Slytherin me beso, y fue mi primer beso. Jamás había sabido que se sentía, jamás había pensado nunca que era lo que una persona deja en la otra cando eso ocurre. Pero fue lo mejor que me ocurrió, lo más hermoso, lo más sincero. __**Lo más real. **__Scorpius había desaparecido otra noche y yo estaba preocupado, por las advertencias de Marcus de que lo había visto raro y que lo cuidara, pero además, porque me había pasado toda la tarde de ese día observándolo a lo lejos. Y él no dejaba de ver a Weasley, a la pobretona comadreja. Mientras leía un libro sobre "La brujas de Salem", tan interesante como aburrido lo vi cruzar el hueco en la pared y quedarse frente a mí, mudo y serio. No sabía que decir, o que hacer, pero solo pude pronunciar las palabras que había estado pensando en todo ese rato. El me beso, me beso por primera vez y por un momento, olvide que el mundo existía. Luego de navidad todo había cambiado, nada era igual y él se alejo cuanto pudo de mí. No sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, me trataba distante y cortante. Los amigos que compartíamos también lo habían notado ausente, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Cobardes. _

_Luego, en cuarto curso todo volvió a ser más o menos parecido. El estaba más cerca, el me trataba mejor, en ocasiones volvíamos a estar juntos de esa manera que yo tanto quería, compartíamos momentos privados y verdaderos. Nos besábamos, nos hablábamos, éramos amigos con algo más que amistad. Quería confesarle que lo quería, pero también sabía que no era lo indicado. Scorpius tenía un carácter que irritaba y amargaba hasta el ser mas abandonado de todo el colegio, hasta la criatura más cruel. Malfoy, era todo lo opuesto a lo que yo intentaba contarle. No quería perderlo de esa manera. Pero luego de navidad volvió a ser todo como antes, luego del baile volvió a tratarme groseramente, volvió a echarme en cara que era una insoportable y que solo quería perjudicar su estado de ánimo. No me saludaba y mucho menos insinuaba que quería hacer las paces. Hasta que un día, de esos en los que solo quería matarlo, Marcus me conto algo:_

_-Malfoy es como los Hipogrifos-Fruncí el ceño y lo mire con interés- Tenes que ganarte su confianza primero._

_-¿¡Qué!?-En ese momento el rubio cruzaba las puertas del gran comedor, en el desayuno de aquel viernes luego de febrero. Se paro justo en el momento en que la comadreja pasaba por su lado junto a Potter-¡lo conozco haces casi seis años!, ¿crees que no merezco su confianza?_

_La quedo mirando unos minutos y luego camino hacia nosotros._

_Luego de la discusión con Potter y Wasley, el rubio jamás volvió a ser quien era. Estaba amargado y molesto, mucho más que de costumbre. Y si su ambición no eran las carreras mágicas que podíamos tomar luego del colegio podía trabajar en esos centros suicidas muggles que hay en varios puntos del norte Británico. Todo cambio cuando comenzó el séptimo curso. Estaba feliz, estaba más contento y alegre. Tenía luz en su mirada, el brillo en los ojos que escasas veces se lo había notado. Pero un día, cuando creía que nada podía sorprenderme más como el extraordinario en Transformaciones, me entere de lo más shockeante y traumático que había experimentado en toda mi existencia como hija de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott. Si me preguntan porque llevo el apellido de mi madre y solo me hago nombrar por él, es porque ella es una mujer un poco arrogante y controvertida. Siendo sincera… ella siempre prefirió que me haga llamar por su apellido porque decía que el de mi padre es corto y feo. Por eso en realidad, mi nombre completo es: Parkinson Samantha Elizabeth Nott. Pero volviendo al tema tan espantoso… Malfoy estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley. ¡Pueden creerlo!, de ella, si, de la comadreja sabelotodo. Después de insultarla, de gritarle, de ofenderla y burlarse de ella… ¡la amaba!, ¡Ja!, era el tan cómico. No era gracioso, el la amaba (recordando las palabras de mi amigo mentiroso, ocultador de secretos desagradables) por bastante tiempo. Había jugado conmigo, me había roto muchas cosas. .¿Qué tipo de cosas se preguntan?: mi confianza. Si, lo sé; yo estaba saliendo con el capitán de Ravenclaw pero eso no quita que no me duela, que no me hiera su mentira. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba ocultarlo?. Dos, tres… ¿Veinte años?. Mi madre había estado enamorada de su padre, pero él no se caso con ella, el la dejo cuando terminaron el colegio luego de la guerra y jamás volvió a hablarle. Se caso con mi padre porque según ella "era una conveniencia" entre familias. Ella lo amaba todavía… lo sabía. Pero como todos los Malfoy, solo buscan su propósito. Admití que el ya no era mío, lo intente superar, lo intente olvidar. ¿Pero como podes olvidarte de alguien que significa mucho más de lo que vos pensabas?. Soñaba con él en las noches de lluvia y pensaba en el cuándo sonreía. Era cruel, pero no mentía. Lo quería, yo quería a Ariel. Pero por mucho que me doliera la verdad, no podía estar atada a Scorpius si él no me quería. _

_¿Por qué perdí los estribos en el partido de Quidditch? Porque prefirió mostrarle a todo Hogwarts lo que sentía antes que a mí, y eso era una humillación a la casa. Ariel Bailey era de sangre pura, pero de familia humilde. Si algo me diferenciaba de mis padres, era que yo no necesitaba sentirme segura con el dinero. Aunque ustedes no me crean. Explote, tal vez de la peor manera, por eso luego de la pelea acabe tirada sobre mi cama con cortinas verdes sintiéndome la más patética y egoísta del mundo._

_-Sam-Se oyó el nudillo de alguien contra la puerta-Se que estas acá… abrime. _

_Respire hondo y levante un poco la cabeza, dejando resbalar dos gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarme._

_-No._

_-Sam…-Volvió a pronunciar mi nombre pero antes de que siguiera grite:_

_-¡No quiero hablar con nadie Ambar! ¡Vete!._

_Luego de un minuto de silencio, mi amiga, con voz potente me advirtió:_

_-Está bien, pero si no bajas en un rato vengo a buscarte._

_Aquello me hizo sonreír, a pesar de mi estado de ánimo. Una amiga me quedaba en ese vacío castillo._

_-Yo… no puedo creerlo-Tatiana sonreía de oreja a oreja en la mesa de la biblioteca en la que siempre nos sentábamos desde segundo curso._

_-¿Qué es lo que no podes creer?-Escribía la redacción que la profesora Aline nos había pedido._

_-No te hagas-Fruncía el entrecejo pero aun sonreía._

_-Me estas poniendo nerviosa y si seguís ignorando que tenemos que terminar esto… no voy a ayudarte._

_Suspiro con fastidio y asintió mientras se levantaba y con un ruido ensordecedor corría la silla y caminaba hacia los estantes de Transformaciones. En el momento que la vi marcharse Marcus entraba por la puerta con aire de malestar y confusión en el rostro. Alarmada me levante de un salto y camine hacia el mirando para todos lados. Se sorprendió cuando le interrumpí el paso frente a la mesa donde iba a quedarse._

_-Hola Rose, que sorpresa._

_Acomode mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y me cruce de brazos._

_-Hola Marcus._

_-¿Estás bien?-Negué-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-A mi nada. ¿Vos porque tenes esa cara?_

_Abrió un poco los ojos y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba ignorándome y sacaba de su mochila un tintero, pero cuando quiso sacar la pluma atrape su muñeca con mi mano y me senté a su lado._

_-Dime… _

_-Nada… de enserio, no tenes que preocuparte de nada-Ante mi mirada de "habla" rodeo los ojos y me miro a los ojos-Es solo Scorpius y Samantha que no han dejado de gritarse y pelearse… cada vez que están juntos._

_Me mordí el labio y lo mire sintiéndome culpable de todo en lo que no tenía que meterme. _

_Había logrado salir del dormitorio de las chicas sin ayuda d e nadie, sin que nadie me sacara de allí y a la persona que encontré cuando salía hacia clase de Pociones fue Scorpius, que buscaba a mis amigos, y que no pensó encontrarme ahí. En el medio del pasillo, volví a explotar._

_-¿No está Marcus o Loran ahí?-Negué-Bien. Gracias._

_Patee el suelo y camine sujetando fuerte mi mochila detrás de el._

_-¿No me dirás nada?-Movía su cabello con naturalidad, lo que siempre me había atraído de el-¡Scorpius!_

_Volteo de sopetón y me apoye contra la pared por el susto._

_-¿Qué esperas que te diga?, ¿Qué me disculpe por mi grosería?-Asentí ocasionando una sonrisa irónica-¿Te das cuenta que por esto ya no quiero volver a hablarte verdad?._

_-No se porque-Suspire-Yo soy la que está enojada…¡yo soy la que se siente mal!._

_-¿Por qué te sentís así? ¿Por no haberte dicho nada yo mismo?, ¿por no haber confiado en ti? ¿Por no haberte dicho que me gus...?_

_-¡Por haberme usado!-Se quedo callado y me miro a los ojos, verdes como el del césped que crecia alrededor de la cabaña del guardabosques-¡Por haberme creado falsas ilusiones!._

_-Yo jamás intente…_

_-¡No me mientas!-Di un paso y luego otro con enojo-¡Si hubieras tenido la dignidad de decirme que no me querías jamás esto hubiera pasado!, pero eres un cobarde._

_-¡No digas esa palabra!_

_-¡Voy a decir lo que se me da la gana y vas a escucharme porque me debes tu respeto!_

_-¡Yo no te debo nada!-Volvió a caminar por las mazmorras alejándose cuanto podía de mi._

_-¡Scorpius escúchame!-Lo alcance al doblar una esquina y camine agitando mi melena con violencia-¿Por qué?, te da miedo que Weasley nos vea y te haga una escena de celos._

_-Te dije que tiene nombre._

_-Para mi sigue siendo una comadreja con olor apestoso-Abrió un poco los labios y frunció el entrecejo haciendo que me sintiera aliviada por mitigar el malestar en el pecho._

_-Y vos seguís siento una insoportable y nadie te lo anda recalcando las veinticuatro horas al día._

_-¿Qué me dijiste?_

_-Que eres una insoportable… no es novedad eso para ti._

_-Al menos yo si confió en los demás y no ando con secretos como si fuera un vándalo o un delincuente-Sonreí de lado-Vamos a ver cuánto tarda __**apestosita**__ en darse cuenta que eres un Slytherin mujeriego y orgulloso._

_Me miro con intriga unos segundos y acercándose hacia mí, sujetándome del brazo con fuerza y balanceándome como si fuera un juguete susurro:_

_-Vamos a ver cuánto tarde ese Ravenclaw en darse cuenta la chiflada que tiene al lado._

_-¡Yo no soy una chiflada!-Me solté con un movimiento brusco y enfriándome con su mirada me desquite-Espero que no le hagas a ella lo que me hiciste a mi Malfoy. Pero… no sería una novedad, ¿verdad?_

_Girando sobre mis talones, sintiendo como mi cortina de pelo abofeteaba su cara y caminaba hacia la esquina de otro camino lo dejaba, mudo y congelado. _

_Nada me tranquilizaba, dar vueltas por la habitación me daba más nervios. La sala común estaba vacía, y reinaba un silencio cruel y lleno de preguntas. Estaba sola, desde el atardecer y no me había cruzado en todo el día con Scorpius. No compartíamos las mismas clases y por eso yo trataba de no sentirme tan pesada y evitaba sofocarlo. Lo extrañaba, y anhelaba tenerlo un tiempo conmigo. El corazón comenzó a latir cuando lo vi cruzar el hueco en la pared, pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando su rostro me reflejo angustia consumida. Sus mejillas estaban mareadas de rojo y los ojos, grises como glaciar estaban hinchados._

_-¿Scorpius?._

_Respiro hondo dos o tres veces, y camino hacia mi sorprendiéndome con un abrazo fuerte pero triste. Y oculto entre la maraña de cabello pelirrojo, comenzó a llorar. _


End file.
